CHECKMATE: a spiders beauty
by Gloria Stone
Summary: WAHHHH! the very last chapter, it has come to an end sniffle
1. Default Chapter

There was pain. Nothing but pain. 

In the blackness of his mind he could feel his body screaming at him. Nerve receptors injured and ripped sent the all-consuming pain up to his unwilling brain. 

Pain, nothing but pain.

He was swimming in it. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything. All he could do was feel. 

And of God did it hurt. 

After struggling with it for a moment…or maybe days he wasn't sure since everything was so dark. Knives felt himself slowly slip into consciousness. 

He didn't like it. Everything still hurt. He just wanted to go back to sleep. However his body just wasn't working with him today. 

As he came to he didn't bother to open his eyes yet. A part of him, the paranoid part told him to remain still and not let anyone that might be watching now he was awake. He had to listen for sounds. Determine if he was in danger.

However it was hard to concentrate when his body was screaming at him about the pain. 

He tried to remember what had happened before the pain. It was hard though. Even his head hurt and that made it difficult to remember.

With a suddenly clarity he remembered his brother. The baka had been smiling.

Knives mentally sneered at himself.

The baka hadn't learned a thing from Legato or Wolfwood. He was still the life-loving idiot! 

Knives frowned to himself as bits and pieces of the battle slowly came to him. 

He remembered having both guns, his arms transformed and ready to kill Vash…then pain. 

He used Wolfwood's cross to shot me. He then took his gun…and shot me.

Well at least that explained why he hurt all over. If he remembered right Vash had hit him in both shoulders and legs. 

So that means I'll be staying here…wherever here is for a while. Where is Vash? 

It seemed unlikely that Vash would just leave him somewhere. Sure right now he was harmless but that wouldn't last long. As soon as he got his strength back he would kill his caretakers…so no…Vash had to be nearby. 

He listened carefully.

Was that…was that humming?

Knives mentally nodded to himself that yes someone was humming. The voice sounded feminine which meant that his asshole brother had fostered himself onto to some human bitch. Great…just great.

If there was anything more disgusting than a human it was a female human. 

Forcing his eyes open Knives tried to determine where he was. However all he saw was the ceiling, and out of the corner of his eye a window. 

Knives felt like screaming. He couldn't move, could hardly stay awake. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how bad the damage to his body was, and he didn't know who the hell was humming! Was it just some random whore? Or did his brother know this one?

It sucked not knowing everything. 

Before the battle he had with his brother Knives had felt he was in complete control. He had everything ready and set up for his brother. 

Now…now he felt…well he felt damn helpless and that didn't help his mood one bit. 

"STOP THAT GOD DAMN NOISE WOMAN!"

Knives screamed into the almost quiet house. The noise really wasn't that bad. In fact it sounded almost nice. However Knives was not in the mood to get along nice. He wanted everyone else to be as miserable as he.

"Oh, you're awake I see."

Knives rolled his eyes even through he didn't bother to try and move his head to see the woman. He had a feeling moving right now would not feel good. 

"Do you have to state the obvious?!"

He felt the bed shift as the woman sat down next to him. He forced himself to remain still as she checked his wounds. He had to force himself not to try and strike her for daring to touch him.

Don't kill her. Once you are healed and can leave then take great pleasure in ripping this animal apart for touching you. But until then…wait.

"You're wounds are doing well Mr. Vash's brother."

Knives actually flinched at being called that!

So the wrench does belong to my brother.

"Don't call me that!"

Knives said with as much hate as he could muster feeling like he was. It was hard, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. But he wanted to stay to a little longer so he could learn where he was and other vital facts. 

The woman didn't seem affected by his hatred if judging by her voice. He still couldn't see her and didn't try to. She sounded disgustingly cheerful.

"What should I call you then?"

Now that put him in a dilemma. On one hand he didn't want to be call 'Vash's brother'. On the other hand, he didn't want to tell this human trash his name, and he seriously doubted she would be willing to call him master.

Ah fuck it; he was too tired to debate about shit like this right now.

"Knives."

"Well pleased to finally meet you Mr. Knives. I'm Millie Thomas of the Billigillia Insurance Company!"

"Like I care."

Knives felt light headed again. The woman's rambling was getting on his nerves. Without another thought he drifted into wonderful painless sleep.

Millie frowned, as Mr. Knives eyes grew dazed and distant. This was very different from a moment ago. Then his eyes had darted around seeing all they could and taking everything in. He had been alert and quite energetic for a man that should probably be dead considering how much blood he had lost. 

He passed out again. Oh well…at least he is getting better.

Millie sighed as she went about changing his bandages. It was painful and he moaned in his sleep but she doubted if he was aware of the pain. 

As she did this her mind drifted back to when Vash the Stampede had come back to the quiet town they were staying at. 

(Flashback)

Millie woke up with a start. Looking around the darkened room that was hers for the moment she tried to figure out what woke her. She was as Meryl put it a sleeping death when she was out. So what had woken her up?

Millie gasped as she heard a sound. It was defiantly footsteps…followed by a bumping crashing sound which was closely followed by cursing. 

The voice was male so that ruled out Meryl getting a glass of water.

Sliding out of her bed Millie grabbed her stun gun and started toward the noise. She let Meryl sleep; there was no need to watch her.

Millie could take care of this herself.

With uncanny silence Millie made her way toward the sounds. 

It was in the living room. 

Millie mentally went over the floor plan in her head. There should be light switch by the door. Reaching out in the dark Millie smirked as she found her target. 

She flicked on the light!

"Stop right the….VASH!"

Millie's mouth dropped as she took in the Humanoid Typhoon's form. He smiled and waves lightly. 

Her eyes only got bigger as she noticed the man draped haphazardly in a chair. 

He had obviously been shot. His bandaged where bloody and the man's skin did not look well. Millie decided to say the questions for later. That man needed help.

"Oh my Gosh. Lets get him to a bed Vash."

Completely ignoring Vash Millie put down her gun and picked the man up. 

She grunted a little but it was pretty easy for her. 

Vash's eyes grew wide as she easily carried Knives into another room and set him on a bed. Granted Vash hadn't had trouble carrying him, but Knives weighed probably more than Millie did. 

"Wow you're strong."

Millie only smiled as she went about taking care of his wounds.

"Meryl's in the other room Vash. Don't worry I'll take care of this."

Millie didn't see it, but she suspected Vash blushed. He stammered a moment before disappearing out the door to no doubt greet the woman that had been waiting on him for nearly a month now. 

Millie was cleaning the man's shoulder wounds when probably not even 5 minutes later the sounds started. 

Blushing all the way down to the roots of her hair Millie tried to ignore the obvious sounds as she took care of the man. 

It's really nice that they have found each other. I'm so glad for them.

Millie's smile faltered a little as she thought about her own lost love. 

Wolfwood.

Millie sighed. She had been so close to loving him. 

In fact they had almost…

Millie blushed again at the memory.

They had almost gone all the way back in the town where everyone was missing. However…they both knew that the sorrow overhanging their heads was too much to do that. They had agreed sort of to finish business when everything was all right.

Then Wolfwood dies. I wonder if he knew…and only stopped because he didn't want to hurt me more.

Millie took the moment to study the man she was taking care of.

She suspected this was the brother that Meryl had told her about. 

He had handsome. She would give him that much. He looked a lot like Vash only…well; the only word that came to mind was more Savage. He defiantly looked dangerous, even in his sleep. But that was to be expected, he was a murderer, killer of whole towns. 

Yet…

Millie took a damp cloth a gently wiped some dirt of his cheek. 

Yet…it seemed like he was hiding under that Anger, under that savagery. He seemed so sad and lost.

I'm looking too much into this. Meryl always says I'm a dreamer. 

Finally finished Millie sat down in a chair that was near the bed. The sounds had stopped for now, but there was no way in hell she was going back into the bedroom tonight. 

 (End flashback)

Millie smiled as she went back to humming and cooking dinner. It was only for herself and Mr. Knives. Vash and Meryl weren't in town right now. 

But they should be back soon. 

Millie would have been lying if she said that she didn't mind being alone with the somewhat creepy man lying in bed. 

In fact she disliked it as much as she could dislike something. She had been short of terrified when Vash said he had to go somewhere and Meryl insisted she come alone as well. 

Of course now that she thought back on it. That fear had been silly, what could Mr. Knives possibly do in his condition. 

Vash had said as much, saying they would only be gone a week or so and not to worry. 

He said that Knives didn't like pain and probably wouldn't even try to move until the wounds were healed. 

Things had gone exactly like Vash said. 

They had been gone three days and Knives had only woken up today. 

It was doubtful that he would even wake again today.

With skillful hands Millie chopped up some meat making it extra fine because she was going to add it to a soup she was making. 

Mr. Knives needed all the help he could get for healing and protein was just what he needed right now.

Putting the meat into a pot to cook Millie picked up a small bowl of water and a washcloth. Millie was a good nurse, growing up with as many siblings as herself taught her the skills needed to take care of the sick or wounded. 

In fact she had once thought about becoming a nurse. But things just didn't work out…

Trying her hardest not to blush Millie set the bowl on a small table and pulled back the sheet to Mr. Knives waist.

Then taking care not to get his bandages wet Millie proceeded to give probably mankind's greatest enemy a sponge bath. 

She wasn't complaining however. It needed to be done of course. 

On top of the fact that Millie didn't like the smell of people that didn't bath, a dirty and sweaty body was no good for healing. 

"What? What are you doing?"

Millie startled as Knives deep voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Millie looked up at his face smiling as brightly as she could manage past her embarrassment. Knives himself looked quite shocked at the fact that she had been giving him a sponge bath. His blue eyes were very wide and if she didn't know better she would have sworn he was blushing. 

"Well would you prefer me to let you start smelling?"

Knives swallowed past a suddenly tight throat.

He had been sleeping soundly, for once without the terrible pain in his mind only to be roused when something refreshingly cool and wet touched his chest.

He hadn't wanted to wake up but his body wanted to know what was going on. 

Granted he already knew a woman was taking care of him. That included dressing his wounds and such. However he would have thought that Vash would be doing this part of the bed ridden treatment!

He certainly hadn't expected the woman to do it!

Knives wanted nothing more than to pass out again. He hadn't felt this embarrassed since…well actually he couldn't remember being embarrassed like this before. 

Here he was bed ridden unable to move and his human woman had him naked (and he was very naked under the sheet) with a wet towel washing his body!

He didn't like it one bit!

Knives eyes narrowed as he got control over his emotions and focused instead on the woman herself. She was absolutely nothing like he had expected. 

The first thought that came to mind was her height. She looked huge! With wide powerful looking shoulders and strong looking arms. 

She was wearing a light purple summer dress that was sleeveless so Knives could see that clearly. However despite the fact she was so tall she still looked proportional for her size and still oddly feminine looking. Knives didn't know how she did it, especially with the muscles that jumped under her skin with every movement. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, or whatever.  

She was rather pretty for a human, with huge blue eyes and long brown hair that was held in a ponytail. 

But what caught his attention the most was her smile. 

Despite himself he had to recognize that it was the purest and innocent smile he had ever seen. 

"Where…why isn't my brother doing this?"

The human sighed as she put the cloth back in the bowl. She then gently placed the blanket back up and over his chest.

Knives watched the gesture with a frown. Why was she being so gentle with him? He had killed her people. And if she hung around Vash for any amount of time then she probably had almost been killed herself. 

"Mr. Vash and Meryl took off three days ago. They should be back soon though."

So my brother left me here? Where the hell did that idiot need to go so bad that he would risk leaving me alone?

Of course the logical part of Knives mind whispered to him that there really wasn't a danger. Vash knew perfectly well how he tolerated pain, and how well he healed. 

The idiot knew that he would be no danger for at least another week or two.

"So that just leaves you and me."

The human…Millie he thought her name was smiled again with that disgustedly sweetness that seemed to radiate from every pore. 

Good god did Vash hate him this much. Did he hate him so that he would leave him here alone with this particularly disgusting human? 

"So now that you're awake I guess a bath is out of the question?"

Millie laughed lightly at the searing heated look Knives sent her way. However like she always did to bad things she shrugged it off. 

"So I guess dinner is next on the list. Do you feel like eating?"

Knives wanted to say that she could shove that wet cloth and her food where the suns don't shine, however his body once again betrayed him and made known what he really wanted. 

His stomach growled much to his embarrassment AGAIN! Knives looked down at himself in shock. What the hell was it with him today. So far that horse of a woman had managed to shock him once and embarrassed him twice. No one not even Vash had ever done that. Knives closed his eyes wondering if this was his punishment for his supposed sins. 

It did make sense to him that some kind of greater power had to be watching over the humans. There was first the crash that should have killed them all but didn't thanks to Rem. Then there was all his plans that for some reason just kept falling apart. 

It was annoying to say the least.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Without consulting him further Millie got up and poured a bowl of the soup she had made. It smelled wonderful.

As she went back to where Knives laid her eyes narrowed as a problem became apparently.

"Hmm, I don't suppose you can move one of your arms yet?"

Knives glare was the only answer she got.

"Right. Well I guess that means I still get to play nurse."

Ignoring Knives incredibly deadly glare Millie set the bowl down and gently lifted his upper body up and placed a pillow behind him. 

Yet again Knives was surprised at how gentle she was being. Despite his wounds he hadn't felt pain as she moved him. 

Knives took in the new view that his position now gave him.

He was in a small house. It was clean and well kept which he had to admit was a plus on Millie's side. He hated it when a human was messy especially with their living quarters. 

Other than that he could see nothing special about the room. 

Millie stood up and he was once again blown away at how tall she was. She had to be the tallest female human he had ever seen. Hell she was probably only a head shorter than himself. 

"There…are you comfortable?"

Sitting down again beside him Millie took the bowl of food and scoped a spoonful. Gently she blowed on it so not to burn his mouth.

"Open wide."

She said with a smile.

Knives disgusted by all this and his own helplessness actually gathered the energy and courage to move his head away from the spoon. His displeasure was very clear on his face.

Millie sighed angrily.

"I'm just trying to help. You don't have to be difficult!"

Knives startled at her sharp tone. Judging by the way she had acted up till now he didn't think she had a mean bone in her body. 

Still Knives didn't feel like getting along with the strange woman and refused to meet her eyes.

Frowning Millie held the spoon out to him again, and again he refused it. 

"Open up or you'll be sorry."

Knives gave her a droll look. What could this female possibly do to him!

When he refused again Millie sighed and reached forward with her other hand. 

Knives closed his eyes expecting, maybe a poke in his wounds or maybe a slap, something painful. However he got neither of them. 

Instead there was a light pressure on his face…and he suddenly couldn't breath. 

Opening his eyes startled, he absently took notice of Millie's hand that was in front of his face, and on instinct opened his mouth to take in air. 

As he did a spoonful of (he hated to admit it, even to himself) delicious soup was shoved in his mouth. 

He sputtered half choking and swallowed without thinking. 

Millie smiled pleased with herself as she let go of Knives nose. 

"Now I don't care how immature you want to act. I grew up with 10 brothers and sisters. I've seen it all before!"

_Immature!_

Knives thought angrily! His mind was filled with the red haze of hatred. It made him want to forget about the pain and his brother and slaughter this human! He was not being immature! How dare she say such a thing to him! Just she wait until he could move again. Brother or no brother he was going to kill her and enjoy it. But until then he was going to be the worst patient she ever seen and…and…and…

Knives trailed off as he realized what he was thinking about.

Damn…she's right.

For once Knives calmed himself and let his more logical thoughts take over. Normally his mind was a chaotic place full of pain and bloodshed. 

I am acting stupid. I can't heal without her for now. I must eat to heal faster. Relax Knives… 

Knives visually made himself calm down. 

There was nothing he could do right now. He couldn't move and couldn't dare to kill this woman with his stupid brother protecting her. 

He just had to wait. 

Wait and try to pass the, what he had a feeling was going to be a boring hell, days.

Millie watched closely as she deciphered several emotions as they flashed across Knives face. It was strange really; she had never met anyone that had so many conflicting emotions hiding within. 

Not even Wolfwood was so mixed up inside. 

She considered herself a good face reader. And what she saw was strange, there was fury, hate, disgust and then a second later a, realization, calmness, waiting…and then the hate flared for a moment before he had smothered it with the waiting again.

It almost made her dizzy watching him.

I probably shouldn't tell him I can see what he's feeling. He would withdraw more into himself. Vash…I had a feeling you were planning something when you left. But I hope you come back soon. This man…he needs you're help I think. He needs love.

With a smile on her face Millie offered Knives another spoon full. 

She was very pleased with he didn't fight and instead ate the soup.

In no time at all he finished the bowl.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Dipping a small napkin in some water she washed the sides of his mouth and then rearranged his blankets a little.

"Would you rather stay up or do you want to lie down?"

"This is fine."

He said after a moment. 

"Ok, Mr. Knives. Just tell me if you need anything."

"Where is my Brother?"

Millie shrugged as she gathered the dishes to put away.

"I'm not sure. He won't tell me anything really."

Knifes turned his head a little so he could watch Millie as she went about doing what nurse type people did. 

"And you allowed him to foster me onto you? Don't you know what I am, what I'm capable of?"

Millie had left the living room to put the dirty dishes in the sink but she could still hear him fine. After a moment she came back out. Her face Knives noticed with some glee no longer looked insanely joy joy happy. 

"Mr. Vash told me about you and him. I know what you have done."

When Millie didn't continue Knives pressed her some more.

"And you're not afraid of me?"

His tone suggested she was a bigger idiot than he originally thought if she didn't fear him. Millie glanced over toward him and two sets of blue eyes met. 

"Mr. Knives how would being afraid help me? Fear does nothing but make people act foolish. I do believe that you are dangerous, but I also believe in Mr. Vash. He would not have left me here if he thought you would or could hurt me. So fear has no place here."

Knives raised an eyebrow at the brown-headed girl. 

What she said had surprised him. He hadn't thought a dimwit like her could have thought like that. Not only that but she was showing extreme trust and loyalty to his brother just by the fact she refused to be afraid of him. 

She trusted his brother that much.

Knives frowned as he closed his eyes and once again allowed himself to go to sleep.

Three days later Knives felt a world of good better. He was healing much faster than even he had suspected. He could move around a little and didn't have to have Millie spoon-feed him or bath him anymore. 

He hated to admit it, but he suspected half the reason he healed so fast was Millie's unrivaled nursing care of his person. He doubted even Legato would have done a better job. 

Moving slowly Knives sat up in his bed. God he hated this part of healing. The waiting was so boring. There was nothing new to do or see. It was just the same boring room and annoying woman. 

I'm well enough. I could probably kill the woman now. 

Knives looked over toward the kitchen. Millie was in there right now humming to herself as she made them both breakfast. Like all her food it smell delicious and he could not help but wonder what she was cooking new today. 

That was one good thing about this particular human. She never cooked the same thing twice. She always had something new and interesting ready for him to try out. 

Even animals as disgusting and imperfect as humans had their good points. 

Millie just happened to be a great cook. 

"So Mr. Knives, how are we feeling this morning?"

Millie wiped her hands off before coming into the bedroom/living room that was his hospital room. 

Knives once again didn't bother to answer her. Instead he just stared out the window. 

There really wasn't much to see. Just the buildings across the road and a few humans going to and fro. 

God he was bored.

Millie frowned as Knives once again ignored her. 

This was being to be a habit that she didn't care for. The man was too gloomy. How in the world was he going to get all better when he didn't seem to care about anything. 

He looks depressed. Poor man, I bet getting shot was a shock to his system. I need something to get his mind off his healing. Like a game!

Millie shook her head at herself. She was being silly. What game would Knives possibly be willing to play with her. The man just didn't come across to her as the game board type.

Well, what about a smart game? Vash said that Knives was really smart. What about Chess? Its s dignified game. I bet Knives wouldn't mind playing that.

Turning without a word Millie went to her room. She instantly went to her closet and started digging around in her bag. She had a game set somewhere…

AH Ha here it is. Thank you big big brother. You were right when you said that it is always a good idea to have a chess set at hand.

With her package under her arm Millie went back into the living room and dragged a small end table toward Knives bed.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything. 

With the table set where Knives could easily reach it Millie took out her game. It was a nice board; her little big sister had carved it for her out of wood. The pieces were also made of wood with a few metal accents that her little big little brother, who was a metal smith, had added to them. 

It was really a very nice chess set. And not just because it was so well made and beautiful. It was nice because her family had made it for her. 

It was nice because it was made with love.

That sounded so corny even for me…oh well its true.

"Do you want to be white or black?"

Millie asked as she started to arrange the pieces.

Knives didn't say anything as he watched her curiously.

"You do know how to play right?"

Just as she expected his face consorted in anger. 

She sighed, he got angry over the littlest of things.

"I'll be white!"

He snapped.

Millie laughed happily and twirled the board around so that Knives was white.

(10 moves later)

"Check mate Mr. Knives."

Knives blinked clearly surprised at this new revelation.

I'll be damned! 

He thought totally shocked to his core. 

A human had just beaten him in chess. Not just beaten but totally slaughtered him in only 10 moves. 

I can't believe this. I've never been beaten at chess before. Not even Vash could beat me. So how can this human! It's impossible!

Knives eyes narrowed as he reset the pieces and without a word started another game. 

Millie also didn't say anything as she went about having fun playing. 

Already after just one game she could tell he was seeing her in a different light. What would come of that had yet to be seen but nothing could be worst than being ignored.

He is really good. I was really trying and it still took ten moves. 

However I think I damaged his ego a little. I'll let the game go longer this time. The only thing worst than a sore loser is an egoistic winner.

(Two days later)

Knives studied the game board in front of him. Half the pieces on both sides were gone; both sides were in a mortal battle to win. Needless to say he was losing again!

Knives had already lost count of the number of games him and the human had played already. But each time it was the same she beat him soundly. 

He was even beginning to believe she was just playing with him. He would seem to be winning but right before (sometimes just a move before) he attacked to win she would move and totally sweep across the game winning. 

It was infuriating. He couldn't stand the thought that this little airhead that smiled like an idiot all the time could be so smart at Chess. 

Chess was a game of strategy and brains. There was no way a human could beat him.

"Check mate."

Knives groaned and leaned back onto his bed. This was beginning to become ridiculous. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't beat her. 

He just had to accept that. 

Millie was some kind of strange human mutation. She was a genius. 

Knives covered his eyes with his hand. His arms still hurt a little but not much. He could move his arms rather well, and his legs only slightly less. It was still too early to be walking around.  

If he wanted to though he could easily kill Millie. He had healed much faster than Vash or Knives had thought and thus Vash wasn't back yet. 

However…somewhere along the line he lost the will to kill her. 

"Do you want to play again?"

Knives didn't bother to look at her but did answer. This in itself was a huge difference from just a couple days ago. 

"What? And be slaughtered by you again. I'm sick of this."

"Alright. If it makes you feel better you're the second best I've ever played with."

That got Knives attention. There was another human better than him.

"Who's the first?"

Millie smiled her face beaming with happiness and pride.

"My Big big brother. I've always sworn that someday I would beat him but it hasn't happened yet."

Knives moaned. Not only was there another human better than him, but he was better than Millie! 

"Don't feel bad Mr. Knives. Being second best is good. It means you can have fun trying to become better and then get the satisfied feeling when you accomplish your goal."

Knives rolled his eyes again. Millie had said things like this before, but he didn't believe them. Millie was a pure soul; she only saw the good in everything…even him. 

When Knives didn't answer Millie smiled and started to put the chess set away. 

"Well Mr. Knives…would you have rather let me let you win?"

"NO."

Knives spat out before he could stop himself. Knives blinked surprised over the outburst. 

Millie only smiled again.

"See, so don't be angry that you didn't win."

Knives groaned. She was starting to make sense and that really scared him. He had defiantly been sitting her for to long. It was time to start moving. Maybe…just maybe he could make it far enough that he could escape his brother. 

Knives waited until Millie went into her room to put her chess set away. Once she was out of sight he slowly moved his legs gritting his teeth at the pain. 

He hated pain…but he would stand it this time. After all Vash handled it fairly well, so there had to be a way around the pain. 

Knives feet touched the floor. It was cold he noticed absently. He wiggled his toes trying to prepare himself. 

Right…get up. Steal a car outside. Get away before Vash shows up.

With a grunt he stood up.

His eyes snapped open at the terrible burning pain that shot through both of his legs. It hurt so much he couldn't stand it! 

Jesus Christ how does Vash stand this!?

Both his legs felt like lead weights. They were so heavy that he wondered if he could walk. With a silent scream in his mind Knives forced one of his legs to move. 

It did…barely. 

"KNIVES!"

He winced as Millie shouted his name in surprise and shock.

"Get back in bed now! You'll reopen you're wounds!"

Suddenly Millie was in front of him. Knives could only blink at the furious and slightly scary look on her face. There was so much emotion screaming across her face it almost hurt to look at her. 

Knives took another step wanting to get past her and out. 

However…the leg didn't work with him and instead of moving it collapsed.

Millie gasped and held out her arms to catch him. 

Knives had closed his eyes expecting to feel the cold hard floor jar him…thus he was slightly surprised when his head landed in something warm, soft that smelled of jasmine.

On instinct his arms went around the thing that had stopped his fall to steady himself. 

He felt dizzy, so for a moment he did nothing but cling to the soft thing not even bothering to wonder what it was. He hurt too much to think. He felt himself being moved…it hurt a little. He frowned as the warmth he was feeling disappeared. He wanted the warmth back. So despite the slightly pain he reached for the warmth and dragged it closer to him.

"Mr. Knives!!?"

Knives heard his name being said but it sounded far away and muffled. Who was it? He was having trouble remembering.

It called me Mr. Knives…the human Millie calls me that.

With a heavy sigh Knives pasted out.

Millie was starting to really freak out. He wouldn't let go of her. 

"Mr. Knives…?"

She asked although she already knew he was out cold. However despite his current condition his arms were still rather firmly wrapped around her waist. 

So firmly in fact that she couldn't get him to let go. 

How did this happen?

Millie wondered absently. 

Knives had tried to walk. She understood that part. She also understood that he had collapsed on her and she had been forced to carry him to bed again. He was heavy but she could handle that. 

What she didn't understand was how in the hell a wounded man could move so fast that she didn't know how she ended up beside him in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Millie sighed…she could handle this she really could. Being forced to sleep next to a mass murderer was ok. Besides she thought it was rather sweet in a way. He was using her like a hug teddy bear and that was cute. 

However what **wasn't** cute was the fact that Knives was still butt naked. 

Millie blushed bright red from the memory of seeing…him…for the first time. Always before when she had been forced to bath him she had avoided that part. 

However she couldn't help but see it when he was standing up in her living room. 

"Mr. Knives…um could you let go of me now?"

His answer was a tightening of his arms. Millie coughed lightly as the new grip took the breath out of her. If she wasn't careful Knives might just squeeze her to death.

I never imagined he was this strong. Damn!

Millie sighed as she relaxed against him. There was nothing she could do but wait him out. Surely Knives would wake up soon. 

She jut hoped he didn't freak out when he woke up. 

Knives felt so warm. He couldn't ever remember feeling so at ease in his sleep. He felt so comfortable and still. 

It was like there was a heater right next to him that didn't burn and didn't hurt. 

Hurt…

He hated pain. Pain was bad. 

Physical pain was terrible, mental pain was worst. 

Dreams…fragmented.

Images of the long ago. Images of faces and sounds of familiar voices. 

Rem, Steve…the rest of the crew. He remembered them. 

No one has the right to take the life of another.

You monster!

You look like a scholar Knives.

Knives frowned in his mind. He didn't like these memories. Memories of the humans that had raised him and his brother. Given him a place to stay, had given him life. 

If it weren't for them both him and his brother would have died beside their plant mother. 

Plants were the butterflies, but like butterflies they rode the wind unable to stay on the ground long. They were unable to take care of their offspring. 

The spiders were…

Knives hated dreams like this. He hated to remember the things he did. He did them thinking that everything would be better afterward. Him and his brother would create Eden just for them. 

But then Rem had to ruin it all. 

She ruined his plans, and corrupted his brother.

Or did she?

Knives felt himself fall deeper into the dreams. Fall somewhere solid and real. Somewhere he remembered.

Where am I?

Knives looked around familiar landscape. The beautiful sky, the green grass and trees. 

Welcome home Knives.

Knives whirled around, feeling strangely sluggish. 

Rem! You're dead!

Before him was the human that he hated so much. She was exactly like he remembered. Tall with long black hair and a stupid smile on her face.

Knives tried to whip out his gun, tried to shot the hated woman. It was because of her that Vash was a baby! It was because of her they fought and weren't together like brothers should be!

I hate you!

The gun clicked…and clicked again as he pulled the trigger.

That's funny Knives, because I love you. I love you and your brother.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY DREAMS!

The dream Rem smiled her face suddenly shifting, her body suddenly seemingly melting into something else. 

Knives gasped and took a step back as the new form turned out to be Millie. The human that had taken care of him. 

She smiled, and the very air around her started to glow. 

I'm not afraid Knives. Fear only causes people to act strangely. What do you fear Knives?

Knives took a step back as the world around him started to go black. Everything was disappearing. Everything was being destroyed.

SHUT UP! I DON'T FEAR ANYTHING! FEAR IS FOR WEAK CREATURES LIKE YOU HUMANS!

What do you fear Knives? What do you fear?

Knives collapsed onto the black ground as voices screamed out at him. They wouldn't shut up. Rem, Millie, that other black hair woman, Steve, Legato…they all screamed at him. They all wanted to know what he feared.

SHUT UP!

Knives screamed back at them. 

The questions grew more insistent. Their voices became like drums in his ears. 

With a cry of denial Knives covered his ears.

He didn't fear anything. He was beyond fear. He was better than the humans. 

Suddenly he saw a figure out of the darkness. 

It was Vash. 

His brother smiled at him as he walked forward.

Knives smiled back

Have fun with the humans?

Knives tried to gloat into a raged answered. He wanted any emotion except the calm smile on his face now.

What do you fear Knives?

Knives felt something wet on his cheek. Surprised he touched the wetness there.

Tears? He was crying. 

Snapping his head up Knives suddenly realized he was alone. No one was screaming at him. No one was asking him question. 

Brother? Where are you?

His brother was nowhere to be seen. He was alone. Sitting down on the black floor Knives felt the emptiness within.

Millie frowned, as Knifes face seemed to cringe slightly. He then muttered to himself. Millie couldn't make out what he was saying, but he sounded so sad. 

He's dreaming…or having a nightmare.

Feeling strangely sorry for the moody Plant Millie traced the side of his face with her hand hoping to calm him. 

Almost on its own accord her hand brushed back his badly cut hair. 

She was surprised at how soft it was. It felt more like the fur of a kitten than a full-grown mans hair. 

Knives, she noticed with a smile seemed to be calmed by her touch. She shifted lightly testing to see if he would let her up yet. 

No such luck, although his arms didn't get tighter they didn't get loose either. She was fairly stuck in this unconscious naked mans arms. 

What did I ever do to deserve this? I just hope that Vash or Meryl don't come home right now. I would die of embarrassment. 

Still…another part of her mind insisted. 

Being in his arms wasn't that bad. He was warm and comfortable feeling. She even…felt sort of save in his arms. Millie knew better than to believe that feeling. Knives was very dangerous and the strength he was showing in holding her proved it. 

But she couldn't help but liking it in his arms. 

Millie wondered at herself and the guilt free emotions she was feeling. One would think that lying down beside a murder…a man that murdered a good friend of hers. 

He was the direct cause of Wolfwoods death, and the death of whole towns. 

I should feel terrible. Even though I can't get up I should feel worst about this. But I don't?

She didn't know why she didn't blame him for those people death. She didn't know why she didn't hate him for Wolfwood. Somehow…she knew deep down there was more to it than she was able to tell. 

Vash had forgiven him…she could do no less.

Millie sighed to herself as she watched Knives face as he went through whatever he was dreaming about. 

Did he dream like she did? Did he see the past, or maybe the future? Did he dream about the people he killed? Did he feel anything for those souls? Did he have a soul himself?

Knives… 

She really wanted to see him get better. To see him walk around without pain. To see what his face looked like without the pain from his wounds overshadowing his expressions.

More than anything she wanted to see his soul heal. 

He's wounded not just in body but in mind. I can see it. I wish I could help…but…I'm not Vash. 

Knives felt warm. He felt comfortable and a sleepy relaxation that he couldn't remember ever feeling. 

As he drifted back into the land of the living he wondered about this. Was this something that his healing body caused? 

Or was it because of the soft thing in his arms.

Soft thing? 

Knives tried to wake up faster, to see what was so close to him. To find out was so wonderfully warm and gentle.

Gentle… 

That seemed to connect with him a moment. He couldn't remember…what was gentle. Why did gentle probe his mind.

She's so gentle.

Ah yes…now he remembered. Millie was gentle. She never hurt him, even when she had been forced to move him a little. Everyday her hands caused healing and not pain. No pain from Gentle Millie.

Knives smiled still in the realm of in-between sleep and awake.

Millie who was such a good cook. She never cooked the same thing twice. Always a surprise when she served food. 

She never complained or questioned either. 

She just took care of him. Helped him heal. Without reserve and without conditions.

Millie was gentle…

Was she soft as well?

Knives pondered this question as he started to come out of the sleep. 

He didn't know if she was soft as well as gentle. He couldn't remember if he had ever touched her. 

He didn't think he had. 

Finally with a wide yawn Knives opened his eyes. 

Blue eyes met blue eyes as Millie smiled at him.

Knives frowned confused. Why would he be looking into Millie's face?

"Good you're awake Mr. Knives. Um…could you…like let me go now?"

A faint blush stained her cheeks…he wondered at this. What was going on? 

"Huh?"

Millie chuckled embarrassed.

"You tried to walk remember?"

Knives nodded; yes he did seem to remember that. 

"Well you collapsed on me. And well after I got you to bed…you um…you wouldn't let go of me."

Knives suddenly sat up his eyes wide as he realized what was going on.

Millie the disgustedly sweet and annoying human was in his arms on his bed!

A fire raged in his cheeks as he let go of her. 

She smiled again slightly embarrassed herself as she slipped out of the bed. 

Without a word she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Knives was privately grateful for this. He didn't know what he would say or do to her in his confused embarrassed state. 

What the hell!? 

Knives quickly covered himself blushing even deeper as he realized he had been sleeping with her naked. Why the fuck did that happen? Why did he grab her like that?

Knives tried to remember. He didn't think it was more than a couple hours ago. 

He had tried to walk, to get out of here if he could. 

He remembered falling…and then the warmth.

Knives eyes widened.

Millie said I fell on her. So that's why I didn't hit the floor. I was so out of it I didn't realize…and I grabbed onto the warm soft thing. My god Millie was the warm soft thing!

Knives felt truly and utterly mortified. 

His sense of pride had already been damaged by the chess master, and now this. It was more than he could stand. 

But there was nothing he could do about it was there?

I could kill her. I'm well enough. I could break her neck. Yes…I'll kill her. No life no foul!

Knives sat back in bed happy with his decision. He would kill the source of his confusion and then everything would be back to normal. He was well enough now to take care of himself. He didn't need the human anymore. 

Vash might be angry at first, but he won't kill me. Maybe shoot me again… 

Knives flinched at this. He really didn't want any more pain. But for once the pain would be worth it. He had to get ride of this human. 

Knives eyes widened as he remembered his dream.

Rem turned into Millie in my dream.

Rem infected Vash…and now Millie is infecting me!

I have to kill her now. I will not be swayed by the human trash!


	2. 2

Millie busied herself in the kitchen as she tried to forget what had just happened in the living room. 

I don't know why I'm so mortified by this. It wasn't like there was anything more than what happened. Knives was unconscious and just grabbed onto me without realizing it. 

_There is nothing wrong with that. If anything it was rather cute in a way._

Still Millie could help but feel sort of self conscious around Knives now. 

With a sigh Millie placed the dough that she has spent all morning on, on the table and flattened it out. 

Tonight she was making something special for Knives. She didn't know why she was making it, but she was. 

This is a family secret. A recipe handed down from our ancestor that landed with the ordinal SEED ships. 

With a flick of her wrist the dough went flying through the air. 

It came down in a perfect circle. 

Millie smiled.

Strange how some things are forgotten and others aren't. From what my grandfather said this food used to be very popular and common. Now it's forgotten except for in my family. 

Millie reached over and stirred a thick red concoction that she had cooking in a large pan. A small taste and Millie nodded to herself.

The sauce was perfect. 

"Knives, dinner is going to be ready in about 30 minutes so don't snack."

She heard a grunt in response, which in Knives tongue meant he heard and understood. 

In no time at all she had the dough ready with a thick layer of sauce on it. Next came the pepperonis and sausages, a few unions and peppers for taste and some small slices of ham and chicken. After that came the shredded cheese. 

It wasn't like the cheese they had before, it was made out of Thomas milk but that was fine. It still tasted like cheese…just different. 

Or at least that's what she heard…Millie had never seen a cow before; much less tasted it's milk. 

With a satisfied smirk Millie put her creation into the oven. It wouldn't take long now, only 10 minutes or so and the family secret would be finished.

I wonder if Cheese disks were that popular on earth. If they were why have we forgotten them?

Millie occupied herself cleaning and such until the buzzer on the over went off. 

_There done…it looks and smells great!_

Millie put the Cheese disk onto a large pan careful not to burn herself and placed it on the counter.

She then grabbed some forks and plates taking them out to Knives. 

"Feeling better Knives? You've been awfully quiet?"

Knives grunted again, not meeting her eyes. 

Millie didn't seem to notice…or more likely she chose to ignore the rudeness.

"I made a special dish tonight. My family makes it all the time…its kind of a family secret though so don't tell anyone."

Millie smiled brightly again as she went into the kitchen and grabbed the Cheese Disk.

Knives raised his eyebrow at the strange looking round food. 

"What is it?"

"Well…"

Started Millie,

"We call it a Cheese Disk. My great great grandfather used to make them on earth…but we sort of don't know what he called it."

Carefully cutting a slice Millie transferred the piece over to Knives plate. For a moment his eyes seemed distant as he watched her. 

"Is something wrong?"

Knives shook himself out of the trance he was in. Once again he didn't answer Millie's question.

He instead focused on the very strange food she was feeding him. He had to admit despite its looks it did smell good.

Cutting off a piece he took a small bite. 

His eyes widened slightly.

This was very very good. Probably the best thing Millie had ever made. 

They ate in silence both occupied with their own thoughts.

Knives was able to finish three pieces by himself, which made Millie very happy. Knives appetite hadn't been what she thought it should be. His wounds needed good food to heal and he wasn't eating enough to sustain a child. 

"Why…"

Knives started…then cut himself off. Millie looked up from her own plate. Startled that Knives had said something. He never said a word to her unless she asked him a question. 

"Why what?"

Knives looked down at his plate.

"Why have you taken so much care in insuring my health?"

"What do you mean?"

Knives looked up and Millie found herself confused by the tempest of emotion whirling behind his eyes.

"I don't understand you humans. I've tried to kill Vash…I ordered Wolfwoods death. You yourself probably was almost killed because of me. Yet you hold no grudge? No hatred?"

Millie frowned slightly.

"How do you know if I don't hold anything against you? What if me taking care of you was a favor to Vash?"

"It's not."

Millie put down her fork. This was really strange. For almost a week Knives had done everything he could to keep from talking to her and now he was asking questions. Something was wrong…she could feel it. It was like a tension in the air. 

"How do you know that Mr. Knives?"

She watched curious as one of his eyes twitched.

"You're to gentle. No one with hatred in their heart could be so gentle."

"Oh."

Millie said a tiny blush coming to her cheeks.

"I was just…just wondering why?"

Millie cleared her throat suddenly uncomfortable herself. What should she say to that? She herself wasn't even sure why she was so nice to him. She knew she should hate him. She should not really care if you lived or died. But…she did care. She didn't want Knives to die.

"Well Mr. Knives…"

Millie stopped trying to collect her thoughts.

"I think its because Mr. Vash has forgiven you. Despite all the bad things you have done Mr. Vash thinks you can change. And well…I can do no less. If Mr. Vash thinks it's true then it must be."

Millie had just finished her sentence when suddenly Knives moved. She didn't even have time to scream in surprise. It was so fast and hard that she didn't realize she had been attacked until she felt a wall slammed into her back. 

Surprised blue eyes meet raged blues one. 

"And just because my idiot brother says so…that's the reason!"

Millie stiffened slightly as she felt the tip of her knife that she had used to cut the cheese disk pressed against her throat. Millie tried to calm her mind and ignore the blinding speed, which he had shown attacking her and grabbing the knife. It made her dizzy trying to imagine how fast he would be when fully healed.

"Humans are disgusting! They are imperfect beings! I am killing the spiders to save the butterflies!"

Millie felt the tip of the knife cut into her throat slightly.

"What do you have to say about that!?"

Millie swallowed knowing that what she said now would either mean her life or death. Knives was on the edge…why he hadn't already killed her she didn't know. But she had a feeling…a feeling it was important. He was obviously fighting with himself over something. Maybe that something had to do with her, maybe it didn't. But she did have a feeling what she said would matter. It would possibly sway him either way.

But before she made a comment she decided to do some digging. She needed to know more before she made a comment.

"And why are the spiders such evil things?"

"THEY KILL THE BUTTERFLIES!"__

Millie flinched as Knives screamed at her. She wasn't sure what the whole butterfly and spider thing was but she guessed it was a metaphor for something. He mentioned humans and she could only assume they were the spiders…but what were the butterflies?

Oh well she would think that later. Right now she had to say something before he stuck that knife in her throat.

"Butterflies are beautiful and yes spiders kill butterflies to live themselves."

"I should kill you then! To save the butterflies."

His voice had taken on a desperate sound, and the knife got pressed tighter against her throat. Millie felt a small river of blood start to roll down her neck. She forced herself not to flinch or cry out. It was just a small cut, nothing more than a scratch right now. She had to remain calm. 

"Knives…"

Millie whispered softly. Knives stiffened as she said his name for the first time without the Mr in front of it. 

"Knives…have you ever looked closely at a spider?"

"I…"

Knives blinked not expecting that answer. He had been expecting the same old story that the spiders had to kill the butterflies to live themselves. They had to eat, and to eat the butterfly was sacrificed.

"Who's to say a spider isn't beautiful? Have you ever looked at a spider web in the morning with dew sparkling like diamonds on it? Have you ever watched a spider create a home working so hard for hours for such a small and delicate place to call its own. Tear down its web, what happens then? The spider starts over. It doesn't hate it doesn't keep a grudge or seek revenge, it simply starts over. Isn't that beautiful?" 

Knives was shaking…he was actually shaking. 

This bitch! She was infecting him even as she spoke. She was infecting him with her non-sense about a spider's beauty. What was so special about a spider!?

The butterflies were what was important!

"Spiders kills the butterfly!"

"But what right do you have to kill the Spiders Knives?"

Knives eyes widened in surprise. What she said…it was exactly what Rem said all those years ago. It was what Vash said now. With a suppressed shudder Knives slowly removed the knife.

"There is no end is there? There is no right or wrong? Everything just circles around and contradicts itself."

Millie had no idea what he was talking about so she remained quiet.

"I had a dream Millie. You were in it, so that that black haired woman and Vash. You all asked me what I feared? You wouldn't shut up…the voice kept asking me what I feared."

Knives halfway collapsed on her as his energy and strength slowly left him. He after all was still badly wounded. He shouldn't even be trying to walk yet, much less attacking people. 

Millie reached out and held him steady as he started to lean into her. Millie noticed uncomfortably how he pressed her harder into the wall keeping her in one place. 

With eyes closed he leaned his head against her shoulder, fairly wrapping her body with his.

"There is no way to save both. Why can't you understand that? Why can't I just kill the spiders to save the butterflies?" 

Millie gently reached around him in an awkward hug. 

"Nothing is ever that simple Knives."

Millie startled a little as she felt Knives arms snake around her gently returning the hug. It was the last thing she had expected for him. Yet…it seemed like the right thing to do.

"It once was."

Knives sighed his voice suddenly sounding very strained and far away.

"Millie…why did you make the spiders beautiful?"

Millie swallowed not sure what to say. This entire conversation didn't make any sense to her. Talks about spiders and butterflies. 

I'm pretty sure he meant that spiders are the humans. And I guess that the butterflies are plants? That makes sense; Knives and Vash are a type of plant. Ok so Knives thinks that Humans kill or hurt plants to live?

"You need to lay down again. You shouldn't have moved.

Millie frowned, as he made no move to do that. With a slight push she was able to slip out of his grasp. She thanked god that he wasn't holding on to her like before and she could actually get out. 

He really wasn't doing anything to help so she basically dragged him over to his bed. 

Knives looked out of it, like something traumatic had happened. Like he was in shell shock or something.

I know humans must use the plants to survive here. But do we really hurt them? I'll ask Vash. 

Millie sighed as she placed the blanket back over Knives. 

First things first, she needed to go buy him some cloths. 

She was not going to get into another close conflict like that with a naked man!

Knives let the spider put him back into bed. He let her walk away from him. He let her live.

No one has the right to take the life of another.

Useless prattle, utter garbage, silly ideals of a human long dead.

She died to save everyone else. She willingly died to save the other ships. How stupid can you get?

Knives hated that woman. Because of her his brother, the only other one of his kind was against him. He would rather save the spiders than the butterflies.

_Are spider beautiful? _

_Have you ever looked at a spider?_

AND Millie was no different. She was just like Rem had been all those years ago. She held on to stupid ideals. 

_But what right do you have to kill the Spiders Knives?_

Knives snarled to himself. 

He had every right to kill the spiders. He was a plant; he was saving his brothers and sisters. 

_Nothing is ever that easy_.

He didn't understand. Millie hadn't told him if he was right or wrong. She had even said that spiders do have to kill butterflies to life. 

But she didn't…

Knives mentally frowned. 

She hadn't really said anything different from Vash or Rem. Only that she had pointed out that spiders could be beautiful as well. 

That was the only difference. She hadn't said that killing spiders was wrong…only that what right did he have to do it?

Did that mean she agreed with him.

No…she hadn't agreed with him. But then again she hadn't agreed with Vash either. 

Are spiders beautiful? I've never looked close enough at one. I don't remember.

She was very vague about everything, yet everything she said made sense. How can that be?

Knives sighed as he let himself relax in the bed.

She was right about one thing though, nothing is ever that simple. 

I can no longer kill the spiders to save the butterflies. I'm tired…so very tired of it.

And it seemed like nothing would ever be that simple again. 

Knives woke up with a start. Strange thing was he didn't remember falling asleep.

For a moment he was confused as to where he was, then right about then his memory kicked in. 

Knives frowned as his eyes looked around searching for Millie. He couldn't see her, and he couldn't hear her annoying humming anywhere.

Is she gone? Did I frighten her? 

For some odd reason Knives felt himself start to panic. He felt a terrible gut burning sensation at the thought of her not returning. 

He didn't like it and tried ruthlessly to feel different. But it was impossible; he could force himself not to care.

Leaning up in bed he tried to decide what to do. He…wanted to go and look for Millie. Make her come back. 

But he just was so confused, why did he want this? Why did he care?

Didn't he just yesterday decide to kill her? 

I tried to kill her and couldn't. I really tried. 

Knives looked down at his hand. It still had a little bit of dried blood on it. 

He had been so close to taking her life. Just a quick turn on his hand. She wouldn't even have felt it. She would have simply fallen as her lifeblood drained from her. 

But something had stopped him. He, for the first time in his life simply couldn't kill her. 

He had looked into her blue eyes, and had seen so many things. She was worried of course, but she was also calm, brave, wondering, and patient. All those emotion were fine and dandy…but where was the fear?

Despite the fact he was about to kill her she still had no fear of him. 

But now…

Knives looked around again trying to figure out how long he had been asleep. Couldn't have been more than an hour. 

Did she desert him that quickly?

Knives felt something constrict in his chest and he was forced to lie back down. 

Did she really leave? 

Knives tried to close his eyes and sleep some more. 

As he did so the feeling in his stomach intensified.

What the fuck was worry with him?

This was almost a physical sickness! Was he getting an infection, that would explain the strange feelings and thoughts.

Knives pushed back the bandage on his shoulder. The wound defiantly wasn't infected…he had already known there wasn't one. Millie had taken such good care of him that of course there wasn't an infection. 

He looked at the wound carefully. It was healing very well. So well in fact he could move around maybe even walk without risk of opening them again.

They still hurt like hell though so moving was something he really didn't want to do.

I have to find her!

Knives had just made up his mind to deal with the pain and get up when the door to the house suddenly opened. 

Knives stiffened expecting something nasty to happen. 

However nothing bad happened and he even heard something, a light humming sound. 

Knives sighed in relief. 

Millie was back. She hadn't taken off to parts unknown. 

She hadn't abandoned him

Knives blinked as now that Millie was back he could wonder at the strange feelings. 

He hadn't wanted her to go. That much he understood. He had wanted her to come back so much that he had actually been willing to leave and look for her. 

He didn't really understand that. Walking was very painful, looking for someone would have bee impossible. 

What the fuck was wrong with him!

"Oh Hello Mr. Knives. I wasn't expecting you to wake up."

Knives grunted as he leaned back in his bed again. His eyes narrowed as he watched Millie go about her business. 

She had a several large sacks in hand and seemed to be having trouble with them. She couldn't seem to get them through the living room without knocking something over.

Finally with a frustrated growl she simply dropped them where she was standing. 

Turning slightly she smiled at him. A wide happy and beaming smile, a smile from the soul. 

It stunned him.

She can still smile at me like that even though I tried to kill her. Why?

She made her way over to him. Knives shifted slightly in bed, as he felt more uncomfortable the closer she got. 

Millie reached out and touched his forehead. 

Knives froze…he absolutely froze. He wouldn't have been able to move if she had then draw a gun on him and fired.

"Hmm, you're fevers gone down…good."

Knives swallowed tried to force something coherent out.

"I had a fever?"

Millie let her hand drop and nodded.

"Just a little one."

Knives let his eyes drop away from hers. There was something that actually hurt to look at in her eyes. 

Millie frowned at Knives strange behavior. He seemed almost jaded if that was the right words.

No doubt he depressed a little. I would be to after being stuck in a bed for so long.

"Hey Mr. Knives."

Millie said putting as much cheer into her voice as she could. Knives looked up at her a question in his eyes.

Millie picked up one of the several bags she had dragged in. She laid it on his lap gently.

"For you."

Knives eyebrow drew together as he looked at the shopping bag. 

She bought me something?

Knives glanced at Millie again. She was smiling at him. It was a real smile. Not those stupid fake ones everyone seemed to use all the time. 

He just didn't understand. Why was she so nice to him? Why was she so gentle? Why didn't she fear him?

Knives reached into the bag curious at least of what a person like Millie would have bought him.

It was cloths…he thought surprised.

He almost felt like laughing. 

He would have never thought Millie the kind to actually buy him gifts he needed. He had suspected her to be the more…useless gift giver kind. 

With a slightly smile that he didn't bother to wipe off his face he looked over the cloths. 

There was a rather nice outfit that looked suspiciously like Vash's inner cloths, but instead of black they were a deep forest green color. 

He looked at Millie and she grinned even wider as she held up a long coat. Thankfully it didn't look anything like Vash's coat. This one like the other cloths it was a deep forest green, but it also had small designs at the bottom in solid white. It also had trimming in white. 

The coat didn't have any sleeves and was about mid calf length. 

Despite himself he liked it. The color reminded him of…of the wreck room on the original SEEDS ships and it was classy looking without being gay.

"I thought you would like these."

Millie walked forward again, and pressed the coat against his chest to judge if it would fit. Knives froze once again this time not even being able to breath until she let up.

"Hm this should fit. I'm sorry but I had to guess what size you wore."

"Its fine."

He heard himself say. 

Millie nodded that silly smile never leaving her face.

"I also got you some pajama's since you're not quite ready to get out of bed. I thought it would be more comfortable for you."

Millie held up a pants, shirt combo. They were a light blue color with no patterns on them. For that Knives was grateful, he had half expected to be given pajamas with hearts or something on them. 

Knives took the pajama and pulled the shirt over his head. He then waited for Millie to turn around before pulling the pants on as well. It stung a little to move like that but he felt much better now that he wasn't naked under the sheets. 

"I also got some playing cards. I didn't know if you played or not."

Millie shrugged to herself as she went digging through the bags. 

Suddenly she stopped….

Knives raised his eyebrows at her curiously.

"I um also got you something else…"

She coughed her smile taking on a decidedly embarrassed look.

"There was a leather smith in town and he fixed this up for me."

Standing up Millie held out her other gift to Knives. His eyes narrowed as he looked at it. 

It was a gun hostler, but that wasn't what caught his attention. 

What was so 'special' about it was on the flat side of the leather something was drawn into the leather. 

Holding the hostler up he looked carefully. 

On the side was a spider and a butterfly, burned carefully and skillfully into the leather.

Millie shrugged as she felt his eyes turn toward her.

"Now you can protect both."

Knives felt his mouth drop open. 

Him…protect the spiders. Protect the humans like his stupid brother did. 

He looked at the hostler again. The design was really nice, a good job. Both butterfly and spider were nice looking.

_Isn't the spider beautiful to? Have you ever looked at a spider before?_

He ran his fingers over the cut leather, feeling the grooves of the spider design. 

Were spiders beautiful to? He didn't know. He had never really looked at one.

He wasn't sure what was right and wrong anymore. Things were just so confusing. 

He knew…he knew for a fact that you couldn't save both. The spider would die without the butterfly, yet to live the spider killed the butterfly. He knew this to be true.

Yet…Rem, his brother and now this woman, they all said that both could be saved, both protected. 

He just didn't understand. 

With a sigh Knives put the holster on the table beside him. He felt so very tired again. 

"Thank you."

He said simply. 


	3. 3 creative chapter name huh?

AN: I would just like to say. 

            Yes I do realize I have the grammar of a sixth grader. I can't help it and I'll be damned if I'm going to rack my brain fixing it over a fanfic. 

I love doing fanfics, but I also realize that's all they are. They are fun.

As with my book which I hope to have finished in a few months, that I will actually put thought into.

I'm sorry for all of you that think grammar is so wonderful. As I have said before, If spell check doesn't fix it, it is not a problem!

Vash sighed as he leaned against the railing on the huge sand steamer he was riding. 

He always loved this part of the ride. Loved when the suns were just about to set and the air was starting to cool. He loved the feeling of that chilly air hitting hit face. 

Leaning over the edge Vash smiled as he watched the sand whiz by at a frightening speed. 

It was truly amazing what humans could do after only a hundred years or so. They had gone from shipwrecked survivors to living like this. 

They had done so much with so little. 

Humans were amazing.

Looking over his shoulder he could just make out the form of the woman he loved. She was standing in the lunch line waiting patiently for her turn. 

Vash face changed from his regular smile to that of a love sick goofy smile. Anyone that looked at him now would instantly know what was wrong with him.

He had actually thought he would never find another he could love as much as Rem. Never imagine he actually had the strength to love like that again. 

It was hard sometimes…he knew that someday Meryl would die and he would be cursed to continue living. He wouldn't grow old and he wouldn't die like a normal human. 

But he didn't like to think about that much. 

Just as someone once said that the future is open…so is the present. He would live for today and love for today…and be damned the future until it came.

Vash wouldn't give up this wonderful feeling just because he was scared of losing it. 

Vash stretched out his arms yawning wide.

He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. A certain hotheaded Vixen was keeping him well satisfied.

Vash blushed bright red as he remembered what happened last night…and the night before…and this morning. (cough)

Never mind about that.

Anyway he had finally come to a decision. 

He didn't know if Meryl would go for it but it was a start.

That decision stemmed from him being tired of drifting. He wanted a place to settle down and to be happy. He needed a place that wouldn't freak out and scream when they found out he was Vash the Stampede.

And he had finally found it.

Well actually he already knew about the town but he was to stupid to think about. 

It was simple really.

What was the only town that didn't hate his guts and actually liked him? A place that he had saved and he was the hero of.

Enepril City!

_We can live in Enepril and no one is the wiser. _

I could even get a job…maybe as the sheriff or something. Something that used my talents for the good of the town. 

"Vash?"

Meryl came up beside him two sandwiches in hand. With a smile she handed one to him before she started on her own.

"So what you thinking about?"

Vash shrugged.

"Nothing really. I was kind of wondering how Millie and Knives are doing."

Meryl flinched slightly. 

"I'm scared to find out. But surely he isn't well enough to do to much trouble yet."

Vash took a huge bite of his sandwich and answered, not caring one bit that he was talking with his mouth full.

"Naw, I don't think Knives will cause trouble yet anyway. He'll no doubt be wondering what's next. I think he'll wait for me until he makes a move."

"I hope you're right."

For a moment they both remained silent, as they watched the suns start to set.

It was beautiful really how the suns created such vibrant colors. There were reds, and oranges, purples and blues. A splash of color that was the same, yet different every time.

Vash had been watching sunsets and rises for little over a hundred years now, and he had yet to grown tired of it.

"I want to settle down Meryl."

Meryl blinked at him, sandwich forgotten.

"Meryl, I was thinking about moving to Enepril city. Remember that town?"

"Yes of course. It was the town you saved twice."

Vash nodded and smiled down at her.

"I would like it if you come with me. Will you?"

Meryl stared up at Vash her eyes wide.

_He wants me to stay with him?_

Meryl swallowed unsure of what to say. 

She loved him. She knew that. And she thought that Vash might love her. 

They hadn't talked about it yet. For now it was only sex…or at least that what she thought he thought. To her it was much more than the pleasure of the body. 

Every time she was around him she felt so happy it hurt. 

But as she said they hadn't talked about how they both felt. She was scared of what he might say to her. Vash was a pervert. She knew that much after traveling with him for so long. So what if this wasn't a forever thing? What if she was just throwing her heart away? After all Vash wasn't even human, what would he want with her in the end?

Meryl gave herself a hard mental slap. 

Vash wasn't that kind of man. 

Besides…he had asked her if she wanted to settle down with him. Granted it wasn't what she really wanted (a marriage proposal) but it was a step in the right direction.

"Sure Vash."

Two ridiculously long arms wrapped around her holding her close to him. 

"I figure the town will welcome me. I'm so sick of screams when people learn who I am. I just want to live quietly for once."

Meryl smiled and kissed his neck. She really couldn't reach any higher but she still got the reaction she wanted. She felt Vash shiver against her. 

"Don't start something you ain't going to finish."

He growled sexily into her hair.

Meryl snorted lightly as she then licked said skin. 

"Who says I want to stop. We do have our own cabin."

Vash opened his mouth to comment on that when suddenly a red head girl came running out of the crowd.

"Eriks!"

Vash actually moaned at the interruption. 

"What do you want Squirt!"

Meryl smiled at the little girl who somehow had made a big brother out of the legendary outlaw Vash the Stampede.

"Grandma wants to know if you're going to eat with us…and are we there yet?"

Meryl felt Vash's chuckled since she was still against him. 

"Sure…just give us a moment."

The girl while still a kid wasn't that young. She gave Vash a disgusted look. The kind of look a little sister would give her brother after seeing him kiss his girlfriend. It was really sweet actually.

Meryl thought back to a week ago. 

Knives had just been taken in and hadn't even woken up yet. He's condition while not bad wasn't good either. He had lost a lot of blood and being carried over a shoulder wasn't the best way to move a wounded man. 

(flashback)

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"I just do Meryl. I…I promised someone I would come back and see them someday."

Meryl fairly saw red at this. He had promised someone…WHO…if it was a woman she swore to god she would kill him.

"Who!"

Flames jumped up behind her as jealously made her skin green. Her and Vash had just become lovers and she would be damn if she was going to be used and then abused.

Vash's eyes got really big in fear as he looked at her.

"Uh…Lina."

He said without thinking.

"LINA! You asshole!"

Meryl had proceeded to try and kill him. She was feeling so betrayed…so hurt. She really thought he cared about her. Really thought she was special. 

Vash was confused as hell as he grabbed her hands to save his face anymore abuse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Meryl growled at him.

"Oh nothing! I'm just the type to gets angry when their lover leaves to visit his other girlfriends!"

Vash turned an interesting shade of pink at that moment. She wasn't sure why he was blushing. Was it the girlfriend part or the part when she called him lover.

"I don't have another girlfriend!"

He said still confused.

"Oh ya…who the hell is Lina, the girl you promised you would come back to!?"

Vash blinked once then twice before suddenly bursting out in a hardy laugh. It was so genuine and heart felt that Meryl was stunned.

"What?"

Meryl asked now confused herself.

"Meryl. Lina isn't my girlfriend."

Meryl gave Vash a hard eye, which made him squirm a little in his chair. With a deep sigh he suddenly reached over and grabbed Meryl by the waist and forced her onto his lap. 

Meryl fought him at first but after a moment of fruitless struggle she slumped against him. 

Vash smiled and lightly exhaled into her ear. Meryl stiffened as she felt a sudden heat in her belly.

"Who is she then!?"

Meryl forced herself to ignore the fire within and instead demand answers.

Vash smiled as he held her closer to his body. They both felt themselves kind of become puddy and almost melt into one another.

"She's a little 12 year old girl that saved my life awhile back. I lived with her and her grandmother awhile. I wanted to see them again."

Meryl turned her upper body around she that she could see his face.

"You're not lying?"

Vash rolled his eyes before tracing a finger down the side of her face.

"Of course not."

Meryl smiled wickedly as she took his hand and placed said finger into her mouth. Vash stiffened in more ways than one underneath her.

"Ok…I'm going with you though."

"Huh?"

Vash tried to think, but it was very hard with Meryl doing that tongue mouth thing she did on his fingers.

"I'm going to see Lina with you. Just to make sure."

Meryl turned completely around straddling his hips. This in turn made every coherent thought in Vash's head simply disappear with a flutter.

"Uh um…sure."

He said as he started to try and get Meryl's shirt off. 

(end flash back)

Meryl smiled at the girl. Somehow visiting had turned into, why don't you live here. Which Vash turned down. The last time he was in the town the people hadn't bee to nice. So somehow that turned into since you can't stay here we'll go with you.

Vash had been slightly surprised but also very pleased. 

Meryl could tell that Lina and her grandmother meant a lot to Vash. They were like his family, hell they were his family. 

"So Eriks don't keep Grandma waiting."

Vash sighed as he let go of Meryl.

"Lina, you know what my name is."

Lina frowned slightly as she looked at him. He was so different from the slight hearted man she had first met. But he was also the same as well. 

"I know that, but I like the name Eriks better. People don't freak when I say I know a man named Eriks."

Vash chuckled again at this.

"That they don't. Alright Lina lead the way."

Vash gave Meryl a look that said sorry, and don't think you're off the hook yet. 

Meryl only smiled and blew him a kiss.

_Men._

She thought with a mental laugh.

Knives was feeling a lot better after his long nap. He felt almost healed in fact. That was truly amazing to him. He had never healed from gunshots wounds so quickly. Normally it took him twice…or even triple the amount of time.

Currently Knives was seriously thinking about trying on the new cloths had Millie had bought him. He was sick of being in bed and really wanted…if not walk around at least go outside to feel the suns. 

He didn't know where Millie went this time. She wasn't in the house he knew that much. Probably off shopping for dinner or something. Judging by the shadows outside it looked like he had been sleeping for quiet a few hours, it was almost evening.

Knives eyed the bag that held his new cloths and coat. 

Reaching over he grabbed it feeling only a twitch of pain, more of a deep soreness that anything else.

It took him awhile to get dressed. One reason he was extremly slow since he didn't want to feel any pain. The other reason was the outfit was a little complicated to put together. 

There were a lot of straps and buckles to work with. 

However he figured it out easily enough and he finally was dressed in something other than his pajamas or birthday suit.

It felt good really.

Gathering his strength Knives allowed his legs to slip off the bed. Taking a deep breath he got to his feet.

"UGH!"

Using the nearby wall Knives kept himself upright…but just barely.

Breathing hard he wondered how in the hell he had been able to attack Millie the other day. The pain in his legs was almost enough to make him want to get back into bed. However he was determined. He wanted to go outside and sit in the sun for a while. 

He was sick of that bed and the house. He had to get out!

Knives put on the coat that Millie had given him. He smiled to himself as it proved to be just his size. It fit really nice, even better than his old outfit.

Knives clinched his hands together in a fist and took a small step…well a shuffle really. His foot hardly left the ground and more or less just slide forward.

He jerked at the burning sensation in his thighs. 

God damn it Vash. Did you half to shoot me four times? I'm sure just once would have worked!

It took him nearly 10 minutes but he finally made it to the door. 

Almost there…just a little further.

Opening the door was easy enough. Now came the hard part…he would have to walk without the walls help to the bench he had been staring at since he woke up.

He glanced up and around as the harsh light of the twin suns beat down. 

There were few humans out this time of day. It was simply to hot for them. 

Well it wasn't to hot for him. 

His eyes focused on the bench. It was sitting innocently by a large water fountain that the humans had made. It looked comfortable and warm. If only he could make it that far.

Taking a deep breath he left the safety of the wall. If he fell now it was likely he wouldn't be able to get up right away. 

Determined like never before he took another step…and another. Slowly the bench came closer and closer.

He felt himself starting to tire. It was so hard to keep walking and forcing his legs to move. They hurt so much he could hardly stand it.

_Almost there!_

With finally last ditch effort Knives barely made it to the bench. Sighing in relief he plopped down so that the consuming pain in his legs would go away.

Breathing hard he let himself relax and absorb the power rays of the suns. It felt really nice after being coped up for so long. 

Tilting his head back he allowed himself to relax enough to close his eyes. 

This was nice. 

The suns were hot on his skin and the sound of water sounded cool behind him, it was very nice. 

He felt at ease for once, surprisingly peaceful. 

I don't want to worry anymore. I don't want to hate anymore.

Knives sighed, he was tired true…but it wasn't just a physical tired. He was worn out mentally as well. For over a hundred years he had been fighting his brother. 

He had done everything he could possibly think of to make his hate humans. 

Yet nothing ever worked. 

Vash was exactly the same goody over sensitive big ass crybaby.

He had to finally admit…that he could never change his brother. It was impossible. Rem's silly teachings were too deeply engraved. 

Rem… 

Knives said softly in his mind. 

He remembered everything about her. The way her hair seemed so dark next to his brothers. The way she was always saying the strangest things about live and love. She used to talk about a man named Alex. 

Knives remembered this clearly. 

Vash had been obsessed with the thought of that man. I suspect it was because he loved Rem so much he wanted to know about the people she loved. It wasn't like we were socially introduced or anything. We never knew anyone at the time except the other crewmembers.

Knives supposed he had liked Rem as much as his brother. She had been the only one to really care about them. The others just kind of allowed them to stay. 

It was Rem who saved us. I heard Steve talking about it. She had actually placed her body between them and us. 

I had planned to let Rem live. She would have been with us. But she chose to save everyone else. I will never understand that. Why would she choose to die?

Knives remembered the Captain hadn't been too bad. He had been intelligent and quick. He made no excuses for what his kind had done to the earth. He hadn't even tried to scream before Knives had shot him.

He had looked at me in shock and…and disappointment. I don't think he was disappointed with me though. I think he was sad that he had failed to teach me better.

Knives laughed softly at this thought. 

To teach me better.

The captain might have missed some of his education…but he had nothing to worry about. Steve had filled in the holes. Steve had taught him plenty. That asshole had taught him that humans were weak and scared creatures that would never accept him or his brother. 

Steve had been nothing but a big scared bully. He had used his superior strength and size to hurt them. He had beaten them every chance he got. 

He had been physically and emotionally abusive.

It was because of Steve that Knives truly hated humans.

Knives stopped his train of thought with that. 

I let that one human decide the fate of the others. I know now it was because of my hatred toward Steve that I tried to kill everyone. 

Knives frowned slightly.

Knives hated Steve. Hated him to the depth of his soul and back. If possible he wished was alive so he could torture him slowly and painfully. Steve deserved it for the things he had done.

I hate him…yet… 

The frowned deepened.

Yet I had let him influence me so much. I let him shape my ideas on humans. That disgusting pitiful human does deserve that kind of honor!

He wouldn't let Steve have the honor! He wanted to spit on the memory of that man. He wanted to tear his very being out of existence. No one here but his brother and Knives even knew the man had lived. And if Knives forgot him…then he would gone. 

Knives was sure that Vash probably didn't think much about him.

Steve would cease to be…even in memory if Knives forgot him.  
And he would forget him. Knives would start over. He would wash every idea he had about the Spiders and Butterflies. He would watch and relearn. 

I'll give humans a chance. That's all Vash wants anyway. I won't let that human decide what I want anymore!

Knives felt suddenly at ease with himself. It was if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. He opened his eyes slightly a carefree smile on his face as he just enjoyed being alive.

I wonder why I didn't see it earlier. 

"Mr. Knives?"

Knives startled slightly at Millie gentle and innocent voice.

Once again he started to feel funny as he looked at her. 

She looks different in the sunlight. 

It was true…in the house and its dim one lamplight she had looked different. She had seemed pretty but no overly so…however out here in the suns he could see her. See her as she was meant to be seen…and she was beautiful.

He couldn't help but notice how shiny and pretty her hair was. It was so long and such a thick dark brown mass. 

Her eyes which he had always thought were a dark blue, proved to be much lighter than his own. They were a pale blue just a few shades lighter than the sky above him. 

Millie smiled again, something she did way to often in his mind…yet not nearly often enough, as she sat down besides him. 

Knives let his eyes flicker toward her then quickly away. That damn strange feeling was back. It was a tight tingly feeling in his stomach that seemed to only happen when she got near him.

He didn't understand it, he liked it even less.

"I'm really happy you're feeling better Mr. Knives."

Knives grunted wishing she would just go away so his stomach would calm down. It felt like something was crawling around inside. 

"And I'm glad the coat fits. It looks very nice on you."

Millie reached out and casually wiped some sand off that the wind had placed on his shoulder. Knives stiffened as his mind went into overload. 

He didn't understand what was happening to him. Why did Millie's touch make him shiver like that?

And why did the fact she complimented his looks make him feel so good?

"Are you ok? Your cheeks are flushed."

Knives cursed himself…he was blushing, he was seriously blushing. But why? He wasn't really that embarrassed…just funny feeling. 

With a frown on her face, Millie suddenly reached up and touched his forehead looking for the fever that had been popping up every now and then. Her hand felt surprisingly cool and smooth against his forehead.

Knives felt himself go into a panic. If he had been able to run away he would have. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. 

His eyes wide Knives reached up and took her hand away. 

He suddenly realized with some alarm and annoyance that although the panic disappeared the anxious feeling did not. 

"Uh…"

He said trying to think of something to distract her. Millie was very talkative and would usually drop something that bothered him if he suddenly switched topics. For someone that seemed so dense she was really good at picking up on his sometimes subtle hints.

"How is your neck?"

Knives cursed himself. Why did he bring that up? He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't want her to ask why or why not. He didn't know himself.

_Stupid stupid baka!_

Surprisingly Millie didn't take her hand away from his. Instead she used her other hand to touch the small but rather deep scratch

Knives eyebrows drew together as he noticed how deep it was. He hadn't realized how close he had been to killing her. Just a little bit more pressure and her life vein would have been severed. 

"Its fine Knives. Its stings a little but that's it. Doesn't even need stitches."

Knives glanced down at their joined hands. Neither of them had bothered to untangle them. In fact somehow their touch had gone from his simply holding her hand to having his fingers entwined with hers.

He didn't like it…but then again he did. He didn't want to remove his hand.

"You should at least cover it."

He tried to make it sound like he didn't give a rat's ass about what she did with the wound. However by the look in her eyes he could tell she didn't buy it. 

"I suppose, I haven't really thought about it. Its really not that bad."

Knives turned his head away, not really wanting to say anything else but at the same time feeling like he had to.

What was with him lately! He was being worst than his brother with all his contradicting emotions. 

Knives felt the words on his tongue. They wanted out and keeping them in was all but making his eyes water. 

"I am sorry."

Knives grunted as he removed his hand and turned all the way around. He would have simply got up and left but because of his wounds he could not.

What am I doing saying sorry to a Spider! I have nothing to apologize for. Humans are imperfect beings that should be d…

Knives stopped himself as he realized what he was ranting in his head.

I told myself I would give them a chance. This is not giving them a chance.

Surprisingly Millie didn't' remark on his comment. Instead she stood up and smiled at him.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

Knives nodded, true he hadn't been out long but already he could see humans start to mill around. He didn't want to bother with them.

Millie bent over which nearly caused a panic attack in Knives, and gently wrapped her arm around his waist. 

She didn't put his arm around her neck because that would most like cause some pain. 

So with that she grunted slightly a stood up. 

Knives blinked at her as she fairly dragged him back into the house. He wasn't doing much just moving his legs so he wouldn't be totally dragged.

Damn she's a strong one. 

Granted Knives didn't know a lot about human females, but weren't they supposed to be weaker than the males?

In a lot less time that it took to get outside, Knives and Millie were inside. 

Millie sensing that perhaps Knives didn't want to go back to bed instead put him in a chair that was by the window. 

"There we go, all nice and comfy I hope?"

Knives didn't bother to answer her since it seemed like she was talking to herself more than him. She didn't that a lot, just random prattle. 

He should be annoyed by it. He had expected to be annoyed by it, but the thing was…he wasn't? That in itself really confused him. 

Ah what the fuck…everything about Millie confuses me! 

"Do you want to play Chest again Mr. Knives?"

Knives narrowed his eyes at her. 

"No, not right now."

Millie pouted a little bit before brightening up again.

"Well how about I teach you a card game?"

Knives eyed the deck of cards on the table. Millie had bought them yesterday when she had gotten him clothes. 

He had never before wanted to play cards. It seemed like a huge waste of time to him. 

But…it wasn't like he wasn't wasting time now. Might as well do something constructive…even it was learning another human game. 

Besides it might not be that bad, Chess after all was a human game. 

"Fine."

Millie clapped her hands together like a small child her happy pure smile radiating through the room. Knives could only blink at it and wonder why she took such joy in such small trivial things. 

Quickly she moved the table that they had been using for chess and sat down beside him. 

Then she started to explain the fundamentals of…Old maid (SNICKER just kidding) 

She started to teach him poker.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SAND STEAMERS BROKEN!!"

With that screamed Vash started jumping up and down screaming out the must vulgar and inventive curses that Meryl and one of the Ships crewmates have ever heard.

He said things that would have made God blush in embarrassment. 

Meryl made a wow mouth movement. She would never have imagined goody two shoe Vash being able to comprehend those words much less scream them out.

"Damn Vash…"

She said somewhere in-between being impressed with his vocabulary and mortified that he was acting like a three year old. 

"You don't understand Meryl!"

He finally said after a few more jumps and some flashy words that nether Meryl or the crew guy even knew existed.

"By the time we get back now…whether we wait on the Steamer or take Thomas's Knives is going to be well enough to do Millie some serious harm!"

"Who's Knives?"

Asked the kid that had been sent to tell the passengers about the delay. 

"My homicidal manic brother that I shot so he would stop killing! Except he won't stop and he's just going to kill Millie and probably destroy the town we left them in, dear god almighty!"

Vash screamed out without really thinking. In fact he wasn't thinking at all. 

What was he going to do? What was Knives going to do? What was Millie going to do?

Would she realize they were late and run for the hills? Would she try and tough it out?

He didn't know!

"Vash! What about a bus? Would that get us there in time?"

Vash sat down with a plunk. He was in such a mood that he barely even realized the crewmember had left to tell the rest of the passengers the bad news. 

"Where are we going to find a bus? We are in the middle of now where!"

Meryl sighed…that was true…all too true.

Meryl quietly closed the door that the crew guy had neglected to close. She then walked over to her love and sat down on his lap.

The action startled Vash a little, especially as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't make me, handsome, wash that mouth out with soup."

Meryl spoke her lips still touching Vash's. She was trying to settle him down and it was working. Vash's eyes got kind of dazed and his arms came up to wrap around her waist.

"Is that a promise?"

"Hmmm"

Meryl answered back as she flicked her tongue over his lips to taste him. 

Vash she had been learning over the past week was…how should she say this, active. It took almost nothing at all to get him up and going so to speak. 

"We…really…need…to."

Vash started to say as he kissed down Meryl's neck. Meryl shuddered slightly at the feeling of his lips and breath.

"To…"

He continued.

"Think about this. Knives is dangerous."

Meryl didn't answer as she slipped her hands under his shirt. She let her hands roam over the scared body of her lover, not caring one bit about the damaged flesh. 

"Meryl…"

He asked pleading. 

Meryl rolled her eyes as she sat back and stopped torturing him.

If Vash was willing to stop playing then it must really be bothering him. Vash was and will always be a pervert.

"Come on Vash. Lets go on deck and think about this. I'm sure we'll think of something. We still have a few days right?"

Vash nodded and after Meryl got off him stood up. He followed her their hands entwined up to the deck. Not many people were up there this time of day but that was fine.

"Hey?"

Said Vash as he looked up and for a moment forgot about his brother.

"hey what?"

Vash's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the railing trying to look out on the desert.

"Its that…NO…surely the fates don't hate me this much!"

"What? I don't see…"

Meryl stopped as she also saw something out in the sand.

"Oh Vash…is that me or does that look like…"

"Brilliant Dynamite Neon."

Vash started punching the railing crying out how everyone upstairs hated him and how death and poverty AND their friends just loved to visit him.

The few people that were on the deck looked at him weirdly.

"I think this is the last time I'm going to ride on a sand steamer."

Meryl said annoyed. This was only her third trip on one, the first one said bad guy attacked. The second one the guys with that family dispute attacked…and now this.

Vash suddenly stopped abusing the steamer and calmed down enough to study the situation.

"Does look like they're going to attack. I think they only work at night or something. Maybe I should…"

"Don't even think about it Broomhead!"

Meryl grabbed Vash by the shirt being him down to her level.

"Huh?"

Meryl glared at Vash causing him to swallow nervously.

"You remember what happened last time. B.D.N is out to get you!"

"Well we might be able to borrow a car from him or something. This is important!"

Meryl twitched and suddenly whirled around.

"Meryl?"

"Do what you want! I can't stop you, but if you die I will hate you forever! I'm going back to our room!"

Vash blinked. 

Ok… 

"Guess that settles it."

With an up and over the side rail Vash jumped off the sand steamer. 

It was a long fall but he just rolled with it. The sand was soft enough so that he didn't hurt himself. 

Whistling to himself to try and forget Meryl's angry face, he double-checked his gun to make sure he had bullets…just in case and started forward.

He was used to walking alone in the desert. Before Meryl and all of them he had done it a lot. Since he usually didn't have much money on him that left walking. Of course he could have bought a Thomas…but he really didn't like those stinky animals. 

So that left walking. He didn't mind it either. 

It was peaceful, and allowed him time to think. 

Walking easily over a small dune and some rocks Vash came up onto the camp rather quickly. He was slightly surprised by this. It had taken almost no time at all to reach them. From the sand steamer they had looked rather far away. 

Vash shrugged to himself and continued on.

Must have been a mirage from the shape of the sand dunes and rocks or something.

The camp was also much larger than he had first thought. Several large tents dotted the area and a lot more smaller sleeping tents were planted all over the place. Vash did a quick count of all the people he could see. It looked like there was about a hundred men at this camp. Not good…but then again it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

The only one that would be a problem was B.D.N.

Suddenly Vash heard the unmistakable click of a gun…and half a second later the rattle of said gun shooting at him. 

Screaming high and shrill like a little girl Vash jumped around somehow managing to dodge all the bullets. 

He took a dive behind a rock that was just big enough to shield him. 

Damn why does this always happen to me? 

He withdrew his gun hoping he wouldn't have to use it. 

"He's over here!"

Vash's face fell as he was forced to roll and avoid yet more gunfire. Bullets riddled the rock he had just been sitting against. 

"SHIT!"

Vash screamed as he searched for another hiding place. It wasn't good. Where the hell were these guys. He didn't see anyone! And he couldn't see how they could have gotten behind him with noticing!

Only one thing to do. Better do it quick before I die.

"TIME OUT! I'm HERE ON BUSINESS! I need to talk to Brilliant Dynamite Neon!"

Vash waited hands up in the air and his gun pointed downward in a non-threatening position. No new bullets went flying his way so he assumed someone was thinking his request.

"Who are you!?"

A voice finally asked loudly. It was coming from over by the sands dunes. Vash glanced over there and smiled. No wonder he hadn't seen them. They were actually in the sand, a kind of altered foxhole so to speak. Even now Vash couldn't really see them…just the ends of the guns that peeked out of the sand.

"VASH THE STAMPEDE!"

Vash smiled as he heard total silence follow. No doubt he had startled the hell out of them. 

Hey it helped to be famous sometimes.

After a tense moment Vash heard someone telling him to come on and the boss will see you. 

Smiling widely Vash waved at the guy in the sand. He saw the sand shift as no doubt the guy startled at being found.

Another man came forward visibly shaking and told Vash to follow him. Vash found it rather weird to see them in their costumes. They hardly looked like the same gang he had fought last time.

Vash deciding to use a little bit of intimidation followed the man just a little to close to the guy for his comfort. He kept glancing back as if expecting a knife in the back. However Vash just smiled at him, which didn't seem to calm the guy one bit.

"Here."

He said pointing to a tent.

Vash nodded his thanks and walked in. 

"Hello Vash!  
Said a deep and familiar voice. 

Vash smiled and raised his hand to the outlaw that had both almost killed him and then saved him. 

"Hi, long time no see."

Neon leaned his great bulk back in a large plushy chair. Like the rest of the inside of the tent it was very bright and very extravagant. There actually wasn't much in the tent besides guns, maps, papers and other business stuff. However like he said everything that was in the tent was bright.

That was one thing about Neon. He liked it flashy. 

"What are you doing here Vash the Stampede? Do you want to continue our duel? Or are you just going to blow us up like you did August?"

Vash flinched slightly. Damn he hated it when people brought up August and July.

"Low blow Neon."

Neon studied Vash a moment his face almost terrifying to look at. That was one thing Vash would never forget about Neon. He had a scary face. Perfect for the kind of job he did.

"If you tell me what happened…I might let you leave here without a fight. If you don't we'll pick up where we left off."

Vash sighed deeply.

"Only if you lend me a car for a couple of days."

"Deal."

Vash opened his mouth…and began from the beginning. Like when he had told Meryl he didn't leave anything out. The SEEDS ships, Rem, his brother and the hundred so years he had been here was told. He ended his story with what happened at August.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't know it at the time but Legato had the arm I lost and was using it to control me."

Vash looked up at neon. The large man had his head down deep in thought. No doubt he had trouble believing everything Vash said. It would be hard for anyone to swallow.

Suddenly Neon started to laugh. A huge hearty almost insane laugh. Vash swallowed a little nervous that perhaps Neon had lost his mind or something. 

"I hate to admit it Vash, but you by far out sparkle me. Take the car…don't worry about giving it back. I don't want to ever see you again!"

Vash laughed nervously and muttered a thanks before he got up and went to get his car.

That man is really strange. But what can I say…he's a human. They do tend to do weird things. Oh well I got a car that's all that matters now. 


	4. 4

AN: Heyya all. I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful wonderful reviews. I'm actually surprised at some of them in how long the reviews are. It makes me work toward that all important goal of the finishing end of this story…err…or something like that.

Oh and just to say. I wasn't really sure about the V&M that I wrote in the story. But…its like oh well. If it sucks to much I could always just delete it. 

Kind of sappy, but I really wanted to write it. 

Anyway just enjoy and Review. 

Millie watched her cards carefully trying to think of something she could do with the worst possible hand a person could get. 

Man she sucked at cards. Old maid was about the only thing she could play and actually win sometimes. While she knew the rules to other games and played them often there was just something about the cards she could never get. Either that or the cards just plain hated her and insisted on giving her a hard time every time.

She could believe that. 

Glancing up Millie watched Knives carefully. He hadn't yet learned that a 'poker face' could help him in this game. She wasn't going to tell him this game either. 

He looked thoughtful yet without that angry look he always got when he was losing. That was probably bad for her, he was way too calm. 

Which probably meant he had a good hand. 

He's changed so much this week. It's really amazing. I've never thought someone could turn around like he has.

Millie thought for a moment.

_Lets see…today is the 7th day I've taken care of him. Yep one week…Vash and Meryl should be back soon. _

Millie frowned for a moment. Vash was coming back. Which would probably mean that Knives might relapse a little in his attitude. 

True Knives was no longer hostile toward her like before, but she could still tell he was angry inside. And no doubt a lot of that anger was at Vash. 

Well there was nothing she could do about it. Knives was a very…how should she say it…unstable person. He seemed to ride the winds of emotion without any kind of line to the ground. What he felt was what he believed…not the other way around as most people were. 

On the good side this made Knives easily adaptable, on the bad side he was also in danger of going back to the way he was. 

Millie placed a card on the table, winching slightly when Knives smiled at this.

He must have a really good hand if he was actually smiling. 

"I fold."

Millie said before she lost anymore of the cookies that she had bought…and were losing. (Since Knives didn't have any money that's what they were using for bets)

Knives raised an eyebrow at her before lowering his own cards to show…a worst hand than she had.

"Hey!"

Millie said annoyed. Knives just smiled again.

"You were bluffing?"

She shook her head in amazement. Knives was certainly crafty she'd give him that much. Not only that but he seemed to be a natural card player. He had picked up the game faster than anyone she had ever met before.

"Alright you win."

Millie sighed as she pushed all her chocolate chip cookies toward Knives.

"I guess I have to go buy more cookie's now."

Knives only smirked at her. 

"So now what do you want to do?"

Knives shrugged his shoulders before looking out the window again. 

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Millie smiled widely as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of the daze he had fallen in and blinked at her.

Millie placed her hand against his forehead searching for that fever that kept popping up and surprising her. Not finding it there she switched to touch his cheek as well, just to make sure. 

She felt Knives stiffen beneath her hand. She found it strange really the way he just froze whenever she touched him. He hadn't done that before, in fact today was the first…she thought. But then again maybe he had been doing it all along and she just didn't notice.

"Hm, you feel a little warm. Maybe you should get back to bed."

Millie frowned slightly as she studied his face. His eyes were wide and his cheeks had a decidedly flushed look about them. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He choked out before turning away from her again. 

"You've been acting weird today. Are you sure?"

Millie let her frown deepen slightly. She really didn't like to frown but there were times when it was needed. 

Maybe he's still depressed. 

"I know!"

Her voice seemed to startle him. His head whirled around to stare at her with wide eyes. Millie would have found his expression strange if she had seen it. However she was to into thinking about ice cream to notice.

"You do?"

He asked unbelieving.

"I know what you need. You need some ice cream! Or maybe a cholomode en la crème!"

Millie smiled breathtakingly again as she thought about her favorite frozen treats. 

Surely even Mr. Knives would cheer up with them. 

"Hm…Mr. Knives would you rather sit here and wait or do you want to go to the ice cream pallor with me. They have these really nice tables outside and it's just wonderful!"

Knives eyes narrowed as he studied her a moment. 

What was that? She had said she knew and something nearly exploded inside me. I don't understand. What did I think she meant? I don't know.

God he hated this. He hated the fact he was starting to have trouble talking to her. He was having worst trouble being near her. What was with that?

What was wrong with him? 

It wasn't because he couldn't stand her. He knew this because despite the fact he felt so uncomfortable about her; he also wanted to be around her so much it hurt. 

The strange feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. 

It was just all so strange to him.

Knives nodded not bothering to answer as he then forced himself onto his feet. Millie made the weirdest squeak as she suddenly moved to help him. 

His legs felt like shit but surprisingly they didn't hurt all that bad. They felt more tired and sore than anything. Like they were two lead weights holding him down and keeping him still.

However Millie's surprising strength was more than enough to get him moving. With one arm around his waist and the other across his chest they slowly made it out of the house. 

Knives once again felt like blushing as he felt the warmth of her arms and body pressed against him. It felt nice, very nice. In fact he really liked it.

"The shops just across the street Mr. Knives."

Millie said sweetly with only the slightly strain in her voice. 

Knives didn't answer as he concentrated on not falling. 

"There."

Millie said once they got to the tables. With gentle hands and movements she lowered herself down to allow Knives to sit. 

"That wasn't so bad. You're an amazing healer Mr. Knives."

Millie sat down herself and picked up a menu.

"What would you like Mr. Knives? I think I'm going to have a triple thick banana crème sundae surprise with extra chocolate sauce and…and caramel on top."

Knives raised an eyebrow at Millie as she looked like she was about to drool over just the description of the icy treat. 

Knives took his own menu and looked it over. Truth be told he could barely even remember what Ice cream tasted like. It had been years and years since he had some. However he did remember that he liked it. 

"Chocolate sundae."

He said before lowering his menu. Millie smiled and got up so she could order their treats.

Knives took the moment to study the town around him. Unlike earlier when he had gone to the bench, there were quite a few people walking around. No doubt it was because of the wavering heat as the suns sank lower in the sky. 

He watched them as they went about their business. 

After a moment some playing children caught his eye.

It was a small group only about six kids, and they all seemed to be fighting over a large yellow ball. 

No…there not fighting…playing. 

He watched them quietly. 

Vash and I never played like that? We didn't have time. In only two years we had reached our full growth. Besides Rem wasn't like that. She liked the quieter games like Chess and such. She never encouraged us to do this.

The children seemed to be having so much fun. It was like for them the pains of the world didn't exist. They weren't living on a desert planet that would some day no doubt kill them. They didn't care that this was no Eden, that people stole things, killed each other, and hated each other.

To them there was nothing but that damn yellow ball.

They were in a world they created all by themselves, a child's world.

Their own private Eden. 

"Mr. Knives?"

Knives blinked and looked up as Millie came back with their ice cream. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Silence…

"Millie…"

"Hm?"

Knives stopped a moment unsure how to ask his question. No doubt she would find it strange…but it was something that was bothering him at the moment. He really wanted to know.

"What's it like…being a child?"

He glanced over at the kids he had been watching. They were still playing with that damn ball. What was so special about that ball? He just didn't understand.

Millie looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Weren't you a child as well once?"

Knives shook his head.

"We were created…and in two years we were as you see us now."

Millie remained silent a moment. Staring down at her untouched ice cream.

"Being a child…is like being an innocent angel. There is nothing wrong with the world as a child. And what you do see as wrong the answers are so simple you wonder why the grown ups can't figure it out."

Knives made an hmm sound as he thought over what Millie said.

"I've never just watched humans before. I've never looked closely at the spider."

Millie's eyebrows drew together again.

"And now that you have what do you see Mr. Knives?"

Knives turned toward Millie his blue eyes penetrating. Millie's breath caught in her throat.

She watched as Knives studied her his eyes moving back and forth as his frown deepened.

"I don't know."

Looking down at her ice cream Millie took a small bite trying to overcome the extreme uncomfortable feeling she was getting from Knives right now. 

A silence settled, one that was strained and uncomfortable…but also one that Millie had no intention of breaking. 

Knives followed her example and went to work on his own frozen treat. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!!!"

Meryl, Lina and Grandma watched curiously as Vash the Stampede the greatest gunman known to man threw yet another temper tantrum. 

He jumped up and down a few times and actually kicked the car once for good measure. 

Finally with a high pitched wail that sounded like it came from a three-year-old child instead of a grown man Vash flung himself to the ground to pout.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

He asked no one in particular. 

The car that B.D.N had let him borrow hissed angrily at him in reply as smoke slowly curled up from the engine. 

Lina hung over the door with a forced smile on her young face.

"Well look on the bright side Eriks. We're in town."

"Ya, in the wrong town! With no money what so ever to even get bus tickets! Much less get this piece of Thomas shit fixed."

"Eriks! Watch you're language! Especially when talking to Lina!"

Vash cringed then smiled weakly at Grandma.

"Sorry Grandma."

Meryl sighed as she looked around. 

Hey this looks familiar. Wait a minute I know where we are.

Suddenly a small idea poped into her head. It was insane and probably would only get her fired…but what the hell.

"Don't worry Vash. I have an idea."

"You do?"

Vash said as he got up off the ground. He ignored the people that were giving the man in red weird looks.

Meryl smiled forcibly.

"I work here…this is were Burnidelli Insurance has it's main headquarters."

Meryl shook her head. She couldn't believe she just told Vash that. Knowing him he was going to want to go with her and that would cause problems. She could just see it now. Her boss having a heart attack as she brought in her new boyfriend Vash the Stampede mankinds only localized humanoid disaster. What would her co-workers say…? 

Meryl stopped as something akin to evil thoughts entered her head.

Suddenly Meryl smiled evilly. 

Suddenly this didn't sound like such a bad idea. 

"Lina, Grandma could you stay with the car? Me and Vash have to go to work."

"We do?"

Vash blinked as Meryl grabbed him by his coat sleeve and started walking. Vash tripped over his own feet as he tried to gain his balance. After they were out of hearing range he spoke up.

"What are we doing Meryl?"

Meryl smirked to herself as she transferred her grip from his coat to his hand. 

Vash smiled as well as he entwined their fingers in the classic boyfriend, girlfriend handhold. 

"We my dear Vash the Stampede are going to show you off a little."

"Huh?"

Meryl chuckled again as she took a left at a street corner. 

"What I mean is, I'm sure if I take you to work the boss will do anything to get you out of town. Including either buying us bus tickets or even giving us a car. Its that simple."

Vash frowned as he looked down at Meryl. Was it just him or did she seem overly happy about this. With a heavy sigh he just dropped it. Women were a mystery to him and always will be. He was just happy that he got to hold her hand…maybe…

Looking down at Meryl Vash timidly took another step closer to her so that her shoulder brushed against hers. When she didn't seem to mind…or punch him he tightened his grip on her hand and smiled like an idiot. 

There relationship was still to new to him to be sure what Meryl would do. Would she hit him for getting to close in public? Or would she just let him?

Well this time it looks like she didn't mind and that put a bigger smile than before on his face.

He loved being close to her. He loved to touch her and to heart the sound of her heart next to his. She was so alive and it gave him happiness in that life

_God that sounded corny_.

Vash thought to himself…but then when he thought about it he realised he really didn't give a damn.

"There it is. God it feels good to be back…even if for a moment."

Vash looked to where Meryl pointed and was somewhat impressed. He had always known that Meryl's Insurance Company was a big one but he never imagined they were so well off. The building was huge over 5 stories tall and fairly dwarfed the others around it. It was also very expensive looking with fancy windows and everything.

"Umm Meryl…are you sure you want me going in there?"

Meryl raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. 

"Of course…I can expect you to behave right?"

Vash gulped at the glare that threatened to be sent his way.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now come on."

Meryl walked confidently through the main doors and after showing off her ID was off toward the elevators. 

As the door closed Meryl became aware that Vash had gotten even closer to her. In fact he was starting to push he back against the elevator wall.

Meryl opened her mouth to tell him off when he suddenly bent over and nuzzled her neck. 

Her warning turned into a giggle.

"Vash stop it."

"Hmm."

He said.

"I mean it. I don't want any funny business from you. This is where I work! I somehow doubt by boss would like it if he found out I was with Vash the Stampede in more ways than one."

Meryl felt Vash chuckle against her.

"Well ya, it keeps me under control and out of trouble right?"

"Vash!"

Meryl said before pushing him away. Just in time too cause not two seconds later the elevator doors opened to their floor.

"Stay right here until I call for you."

"I'm not a lost puppy you know."

Meryl crossed her arms.

"You were willing to be dog for that plant engineer."

"Eek…um woof I'll be good."

"Good."

Meryl nodded to herself confident that Vash wouldn't wonder off somewhere and get into trouble.

With a final glance at him that particularly screamed stay right where you are. She opened the door that led to where she worked when at 'home' so to speak.

"Meryl?"

Meryl smiled at Karen a pretty blonde that she worked with. They were fairly good friends but Karen was to…to mild for Meryl's taste. She was always trying to get her to stay in the office and out of danger. Meryl was touched that she cared so much, but also annoyed at the same time. Especially when Karen wouldn't listen to her about how Vash really wasn't such a bad guy.

"Hi Karen…oh hi Mark."

Meryl waved to Karen's other half. Where one was the other wasn't far behind. They were the best of friends. 

Meryl liked Mark all right. But he was just to…to clueless. 

"What are you doing here Meryl? I thought you were still on assignment."

Mark asked his face curious.

"Um I am."

"Well what are you doing here then?"

Karen backed Mark up.

Meryl smiled crookedly. Granted she did feel a little bad being so mean to them but hey it was all in fun. As long as Vash didn't blow anything up. 

Meryl opened her mouth to say exactly why she was back when a shrill scream caught her attention. Everyone in the office heard it and started talking to one another about what it might be. Meryl managed to take one step toward the door when suddenly the door was thrown off his hinges and Vash showed up in all his glory. It was really a spectacular entrance…he couldn't have done better. Everyone was in awe of the huge tall man in the doorframe, with his red coat flaring slightly and the silver gun at his hip. It was spectacular really.

He of course then had to totally ruin that entrance. He did that by suddenly stiffening and screaming again.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH"

And in an amazing show of agility he jumped into the air, did a summersault in mid air then ran across two tables and someone's head as he ran to get to Meryl. After which he promptly hide behind her like a little girl.

"What?"

Vash pointed and Meryl along with every other person in the room looked. 

In the door way was Mrs. Lepod an old woman that worked here part time. She had a huge smile on her face.

"SHE PINCHED MY BUTT! TWICE!"

Vash cried out as he burst into tears and the old woman smiled wider.

"I couldn't help myself sonny. You're just the cutest thing these old eyes have seen in a long time."

"Oh my god!"

Meryl covered her eyes with her face and shook her head in wonderment. Why did these embarrassing things always have to happen to her? 

And…and why was Vash still crying and clinging to her…and why was his hands…hey wait a moment!

With a gasp of outrage Meryl spun around and punched Vash in the cheek. With a wail he fell over onto a desk and twitched.

"Just because you get grabbed Pervert doesn't mean you get to grab me!"

"I'm Sorry!"

Vash cried out in his most whinny voice.

Meryl just shook her head and growled. So much for being proud of her boyfriend.

"You know for a legendary gunman you're pathetic!"

Finally after a moment of silence Karen finally spoke up.

"Who is he Meryl?"

Vash seeing that it was time to do magic jumped up and gave Karen his 'serious' look. 

"Hi there!"

He said in an overly deep voice.

"Um Karen my name is Karen, and this is Mark."

Karen pointed to the guy standing next to her.

Vash nodded before looking around.

"So this is Burndelli. A lot nicer than I expected. The way Meryl always bitched at me about how much money the company lost over me I assumed the place was almost bankrupted."

Karen blinked…so did Mark. 

"Wait a moment…lost money over you?"

Vash turned and with his hand behind his head smiled.

"Ya I'm really sorry about that."

Vash held up his hands in a shrug.

"Meryl who is this weirdo?"

Meryl smiled…

"I would like you to met Mr. Vash the Stampede."

The entire room, which had been listening in suddenly became bone-chilling quiet.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Karen finally managed to choke out.

"Nope, he's the humanoid Typhoon. But don't worry he won't cause any problems. Isn't that RIGHT?!"

Suddenly Vash fell forward wrapping his insanely long arms around Meryl's neck.

"That's right! And you know why! Because I have totally been whipped!" 

Vash rubbed his cheek against Meryl's a lovey duvey look on his face. 

Meryl's eyes got really big as a huge blush burned her cheeks. 

Karen and Mark looked at each other then at Meryl.

"Meryl!"

Karen said in shock!

"AM GOING TO KILL YOU VASH!"

"EEEEEEECCCCCKKKKKK!!!"

Vash jumped back as Meryl's fist went flying at him.

"You are so dead Broom head!"

Karen and Mark together suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Meryl's arms.

"What are you doing Meryl!?"

"Ya don't get him mad! We like this town and our lives."

Meryl continued to struggle and Vash started to pose.

"Yes I am the one and only, the man that does the most terrible of awful of things. The man with the 60 billion double dollar bounty on his head Vash the Stampede. Yes I am that man!"

Meryl sighed and relaxed against her friend's arms. They both had horrified looks on their faces.

"He's just hamming it up. Don't worry this broom head wouldn't harm a fly."

Vash's face fell as his game was ruined.

"But I thought you wanted me to."

"Just shut up!"  
Karen still holding on to Meryl whispered into her ear.

"Meryl, what is Vash the Stampede doing here?"  
Meryl frowned at how terrified she sounded. 

"Karen…don't worry. I'll already told you he won't hurt anyone. Vash isn't that kind of person. KAREN!"

"Make him go away. I don't want to die Meryl."

Meryl frowned.

"Did you hear me. I said he won't hurt anyone. Karen? Mark?"

Meryl shook off her co-workers arms and backed up to Vash. 

Her face was that of disbelief mixed in with a good amount of hurt. 

"I can't believe you people!"

Meryl turned around in a circle staring at each one. Seeing each persons terrified look that Vash would hurt them.

"Open you're eyes people. Does he really look like someone to be scared of? This man has saved my life more times than I can count. He not…he's not what the rumors say! LISTEN TO ME!"

Meryl felt tears start to swell into her eyes. She had thought…she had really thought her friends; her co-workers would be smart enough to see past the reputation. She had really thought they would see Vash the way he was, the way she saw him. 

"Meryl…don't. Its ok."

"No its not! You haven't done anything wrong! Yet look at this! Look how they look at you!"

Vash sighed and took Meryl into his arms. With a sob she started to cry against him.

"Come on Meryl. Lets go."

Vash looked around the office and saw nothing but scared puppets. 

We will not get any help from here.

With an arm still around her shoulder they left the Burndelli office. 

Once they were outside Meryl once again buried her face into Vash's coat.

"Why Vash. Why couldn't they see? I don't understand?"

Vash's eyebrows drew together as he gently stroked Meryl hair. 

"Shhh, don't worry about them Meryl. We don't need them. We have each other."

Meryl nodded and forcable gathered herself up. 

"Sorry Vash I don't know why I'm so emotional."

Vash smirked.

"Well at least you're not being Bitchy. I consider this an improvement."

"What did you SAY!?"

"AH nothing, nothing at all. Just that I was thinking that stealing a car would be easier than dealing with this stuff."

Meryl sighed and wiped the rest of her tears off. 

"Fine whatever. I can see where this is headed though."

"Here let me help you get that off."

Millie smiled as with quick hands she unbuckled the dark green coat and slipped it over Knives head. 

She smiled as she put it up and went about trying to undo the many clasps and buckles that made up his outfit.

Knives tried to ignore her. He really did. 

He hadn't said a word to her since they had finished at the ice cream store and she had half dragged him back to the house. 

He didn't say anything as she had put him in the bed saying he really should rest now, and he didn't say anything as she started to undress him.

But damn did he feel stuff. 

He felt hot and strangely aching inside. 

It was strange really. He had never felt this way before. He didn't know what to do about it either. 

All emotions demand a response. Anger with violence, sadness with tears, happiness with laughter. But what does this feeling want?

Knives suddenly came out of his thoughts by Millie's hands at his waist undoing the buckle down there. 

His eyes widened to the point he thought they would fall out as he grabbed her hands.

"I can do that."

He said his voice sounding hoarse and strained. 

Millie blushed as she laughed nervously.

"Oh of course, how silly of me."

Millie stepped back and went about tidying the living room as he undid the belt and tried to slip his pants off. 

Tried being the key word.

As he stood up to take them off he cursed at a particularly painful twitch in his leg.

"Fuck!"

That in turn made Millie turn around…

"Are you ok?

Right when he lost his balance and fell forward. 

Millie gasped and reached out to stop him from falling and got taken down as well by his weight. 

With a short scream she fell down hard with Knives somehow landing on top of her. 

As they fell their heads met with a resounding crack that nearly busted both their heads open. 

Knives vision went black for a second before the stars came. 

Gasping for breath Knives forced himself to focus and not pass out from the pain. 

_God damn that hurt!_

Knives face rested in the crock of Millie's shoulder and neck.  She didn't say anything probably since she had also been stunned by the fall and the head butt.

"Sorry."

He muttered into her sweet smelling skin. However he didn't try to get up yet. His body not yet healed was protesting the fall extremly and every part of him hurt. 

He just needed a moment. 

"That's…ok."

Millie gasped as she lay beneath him. She also made no move to get up.

Knives closed his eyes as his senses felt like they were being over run. It felt strange and extremly nice for Millie's softness to be beneath him like this. 

Her scent and her very being seemed to wrap around him in a warm cocoon. 

It made his dizzy and his stomach knot up.

"Mr. Knives?"

"Just a moment."

Knives breathed out breathlessly. His head was still swimming and he didn't think he could get up right now. 

However he was starting to become unnerved by a strange new heat deep in his belly. He had never felt that before and it made his even more nervous.

So with great pain he forced an arm to move and gather under him. 

With a grunt he forced himself up a little.

And his eyes met the beautiful blue eyes of Millie.

Her eyes were very wide just like his, and there was a deep blush on her face just like his. 

He studied her face, which was so close to his carefully. 

He noted her skin and how flawless and soft it looked up close. He saw how her eyelashes were a deep dark brown and how her eyes…were so clear and startling up close. 

"Is something wrong?"

She asked.

"I feel strange, when I look at you."

He said after a moment. 

Under normal circumstances he would have never said anything like that. And he wouldn't have said anything like that if he hadn't just received a rather nasty knock to the head. He felt unbalanced and confused. And had be unable to stop the truthful answer before it left his mouth. 

Knives head felt heavy and it lowered a little closer to Millie. 

"What are you doing?"  
She asked a little startled by how close his face was to hers. She could tell by looking at him that he was totally out of it. 

"I don't know."

He said truthfully some of his confusion and uncertainty showing in his voice. 

Knives felt his world close on him…narrowing down until there was only Millie's face. Then it focused even narrower onto her moist lips. 

He watched them a moment and the way they moved as they parted slightly. 

Knives didn't even realize his head had moved, but suddenly his lips were on hers.

It was a very innocent kiss. There were no exploding bombs or insane hormones thrown into the mix. There was no open mouth and no tongue. There was no franticness and no fright. There was only a sweet and tender whirl of emotions. 

Knives closed his eyes feeling the warmth of Millie's lips on his. He felt like he was going to fly away. He felt so strange inside almost like he made of jelly and had no bones.

Kiss… 

His startled mind said to himself.

I'm kissing Millie.

And the weird thing was he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

He felt so warm and she felt so soft and gentle.

Gentle Millie 

His lips tingled strangely and a part of his mind connected this tingle with the strange feelings he had been feeling within. His mind told him this was it. This was the action that his emotions wanted. He was doing the right thing.

And just like that he wasn't as confused anymore. 

Knives finally lifted his head up his eyes wide. Millie blinked at him her face that of total astonishment.

"I…I'm sorry."

He said unable to think of anything else to say. 

Despite the pain Knives forced himself to lean back and get off her.

Millie sat up her eyes still wide. She then touched her lips with her hands as if unsure what had happened. 

A faint reddish tinge of a blush stained her pale cheeks. 

"Why…did you kiss me?"

Millie asked her voice quiet and unsure. 

However she wasn't afraid or disgusted. Knives considered that a plus on his side. 

His side? Since when did he have a 'his side' when concerning Millie?

Why did I kiss her? That's a human thing. Humans kiss, humans kiss other humans.

Why? 

Millie leaned forward, which made Knives really nervous. Her face and its emotions were totally open for him to see. She didn't seem offended, only curious. 

Reaching up she gently cupped the side of his face. He felt a jolt as the warmth from her hand penetrated his skin. He took a shaky breath unable to stop the strange feeling he got whenever they touched.

I should be disgusted that a Spider is touching me. Why am I not disgusted? Why do I want her to touch me?

Knives felt her thumb brush against his skin and shivered. 

Millie is beautiful. She's gentle and innocent. She's warm and caring. 

Knives eyes narrowed in confusion as he reached up and took Millie's hand into his own. He stared at it a moment, comparing her soft hand to his own. Her hand despite the rest of her body was small and dainty looking. Or at least that's how it looked inside his own hand. Her skin was smooth without the rough calluses he had and her skin was darker. 

It was so similar yet so very different…in more ways than one. 

Millie's not a spider. She's not a butterfly.

The thoughts came slow as if they were a great revelation to him…and they were. 

He was looking closely at a spider and realizing it wasn't what he thought it was. It wasn't a spider, it was something else. But what he saw he didn't understand. 

The spider had changed its nature.

Knives suddenly felt a great urge to touch her…so he copied her motion by bringing up his hand to touch her cheek. 

To his surprise she didn't draw away from him. 

There was no fear in her eyes despite the fact he could easily kill her. He had even once tried to do that and she still did not fear him. 

Millie tilted her head a little, surprising him as she actually leaned into his touch. 

"Will you…"

She said suddenly sounded very very shy. 

"Kiss me again?"

Knives eyes widened a little at her request. Millie herself turned so red she looked like she had sunburn. 

Unable to deny her this request he leaned forward still holding her face and once again pressed his lips to her. 

This kiss was more passionate than the other but still rather tame and innocent. 

Knives pressed harder against her lips wanted to feel her heartbeat through the tender flesh there. 

Are all humans this alive? 

He wondered as he felt Millie shivered against him. 

Knives felt his shoulders stiffen as Millie's strong arms wrapped around his neck. 

The action was non-threatening yet unnerving since he had never let anyone since Rem and his brother touch him in anyway. 

However the rightness of the embrace…and the distracting presence that was Millie made this concern disappear as if it never bothered him. 

Breathing hard through his nose Knives felt Millie open her mouth slightly. 

Countering her he did the same wondering what she was doing. He had never kissed anyone before so he was as they say, was winging it. 

He was thus dazed when he felt Millie's tongue shyly run across his lower lip. He felt a very strong electric shock at the feel of her soft tongue. 

His lips tingled more telling him this was good.

He opened his mouth more allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. 

This was something that he never thought would happen. A human was exploring his mouth with her tongue and he was actually enjoying it.

Millie's tongue almost had an emotion in itself as it shyly and unsurely explored him. 

Knives sighed she ran her tongue against him. 

I can taste her.

He thought to himself. It was her and it was other things as well, all mixed together, a strange combination of her personal taste, mint and ice cream. 

He countered her and timidly touched his tongue to hers unsure of what her reaction would be. 

Her reply was a soft moan as her tongue ran the side of his causing tiny electric shocks to coarse through his body. 

Knives hand left Millie's face to wrap around and hold her head. He tangled his fingers into her soft and silky hair. 

Knives taking control moved his tongue into her mouth. He wondered momentarily what he tasted like to her. Did she like what she felt?

But those questions were far away and definitely could be answered later.

Knives wanted to know…wanted to know every part of Millie's mouth. He did not care about answers. 

His tongue felt along her straight white teeth, her gums, and her tongue. He felt the different textures marveling in them. 

To Knives it felt like he was falling. Falling yet weightless at the same time. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but he knew that he liked it.

He felt the strange heat build in his lower stomach again. This heat was wonderful yet for some reason slightly embarrassing at the same time. He became unnerved. So he slowly withdrew his head from Millie's.

Both of them were blushing slightly and were out of breath. 

They both searched each other's faces wondering about emotions and whether they would see them or not. 

"Knives?"

Millie whispered and for the second time without the Mr. in front of his name.

"Hmm."

Knives muttered his eyes half closed as he studied her face. 

Millie had yet to remove her arms from around his neck and did not seem like she wanted to. With a great sigh she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. 

On instinct alone Knives wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. 

"Knives…I have to know. What am I to you? Am I a game…a challenge what?"

Millie tilted her head up so she could look into Knives face.

"I can't tell what your feeling. Your poker face…"

Millie smiled at her reference to their game.

"Is much to good. I can't tell."

Knives was confused again. Humans used these emotions as a game? But these feelings seemed to serious and to powerful to be used that way. That wasn't right? It was even cruel. But then again he didn't know anything about humans. He did know they tended to be stupid so maybe they did create games out of these emotions.

But what did he think? What was Millie to him? 

She wasn't a game he knew that. He understood there was more to it than just a game. He understood the subtle tone of Millie's voice. Calling it a game just gave it a name. If he were to guess, it was where one human messed around with another making them think he or she felt one way but actually didn't. 

It was like in poker, bluff and double bluff. 

Like a spider spinning a web of deceit for the butterfly.

Millie wasn't that to him. He knew that for sure. Knives would never lower himself to that level. He had no reason to. He felt what he felt and he would make sure everyone around him knew that.

So what was Millie then?

He felt for her. He really did but he just didn't know what he felt. 

"I don't know…"

He said after a moment.

"No games…I simply just don't know."

Millie smiled sadly.

"Then you're just as confused as I."


	5. 5

AN: Sigh…this chapter sucked! You wouldn't believe how much I altered and cut. I swear I have like three versions of this saved on my computer. Well I have to say this is a pretty simple chapter. Only K&M this time. 

Sorry to all you V/M fans but I was starting to feel like they were taking to much away from the focus of the story. Don't worry though they'll be showing up again soon enough. 

Also a question to all my loyal fans =^.^=. How do you think Vash should find out about the new couple??? I have a couple of idea's in mind but I haven't decided yet. I want to just test the waters and see which the river flows…so to speak. 

Umm I guess that's it, other than thanks for the reviews. Trigun readers are the best reviewers I've ever seen. :P I mean this to, you guys are great.

Enjoy.

Millie closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into her blankets. She wasn't really cold but they gave her comfort. 

The very same comfort they gave when she was a child and thought monsters were under the bed. It was silly really, what did covering your head with blankets do. They couldn't save you from anything and they were poor protection…but still it felt good. 

Blankets were warmth, and blankets were comfort and safety. 

That's all really mattered. 

And besides comfort was the one thing Millie really needed right now.

She just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. What had happened between her and Knives? It was surreal, like a dream. Almost like it never happened. She was even beginning to believe that she had dreamt it up.

But she knew better.

With a heavy sigh Millie sat up in her bed. The springs of her bed squeaked in protest as she moved. Putting her head under the covers didn't solve problems when she was a child and it wasn't solving anything now. 

Pulling her legs up Millie rested her head on her knees.

_What happened out there? Why did Knives kiss me, and why did I like it so much._

She stared at the lone door that stood between her and Knives bed. 

No doubt he was already asleep.

_Or is he still awake…thinking just like I am. Wondering just like I am._

It had only happened a few hours ago yet already Millie was going crazy from it. She had so many questions. Her head felt like it was going to explode from the pressure. 

She felt curious and embarrassed at the same time. 

I had asked him to kiss me again and he did. It was so wonderful…like I was on a cloud.

Millie knew she should know better. Knives just wasn't the kind of man a woman like her fell for. Hell Knives wasn't even a man really, he was a type of plant. 

Yet no matter what she said to herself she couldn't convince her heart otherwise. 

When he kissed me. It felt like I was in heaven. It was that moment all the strange feelings I have been having became clear. It became like crystal and I knew then that I felt for him.

Really…if one thought about it, it was easy to see how she had fallen for him. 

After all Knives was an extremly handsome man…err…plant…whatever. He was tall, even taller than her and that was extremly refreshing to her. So many men in her life had been uncomfortable, or even turned away from her just because of that.

Millie also had to admit that she loved his eyes. They were such a wonderful color of blue. They were so bold and dark, filled with so many emotions.

Although he hadn't done it often his smile was also a thing that could melt hearts. __

He was also extremly smart and talented. 

With a little bit of training she would actually have a challenge in a Chest game, and that was something special. 

But on the other hand, he was moody and dangerous. 

He had already tried to slit her throat once. Who was to say he wouldn't someday try it again?

I'm just making excuses. I believe with all my heart that Knives wouldn't hurt me now. I saw it in his eyes when he had taken that knife away. He finally saw me that day. Before it was like I was there…but I wasn't something to look at. I was just there. But he saw me then. He sees me now. And for some reason that makes my heart race.

Millie sighed again and got out of bed. She went over to the small window that faced the endless desert. 

Leaning forward she rested her elbows on the window ledge and stared out into the moonlight night. 

_What should I do?_

She was so confused. 

Millie trusted Knives not to kill her. But could she trust him with her heart?

She was scared. Scared to give her heart away to a man that might never return it. 

What if he hurt her? Millie knew she was a fragile soul. She was too open and when she gave love she gave it all. 

If she fell in love with Knives and he hurt her…she would be done. 

She hurt too much already from Wolfwoods death. 

If it happened again she wasn't sure if she could come back from that. 

"I'm being silly. What do you think Big Big sister?"

Millie smiled as she reached over to her dresser and picked up a picture of her sister. 

"You would probably laugh at me and say the answers obvious…but then you wouldn't tell me. You've been like that always. Pushing me along helping me but never giving me the answers."

Millie frowned as she put the picture back.

She hadn't seen her sister since she had left to work with Meryl. She hadn't seen any of her family.

I miss them all. Momma and Papa…every brother and sister, every nephew. I wonder what you are thinking now. I haven't had time to write you this last month. You know nothing about Wolfwoods death or Vash and Meryl finally hooking up. 

_You don't know anything about Knives._

Millie frowned deeper. 

Letters…what did that remind her of. Something important that she had forgotten but told herself she wouldn't.

Millie suddenly gasped as she remembered.

Big big Sister's letter! I got it umm was it three…no four days ago. I put it up since I was so busy taking care of Knives. I totally forgot about it! Oh I feel terrible.

Going over to her desk Millie shuffled through the paperwork and other things piled on the desk. 

She smiled as she picked up the unopened letter.

Probably going to yell at me for not writing. 

Millie ripped the envelope open and quickly started reading.

I wonder if Little big Sister had the baby yet? I wonder if Cousin Lizy has told that boy yet that she likes him? Did Nephew John propose yet to his girlfriend?

Dear Millie: 

            I don't really know how to tell you this. I guess the easiest way is the most blunt way. Papa is sick. The doctors don't really know what's wrong with him. But they do know it isn't good. 

Little Baby sister I want you to come home for a while please. I know you have your job looking after that gunman and all, but I really think you need to come see Dad before, well you know.

Love you today and forever

Big Big Sister Tanya.

Millie read the letter again…then a third time not believing what she was reading.

_What? Papa sick? How is that possible?_

Millie sat down her eyes filling with tears. 

Her father was never sick. He was such a strong man. He was going to live forever and ever. He wouldn't leave her and the family. He wasn't that kind of man.

He just wasn't…

_I have to go see him!_

But…

Millie glanced behind her at the door.

What about Knives? He wasn't really well enough yet to take care of himself. She couldn't just leave him here. 

Millie frowned as she squared her shoulders. The answer was simple. In a situation like this there was no easy answer…only the simple one.

There really was only one thing she could do.

I'll just have to take him with me. 

Standing up Millie told herself over and over again that this wasn't a bad idea. That everything would be ok. Knives would heal and get better never hurting anyone, and her father would get better and never die.

"Everything will be fine."

With a grim look on her face she turned on the lights and started packing.

If they left right now they could be home by noon in two days. 

Quickly she dressed putting on her old duster and pants. She wished she had something nicer to wear but really when traveling the desert these kind of cloths were the best. 

Millie nodded to herself as she went through the list of things she needed. 

Luckily Meryl had felt the need to provide her with a car incase Knives had gone nuts on her and tried to kill her. So she had transportation.

Food was no problem; she had some leftovers in the kitchen. 

Clothes no problems…

Water would be fine as well. 

Well that was that, she was ready to leave once Knives was.

Millie opened her door prepared to wake Knives up. 

She was thus mildly surprised to see Knives already sitting up in bed staring at her.

"Where are you going?"

He asked his voice tight.

Millie frowned as something in his voice set alarms in her head. They weren't alarms of danger but of something else. 

She suddenly felt like she was hurting his feelings as stupid as that sounded. 

She hadn't done anything…why would Knives be hurt?

"Mr. Knives? What's wrong?"

Knives snorted and turned away as he refused to look at her.

Now Millie felt the first pricks of emotional pain. She wondered if this was because of the kiss. Did he hate her now that they had done that? Vash had said that Knives hated humans and she had gathered that much herself from his talks of Butterflies and spiders.

Did he hate her? She had thought not. But perhaps she was only fooling herself. Fooling herself that she could help him and maybe even show him that humans were good as well.

With a huff Millie allowed her more tough nature to surface. She wouldn't find out anything if Knives refused to answer her. She didn't have time for these childish games…no matter how much it hurt inside. 

"Mr. Knives my father is ill. I got a letter from my sister the other day."

Millie held up the letter still gripped tightly in her hand as proof.

"I have to go see him."

"So are you trust me enough to leave me here until my crybaby of a brother shows up?"

Knives snorted nastily his distaste clear. 

"What if I decide to destroy the town before he gets here?"

His words were extremly bitter and Millie suspected he didn't mean them. The words seemed hollow. 

Millie sat on the bed beside him. When he didn't look at her or speak Millie leaned over until her head rested on his shoulder. 

She didn't know why Knives was attacking her verbally. Perhaps it had something to do with what she suspected was hurt feelings. Millie didn't exactly know what was going on but she did know that she had to comfort him. If only to reassure him…and herself. 

So she leaned against Knives. 

She felt his muscles through her cheek tense.  

"Knives…I didn't plan on leaving you here. I was going to ask if you would come with me. But you don't have to…if you would rather stay I'll understand."

As she spoke she felt the muscles under her start to relax. It seemed that she had said the right thing. She could almost hear the bitterness he had been feeling drain away.

Suddenly Knives surprised her as he snaked his arm around her and drew her closer.

"I will come."

He said simply. 

(part of one night all of one day and 5 hours later ^.^ )

Somewhere in the desert an old and worn out car drove by itself through the burning desert. In the distance the twin suns of the hellhole planet they lived on were almost totally gone from the sky. The coolness of evening has already set in giving the air a particular chill.

The car all alone in the desert chugged twice then came to a stop by a large mountain of rock. In the car a woman studied the rock and the various overhangs that would offer shelter for the night. 

She nodded to herself and drove over to one, one that was large enough for her, Knives and even the car. 

Knives didn't say anything as she stopped and got out. He stayed in knowing it was best to conserve his strength. He was still injured and the soreness of his body was more than enough to keep him right where he was.

"This looks like a good place to stay. I'll start a fire so we can have some hot dinner."

With that said Millie went about doing just that. 

Knives bored but unable to help just sat and watched her as she set up camp. 

She was really good at it, doing what needed done without pauses to suggest she didn't know what she was doing. 

That in itself suggested she had done this quite a few times. 

Knives just didn't understand it. The more he studied the woman the more she baffled him.

She was naive to the point of stupidly, yet she was a Chest player like he had never seen. 

She was tall and strong yet oddly still like a woman. 

She had rough edges smoothed over with honey.

She wasn't a spider. But not a butterfly.

Knives closed his eyes as his mind drifted back to the night before. 

He remembered the feel of her body pressed against his. He remembered the taste of her mouth and the textures within. 

Just thinking about it made him feel warm inside, and wanting more. 

He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her shiver as he ravaged her mouth again.

Wanted to…yet was disgusted with himself for wanting that.

He had thought last night that he had found the answer. He had scratched the itch so to speak and he believed it was over.

He couldn't have been more wrong. If anything the feels had intensified. He wanted to touch her and be close so much it bordered on pain. 

It was so bad he was hard pressed to keep the silent brooding he had been doing since last night. 

God what is wrong with me! Why has my body betrayed me like this? I don't want to be closer to that human! She's only a human!

Behind his closed lids Knives saw the light as Millie started a fire. It was small and carefully hidden inside the rock structure. 

Smart 

Unexpectedly smart that Millie would know to make it so that others wouldn't be able to see the fire. One never knew what dangerous people walked the desert at night.

Having an open flame was like asking to be robbed or even killed. 

With a grunt of pain Knives opened the door and got to his feet. 

His legs felt a lot better but were still very sore and weak. Just walking a little ways wore him out. 

Using the rock wall as a crutch he made it to the camp area. 

It wasn't bad; the natural formation of the rock had made a little cave inside the overhang. It was small, going only about 12 feet back into the rock, and Knives had to duck a little but it was still nice.  It was well protected and sheltered. 

He watched as Millie spread a blanket out on the sand.

"He you go Knives sit on this. We don't want to get sand in your wounds."

Knives rolled his eyes. Considering how far they had traveled today, sand was in more places than just his wounds. 

God he hated this planet. 

However Knives didn't say this. Instead he just sat down where Millie had indicated and tried to get comfortable.

Millie sat down beside the fire she had made and stirred something in a large pot. 

"Even though I'm worried sick about my Father, I still can't wait to see the rest of my family."

Knives just continued to stare ahead at the flames.

"I haven't seen any of them since I got this job. It's been over a year now. I miss them."

Millie glanced over at Knives, then sighed sadly as she noticed he wasn't even listening. 

The night was fast approaching; already the shadows had become longer and deeper. The sky was a dusky dark blue gray color with only the smallest bit of light from the double suns coming in.

"Mr. Knives…I just wanted to say thank you."

That got Knives attention, his eyes flickered toward her.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Millie smiled but it was a forced one. 

Knives in turned frowned at that. 

She's really upset. Strange how the sickness can do that when me nearly killing her didn't.

He had pressed a knife to her throat and had actually cut her. Yet she had bared it easily enough, not even bothering to cover the small but deep cut. 

But the fact that her father was sick made her…it made her scared.

Knives could almost see the cloud of fear that radiated off her. It was thick and gave him a foul taste in his mouth. 

He didn't like Millie being afraid. He didn't like the way she was staring into the fire her eyes far away and haunted.

"Why did you ask me to kiss you again?"

Knives suddenly blurted out. He couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't stand the subtle yet heavy tension that hung above them. 

He had to ask.

Millie seemed surprised by the question.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"I…"

Knives stopped not knowing what to say. 

Millie stood up and slowly walked toward him. She then sat down besides him. 

Her hand came up and then gently she touched his face with her fingertips. The touch was feathery light and made his shiver slightly.

Millie smiled.

"Not such an easy question is it?"

Knives swallowed hard. He was very aware of the strange new feeling surrounding them. It was intolerable yet exciting. He wanted it to end yet wanted to stay this way forever.

Knives took a deep breath trying to still his suddenly racing heart.

He really shouldn't be feeling this way. Millie was a human. He should feel nothing but disgust when she touched him. 

He should…well…he should…

"Ah fuck…"

He muttered in defeat before leaning forward and capturing Millie's lips in his own. 

After a moment of surprise at the unexpected movement, Millie instantly responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. This time though Knives didn't tense up at the touch. 

Nothing mattered to him more than the woman in his arms. 

Knives wrapped both of his arms around her forcing her closer to him even as he pressed harder against her mouth. 

He felt so heavy, dizzy and unbalanced. Unable to keep straight Knives leaned to the side slightly. 

Millie leaned with him and before either one was aware of it Millie was on her back with Knives over her still locked in the kiss. 

Knives trailed his tongue across Millie's lips. He was intrigued by how different she tasted today. She still tasted like her, but without the aftertaste of ice cream. 

Millie opened her mouth allowing Knives to plunge his tongue into her mouth. 

Knives closed his eyes as the world whirled around him in a dizzying frenzy. 

He broke the kiss suddenly as he took in huge gulps of air. 

He stared wide-eyed down at an out of breath Millie.

She smiled as one of her hands left his neck and combed through his hair. The touch felt extremly good to his scalp and he found himself pressing against her hand without knowing it.

"I like your hair. Its so soft."

She said shyly as she continued to play with it.

He didn't answer but a strange moan grunt sound did escape his throat. 

"So Knives, why did you kiss me this time?"

Knives was taken aback by the question, but something in her smiling face kept him from becoming defensive. Maybe it was her smile, or maybe it was the light teasing tone of her voice, he wasn't sure.

Whatever the reason it made him smile.

"Because I wanted to."

He said truthfully. 

Millie's hand left his hair and trailed across the side of his face to gently caress his lower lip. He felt chills run through his body and a heated trail that burned him where she had touched. 

"I know what you are. I know what kind of man you are."

Millie said slowly her eyes searching as she looked up at him. 

"And I know that I'm probably going to get my heart broken. But…I don't want this feeling to stop. I never want this to end."

Knives was speechless. His mind took in what she said but didn't understand it. 

Feelings? She has feeling for me? 

Knives swallowed trying to get focus on something and think. 

Nothing came to mind. He could do nothing but look at her. His mind refused to answer his calls for thought. 

What did she mean? He didn't know. He knew it was important though. It was extremly important, to him and to Millie.

"You're very handsome Knives."

Knives blinked in surprise. 

Millie smirked as her hand trailed down across his shoulder and lower to his chest. He could feel her gently following the contours of his muscles through his cloths. 

"Hasn't anyone ever said that to you before?"

"No."

Millie's eyes softened a little and she chuckled softly. 

"Well you are." 

Millie leaned up a little and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth then on his cheek. Knives eyes closed as his head feeling light from her soft kisses.

"I love to color of your eyes."

She muttered before kissing his chin and then trailing that kiss down his throat. 

Knives felt his muscle twitch and congeal. He just couldn't stay still with her kissing and touching him like that.

Millie smiled against Knives throat.

She just loved the way he reacted to her. He was so open in his emotions and actions. She actually could see what every little kiss did to him through his face. 

It was refreshing in a way. To find someone so open, as open as she was herself.

Kissing her way back up Millie delicately exhaled pointedly against his ear. 

His reaction was interesting. Knives face turned a bright red as if embarrassed by something. 

Millie shrugged it off since he didn't say anything and kissed his ear. That seemed to be a sensitive area for the plant. 

I never thought I'd feel like this toward anyone. I'm so happy I could explode. 

Millie shivered as Knives copied her actions and started to kiss and nuzzle her neck. 

I don't care what happens I just want to enjoy Knives. He's so full of hate and now he's like this because of me. It makes me feel good. 

Millie sighed as Knives found her mouth again and they became entangled in a fiery kiss. She felt her face heat up and her body reacted to him like never before. 

Knives was in Eden, or at least that's what he thought. 

All his senses were tuned in on the woman under him. Sight, taste, smell, touch and all were sharply focused on Millie. 

He felt good. Better than he could ever remember. 

Knives shifted slightly trying to relieve a strange pressure building up in his lower stomach. 

It had only gotten worse, almost bordering on pain when Millie had breathed against his ear. 

Of course he knew what was happening there. He wasn't **that** clueless about what he was doing and what his body was doing. However he couldn't help but blush as he felt himself start to harden. 

Start?

Maybe that was the wrong word. It was more like he became harder and painfully so.

His blood was rushing through his veins blocking out every sound but the sweet moans that Millie made. 

His heart was pounding so loud he was surprised that it didn't burst through his chest.

He understood now. At least a little bit.

So this is lust? 

Knives blatantly ignored an inner voice that screamed at him that this was more than that. What he was feeling was more than an animals instinct to breed. 

Knives however did feel better as he came to understand a little the strange feelings that had been plaguing him.

It was physical attraction. 

He had never experienced that before. He had never let any humans, other than Legato stay alive long enough for him to develop feelings toward them. And well Legato…

Knives mentally shuddered. He had been a loyal subject but that was it!

Knives mind was humming happily as he felt Millie's hands on his back once again tracing the curves and dips of his muscles. 

Her hands were so gentle, almost therapeutic in their touch. 

Knives vaguely took notice that Millie's duster wasn't on her anymore. He had somehow taken it off of her without breaking their kisses. 

His own shirt had also been magically opened revealing his muscular chest.

Knives moaned into Millie's mouth as he felt her hands travel across its broad surface. Her fingers on his skin made him feel like he was being consumed by fire. It felt so good it hurt. Whether consciously or not Millie stayed clear of his sore shoulders not touching or pressing against them in anyway.

Knives wanted more. But he didn't ask for it. 

Something deep down told me not to ask. It would be wrong of him to ask her. 

No matter the passion in Millie's kisses and touches. 

He could tell, almost on a subconscious level that she wasn't ready.

Of course he thought ideally. He technically didn't have to have Millie's permission to continue. 

He could rip off her clothes have his way with her and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

But something about that was so wrong…just to think it was so wrong that his body reacted violently. Knives likened the sensation to that of a bucket of ice water being suddenly thrown on him. This was going to far! They had to stop now!

With a gasp he jerked up. 

Breathing hard he looked down at Millie conflicting emotions flashing in his own deep blue eyes.

He licked his lips as he tried to find his voice. 

Suddenly something in Millie's eyes clicked as if she had just become aware of what was happening. 

And without words or explanations Knives sat up allowing Millie to get up as well.

It was an unspoken agreement to stop while they still had the discipline to actually stop.

"Um…good night Knives."

Millie said shyly her face red hot and blushing.

Good night Millie.

Knives whispered mentally as he turned away from her and looked out into the desert. 


	6. 6

AN: another chapter bits the dust:P Well that was interesting to say the least. Nothing came out like I planned. But I don't really care because it came out better I thought. Anyway I'll apologize for grammar mistakes now. This chapter's probably full of them.

Knives had another dream that night.

At first it was like any other dream. A dream where random images and sounds came together to create a picture in his mind. It was fuzzy and unimportant. 

Knives never cared much for dreams. 

However this dream slowly began to morph into something different, something more.

It started with him hearing voices. The voices he recognized. 

It was himself, Rem and Vash. 

The dream opened up with light, much like opening an eye and seeing the world. 

Knives looked around again recognizing where he was.

He was in the old wreck room aboard the SEEDS ship.

"I didn't want to kill the spider!"

That sounded familiar. Something he had heard and thought about quite a bit.

He walked over to the voices until he could see them. 

His younger self was upset and yelling at Vash and Rem. He was trying to make them see his point. 

He wasn't wrong. He knew he was right.

The spider had to die to save the butterfly. 

Just thinking about that made him think of the gun holster Millie had given him. Without thinking he let his hand rest on the leather attached to his hip. 

He traced his fingers over the cut leather.

The spider and the butterfly. Symbolic in their simple natures. 

They stood for so much. Humans and plants…and in a way Vash and himself.

I remember this so clearly. I remember everything about this day. I remember how that spider crunched in my hand as I destroyed its body. I remember the disgusting goo it left on me. I remember casually wiping that mess off on the grass before standing up to face my brother.

"That was the easiest way to stop it."

"You've changed Knives."

Knives gasped as he whirled around. Rem smiled as she walked up to him. The two boys stopped and stared. He was mildly surprised that they could see him. 

"This is only a dream. I know it is."

"Of course it is Knives."

Rem giggled softly as she reached out and took his hand. Knives stared in surprise. He felt that, could feel her hand and its warmth. It all felt so real. In fact this whole place suddenly felt so real. 

This was no ordinary dream. Dreams couldn't be this real…could they?

"Knives…don't let the past dictate your future."

Rem glanced behind her at the younger Knives. His young eyes were wide as he stared at his older half. Rem's eyes misted a little as she looked at him. There was a sad knowledge in her eyes. Like she knew something but was powerless to stop it.

Knives was suddenly struck with a thought. 

Had Rem known about him? Had she known what was going to happen?

"Knives…for the first time since this day I am happy for you."

"What?"  
He said confused. What was going on? This was a dream. Rem was dead. Knives firmly told himself that again. The realness of this dream wan unnerving. 

Rem's smile faded off her face. 

"Before now your future was so dark. You were lost in that terrible dark lonely place. Now there's a light for you to follow. A light you can see and feel."

Knives was vaguely distracted as Vash walked over to where his younger self had killed the spider. 

The younger Knives had left, just as he had done in the past. It seemed like they suddenly couldn't see him, or had forgotten about him.

_Knives get a grip. This is just a dream!_

He watched as Vash picked up what was left of the creature and then gently place it under a rock in some kind of insect burial.

"I don't blame you Knives. Despite all that you did. I still love you. I still think you're an Angel. Remember that will you?"

An angel. She called us that once. Said we were angels sent to guide them. 

"Remember Knives. It doesn't matter what you fear. Nothing is as bad as we can imagine. Fear can be conquered and darkness driven away with light."

Knives opened his mouth his eyes flashing in anger.

He did not fear anything! But before he could speak the scenery around him changed. First Rem looked thin and transparent. The she disappeared and the room around him went black

Knives was once again left in the dark. 

Alone.

I feel so alone. Rem…Vash?

I don't want to be alone anymore.

Wildly he looked around. It was so dark here. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. 

No…I don't want to be alone! 

VASH! WHERE ARE YOU! 

Vash was his brother. He was supposed to be with him. He wasn't supposed to leave him in the dark. His brother loved those humans more. He would rather be with the spiders than him.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHAHA"

Knives screamed into the darkness around him. It was thick with a pressing air that squeezed him lungs making it hard to breath. 

"Just wake me up! Someone just wake me!"

Knives fell to his knees holding his head tightly.

"Mr. Knives?"

Knives felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Millie? What's Millie doing here?

Knives looked up toward the sound of her voice.

A light?

"Millie?"

"Have you ever looked at a spider Mr. Knives?"

Knives couldn't see her. But he heard…and he followed the sound. 

He didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't want to be in the dark.

"Yes."

"And what did you see?"

Knives stopped his heart racing in his chest. 

He couldn't lie here. He couldn't hide the truth from the dark, or from the light. 

"I saw you."

Knives woke up with a start, covered in sweat and breathing hard. 

That place, that dark and lonely place. 

Gods he hated it when he dreamt about it. He hated that place. 

Trying to control his breathing he looked around gathering in everything around him.

Outside the double suns were just starting to rise their red and gold rays bathing the desert sand in splendor. The campfire was out although it was still sending a small lazy trail of smoke rising toward the cave ceiling. And Millie was right beside him asleep.

UH?

Knives looked down slightly taken aback at Millie's sleeping form. She was curled up against him much like a cat. 

She looked rather peaceful and strangely young as she slept. Her hair was a mess but still beautiful. A few silky strands stirred as a gently breeze from outside entered the cave.

Prompted by some inner dream or something she smiled gently and actually snuggled closer to him. One strong yet still oddly feminine arm wrapped itself around his waist.

Ok…

Knives thought unable to think of anything else. 

With a deep sigh he relaxed and just let Millie sleep. He really didn't feel like getting up right now anyway. 

As he settled back into his pallet Millie instinctively moved also. When it was all said and done Millie had somehow traded in her own pillow for Knives chest. 

Knives felt annoyed for a second, not so much to the fact that Millie was using him as bedding but because he was starting to feel a little aroused. 

Millie felt so soft against him. And that making him rather uncomfortable. 

His mind then betrayed him as he remembered the night before. The passion in their kissing and touches. 

Knives breathed in deep taking in Millie's scent. 

Strange as it was…his relationship with Millie was coming easier for him to accept. Before he had fought with himself over his feelings. Millie was human. He should hate her because of that. But he couldn't hate her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't force himself to hate her. 

So he was without hate toward someone for the first time in his life. 

What did he do now?

Knives shifted trying to relieve some of the pressure in his loins. He silently thanked whatever god there were that he was still wearing his pants. If it weren't for the confining clothing he would be tenting the blanket that covered both him and Millie.

Knives glanced downward cursing his lower parts. And the circumstances that kept him from relieving that pain.

Why now? Why did he have to start feeling lustful now?

Knives had always know that Vash was how should he put it…well he was a pervert. Even Knives could do nothing but admit to that. As much as it had disgusted him at the time Vash would rut with any human that passed his ideals of pretty. 

Thankfully that had slacked off once he started to accumulate scars and now it hardly ever happened. But like their feelings on humans, Knives was vastly different when it came to sex. It was simple he didn't do it. Humans had disgusted him. No matter how beautiful or whatever. He had no interest in them.

Suddenly though it seemed his body had changed its mind. 

He had kissed Millie and would willing do more.

What am I thinking? 

Well the wrong thing for one. Thinking about sex and Millie wasn't helping his condition any. In fact it was starting to get worse, a low throb that was starting to become rather painful. 

"Knives?"

Knives startled at the unexpected sound. 

He glanced over and saw that Millie was now awake. Her blue eyes were focused on his face. 

"Good morning."  
She said with a warm smile on her face. She didn't seem to be in a hurry to get up and even laid her head on his chest again. 

The hand that was draped over him started to trace lazy circles on his chest. 

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse.

"I guess we should get going."

Knives nodded and waited until Millie was up and about before getting up himself. 

With Millie not pressed against him he felt better. 

Although far from be back to normal.

"AH man it feels good to be back!"

Vash the stampede stood up in the car that he and Meryl had stolen and stretched. 

Now that, stealing the car, had been an adventure all in its own. 

Buildings blowing up, the street literally splitting open with huge crack's. And one Vash the Stampede looking on in confusion at the chaos.

And don't even get into the problems that came about when Vash was forced to take cover in Delli's Doughnuts. 

All in all it had been a difficult last day of traveling. And all were glad it was over, at least for now.

After Vash stretched he looked around the town carefully and then at the house.

"Looks like everything ok. Don't see any gun holes."

Meryl chuckled at Vash's paranoid nature.

"I doubt he's even out of bed yet. Those wounds you gave him were nasty."

"Ya you're probably right…but then again you don't know Knives."

Suddenly Lina jumped out of the car.

"Are we going to be staying here Eriks?"

"For a couple of days. At least till my brother gets better. Then we're off to a new life in Enepril City."

Meryl went around back to get her luggage not even bothering to ask Vash to help.

Vash and Lina had somehow already got into a wrestling match. Which predicable Vash got his butt whopped. So Meryl knew right away that Vash wouldn't be much help.

He was screaming out mercy when Meryl finally got her luggage out and started toward the house.

"Millie, we're back! Millie? Now this is strange."

Meryl looked around the living room, which had also served as Knives hospital room. 

The bed was there and everything, but one class A evil guy by the name of Knives was not. 

"God no…MILLIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hearing her yell out Vash ran to the door. Took in the scene and with tears running down his eyes started to look for the body. If Knives wasn't here then that meant that he probably had killed Millie. 

"MILLIE!"

Meryl's voice was starting to get a hysteric edge to it. 

Lina and her Grandmother were in the doorway looking in with grim looks on their faces. 

"Hey what's this?"

Asked Lina as she noticed what looked like a letter on the table.

"ERIKS!"

Vash yelped as Lina screamed his name and then promptly whacked his head on the underside of the bed he had been looking under.

"Eriks it's a note from Millie."

Vash's eyes grew wide as he took the note.

Dear Mr. Vash and Meryl.

Did you enjoy you're trip? I hope so. I'm really sorry but something's come up and I have to go home. Don't worry Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives is coming with me. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself or get into trouble. You wouldn't believe Mr. Vash how well Knives is doing. He can walk on his own now…granted he can't walk far but that's still amazing.

Anyway I'm going back home, you're welcome to come as well. Knives says that you probably won't believe this letter, and will come looking for me thinking he kidnapped me or something. 

I just hope I haven't worried you.

Again I'm really sorry but this is an emergency.

Love forever and ever 

Millie Thomson.

P.S. 

I almost forgot. Tell Meryl I want to talk to her about something personal when I see her. 

Vash read the letter over again before handing it off to Meryl.

Finally Meryl spoke after reading it.

"This doesn't sound like something she would write if in danger."

Vash's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked around the room. 

Nothing seemed out of place, and he could smell no blood, or gunpowder. There was no signs of a struggle or anything. Vash somehow doubt that Millie would be taken down easily. He had felt her punch before, and knew how tough she was. Knives was in no condition to do anything to her.

"You think its real then?"

Meryl thought a moment. 

"Yes. If something was wrong Millie would have said P.S. Tell Meryl not to worry."

Meryl handed the note back to Vash.

"It's a code we use in case anything happens and we can't say. Knives wouldn't have known that."

"Smart…and very clever."

Vash suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and placing a kiss on her lips.

"That's why you're my girl!"

"Uhg let go! Not in front of the kid Vash."

Lina rolled her eyes.

"I'm 13 now you know. It ain't nothing I haven't seen before."

Both Vash and Meryl blushed as he let her down.

After smoothing down her ruffled feathers so to speak Meryl asked.

"Now what Vash? Should we follow them?"

Vash nodded his face suddenly grim.

"Yes. Millie may have left on her own free will, but Knives is dangerous. She shouldn't have done this."

Vash then turned to Lina and his Grandma.

"Hey Grandma, do you think you two could stay here while we go and get them?"

Lina frowned an angry look on her face.

"WHY!? I want to come!"

"It would be quicker if just me and Meryl went. Besides we'll just be turning around when we get there."

Grandma smiled her wrinkled face brightening as she placed a weathered hand on Lina's shoulder.

"Sure Eriks. Lina and me need a rest anyhow. Traveling for the young and old isn't easy you know."

"Thanks Grandma."

In little less than an hour Meryl and Vash were waving good by to Lina and her grandmother. 

Meryl sighed as she sat back in the passenger seat and looked at the letter again.

"What could have possibly possessed her to do this? Even Millie isn't that dense."

"Millie I'm sure knows what she's doing."

Vash said with a smile in his voice. Ever since he had met Millie he had been admiring her observational skills. That woman was sharp.

"You're right. Millie is extremly smart and observant. She just doesn't know it."

Vash smirked but kept his eyes on the road.

"Its because everyone else see's her as a big innocent child. They don't give her time to show them anything else."

"That's true."

Meryl remained silent a moment.

"What do you think you're brother is going to do?"

 Vash frowned his eyebrows coming together as he pondered the question.

"I don't know. Something seemed off by that letter. I just can't put my finger on it. He may not try anything."

"Its almost dark, and we're at least half a day behind them. Are we going to stop tonight?"

"I can handle it if you can."

Meryl nodded her face set in determination. 

 Millie stopped the car just outside of town.

"Something wrong?"

Knives asked casually. He didn't bother to look Millie's way and instead studied how the sand whirled in the wind. Both parties had hardly talked during the last 6 hours of driving. They both were a little embarrassed over last night. Not to mention a little shy about it as well.  

"No…I'm just worried I guess. I'm scared that…"

Millie's ever present smile faded as thoughts of her father fluttered across her mind. 

"I'm scared for my father."

Knives didn't comment. Not because he was being rude or didn't care. He just didn't know what to say. He had never had any experience with family other than his brother. 

Millie quickly shook herself out of her funk and smiled brightly as she pointed toward a rather large farmhouse just outside town. Around it dotting the landscape were several smaller houses. They were defiantly a part of the farm but still far enough away to be separate. 

"That's Home."

Knives raised an eyebrow that basically said, is that so. Millie giggled at the look and started the car again. 

In no time at all they were in front of the house. 

Knives frowned. 

He had a feeling deep in his gut that he was not going to like this. 

Millie was ok. She was human but she wasn't a spider. Her family was another story. He wasn't sure if he was ready to meet with humans yet. 

He wasn't sure if he was ready to 'give them a chance' like he told himself he would. 

Millie suddenly honked on the horn.

"MOMMA I'M HOME!"

Knives flinched at the booming voice. He shook his head half in pain and half in awe that a female could be that loud.

Millie jumped out of the car and waved like a lunatic at the large woman that suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Millie! HONEY!"

Knives just watch slightly amused as a horse of a woman ran toward Millie and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. 

The woman was an older human with brown hair streaked heavily in gray highlights. She had large brown eyes and the same smile as Millie.

She was, if that was possible a head taller than Millie. Not only that but she looked rather muscular. Millie he knew was a strong woman but this one had the muscle mass of a man…a large man. 

She wasn't a bad looking woman, just different. 

"Momma this is Mr. Knives. Knives this is my Mother Terri."

Knives seriously considered completely ignoring the woman. However just one look at Millie's face convinced him not to. Millie might be just a human but he was still injured. He really didn't need any more pain that was necessary.

So Knives was forced to acknowledge this woman. 

"Hello."

He said simply before looking elsewhere. 

"Friendly chap ain't he?"

Millie's mom said her voice dry. 

Millie sighed but still looked pleased that at least Knives had said a word. 

"Mr. Knives can you walk to the house?"

Knives eyed the distance. It shouldn't be to bad although the three steps that lead onto the porch might cause problems. 

He opened the door and with a little help from Millie got to his feet. He winced as his thighs protested the movement. They were sore and stiff as hell. 

Terri stepped back allowing her daughter and the blonde man to stumble by. One could almost see the questions running through her mind, however she kept her mouth shut and followed her daughter. 

Millie took Knives to the living room and gently helped him sit in a large leather chair. It was plushy and comfortable. A huge difference from the broken seats in the car. Knives liked it instantly.

"Are you hungry? Good I'll fix something."

Millie with a huge smile on her face went into the kitchen to fix Knives something. Her mother was waiting for her.

"What in the world happened to that man?"

Millie sighed. Figures she would have to explain.

"Mr. Knives was shot."

Terri gasped as tears pooled in her eyes. Much like Millie Terri was a gentle woman and hated it when people got hurt. 

"Oh that's terrible."

Millie nodded as she grabbed some ingredients. 

"I'm sorry to say but it had to be done. He's a lot better than when he first woke up. He refused to even acknowledge I existed the first few days."

Terri stood beside her daughter as she started to help by cutting some carrots. Her daughter's words confused her. What was that man's problem? 

Millie acted as if his simple hello was a good thing. Personally she had thought it was rather rude.

"So…why haven't you written lately Millie? Little Anthony is heartbroken."

Millie smiled at the thought of her little nephew. 

"I've been busy."

Millie then proceeded to tell her mother all that happened. 

Vash's brush with death…his own and Legato's. She told her about Wolfwoods death and about Peter the little boy Nicolas had shot. 

She told her about the battle with Knives although she left out the part that Knives was actually Legato's boss. No need to scare her mother with the knowledge that a homicidal maniac was in her house. 

By the time she was done talking Millie was crying. 

She still missed Wolfwood terribly.

"Of my…shh shsh its alright dear."

Terri took her daughter into her arms for a firm hug. 

Millie returned the hug just as fiercely. She felt so much better now that she's told her mother about Wolfwood and gotten her feelings off her chest. She had been feeling lately like a bottle over filled and corked off from the rest of the world. She had felt like she was going to explode.

"Momma…how is Papa?"

Terri sighed as she let go of Millie and went about chopping more carrots.

"He's better although not fully healed yet. The doctors think he had a light stroke. He's talking alright but doesn't seem to be able to move his left arm." 

"Is he here?"

Terri shook he head no.

"He's at the doctors office. The doctor didn't want him coming home yet."

Millie sighs a relieved smile touching her lips.

"I'm so glad. You wouldn't believe how worried I've been. I even dragged Knives out of his recovering bed to come up here."

"Knives hmmm…so that's Vash the Stampedes brother."

Knives sat in the extremly comfortable chair waiting for Millie to come back. No doubt she was talking up a storm with that horse of a mother of hers.

He didn't mind waiting. He was after all rather good at it. Knives had perfected the technique of waiting while recovering from Vash's Angel arm. It had taken 23 years just for him to be able to walk again. 

So waiting a few minutes was nothing. 

Knives took the moment to study the house around him. 

One thing that stuck as odd was how much wood was in this place. There was wooden furniture and wood accents on the walls, hell even the floor was wooden. 

Everything around him spoke of spider wealth. 

The room was surprisingly clean and devoid of the usually sand dust. It was also cooler than he thought it should be. That spoke of careful planning during the construction of the house and uses of air ventilation. 

He had no idea that Millie had come from a place like this. 

I'm amazed at every turn when it involves Millie.

Knives eyes suddenly narrowed as someone…several someone's walked through the front door. They were all very noising, laughing and carrying on with each other. 

They didn't even notice Knives at first. 

"Uh? Oh hi."

A tall man with brown hair said when he finally noticed the glaring blonde.

If Knives had a gun he would have probably shot the man right then. He just looked so overly cheerful that it made Knives sick. He instantly disliked the guy. 

Knives glare fairly burned holes through the older man. 

While the man seemed not to notice the glare the woman behind him did. She swallowed and hide behind the smiling idiot. There was a great pack of children also following the man. The oldest didn't seem too happy and glared back. The others either were scared or didn't have a clue like their father. 

"Big Big Brother!"

Knives heard Millie suddenly scream in happiness. Knives blinked as Millie went flying by him and attacked the man in a crushing hug. 

Knives smiled evilly at the way his eyes bulged from the pressure.

"Little Baby sister"

He croaked out.

Millie finally let go of him and turned her attention to the others. She hugged each one starting from the oldest looking one to the youngest. She called out their names as she went.

"John, Bryan, Kenny, Mitchell, Tony Jr., Jordan oh look how you have grown!"

"Aunt Millie!"

The one that she had called John said with a smile. 

Knives frowned as he studied the group more carefully. After a moment he could see the family resemblance. That sickened him because he had really disliked the father spider. Now he was going to have at least tolerate the man. 

Millie smiled so brightly at Knives, he was sure the room brightened. It was such a dazzling smile that Knives felt his breath catch.

"Knives…I want you to meet my Big Big brother. Big Big brother this is Knives.

Knives allowed his face to go completely deadpan. He did not attempt to take the hand that Millie's brother offered him.

Millie's brother didn't seem offended more than he did embarrassed. He took back his hand and rubbed the back of his head. Knives noticed that the oldest 'John' and the second oldest 'Bryan' was glaring at him now. 

Millie just looked concerned.

"Knives are your shoulders hurting you? Please excuse him Big Big Brother. Knives was shot in both shoulders and legs not long ago. It was only two days ago that he even tried to walk."

BB (big big) smiled and nodded.

"That's understandable."

Knives closed his eyes fighting with the overwhelming urge to forget about his wounds and choke the spider to death. 

He tried to remind himself yet again that he had said he would give spiders a chance. He wouldn't live by a dead mans influence. He never imagined it would be so difficult. He felt nothing but an overpowering hatred and disgust toward these spiders. Only the fact that they were Millie's family kept him where he was sitting. 

He could imagine how upset and hurt Millie would be if he killed her family. Just imagining that was enough to stop. 

He never wanted to see her cry, and it would crush him if he were the one to cause it. 

Knives sighed. When had Millie become so important to him? When had what she felt matter? 

He thought about it a moment and couldn't remember. It had happened before he had even realized it. Somehow Millie had wiggled her way past his hate and was lodged firmly in his feelings. 

He watched as Millie quickly went into a recount of her adventures. 

Knives listened carefully. He only knew the following events through Legato's point of view and even then he didn't know everything that had happened.

Something's that she said were old news some was new. He hadn't known for example that Wolfwood had died in a church leaned up against his cross punisher. 

As Millie talked something about the way she spoke about Wolfwood bothered him. 

She got so sad and hurt sounding. 

"OH Millie."

Said Big Big brother's wife.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

Knives stiffened in shock as something powerful ripped through his body. He knew all to well this consuming and hated emotion. He felt it every time Vash had talked about Rem and was with humans instead of him. 

It was jealously!

Knives suddenly was furious. Wolfwood that lowly traitor had meant something to Millie! Millie **HIS** Millie had feelings toward that spider!

It was disgusting! Millie was to good for a human like Wolfwood! That damn priest had no right to even be in her memories much less in her heart.

Knives clenched his hands in rage. He was so angry it hurt! His nails dug into his palms blooding his hands. 

Knives didn't trust himself to stand up. He didn't trust himself to even move. 

Closing his eyes he felt his power inside throb in time with the raged beats of his heart. 

The only time he ever remembered being this angry was when Vash had shot him. First with the gun he had given him and then with his Angel arm. 

Inside his mind he felt his brothers panic. No doubt he felt Knives anger and was in turn reacting to it. A part of Knives mind that wasn't consumed in hatred right now took note of how far away Vash was. 

Not to far only a day away or so. Under normal circumstances the brother couldn't feel each other at this distance. Only in times of extreme emotion did their powers expand like it was now.

Knives blatantly ignored the soft and distant questions. 

Knives heard Millie talking again. Talking more about Wolfwood. Telling her family about some of the stuff he had done. 

She talked way to emotionally about him. 

"Wolfwood…"

Knives finally said. The word was spoken softly, much quieter than Millie was talking. However the way he said it caught everyone's attention. There was something so very cold and hateful about the tone of his voice then. 

"Wolfwood doesn't deserve your mourning. That ugly spider worked for me! You think he followed my idiot brother for no reason!"

Suddenly Knives stood up. The movement played havoc on his wounds but for once pain was the last thing on his mind. 

"He followed Vash because I ordered him to! I personally order him to follow and protect Vash. He was a traitor to you Millie!"

Millie blinked, as her relatives remained silent. They all sensed…even the youngest child that this was important. 

"What?"

Millie asked her voice breathless.

Knives smiled…not the smile that Millie liked. But the smile he always wore when he caused his brother pain.

"Wolfwood was a Gunho Gun. His mission was to protect my brother until I was ready for him!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"I don't lie."

Millie jumped up as well, her face red.

"Wolfwood would never do that!"

"AND what do you know about the priest?"

Knives yelled at her. His face was a storm of emotions that he couldn't quite get under control. 

He wanted to soil Wolfwood in Millie's eyes. He wanted her to hate the priest. Yet telling her this also made her hate him. It hurt her.

He could see it in her eyes. 

But his jealousy wouldn't allow any other thoughts. And he couldn't stop the words from flowing out of his mouth.

"What kind of priest can shot like Wolfwood? Tell me Millie, why then was he good? Why did he follow Vash around? And how did Wolfwood know where to find me? How did he know when Vash hadn't even said mentioned me yet? That's because he worked for me!"

Millie couldn't take it anymore. With a sob of denial she turned and ran. 

Knives watched his heart clenching at the tears in her eyes.

"That was uncalled for."

Millie's mother said her voice censuring.

Knives spun toward her so fast that they all gasped in surprise. A man wounded like him wasn't supposed to be able to move that fast. Hell a man wasn't supposed to move like that period.

"SHUT up you spider! I don't care that Vash won the battle! It was a battle not the war! And when I get my gun back I'll take great pleasure destroying each and every city on the planet, starting with this one! I won't wait for Vash this time!"

With that and a terrifying look that made little Jordan the youngest of Millie's brother's children start crying, Knives walked out the door. 


	7. 7 updated :P

AN:  (sigh) Why me. All this story was supposed to be was a oneshot lemon. Yet somehow it evolved into a 71 page (so far) real story I'll never know. This was just supposed to be a filler while I was having writers block on my Inuyasha story 'Power Within' now it's taking away from that story. (Sob) Oh well I'm some of the best reviews I've ever gotten for this story….and I haven't even put a lemon in it yet. That's truly amazing to me, since it seems that only lemony stories get the reviews. 

Oh that reminds me…does anyone want me to put some eye burning citrus in this? I'm still debating whether or not to add V/M's first time together. 

Its all up to you guys really…I don't care much either way. :P

Enjoy

Meryl stopped the car as Vash suddenly grabbed his head and screamed. 

It startled her so much that she nearly hit a boulder. However she managed to swerve just in time before coming to a complete stop.

"Vash? What's wrong?"

Meryl turned in her seat and grabbed his shaking shoulders.

Vash's breath was coming fast and hard as he covered his ears. It looked like from his expression that someone was screaming in his ear and he was trying to block it out. His face was so pale that it alarmed Meryl. 

"Vash?!"

Meryl said gently shaking his shoulders. She was starting to get really scared. 

Vash shook his head as he tightened his grip on his head. 

"Its Knives…my heads going to explode!"

Tears of pain coursed down Vash cheek. Meryl not knowing what else to do grabbed hold of Vash and let his bury his face into her chest. Now that she was holding him she could feel how tight his muscles were. They were so tense that they felt like rocks. 

_Knives what's wrong? Tell me!_

Silence met Vash's mental ears. He knew better than to think that Knives couldn't hear him. If he could feel him like this then Knives had to have heard him.

KNIVES 

Mental pain slammed into his skull again. Vash whimpered like a lost child. He was falling into darkness. He could feel his brother's pain and anger. It was like a great serpent in his head, slithering, biting and twisting inside his brain. It burned like fire and stung like ice. It was pain and rage, hatred and fear all rolled up into one hoarse physic scream. 

Forcing himself to focus…or else become lost in the psychological static, Vash tried to read his brothers mind. It was difficult but with Knives broadcasting his anger like he was it was possible. 

He probably has every plant within a 100 Ile radius going haywire.

Vash didn't get far with probing his brothers mind before Knives kicked him in the balls, disemboweled him, wrapped his now exposed innards around his neck and tried to choke him with it…or at least that's what it felt like. Vash was forced to retreat and as he did Knives put up some rather nasty barriers. Vash cringed as he bumped up against them.  

"I can sense him. He's furious. I've never felt him so angry before."

Vash said after giving up reading his brothers thoughts. Vash wasn't as good with their mental powers as Knives was. He simply couldn't breach the wall. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. The pain he had felt was all too real. He didn't think he wanted to know what could upset his brother like this.

"My god…Millie."

Meryl whispered softly. Her face now matched Vash's pale one.

"I tried to ask what was wrong but he ignored me. But…"

"But what?"

Meryl prompted when Vash got a far away look on his face.

"But I did hear some of his thoughts before he blocked me. He's mad at Millie for some reason. I can't understand him…something about a traitor spider?"

Meryl suddenly stiffened and after getting Vash off of her slammed on the gas. The car lurch forward as it was flooded with fuel.

"You think he'll hurt her?"

Meryl pressed the gas pedal harder trying to coax a few more IPH out of the scrape heap they had stolen. 

"I've never felt him so angry…not even when I almost killed him with my Angel arm."

Vash collapsed into his seat unable to keep sitting up. He looked so wore out.

"It hurts Meryl."

He whispered softly.

Meryl glanced toward Vash her face worried.

"I'm here sweetheart."

She reached over and took his hand into hers. 

Vash smiled softly his eyes filled with pain. 

"I love you."

Meryl nearly swerved off the road again. Forcing herself to remain calm Meryl glanced over at Vash again. Her heart was racing in her chest and felt like it was going to explode.

"What did you say?"

Vash didn't answer her. 

The reason being he had already fallen into a deep sleep. Meryl frowned as she reached over and felt his forehead. He was hot but not terribly so. Meryl fought for a moment with the thought of stopping. Vash hadn't been tired a moment ago. What if like his brothers anger had somehow caused brain damage? Meryl glanced at him again. He didn't look like he was in pain. He was even smiling sweetly. 

Finally Meryl decided to keep going. There was nothing she could do to help Vash, and Millie really needed her right now. She just hoped her friend was still alive.

With that settled Meryl's thought drifted to the words that Vash had said. 

_He just told me he loves me? _

Meryl took a deep breath feeling light headed herself.

_He's never said that before. Come to think of it I've never said it either. _

"I love you to Vash. More than you can imagine."

Vash smiled wider in his sleep. 

Meryl felt herself melt at that smile despite the danger Millie was in. 

I'm the luckiest girl on the planet. I've found Vash the Stampede. The sweetest most loving man there has ever been.

At times like this when she was able to just look at Vash, that was when the full force of her love always hit her. 

It hurt; it actually hurt to be so deeply in love with someone. Especially since she hadn't known what he thought. 

She often had to ask herself questions. Was it for the sex? Did Vash really love her or did he just like her enough to bed her. Vash was a pervert. Over the course of her assignment she had seen episode after episode confirming this. 

So what did she mean to him?

He said he loved me. And I believe him. 

This was a shock to her. Sure Vash liked her enough to do that. But Vash wasn't even human. He was a plant that was over a hundred years old. He was something of a superman when it came to about anything he did. He was so smart it was scary. Meryl had seen him work lost technology like nothing. He also was very quick to find an answer to any question. Being extremly modest he never showed this particular trait and actually tried to hide it. He hid it behind goofy smiles and clumsiness. But Meryl had seen him use that brain of his and it was impressive. 

Not only that but his physical strength was sometimes scary as well. Vash was just plain strong that was the only thing to it. She had felt it herself when they made love. His arms were like steel and his grip was impossible. However she had noticed, how very careful Vash always was. He was so considerate and cautious, never giving her more than she could take. He never hurt her despite that strength. 

That proved he had restraint. 

No matter how she looked at it, Vash was the most wonderful man any woman could find. 

I could really fall for him. He's a real man.

Meryl chuckled to herself as she thought about Marilyn, a woman they had met way back at the beginning of their adventures. Marilyn had seen what at the time Meryl refused to. It was strange. She had told Meryl she would see someday and here she was with Vash. 

Vash is Vash and he said he loves me. 

Meryl felt an idiot grin touch her face. A grin that would have been more expected on Vash not his over serious girlfriend. 

Things had really worked out in the end. Everything would continue to do that as well. Meryl didn't give a damn about Knives, about the plants, or even about the whole damn human race. She planned to live the rest of her life with Vash. 

Meryl Strife of the Burndeli Insurance Company wouldn't have it any other way!

Knives stormed outside the best he could. He couldn't see he was so furious. It had gone beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Stumbling down the steps he fell hard onto the ground. Stars exploded in front of his eyes at the all-consuming pain that radiated from his abused wounds. He almost screamed from the pain but somehow the sound was caught in his throat. He could hardly breath much less scream. 

For the second time today Knives ignored the pain and got back up. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to go away. He wanted to escape the source of his pain.

_Millie._

Knives cursed her and her family. 

_Why Millie?_

Knives couldn't understand it. Why did she have feelings for Wolfwood? The priest was dead. Hell the body was probably rotten past recognition by now. Why did she remember him? The dead aren't worth remembering. They can do nothing. 

Legato had been a worthy henchman. The man had been all that Knives had seen for almost 10 years. The only being he had even talked to for those same ten years, yet he did not morn the mans death. Legato was dead and thus not worth remembering. 

The dead have no hold on the world. 

Knives growled as he walked a few more feet. He almost fell again but managed to stay on his feet. 

He had thought that Millie had felt something for him. They had kissed three times. That was three times more than he had ever kissed anyone. They could have gone further if he hadn't stopped. He somehow doubted if Millie would have stopped him. 

He wondered silently if she had done the same thing with Wolfwood. 

This time Knives did fall. He landed on his knees hard enough to bruise. He didn't bother to get up. 

Am I nothing to her? Just a fling as the human's called it. Is she playing that game she mentioned? What was Wolfwood to her? Did she kiss him, bed with him?  

Knives lowered his head feeling disgusted with himself. He shouldn't care about these things. Millie was a human. She wasn't worth the air that kept her alive. 

Yet…she was important to him. 

The thought that Wolfwood might have touched her infuriated him beyond reason. But at the same time he was moved past even tears at the thought that she was hurt now because of him. 

And he had thought he was confused before. His feelings before were a piece of cake compared to this.

Rem I hate you! I hate you and Millie and every goddamn spider on this planet! 

Knives hissed to himself quietly. Why did he always get hurt? Why was he the one to always be betrayed? Vash had betrayed him; Wolfwood had betrayed him…now Millie did as well. And strangely Millie's betrayal hurt more than any other. 

It's because I didn't expect it. I knew Vash would be anger at me and try to save the humans. I knew that Wolfwood was nothing but a spider. Millie took me by surprise. 

Gods he hated this. He hated feeling this way. It was better to be alone and not feel anything. It was better to be like the regular plants. They were perfect in their bulbs without a care in the world. 

Knives lifted his head slightly gazing across the good-sized garden that Millie's family owned. He had found it without looking.

He noticed how puny everything looked. It was to be expected, there wasn't a plant anywhere near here. It took hard work to even get this far. 

Knives touched the soil. The greenery would die soon. The heat from the upcoming summer would shatter what little headway the family had made.

_Like I've shattered Millie._

Knives remembered Millie's face as he had told her the truth. 

She had looked so betrayed and hurt, but not because of Wolfwood's actions. She had looked at him that way. It was like he had been the one to betray her. 

But he didn't…all he did was tell her the truth. Tell her that Wolfwood was not the so-called Angel she believed him to be. 

**Spider!**

Knives spat out with his mind. 

Millie was nothing but a spider. Her and every human on this planet deserved to die. He would kill them all just like he said. And this time he wouldn't wait for his brother. He would start as soon as he got his gun back. 

Knives gritted his teeth in anger and confusion.

Millie's not a spider, but not a Butterfly. 

_No a spider she a spider…no not a spider not a butterfly… she's Millie, simply Millie._

He was so perplexed. Nothing he thought made sense, yet everything did. 

He wanted to hate Millie. He wanted to kill her and her damn family. Death would be a blessing for those idiots. 

Yet he didn't want to hurt Millie at all. Even emotional hurt was something that he cringed at. The fact that she was crying because of him hurt so much he wanted to cry himself. 

Knives closed his eyes, placing his hands on the sandy soil. He wasn't really thinking of what he was doing. It was more or less instinct, left overs from his plant heritage. 

It was a plants reason to exist to supply energy, to create green life. 

Besides he needed something constructive to do-least he go crazy from his ponderings. So without another thought he poured himself into the soil. 

He heated the soil, changed the soil and gave healing energy to the plants. 

It was how all plants worked to grow life.

Knives was a plant, he could do all they could do and more. He wasn't confined to a glass ball. 

Knives shook as he continued to give himself to the soil. The air around his body started to glow unnaturally. His eyes also began to glow. They were an eerie blue that would have terrified anyone had they been there to see it.

Too much.

His body screamed at him. He had never give this much at one time before. It hurt and it burned him terribly. He felt his hands start to sizzle. 

But he didn't stop. The pain was still there. The pain in his soul. 

He wanted to get ride of it. He didn't want to feel anymore. 

Somewhere in his mind he felt Vash freaking out over his emotions. 

Knives snarled as he felt Vash enter his head. The questions were still there and demanded answers. 

It took Knives less than two seconds to realize what Vash was doing, and then act against it. Normally Knives would never hurt his brother like this…a person didn't attack a mind unless they wanted the victim to become a vegetable. However Knives wasn't thinking straight and attacked Vash's mind with a fury that was surprising even for him.

Vash mind startled by the attack withdrew. Knives in no mood to deal with this again put up every mental barrier he had. He put his energy into this barrier even as he was putting it into the soil. 

His emotions tainted the barrier making it anger and resentful. 

Vash backed down away from it.

"ACK"

The sound wasn't loud but was filled with the very pain in his soul. With a last ditch effort which he put an insane amount of energy into the soil, he passed out. 

And in a way his plan had worked. Knives did not dream.

 Millie cried and cried until she felt for sure she hadn't a drop of water left in her body. 

The tears just kept coming no matter what she did to stop them. Tissues and napkins, towels and even her pillow quickly became soaked in the salty rain she poured on them. 

Sniffing loudly she wiped her puffy red face. Her eyes not to mention her nose felt raw and itchy. They were no doubt swollen and red as well.

_I hate him!_

She thought viciously. 

_How could he say those horrible things about Wolfwood? How could he?_

Millie while a gentle soul wasn't a saint. She could get angry just as easily as the next person. She could also get violent as well. Her stun gun and a powerful right hook were proof of that. 

And right now she felt like shooting both at Knives face.

In her memory she could still see his face. That furious and gleeful look that he had while telling her those horrible things. He had been happy to hurt her feelings. He had wanted to hurt her. 

I'll never forgive you Mr. Knives. How could you be so hurtful after what happened between us? I had really thought…really thought this might work out. 

Getting out of bed Millie sniffed again and went to her window. 

From her bedroom on the second floor she could see most of the family farm. 

She sighed deeply as she watched some dark clouds in the distance. It looked like a sand storm was coming this way. 

Millie watched the storm and the static lighting as it flickered across the plain. 

_Was Wolfwood really…really a GunHo Gun? Was he really part of them terrible people?_

Millie swallowed hard as new and fresh tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She could remember everything about her dark priest. The way he always had a cigarette in his mouth. The way said cigarette was always bent because of where Nicolas kept them.

"In his left breast pocket of his coat."

Millie whispered.

Nicolas had been a wonderful soul. He had loved children and would do anything to protect them. He always had a cocky grin on his face and a sly remark to anyone who bothered him.

Mr. Vash and Nicolas had gotten along great. Even thought they fought all the time it was a lot like the way she fought with her sisters or brothers. It was an easygoing battle. One that neither side could win, one that neither side wanted to win.

She remembered that day she first met Wolfwood so clearly. Like it had happened yesterday and not the two years that it had been really.

She remembered how after Vash and Nicolas saved that little girl; Nicolas had asked to sit by her. He had then leaned up against her and fallen asleep.

Millie gasped her breath sticking in her throat. 

She remembered what he had said to her.

"You're really comfortable."

_Was Wolfwood a GunHo Gun then? Was he a GunHo Gun when he died?_

Millie didn't know what to think. She didn't think Mr. Knives was lying. He had no real reason to, nor did she fell that he was lying. On the other hand she just couldn't believe that Wolfwood had really been a bad guy.

Millie frowned as she looked out at the storm. It looked like a big one. And it also looked like it would be here in less than 10 minutes. Truly amazing how fast those things traveled.

"Better tell Momma to put up the Thomas's."

Something nudged Millie's mind. Tickling her senses and telling her that she had forgotten something. 

She frowned deeper trying to bring the reason up to mind.

_KNIVES!_

Millie gasped as she whirled around and ran out her door.

_I left him alone with my family!_

Cursing to herself for being so stupid she raced down the stairs. 

_If he had hurt any of them!_

The threat echoed through her mind. No matter what she felt toward the guy and no matter what Vash said, if he had hurt her family.

Millie was thus relieved when she saw all of her family sitting in the living room quietly.

Everyone was all right and accounted for….except one.

"Where's Knives?"

Millie's mother snorted. Her face coming close to being cross. Terri like her daughter hated to be nasty about anything. She would much rather be smiling and joking around. However some things just couldn't be joked about.

"He went outside."

Millie's eyes widened in surprise and without thought she quickly grabbed her coat to go outside.

"He's hurt. He can't go walking around yet! And…and there's a storm coming!"

Something grabbed her arm stopping her from running out. 

She looked down at her arm, noticing the large hand attached to it and blinked.

"What?"

Millie looked up at the face of her Big Big brother. His face was almost angry although such an emotion in her brother was unheard of. Millie remembered way back when Tony had been a teenager. He had gotten into a fight. She couldn't remember the reason why. Well anyway to make a long story short he had gotten shot. Almost had killed him…yet even then he hadn't been angry. Even though he had been in pain and bleeding he had smiled and talked friendly to the guy. 

So to see his face like this spoke of something big!

"Don't."

He said his voice flat. Tony or just BB as his family called him was the gentlest friendly man on the planet. He never had anything bad to say about anyone and believed a lot like Vash. 

"That man doesn't deserve your concern."

Millie's mother stood up face also grave.

"Little Baby…we've decided…the family that is. That man Knives isn't welcomed here. He's not welcome to come into this house again!"

"I don't know what possessed you to bring him here…"

Tony trailed off clearly not liking saying these things. Millie could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to be friendly; he wanted to be the good guy. But he just couldn't put his own family and his mother in danger. 

"But he's dangerous. Just leave him."

Millie blinked again tears forming in her eyes.

She knew what they wanted her to do. Just leave Knives by himself. No doubt he would find shelter before the storm hit. He would be ok by himself. 

They didn't want her to have anything to do with him. They wanted her to 'dump' him so to speak. 

_Knives said those horrible things to me. I shouldn't care about him. I hate him…don't I?_

Millie felt her heart pulled in two…no three directions. 

She wanted to do as he family wanted. She wanted to hate Knives. And…she wanted to love him. She had almost been there before his horrible words. 

I've kissed him three times. The Knives I kissed wasn't the man that said those horrible things. That was someone else.

Millie remembered his face…the face that he wore when asleep. It was so innocent; with that face it was easy to forget his was a mass murderer. 

Images of the memories of the past week flashed before her eyes.

Knives stunned look as she first beat him at Chess. The subtle yet obvious change in the way he looked at her. Like she was finally a person and not a moving piece of furniture. 

His comments on Spiders and Butterflies…the hostler she had gotten him. 

The way he held her so close that night he had grabbed her in his sleep. He had felt so needy, but not a sexual need. It was an emotional one need. Something so deep he probably didn't even realize it. 

"NO!"

Millie shouted surprising everyone including herself. Her face-hardened into a stubborn frown as she glared at her brother. 

She couldn't just leave Knives. Not after all they had been through. She wouldn't forget…

"I can't just leave him out there alone! I won't leave him alone!"

Ripping her arm out of her brother grasp Millie ran into the harsh winds that the upcoming storm had already kicked up.

She barely heard her family as they called out to her. Millie closed her coat around her neck and continued on, ignoring them.

"KNIVES!"

She screamed out. 

All that met her worried ears was the howling of the wind. 

Millie frowned as she started to get really worried. 

Sand storms weren't something you just ignored and walked into. It was rumored that the sand could stripe flesh off the bones and nasty stuff like that. 

Millie flinched at the stinging sand that was being blown around just by pre-storm winds. 

Stripe flesh off the bones…yep she could believe that.

"KNIVES? Where are you?"

Millie frantically looked around. Knives wouldn't have wondered off would he? He would stay close by surely? 

He can hardly walk. He has to be close by.

Something tugged the edge of her mind. It felt strange…like when you lay on your arm wrong and it goes to sleep. The weird thing was the strange feeling was in her head. 

Rubbing her temple slightly Millie turned and followed the feeling. 

Granted even she thought this was stupid. She told herself that as she walked on. But there really wasn't much else to go by. She had no idea where Knives was. This was at least a feeling and a feeling was something. And something was more than nothing. 

The storm was arriving quicker than she had thought. Already sand whipped around her with bruising force. 

If she didn't find him soon then she wouldn't at all. There was no way she could stay out in this.

"KNIVES!"

She screamed.

Knives..

Millie.

Millie gasped as a voice that sounded like Knives…yet didn't…echoed around her. 

No…not around me. That sounded like it was in my head.

Despite how very weird this was Millie followed the feeling closely, letting it lead her to where her family grew their small garden. 

Millie's eyes went wide and her face white as she saw Knives. Already he was half buried in sand. He looked hurt.

"KNIVES!"

She screamed as she ran to his side. Quickly her eyes glanced over him to see if he had opened his wounds. What confused her more than anything…even the voice, were the terrible burn marks on his hands and arms. 

"Oh my god Knives."

Tears swelled in her eyes again. 

I can't take him into the house. Fine then…the barn!

With a mighty heave that made Knives grunt in pain, Millie lifted him up from the sand. 

Her face was strained from carrying his full weight but she was determined. 

Finally after what seemed like forever she entered the barn. The musty scent of Thomas's and leather filled her nose making her sneeze. 

Looking around for a place to put Knives, she smiled as she noticed several large bundles of hay. The hay was fresh and smelled rather nice. 

So with the utmost care, she gently laid Knives down on it. 

"Knives? Wake up please."

Knives didn't respond to her gentle call. 

"Wait here Knives. I have to go get the med kit."

Millie draped her coat over Knives still form before getting up and hurrying to the door. If she wasn't quick it was possible she could get lost in the whirling sand…or worst. 

It was a risk…a big one but Knives burns had to be treated. Burns were truly terrible since they were at such a high risk of infection. 

With a deep breath to steady her courage she opened the barn door and went out into hell.

_Oh my gosh!_

She thought franticly as she became lost in the whirling sand.

This has hit sooner than I thought. I got to hurry…the car should be over here. Be careful Millie don't get turned around. 

Covering her face with her arm she forced herself against the wind and started forward. 

She couldn't open her eyes against the stinging sand. She just blindly went forward.

She winched in pain as the sand rubbed her arm and face raw. 

She couldn't handle this. She would have to go back!

Right when Millie thought that she bumped into something. She almost laughed in response.

The car…thank god.

Quickly she forced the door open and grabbed the med kit. The kit was heavy since she had packed about every medical item imaginable in it, but that wasn't a problem.

With kit in hand she quickly ran toward the barn. It wasn't nearly as bad going back since she was going with the wind instead of against it.

Making herself walk instead of run Millie counted the steps back that she had taken to the car. It was the only way to measure the distance in the brownish hell that her home had become. 

24, 25…26.

Millie bumped into the door of the barn. She sighed in much needed relieve before opening the door and forcing it closed behind her. 

Once the door was closed Millie choked and collapsed to the ground coughing and sputtering. She had gotten quite a bit of sand in her mouth and nose. In fact she had sand in places she didn't even know she had. 

Millie moved her arm and winched.

Looking down she was surprised to see that her arm was actually bloodied. It had been rubbed so raw…that she was bleeding.

Concerned she touched her face, which also hurt. It was tender but unlike her arm it wasn't bleeding. 

You'll survive. Tend to Knives first. 

 (one hour later)

Knives felt like shit. He hurt all over. A dull aching pain that throbbed in sync with his heartbeats. He opened his eyes slightly confused over what had happened. 

Wasn't he outside? Why did he have a barn roof over his head?

Knives tilted his head slightly as he heard humming. It was Millie's sweet voice. 

He smiled and let himself relax. 

He remembered now. He had overdone his powered and caused himself to pass out. If Millie was here she must have dragged him here.

That meant she didn't hate him…right?

Leaning up Knives winced as his hands screamed at him. Blinking in surprise he brought the newly bandaged limps up so he could see them.

What? I must have burned them. To much power indeed.

Knives heard a hiss of pain. He whirled his body around so fast he was a blur to anyone looking. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight before him. 

Millie was sitting down not far from him. She was dabbing rubbing alcohol to her arm. 

Knives swallowed a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at said arm. 

It was nothing but a mass of red and swollen flesh. Literally patches of skin were ripped off and bleeding. Glancing up he noticed her face was also raw although nowhere near as bad as her arm.

"Millie?"

He asked wondering what happened.

Millie looked up and smiled happily.

"Thank god you're awake. I was really worried."

Knives ignored her words.

"What happened?"

He asked his eyes not leaving the badly damaged flesh of her arm.

Millie looked down as if seeing her arm for the first time. She then shrugged.

"There's a sand storm outside. I went out to get the med kit for you."

"Are you stupid?"

He asked the words coming out before he could stop them. No one went outside in a sand storm. Nobody…not even he a plant could survive long out in one of those. 

"I…I had to get the med kit."

She whispered softly.

"Burns can get infected so easily. I didn't…"

She got those wounds trying to help you. She risked her life for you.

Knives stared in shock.

Not only that…she wrapped my burns before her own wounds. Millie.

Knives looked away unable to stand the sight of her damaged flesh. Damage that was caused because of him. 

They sat in silence as Millie took care of her own wounds and dressed them. Both were in their own worlds, thinking their own thoughts.

"What you said about Wolfwood."

The words sounded strange as they broke the silence that had settled for so long. 

Millie choked, then coughed, feeling the awkwardness as well. Her voice sounded so unsure. 

"Was that true?"

Knives looked up. What he saw in her face stilled the hurtful words forming on his tongue. It was trust…simple trust that would accept anything he said as the truth. If he said that Wolfwood was a killer of children and woman. A monster born of hell and everything the priest had told them was a lie…she would believe him.

Such open trust was something that Knives had never seen before. 

Sure Legato took everything he said as gospel, but that was because Knives was a god to him. Millie thought no such thing. 

She was trusting another person. A person that had proved to be untrusting and hurtful. 

It as strange to see such faith.

"Yes…it was true."

Knives watched as he face fell. She nodded her breath shaky. 

"But…in the end Wolfwood was what you believed."

Knives dislike the taste of those words. Yet he couldn't stop them. The sudden brightness in Millie's eyes as she looked up in surprise, struck him to hard. 

"The priest betrayed me in the end. He died the man you thought he was."

Millie lowered her head as her shoulders shook with silent tears.

"Thank you Knives."

_Thank you._


	8. 8

AN: Ohhh you guys are going to hate me:P  BBWWHAHAHAHA (evil and sinister laugh) This chapter is a little shorter than usual although not by much. I doubt anyone will even notice. I would have made it longer except where I left it off was just so perfect! I couldn't resist being evil. 

Enjoy.

The wind continued to howl outside. Trapping the two unwilling beings within the old and musty barn. Both Knives and Millie remained silent. Neither human nor plant had said a word after Millie's quiet thank you. 

Knives felt the pressure of unease and sadness that still hung around Millie, and it made him nervous. 

He knew without her saying that she was still angry with him. Still was hurting by the words he had said. He could see that by her body language. The way she wouldn't look him in the eyes. By the way she stayed arms length away from him. 

He wondered if she would ever forgive him.

Forgive me? Damn what the fuck am I thinking? I don't want a humans forgiveness! They are nothing! I am above wanting or needing their forgiveness. 

Knives frowned to himself as he fletched his burned fingers gently. 

Why the hell did I tell her about Wolfwoods betraying me? I wanted her to hate him. Not see him as some dark angel that had been saved at the last moment. 

He winched at the pain from his burns. 

And why the hell did I nearly kill myself over some stupid humans garden. They don't deserve the kind of treasure I put into that soil. 

Knives glanced over toward Millie. Just looking at her made him feel funny again. No doubt his body still lusted after her. It was some kind of curse that plagued him because he was male. Surely that was the only reason. 

Millie wasn't anything special. So what if she could beat him at chess. She sucked at cards and repeated did the most stupid of things. She laughed at inappropriate times and always had that stupid grin on her face. 

He hated it! He hated her! He hated himself for wanting her!

However more than anything he hated Wolfwood for being in her heart and memories. 

Knives snorted to himself over his conflicting feelings. 

It must be from the chemical imbalance caused by the gun shot wounds. Nothing else could explain it. He was simply off balance due to his injuries and the fact he had been bed ridden for almost a week. 

He couldn't have feelings for a human. He didn't really feel jealous over a human. And Millie was nothing more than a way to get healed before he went on his rampage.

He knew this to be true. What else could account for everything that happened to him? He was right. He knew he was. 

So…why then was he having trouble believing it? Why was this annoying voice telling him he was just lying to himself?

This is ridiculous. Why am I even thinking about this? What I feel is simple lust. A male's reaction to a pretty female. If I sleep with her then this would all go away. But I don't want to sleep with her. That is below me…to lay with a human. It's disgusting!

Knives glanced at Millie against a slightly blush staining his cheeks.

Still…I hadn't thought it disgusting when we were kissing in the cave. I would have gladly continued. DAMN hormones!

"Millie…"

He said to break the silence. He felt sure he would go crazy arguing with himself.

"I haven't forgiven you."

Millie interrupted him. Her blue eyes flickered toward him with quite a bit of anger still in them. 

"What you said…no how you said it was uncalled for. Wolfwood is dead. You didn't have to dirty his name."

Suddenly Knives didn't want to talk anymore. The silence seemed like bliss now. 

So instead of answering her he snorted again and turned his head away. He didn't have to explain his actions to Millie. She was just a human. 

"Don't you dare ignore me Knives!"

Millie suddenly exploded her voice rising in volume and anger. 

Knives didn't even have time to wonder at this when suddenly he was dragged to his feet in a very rough manner. His eyes widened in shock as his face was brought up to Millie's. 

She glared at him, her eyes flashing in anger. Her grip on his coat didn't let up as she forced him to look at her.

"Why did you say those things? Why did you say those horrible things! I don't understand! Why did you have to show how much of an ass you are?"

Tears streamed down her face like twin rivers. She ignored the stinging that the salt in them caused when it hit her wounds. 

Knives blinked wide-eyed. He was so surprised at her outburst he couldn't even gather the energy to get out of her grip. Knives felt himself being shaken. Millie was shaking him like a rag doll. Her eyes were now clenched shut, her face showing how much she hurt on the inside.

Growling Knives jerked out of her grip. The suddenly movement played havoc on his wounds and he almost fell. However he wasn't paying much attention to that. Instead his blue eyes were flashing in vehemence at the cause of his confusion. 

"Don't touch me human!"

He yelled back at her.

"I have every right to say what I want when I want too! Wolfwood was an idiot! He died because he couldn't make the cut! He died because he listened to my brother!"

"I hate you!"

She screamed out. 

"I'll never forgive you! Nicolas died BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Millie jerked her head to the side. Tears sparkled in the dim light of the barn as they flew from her face. 

"You can't touch anything without destroying it!"

Knives sneered.

"I've touched you."

"AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Millie once again grabbed Knives by the coat bringing the plant closer to her. She titled her face up so he could see it clearly.

"Look at me Knives. God Damn it…SEE ME!"

Suddenly Millie collapsed against him and Knives was hard press to find his legs to keep from falling. 

Knives blinked again as he stared at her face. He had no idea what she wanted him to see. All he saw was her face, and her pretty blue eyes…eyes that were a few shades lighter than the sky. All he saw was a spiders face?

No…not a spider. Millie…I see Millie's face.

Suddenly Millie's face softened. A small sad smile touched her face before she pressed her face into his chest.

"I was so happy when you had finally looked at me. Looked at me like I was more than a moving, talking piece of furniture. I was so happy."

Millie sobbed again as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?"

Knives felt his anger slip away like sand in an open palm. Slowly as if afraid Millie would shatter in his arms he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Her pain was like a thick blanket that wrapped around her. He could taste its bitterness as it hung in the air. It was choking him, making it difficult to breath and stinging his eyes. 

 I hate this. I hate seeing Millie like this.

Knives tightened his hold on her. He couldn't deny that basic feeling. 

Just seeing her like this felt like he was being shot all over again. 

"I…can't change who I am."

He whispered softly unsure if what he was saying was right. He didn't know how to explain how he was feeling.

"I won't change how I feel about humans. The spider…does not change its nature anymore than I can."

Millie stopped crying so suddenly that it was kind of creepy. 

She then slowly lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"There is no hope for us is there?"

Knives eyes narrowed slightly. The truth was something no one could hide from. They could deny it. They could fight with it. But the truth never changed.

"No. There never was."

Millie nodded.

"It's for the best, I guess."

Millie laughed softly although her face looked anything but happy.

"I had rather hoped…"

Knives tilted his head and took her lips into a soft kiss. He silenced her in the sad expression.  It was a very innocent kiss. There were no exploding bombs or insane hormones thrown into the mix. There was no open mouth and no tongue. There was no franticness and no fright. There was only a sweet and tender whirl of emotions. 

It was exactly like their first kiss. 

Knives lifted his head. 

"Why did you make the spider beautiful Millie? Everything was so simple once."

Millie smiled that sad smile again.

"Nothing is ever simple. Haven't you learned that yet Knives?"

Knives actually chuckled at this. His face softened in an expression that never had before crossed across his face. 

"I should go."

With that he let go of Millie. She backed up allowing him the choice to do as he wished. 

What needed to be done and what he wanted were two different things. 

He could only choose one. His mission or Millie…he knew that the paths could not be mixed. Could not be both traveled. 

He was given the choice of the Spider or the Butterfly. 

Have you ever looked at a spider Mr. Knives?

Knives remembered his dream. 

Yes I have. 

And what did you see.

I saw you Millie. 

Turning away Knives limped toward the doors. The wind had died down a little and wasn't as dangerous anymore. He would be able to leave and get into the car. He would be able to drive away. Never to see this place or Millie again. 

Millie…you're not a spider, not a butterfly. You're something completely different and I think I've finally discovered what. You're a light in the dark places of the world. You shine and glitter allowing those lost to find their ways again. It's too bad that I can't follow that light.

Knives opened the doors winched at the sand that flew in his face.

Goodbye Millie.

Vash rubbed his head as he looked around the very peaceful looking farmhouse. The glare of the rising suns was enough to make him squint and blink.

Everything looked all right. There was no damage that couldn't be explained by the storm last night. He didn't see any bodies, or puddles of blood. There were no bullet holes or other damage to suggest a fight. 

The air had a strange tangy taste to it…but otherwise was painfully devoid of his brother.

"He's not here."

Vash said with certainty. 

Meryl frowned as she got out of the car. 

"Are you sure?"

Vash nodded his eyes narrowing.

"Positive…although I can feel his energies still lingering. He couldn't have left long ago."

His energies? What the hell did he do to make the very soil throb with his presence? That doesn't sound like something my brother would do. Of course…he had been rather angry last night. Maybe that created the energy? 

Meryl sighed before gently taking Vash's hand. 

"Don't worry Vash."

She reached up as far as she could and placed a kiss on his neck. She grunted, slightly annoyed that he was so tall…or she so short whatever.

"I'll go see what Millie's family can tell us. Then we'll go."

Letting go of Vash's hand Meryl ran toward the front door. She didn't hesitant as she pounded on the thick wood.

After a moment the door opened…and Meryl gasped in shock.

"MILLIE!"

Meryl launched herself into the larger woman's arms. She took in her red and swollen face in less than second. It looked like a sand burn if she was to guess. Millie's arm was also bandaged up and carefully set in a sling. Other than that she looked all right. 

"Hello Meryl."

Millie said her voice soft and calm. 

Something in her tone set warning alarms in Meryl's head.

"Millie what happened? Tell me?"

Millie smiled.

"Nothing really."

"Where's Knives? Vash said he wasn't here."

Millie's smile faltered slightly.

"He left."

"What?"

"Its nothing…drop it. Hello Mr. Vash. Would like to come in? Momma is fixing a wonderful breakfast…we even have some homemade doughnuts waiting for you. Come in. My home is your home."

Vash and Meryl exchanged a confused look before allowing Millie to hustle them into the house.

"Momma we have guests. You know Miss Meryl and this is Vash the Stampede."

Vash's eyes grew huge as he looked at the woman that easily looked him back in the eyes. She was every bit as tall as himself and quite a bit more muscular. Vash coughed and gave her his award-winning smile. 

He felt unnerved by her reserved smile.

He watched as her face softened then smiled with as much radiance usually reserved only for Millie. It was easy to see where Millie had gotten some of her characteristics. 

"Welcome Mr. Stampede. I hear you like Doughnuts? Well we have plenty."

Vash fairly drooled…hell he did drool as he spotted the huge plate of doughnuts just waiting to be molested.

Meryl sighed and dabbed a napkin she kept for such emergencies against his chin. 

"Mr. Vash. This is my Big Big Brother Tony his wife Shelly and their kids, John, Bryan, Kenny, Mitchell, Tony Jr. and Jordan."

Vash smiled and took the hand of Tony and his two eldest sons. To greet the younger ones he kneeled down. 

"Hi there."

Tony Jr. frowned and held his little brother Jordan close to him, away from the stranger.

"You look like the mean man. I don't like you."

"Tony!"

Big Big brother said somewhat mortified at his son. 

Vash's smile faltered as everyone in the kitchen became silent. He stood up his face somewhat strained.

"My brother didn't hurt anyone did he?"

"Only our ears."

Big Big brother said, before clarifying.

"He only yelled a lot. Scared the kids."

"I'm sorry."

Vash said his voice cracking a little bit. 

Terri, Millie's mother tsked and handed Vash a plate of doughnuts. 

"Don't be…you can't be responsible for a man like that."

Vash nodded before glancing at Meryl.

"We can't stay long. I have to find him before he hurts someone."

Johns, Big Big Brother oldest child frowned. He was only 17 and as teenagers tended to do, he said what was on his mind.

"Well if Aunt Millie hadn't let him go this wouldn't be a problem."

Terri whacked the offending boy upside the head. 

"John, watch your mouth."

The boy sidestepped and moved out of range.

"Its true. Aunt Millie could have forced him to stay. He was injured!"

"Knives made his choice. I couldn't stand in the way of that."

All eyes turned toward Millie. She looked down her eyes haunted.

"You can't change a man like Knives by force."

Millie glanced at Vash. She shifted uncomfortable.

"You can't change the Butterflies nature anymore than you can the spiders. The spider has to kill the butterfly to survive. Knives is right. You can't save both."

With that Millie stood up and walked out. 

Vash and Meryl blinked. Then turned to each other confused looks on their faces.

"Vash…I think maybe leaving her with Knives wasn't such a good idea?"

Merly whispered for her lover's ears only.

Terri sighed as she put some pancakes on the table.

"She's been like that since that man left. What he said really hurt her."

Meryl's closed her eyes in a firm expression before getting up to follow Millie.

"I'll talk to her."

Millie's mother had also watched Millie go. She looked concerned but like all good mothers she decided to let her daughter figure it out on her own. A child never learned anything given to them. They had to walk their own paths and learn from their own mistakes. 

Millie was a grown woman. 

"Ok boys!"

Terri said with the voice only a mother of 10 could manage.

"Everyone out of the kitchen until I finish breakfast! Don't you groan at me BB! Out out out! Mr. Vash you can stay…you're a guest. And you better put that donut down unless you want your head to meet my frying pan of DOOM!"

Vash smiled sheepishly and put the donut back on the table. Terri smirked as she took her hand off the very large frying pan she had been threatening him with. 

After a moment Vash spoke again. He was secretly glad she had gotten everyone out. Some things shouldn't be said in front of kids.

"Miss. Terri, what did Knives say?"

"You mean other than that insane ranting about ending of the human race?"

Vash went white at her words. Terri noticed this and frowned.

"He wasn't kidding was he? He really wants to kill everyone."

Vash rubbed the back of his head after plastering a fake smile on. 

"Um…so what else did he say?"

He said clearly avoiding the subject. Terri eyed him knowing good and well what Vash was doing. However she allowed the legendary gunman to sidetrack the topic and instead answered his question.

"Some bad things about the Priest you traveled with."

Vash winced and glanced toward the door that Millie had disappeared into.

"You knew didn't you?"  

Vash nodded.

"I guessed…although I wasn't sure."

Terri sighed as she added some salt to something that was sizzling in a large pan. She moved the pan back and forth stirring the contents.

"I fear there is more to this than just a dead mans reputation."

"What?"

Terri emptied the pan into a large glass bowl.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said that…after all there is nothing we can do. What has happened is solely between Millie and your brother. It would be wrong to poke our noses in."

Vash opened his mouth to ask another question when suddenly Terri screamed out.

"BREAKFAST!"

Vash fell over in his chair, yelping in pure surprise. He could have sworn that the very house shook from the volume. 

There was complete silence. Silence so deep that a light buzz sound could be heard. 

That silence lasted for about 2 seconds.

Then the kitchen became a war zone!

The feeding frenzy had begun. 

"Millie? Can I come in?"

Meryl knocked gently on her best friends door. When no one answered Meryl pushed open the door. She was only slightly surprised to see that it was unlocked. 

When Millie didn't say anything to the intrusion, Meryl walked in and closed the door behind her. 

It was dark in Millie's room. The only light was from a small window that was covered with thick curtains. Only the smallest amount of the morning light was able to penetrate the small room. Meryl stood still a moment allowing her eyes to grow accustomed to the dim light. 

Once she could see she was surprised and worried at what she saw. 

Millie…she was sitting silently on the edge of the bed. Her head hung down loosely from her shoulders, and her hands were folded neatly in her lap.

She wasn't crying. That was good. 

But she wasn't smiling either. In fact she seemed rather jaded. Her face was drawn in, her eyes unfocused. 

Meryl frowned deeply before she gingerly sat next to her friend. 

"Millie?"

Meryl placed her hand on Millie knee in a comforting gesture. Millie moved…so that Meryl's hand slipped off her knee. It was a blatant refusal of her comfort and Meryl was at a lose what to do. She had never seen Millie act like this. 

"I've done something really stupid."

Meryl didn't move afraid that Millie would stop talking and kick her out. She wanted to hold her friend. It was obvious Millie was hurting over something. Merly just wanted to help. Help like Millie had always done to her when things had been bad with Vash. 

"What do you mean?"

Millie turned slightly. Her eyes flashed almost unnaturally from the slight light coming through the window. 

"All I did was try to help him. I did everything I could think of. I bought him new cloths, took him out to eat ice cream. I taught him how to play poker and old maid. I even played chess with him…"

Millie stopped her eyes growing more distant.

"I always won. Maybe I should have let him win once?"

Meryl remain silent since it seemed that Millie was talking more to herself than anything.

"No…he wouldn't have liked that. A man like Knives…no I'm sorry, a Plant like Knives wouldn't want anything he didn't earn. It would have hurt his pride."

Millie sighed deeply.

"Where did I go wrong? Everything was going good until…"

Meryl saw something click behind Millie eyes. She wanted so bad to ask what…however she was afraid that Millie would stop talking. She wanted even more to know what was bothering her. 

"It was when I took him here that he became worse. I guess…"

Millie started going slowly over her words. She seemed to almost taste them as they came out her mouth. She studied each word before saying it, just to make sure. 

"He had seen me. But he couldn't see my family. All he saw were spiders. To many to look at closely. To many…to soon."

Millie looked at Meryl for the first time and smiled.

"Was I wrong to try and help him?"

Meryl shook her head no. She wasn't sure what was going on. But surely trying to help someone…even if that someone was Knives couldn't be wrong.

"Then why does it hurt so much Meryl? If what I did was right…why do I feel like crying!"

Totally surprising her partner Millie launched herself into Meryl shoulder. Great sobs wracked Millie's larger form as she drenched Meryl's coat. 

"Why Meryl…why!"

Meryl again didn't speak for fear she would say the wrong thing. Instead she just held Millie. She held her and gently rubbed her back, telling Millie that she was here for her. She was here and she wasn't going away. 

After what seemed like moments but in real life had to be at least an hour Millie removed herself. 

She wiped her eyes seeming embarrassed by her outburst. 

"I'm sorry Meryl."

"Don't be…it's been a rough week for you."

Millie nodded and smiled.

"Are you two going after him?"

Meryl shrugged not liking the fake smile on Millie's face. It was the same smile she had worn when Wolfwood had died, only worse.

"I don't know."

"Well if you do then you'll need supplies. You can come to town with me tomorrow. I have go see my father. He's sick you know. That's why I came out here. From what I hear he's doing fine now…but I didn't know that when I first got my Big Big sister letter. Are you hungry? Better go get breakfast quick. I think I heard Momma call not long ago. If we don't hurry nothing will be left."

Stand up Millie smiled wider and quickly left the room to go and eat. 

Meryl blinked as she slowly stood up from the bed. 

"That was weird."

Oh Millie…what happened between you and Knives? 


	9. 9: new update :P

AN: My god I can't believe I wrote all of this last NIGHT! This is the most I've ever written in such a short amount of time. Well all of you better review because I busted my butt on this. And just to tell you (all that actually read my AN's) the rating will probably go up next chapter. Haven't decided yet whether I will actually do the lemon but I probably will. So be prepared to look for this in the R. section next update.

Enjoy

A tiny, slightly balding man lay quietly and in peace in his bed. His eyes were closed, his face that of one sleeping soundly. 

That didn't last for long. Because at that moment his youngest daughter and her friends came in to visit him.

"PAPA!"

Millie screeched out and ran to his bedside. 

Luke E. Thomas nearly had another stroke in surprise as he was woken up in less than a preferable manner. 

"ACK!"

He said before a large brown-headed child attached herself to his waist.

"Oh Papa…I'm so happy you're ok."

Millie sniffed and cried as she fussed over her father. 

Luke smiled, showing off large dimples on each side of his face. His light blue eyes sparkled in amusement at his daughter's antics.

"Takes more than a stroke to put this old man down."

He wiped the tears off Millie face. 

"But hey now that you're here. How about you go threaten the nurses into letting me go home already."

"Papa."

Millie said disapproving. 

Luke sighed and flashed another grin at Millie. He then turned his attention to the couple waiting in the door.

"In or out already. Don't leave an old man like me hanging."  
Both Vash and Meryl jumped slightly before coming into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Hello Meryl…you look positively radiate today. Could the reason be that duffy looking guy?"

"Duffy?"

Vash pouted as Meryl blushed. Trust Mr. Thomas to see how things were at first glance. 

"Uh…hello Mr. Thomas."

Meryl said to the floor.

"That's Luke to you youngin, you know that."

Meryl nodded feeling embarrassed for no reason. She heard Luke chuckle at her.

"Luke, this is Vash."

Vash jumped over to the bed ridden man and gave him a hearty handshake. He could tell right away that Luke was truly a man to admire. Sometimes it was like that. A simple smile and a laugh and you can tell how wonderful a man is. 

Vash could tell right away that they would get along great.

"Howdy Mr. Thomas."

Luke rolled his eyes. 

"LUKE! For crying out loud! How many times do I have to say that?"

"Er…sorry."

Vash rubbed the back of his head. 

Luke looked at the tall man up and down before speaking again.

"Vash? As in Vash the Stampede. Hmmm…your reputations precedes you youngin."

Meryl coughed and Millie actually chuckled. Vash just looked embarrassed. Here was a man that had to be at least 50 years younger than Vash and he was calling him Youngin. Of course Vash didn't look anything like his real age so it was to be expected.

Luke looked at his three visitors knowing that he missed something. However he didn't make a big deal out of it. Probably was an inside joke or something. 

"So Vash…how does a nice young man like yourself get such a horrible reputation. I would know, without Millie's letters, just by looking at you that you couldn't hurt a fly."

Vash shrugged good-naturedly but it was Meryl that answered.

"Trouble following this man. I know that sounds Cliché but its true. I've never seen anything like it."

Luke nodded gravely.

"Trouble follows him. So that's how this poor boy got saddled with you. Trouble with a capital M."

"Papa!"

Millie said trying to sound disapproving. However the effect was ruined by her trying to contain a laugh. As predicted Meryl blushed and Vash burst out in a hard laugh. 

"HAHAHA I'VE never thought of it that way before! Hahah….OUCH!"

Vash jerked away from Meryl who had a sinister look on her face. Neither Millie nor Luke could see what she had done but it worked very nicely. 

Suddenly the door opened startling all four people in the room. 

"Big Big Sister!"

Millie cried and rushed to the person that had just come through the door.

"Little baby."

The small blondes eyes widened as Millie captured her in a hug bear huge. 

"UGH! You've gotten stronger Little baby."

Vash watched the supposed sisters as they made a fuss over each other. It was really weird, or at least that's what he thought. 

Millie's big sister was nothing like he had imagined. They hardly even looked like sisters. 

For example, where Millie obviously took after her mother, her sister looked more like the father. She was extremly short…even shorter than Meryl. She had medium length blonde hair. She was very petite and small. It looked like a strong wind would blow her over. 

They looked so different. In fact the only similarities were their bright smiles and blue eyes. 

"Little Baby…you'll have to tell me what's bothering you later."

Millie nodded her fake smile never leaving her face.

_Damn…I should have known I couldn't hide anything from Big Big Sister._

"Oh I almost forgot. Vash this is my Big Big sister. Big Big Sister this is Vash the Stampede."

Big Big sister turned and looked Mr. Stampede up and down. She then turned toward Meryl.

"Hello Meryl. He yours?"

Meryl nodded.

"Damn…to bad. Your really cute you know that."

Vash blushed; woman didn't tend to just blurt stuff out like that to him. No matter how much he wished it was otherwise.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise cutie pie."

Big Big sister giggled as Vash blushed again. He turned toward Meryl hoping that she would be angry at the flirting. However she didn't seem angry at all, in fact she seemed amused. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help on that front he turned back toward Big Big sister.

She gave him a big smile and a wink before turning toward her father.

"Papa…you are not supposed to be sitting up yet. Lay back down this instant! Don't make me make you!"

Luke growled but did as his oldest daughter said.

"So where's my lunch? And it better not be any of that gross hospital food either!"

"No it isn't. Even I'm not that evil Papa. I sent Little Little brother to go and get something."

"Little little brother?"

Vash asked his voice confused. 

Wait a minute…big big Brother, Little Little brother…Big Big sister? I don't know anyone's real name.

Surprising everyone Vash suddenly screamed out in frustration.

"Didn't you give your kids real names?! What the hell is with all this little and Big crap!"

"Whoa there sonny. Calm down. Excitable chap ain't he Meryl."

"You have no idea Luke."

Meryl said rubbing her temple and the headache she was getting.

Big Big sister laughed at Vash before answering him.

"I'll explain. I'm called Big Big Sister, my real name is Tanya.

Big Big Brothers name is Tony, Big Little brother's name is Nathan, Little big brother is Bobby, Big Little Sister is Julia, Little Big sister's name is Angela, Little Little brother is Jimmy, Little Little sister Georgi and then there is Baby sister Jodie and Little baby Millie. Simple uh?"

"Ya…simple."

Vash said with a twitch in his eyebrow.

"Don't forget the grandkids."

Luke smiled evilly as he watched Vash.

"Oh yes…Big Big brother has six kids, John his oldest is 17, Bryan is 15, Kenny's 14, Mitchel's so cute at 8, Tony Jr.'s 5, and Jordan is 3. Next there's Little Little sisters boys, Chad who is 5, Tenchi's 4, and then there's the twins, Dusty and Freddie who are only 1 years old. Little Big Brother has one son, his name's Owen and he's 15.

Little big sister has two boys. Tge oldest Daniel is 7, and Anthony's 5.

Next is Baby's sisters kids. She has twin boys, Jesse and James. They are nine now.

And last but not least…Little big sister is nine months pregnant. We don't know what she'll have."

Luke snorted.

"Going by history it'll be another grandson."

"Papa…"

Big Big sister said annoyed. 

"I have a right to be noisy!"

Luke said ignoring his daughter.

"Out of 15 grandchildren and not one girl! I want a granddaughter! Give me a granddaughter!"

"Of course Papa I'll get working on that right away!"

Luke looked aghast.

"But you're not married."

"So…hey Vash how about it. Wanna make a baby?"

It was obvious that Tanya was just kidding but Vash nearly did a freak out anyway. After tripping over a chair to get away from the girl he hide behind Meryl. 

He was muttering something about little/big weirdoes.

"So excitable…so Kawanii!"

"You're such a tease."

Meryl said with a smile. If any other woman had even said half as much to Vash, she probably would have killed them. Meryl was a very possessive woman. Vash was hers…and anyone that said differently would be meeting her derringers up close and person.

But this was Millie's sister, Big Big Sister Tanya. She was more than a friend, like Millie she was family. Besides Meryl knew she was just kidding. Not only that Meryl also just liked to watch Vash sweat. 

Tanya winked at her clearly enjoying the show as much as Meryl.

"Ok Papa…that's enough for now. We're going to leave and let you rest. Big little brother will be here soon."

With that Tanya shooed them all out of the room. She giggled to herself as Vash gave her a prime opportunity to pinch his butt. However she restrained herself. By the way he acted just by her teasing he would probably have a heart attack if she actually pinched that prime piece of ass. To bad…it was a nice ass too.  Meryl was soooo lucky. 

 After everyone was out of the room Meryl spoke up.

"Sorry but we have to go. We need to get some stuff while in town."

Smiling widely at Tanya and Millie, Meryl pushed Vash away. 

Tanya watched as they went…right before they were out of sight she suddenly whistled quite loudly and yelled.

"Walk like your proud Vash. That's some ass you got there!"

Even from where they stood they could see Vash blush a bright bright red. He was the same color as his coat now. 

"That ones fun Millie. Meryl's a smart girl. She better hold on to that one. You on the other hand…"

Big Big sister turned towards he sister. Her eyes flickered back and forth as they took in every detail. She noticed the fake smile, the sad sparkle in her sister's eye…and the sand burn. It didn't look all that bad today but still looked like it hurt.

"Did you put medicine on that sand burn? Don't want it to get infected."

Millie raised a hand to touch the wound. Tanya hissed at her and caught the offending hand. 

"You know better than to touch that with your dirty germ infested hands. Bad Baby sister! Come on I'll take care of it."

A few minutes later Millie found herself sitting on a hospital bed with her Big Big sister plastering some kind of goo onto her face. The lotion was cool and actually very soothing. She hadn't really realized how much the burn hurt until it didn't anymore. 

"So…"

Tanya started as she rubbed in the lotion carefully.

"Who's this guy your love sick over?"

Millie startled.

"I am not love sick!"

She said more harshly than she meant to. However all that her Big Big sister did was lean back to study her face before shrugging.

"Ok…whatever you say. You're not love sick. Tell me about the man anyway."

Millie sighed. It was useless really to keep secrets from her sister. 

"His name is Knives…he's Vash's brother."

"Whoo…"

"He's nothing like Vash. He's cold and hurtful. He's a murder hundreds of times over. He even forced his own brother to kill a man."

Tanya's rubbing of the lotion slowed down.

"You said in your letters that Vash refused to kill."

"Yes…it nearly destroyed Vash. God Big Big sister…it was horrible, hearing Vash scream and cry like that. He did it every night for weeks. It just ripped my heart apart."

Tanya sighed deeply and moved so that she sat beside her sister.

"What happened?"

"After Vash healed…they fought. Vash won. I took care of Knives while Vash and Meryl went away for a few days. He had been shot in each shoulder and thigh."

"Hmm…do you think it's the nurse, patient syndrome?"

It was a proven fact that lots of time when a patient had one nurse for a long time the two became attached to each other. There were a number of cases where such couples actually got married and lived happily ever after.

"No…I don't think so. There was, I mean there seemed to be…DAMN IT!"

  The curse was enough to make even Big big sister blink in surprise. Millie was known to be the most laid back and easy going of the ten children. She was sweet and loving, so it wasn't a big surprise to see her caring for someone, even a monster. However…something in the curse told Tanya that there was more than she could see.

"I just don't know how to explain it."

Tanya sucked on her teeth before slowly removing the bandage on Millie's arm. She was a nurse that worked at the hospital so she knew what she was doing.

"How about you tell me everything that happened? We'll go from there Little Baby."

Millie nodded before starting her story. She told her Big Big sister everything. She spoke of the trouble she had trying to get him to eat. She told her about Knives holding her in his sleep. Millie had blushed at this and Tanya laughed. 

Millie no longer felt so sad as she finally told someone about her week. She had felt in some way that telling someone would be invading Knives privacy. She had been afraid he would hate her if she told.

Now however, Knives was gone. She didn't need to stay silent. 

Millie told her sister about the chess games, and how after that happened Knives finally began to talk to her. He had seen her that day, seen her as something more than just an insect to endure. Next she mentioned quite briefly his attack. Of course Big Big sister was mortified and only dropped the issue once Millie showed her the small cut. Already it was healed with only the slightest of scars to show it even existed. 

Millie talked about their kisses in the dark. How wonderful it felt and how right. 

Knives was a different person in that house and the cave. 

And finally…she spoke of what happened once they got to the house.

"I shouldn't have come. I should have waited for Mr. Vash and Meryl. Because of me everything fell apart."

Tanya frowned as she gently finished rewrapping her sister's arm. 

"You did what you could. Do you really think…"

Tanya placed Millie's hand back in its sling.

"That it would have been different otherwise? From what I can tell this Knives is very set in his ways."

"I know…but…"

It hurts when I'm not with him. I want to see his face again. I want to see him smile at me again. 

"What should I do Big Big sister?"

"Little Baby…Poor thing. I can't tell you."

Millie frowned her eyes flashing with anger. This was just like Big Big Sister…never giving a straight answer. She always just said the answer was obvious and leave it at that. Never gave her mind on what should be done.

"Can't or Won't!"

Millie said allowing some of her feelings to surface.

Tanya sighed as she stood up. Even though she was now standing and Millie was sitting, her face came up even to Millie's. Tanya smiled and kissed her Little Baby sister on the cheek. 

"For once I really don't know. I guess I should tell you to just forget about him. But I have a feeling that's not possible. Good Luck Little Baby."

With that Tanya turned and left. 

Millie was left alone with a stunned look on her face. 

Meryl carefully checked off each idem as she gathered them. Already she had quite a few items in her cart and the list was only half done.

Hmm…maybe this is too much. More than likely, knowing our luck we'll break down and have to carry everything.

Meryl thought about it a moment then shrugged as she placed a huge 40-pack box of doughnuts in her cart.

Can't worry about the future. What comes will come I guess. 

Meryl let her mind wonder as she did her shopping. 

I wonder where Knives is? He took a car so he could be anywhere? Vash has his gun so he can't cause too much damage…I hope. Knives is a vicious person. Maybe he'll just strangle ever human he finds, or maybe he'll find a different gun. He might not be able to use the Angel arm, but a guns a gun. It'll kill just as good as his.

Meryl shook her head. Damn it! She was letting her imagination get the better of her. She had to remember after all that Knives was still hurt. He probably wouldn't do anything past daily living for fear of upsetting the wounds. 

Besides she was sure that Vash would find his brother very soon. Vash seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Knives. He could feel if his brother was in a place or not and some other strange things. She didn't ask about it since it was obviously a plant thing.

It's really strange. But when you think about it I'm sleeping with a Plant. I'm having sex with a non-human. Kind weird when you think about it that way. But…I really don't care either way. When I look at Vash my heart just races. I can't get enough of his smiles…or his touches (blush). 

Meryl could hardly believe that she could love anyone this much. It was so wonderful to give her heart away, and have it returned with that same love.

Or at least I think it's the same love. Vash said he loved me…although he was rather out of it at the time. I wonder if he even heard me say I love you back? Maybe…

Meryl stopped as she thought over the subject. Thinking hard she placed her hand on her chin. 

Maybe I should tell him that I love him today. Nothing fancy, just a straight out, Vash I love you. That should be simple. He already knows I care about him a lot. 

Yes…that sounds nice.

Meryl smiled to herself and started walking again. As she went, she passed the cloths section of the store. 

She blushed again as something caught her eye. 

It was lacy.

It was skimpy and indecent…

It was red. (Vash's favorite color)

It was perfect!

Without thinking twice Meryl grabbed said item and headed toward the checkout. 

Vash fingered the small box in his pocket as he wondered if he really had the guts for this or not. A small box…such a small box. But inside it held a huge amount of emotions, promises and worries. 

How one little box could cause such problems he would never know. 

Vash reached the center of town. It was the town square, with huge monument, benches and even some plants. It was rather nice.

Vash quickly found a bench that rested in the shade and plopped down. 

Reaching into his pocket he took out the box and opened it.

Inside a tiny ring glittered. 

Face frowned as he let the rays of light bounce off the jewel, making it sparkle. 

Gods above was he really ready for this. 

Was he ready to take the vows of a human and stay with one woman until she died of old age? Vash winced as he thought of Meryl as an old woman. Not because of looks…but just the thought of her growing old and him staying the way he was now. 

It sucked. Ya that was the word he wanted. The whole idea sucked!

No matter how much he loved Meryl. No matter what he did…he couldn't escape time. That was one killer that Vash could not bring to justice. 

Well… 

He thought as he shut the ring box closed and put it back in his pocket. 

I can't escape time…but neither can I hide from it. I can either waste what precious time I have being scared, or I could do something now and treasure the moments. 

Vash nodded to himself and smiled.

Ya that sounded nice. He wouldn't worry about the future. What would come, will come. There was nothing he could do about it. Whether he asked Meryl or not she was still going to grow old. So there were two choices…her grown old without him, or with him.__

I want to be with you…forever Meryl 

Vash was distracted as a large group of kids ran by him. 

Kids… 

Vash groaned as he put his head into his hands.

No doubt Meryl would want them someday. That was one of the things that tried to convince him **not** to go through with this. 

He wasn't human. He was a plant. 

It's possible to have children with a human. I don't know why, but it is. But… 

Vash shook his head as he leaned back. 

It was possible to have kids with a human…but there was a problem. That problem being the growth rate of the child. 

My brother and I grew from babies to adults in two years. So if I were to guess that would mean the gestation rate for a plant child would be about one month…two maybe since I'm talking about a half breed. That would be dangerous…no deadly to a human woman. 

Vash wondered if he should just tell Meryl…if he decided to give her the ring, that he was infertile with a human. That would take care of a lot of problems. She would never asked him to put her in danger. 

He could say that and everything would be all right. He wouldn't even have to worry about an  'accident', since he was in complete control over whether or not his mate became pregnant. 

Vash shrugged to himself over this little tidbit of information. A regular human male, every time he had unprotected sex the chance was there. He couldn't do anything about it; it was simply the way he worked. The human had no control over his parts.

 But since Vash was a plant not a human he had special abilities. One of those abilities was that he could chose whether or not to try and get a woman pregnant. 

It was an interesting and helpful talent…since he didn't have to worry about getting his one-night stands with child.

Not that that was a problem anymore. There was no one else but Meryl…and there wouldn't be for a long time.

Damn it…I'll ask. I want to say with her forever anyway. Might as well make her happy. Well at least I think she'll be happy about this?

Soothed if not really happy with everything and his decisions Vash let his mind wonder. 

He could still feel the ring box press against him in his pocket. He thought about the day he had gotten the ring. It had been chaotic to say the least. In fact this damn ring was the real reason behind the 'Stealing the car' incident. 

Meryl didn't know this and he didn't want her to…at least until he gave her the ring.

I left Meryl with Lina and her grandmother. The plan was for me to steal/bully a car from someone. Easy enough…all I had to do was state my real name and they would more than likely run for the hills. No one had to get hurt and no damage. 

No Damage…ya right! When Gunsmoke froze over.

(flashback)

"Car…car…that's a nice one. No too nice. Don't want to attract attention."

Vash the Stampede walked calmly one of the many streets of the large city.

He was searching for a car to steal so he could get back to his homicidal brother before he healed enough to hurt Millie. 

The problem with stealing a car though was that this city was so populated that he couldn't do his business in secret. Someone…several someone's would see and probably know what he was doing. And if someone saw there was a chance they would try to stop him. People got hurt that way, because he would be forced to take the car anyway and have to deal with them at the same time. 

Sad…and a pain in the ass that he didn't need right now. 

Maybe I should just scream out I'm Vash the Stampede and I'm filling my body bag quota today…just like I did in August.

Vash frowned as he eyed an old beat up truck. 

No…knowing my luck the same thing that happened in august would happen here. No way in hell!

Vash kept walking. The truck looked like it was about to break down. He needed something halfway decent. 

As Vash continued to walk…something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

Stopping Vash looked in the store window and at the items in it. 

Rings…necklaces, earrings…a jewelry store.

Vash noticed one ring in particular that seemed to sparkle really nice. It was a rather small ring with a small diamond in the center. He didn't know why it caught his attention. It wasn't particularly grand and was rather puny compared to the other rings.

But this one just seemed special. 

Just looking at this small little ring made him think of Meryl. 

I'm a hundred and thirty three years old, and I've never met a woman before that I even wanted to stay with…much less marry. 

Sure there had been women…quite a few of them actually that he had stayed with for a few years, here and there. But none of them were really special. He liked them fine and enjoyed their favors…but he hadn't loved any of them. 

 Meryl was different. Meryl knew everything about him, his scars, his past…even the fact he wasn't human. Yet she still stayed with him. 

She had put herself in danger so many times he had lost count…just to help him. She was there on the steamer; she was there in that bar with Miss Stephanie, she was there in that town that wanted to kill him. Meryl had saved his life. She had stood between him and his killer. She had looked so much like Rem then. 

But she's not Rem…she's Meryl. Meryl…my bossy, abusive, and somewhat dangerous girl.

Vash got a silly smile on his face just thinking at her. 

Maybe…I should…at least look.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets Vash walked into the store. 

He stopped his eyes widening in shock, and his hands coming up in a don't shot me please gesture. 

The reason…simple…the store was being robbed. 

The robbers all wore black masks and were heavily armed. They had an old woman, no doubt the store keep, and another woman, probably just a poor suckered customer as hostages. 

Vash's eyes got wider as a gun was pressed into his face.

"Speak and I'll blow your head off. Into the corner!"

Vash was pushed rather roughly toward the other two women. 

Dumb asses…must be new at crime. They didn't even take my guns.

Vash sighed as he turned toward the girls.

"You ok?"

He whispered so the leader man wouldn't hear him. The shopkeeper nodded and the girl broke out into tears. She was starting to cry rather loud. 

Vash tried to hush her but to no ail.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!"

Vash's eyes widened again in panic as the robber suddenly turned on them and started shooting. 

Vash moved…grabbed the crying girl and shopkeeper in each arm and jumped away. This all happened right before the bullets hit the wall behind them. 

Vash had moved extremly fast. He had been nothing but a red blur to the robber man. 

"What the hell?"

"That wasn't nice!"

Vash said…and the gun the robber was hold was suddenly shot out of his hands. Not only his but all of the robbers guns. 

The robber that had tried to shot them fell down in shock. Behind his mask his eyes were wide.

"Who the hell are you?"

"OH."

Vash said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He twirled his gun on his hand expertly.

"I always get so embarrassed when I have to introduce myself. I'm a peace-loving gunman. A man that is forever searching for the elusive Mayfly of love. Hmmm But now that I think about it."

Vash frowned as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I guess technically I've found that Mayfly finally. After all I was coming in her to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring. But you guys just had to ruin the whole magical experience!"

"Boss!"

Suddenly another robber came running in. 

He didn't seem to see Vash or the fact that his buddies were without their weapons.

"We gotta go. I just heard on the radio that Vash the Stampede showed up at the Burnideli offices. They say he's a tall blonde man, wearing red and a large silver gun!"

The store became really quiet. Everyone in the store blinked twice before turning to stare at Vash.

"Damn it…here we go."

Vash sighed, things always got worse when they discovered who he was. 

This was proved since right at that moment a car across the road exploded. 

Vash screamed high pitched and shrill as he took cover with the two girls.

"Why does this always happen to me. I've been a good boy I really have, yet everything always blowing up around me and I'm always in trouble!"

Vash punched the floor as bullets flew over his head.

"We've hit the jackpot boys. There's the 60 billion double dollar man just waiting to be claimed!"

Vash screamed again, and was forced to move (with a girl in each arm), as one of the robbers threw a stick of dynamite at him.

The thing exploded and Vash was thrown across the room. 

He (and the girls) took shelter behind another counter.  
 "Damn it, all I wanted was that little ring in the window."

The old woman looked thoughtful. She also looked very pissed. It was scary really to see an old woman fuming like that.

"Get ride of these robbers and I'll give you the damn ring. I just want them out of my store."

"OK!"

Vash said instantly happy. He had been afraid that the little ring would be too much for him to buy. But now…

Vash jumped up and unloaded his gun. 

Three men and one stick of dynamite fell to the ground. 

Vash screamed again as the stick went off…leaving a rather large hole in the street. 

Jumping up and hoping to draw their fire off the two women Vash ran. He ran and dodged bullets like never before.

 _Damn how many of these people are there!_

Vash fell flat on his face as a piece of the broken street tripped him. Just as he went down a bullet ripped through where his head hand once been.

Vash's face twisted into that of scared panic.

"SCARY!"

Vash quickly got to his feet and dived into the store next to the jewelry store. He was looking for a nice place where he could do his thing without anyone getting hurt.

Sniff…sniff.

"Yummy that smells good."

Vash looked around the store he had dived into. Several people taking cover from the war outside looked up at him with terror on their faces.

Vash's eyes just got wider and wider as he looked around.

Doughnuts…doughnuts everywhere. 

"This…this is heaven. Surely I'm dreaming."

Deli's Doughnuts.

That's what the sign said. 

Suddenly the chaos out in the street didn't matter as much. And much to the surprise of the people in the store Vash ignored bullets whizzing by him and started gorging on Doughnuts. He put two at a time in his mouth, didn't even bother to chew before swallowing and repeating the procedure.

"HMMM these are so good! I can't stand it!"

Vash jumped from foot to foot somehow dodging the bullets at random.

"Did you make these?"

Vash asked the store clerk. The middle aged man nodded.

"Wow! These are so good! The best doughnuts I've ever had! And trust me that a compliment!"

"VASH! I'll kill you!"

Vash turned and blinked. What he saw was enough to drop his jaw open and the doughnut drop from his mouth. 

"MERYL!"

Vash grabbed a handful of doughnuts and waved goodbye to the store clerk. 

The man just blinked and said in a small voice.

"Vash the stampede likes my doughnuts? Now that's a celebrity endorsement!"  
Vash walked up sheepishly to Meryl still chomping on his pastry delights.

"What in the hell happened Vash. This place is a mess!"

"I didn't do it I swear!"

One the ground lay several would be robbers. All of them had been shot in non-vital areas with tiny little guns. Vash shook his head. Meryl…what a woman.

"Lets go Vash! We'll pick up the car on the way back!"

Vash whimpered at her angry voice and started to go with her.

"Young man!"

Vash blinked and turned around. It was the storekeeper. Vash glanced toward Meryl. She hadn't realized he wasn't following yet.

"Yes?"

The old woman smiled at him after taking note where his eyes had wondered.

"That her? She suites you. Never seen anything like it. WHAM and ever one of the robbers fell down. Anyway here…this is the one you wanted right?"

The old woman put the tiny ring in Vash's hand. He blinked at it a moment.

"But I didn't stop them…Meryl did."

The old woman shook her head. 

"True, but you did save my life twice back there. So keep it…and good luck."

"VASH!"

Vash jerked and ducked his head like a scolded puppy. With a wounded look he quickly followed Meryl, the sound of an old woman's laughter followed him. 

(end Flashback)

Vash smiled as he re-remembered the doughnuts. Damn those things had been good. A real work of art. But more importently he had gotten the ring. 

It still called to him, even in his pocket. There was just something so perfect about the little stone. It was meant for him, but more so for Meryl. 

Yes, I'll ask her. The worst she could say is no. I'll ask her tonight at the hotel. Maybe I should make this like a romantic evening or something. If I don't get engaged at least I'll get laid then. 

"Ya, that sounds good." 

Vash stood up and strechted his impossible long arms. With a smile on his face about tonight he ran over to the kids. Without even being asked they tossed him the ball and he was in the game.


	10. 10, the lucky chapter Called that becaus...

AN: a long chapter :P Sorry about taking so long to post this. We've been having computer trouble. The damn thing won't connect for the life of me. It takes like over an hour of consent dialing in to finally get connected. And even then the connection sucks! 

Knives walked into the bar. He kept his head down and his cloak wrapped tightly around his head. It had been almost two months since he had escaped his brother. Two months of endless drifting. It had been hell, pure and simple. In fact the only good part of it was that his wounds were completely healed now, even the burns of his hands. 

He never thought about how wonderful life could seem…even a life like the one he was living now, could be without pain. 

Knives went to a table in darkened corner and sat down. 

He was so exhausted. He couldn't remember ever being this tired. And that said something considering he was a hundred and thirty some years old. 

As Knives got comfortable, a waitress came over to him and asked if he wanted anything.

Knives forced himself not to shudder at how close she was to him. 

Disgusting humans.

He ordered water and a small plate of food. The waitress nodded and trying to make small talk as she took his order. Knives completely ignored her. After a moment she got the hint and with a frown she left. 

 Knives watched her go, wondering how long he would have to wait for his food this time. Places like this he had discovered were notoriously sloppy when it came to customer service. 

He was actually doing pretty well for himself when concerning humans. Before the battle with Vash he couldn't stand them. In fact Legato was the only human he even looked at for an extended period of time. 

There had been Midvalley the Hornfreak and Chapel…but they had both been dead men walking. They had been nothing but tools to him. 

Well anyway…concerning humans, it was really a jump forward for Knives to actually be in a bar filled with humans, and eating food prepared by humans.

_Have I slipped this low? _

Knives glanced around him. Dirty disgusting humans, eating, drinking and talking as if they had a right to. They didn't have a right to anything. They should be all dead. They would have been all dead if it wasn't for Rem. 

Gods he hated this. 

Knives shook his head, clearing it of his current thoughts. He then looked quickly at his money wondering how long it would last. 

After a moment's thought he decided not long enough. He would have to do something to get more. 

Kill someone and rob them was the obvious choice. However Knives had already made a decision about unnecessary deaths. His brother was following him. He knew this; he could feel Vash when he slept. So to make it harder to find him Knives had decided not to kill anyone. 

That's throwing him for a loop certainly. I wonder what he thinks about my tolerance all of a sudden?

The waitress interrupted his thoughts as she dropped his food off.  She gave him a fake smile and walked away, there was no small talk this time. 

Knives attacked his food just now realizing how famished he was.

Knives shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable thinking about his brother. They would face off again soon. That much he knew. He could only run for so long. And unless he somehow gave the baka the slip he would have to keep running. 

Knives wondered what he would say to his brother. 

Don't think about it. Money…I need more money. 

But what could he do to get some money?

Knives slowed down on destroying his lunch. For a moment he chewed thoughtfully. 

It was at times like this when Knives missed Legato the most.

Dealing with humans was easy with him around. Just a simple thought and they dropped dead…or did anything we wanted.

Knives allowed his thoughts to drift to his late henchmen. 

Legato had been a strange human. His blue hair and golden eyes had been proof enough to that. But there had been more to the human, lots more. 

His powers of the human mind and body were quiet extraordinary. A real oddity among humans. 

It was when Knives had given Legato the arm that his powers became beyond useful. Legato could actually force Vash into a transformation if the gunman was highly stressed. He used the link to Vash ruthlessly as well. Making Vash feel pain and suffering like never before. 

He served his purpose. If only more humans were like him. I might be persuaded to let them live. Sadly enough Legato was one of a kind. 

Knives pushed away his meal only half finished. He was still hungry but at least he wasn't starving now. He didn't like to be to full. It slowed one down and made them easier targets. 

It was better to remain a little hungry and a little tired, and remain sharp. 

Knives wondered if he should get a room for the night. He hadn't slept in a bed for almost a week now. Always on the run…never stay in a town long. 

Always hungry, always tired. 

When had he become like this? So pathetic and weak, running from his brother. When had he become so tired in his soul?

There were so many things he had to do. He had to kill the human race. He had to save his kin the plants. Yet…out of all those things he needed to do…he really only wanted tow things.

He just wanted to be left alone…that…and he wanted…

"Millie…"

Knives breathed the word. Closing his eyes tightly Knives tried to force the image of a brown haired beauty out of his head. 

Even after two months he was still plagued by her. He saw her face in his dreams, heard her voice, and saw her in every woman that was tall, or had brown hair. 

Why can't I forget about you? Why won't you leave me in peace?

He missed her. It was as simple as that. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't ignore it. He missed the sound of her voice, of her laughter. He missed her beautiful eyes…eyes a few shades lighter than the sky. Hell he even missed getting his ass kicked in chess.

This is pathetic. My body is still betraying me. All these emotions, all they are, are creations that lust has created. Lust and nothing more. If I had slept with the human and gotten this out of my system I would be fine right now.

Knives laid some money of the table before standing up. He felt like shit, and was actually very reluctant to leave what was left of his meal. He was still very hungry. 

The problem was he didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like doing anything. 

Making his way back outside, Knives blinked in the glare of the double suns. 

It was unbearably hot today as the suns beat down on the living below. The suns coupled with the fact that there was no wind today made it even worse. 

Knives stopped as a group of about six kids suddenly went barrowing past him. They were playing with a large red ball. 

They didn't seem to notice the heat. 

How can they do that?

Knives wondered.

How can they act like they are in Eden and not hell? How can they play and have fun with all this misery around them?

Knives closed his eyes…remembering asking the same question once to Millie.

What had she said? Something about kids being little angels.

Angels in hell. He didn't understand then, and he didn't understand now.

Forcing his feet to move Knives wondered into one of the many alleys of the city. 

He had thought about a bed tonight…but…

Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired to look right now.

Finding a dry and somewhat clean spot Knives slumped down to the ground in a broken down heap.

He almost wished his brother would find him. At least then he could rest and be done with this. But…he wouldn't make it easy on the idiot. 

It's my nature not to go down without a fight. I will fight you to the end brother. 

Knives closed his eyes.

"Hey shit head! Hey I'm talking to you!"

Knives grunted in surprise and pain as a foot made contact with his side. Somewhat angry but not angry enough to actually get up and kill this vermin, Knives opened his eyes. 

Before him were several humans. They were all wearing the same jackets… which suggested they were a group or something. 

Knives simply stared at them. He didn't answer them, nor was he afraid. 

"Go away."

Knives spoke softly, letting on a tiny bit of his anger show in his voice. He was starting to be seriously annoyed by these insects. He was even starting to think maybe he should re-think his no killing policy. It would be simple really. A bullet hole in each of their foreheads. A very clean kill, something totally painless for them. Vash might not even link the deaths to him. 

But…if I kill them I'll have to go sleep somewhere else.

And moving right now wasn't something he really wanted to do. He just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? 

"What was that maggot? Hey I think blondie here said something! Now listen YOU, this is our territory. You wanna crash, you gotta fork the cash! So give us what you got!"

The human held out his hand in an expectant gesture. Knives looked at that hand like it was the filthiest most vile thing on the planet. Which at that moment, to Knives it was. 

A quick flick, a flash of silver, was all that the thug saw before his hand suddenly detached itself from his arm

"AH FUCK!"

The thug fell back onto his friends. Chaos followed as they all tried to figure out what happened. Several were shouting out questions and the others were just plain getting in the way.

Knives sneered disgusted as he wiped his blade against his cloak. These humans were just a bunch of undisciplined worms. 

These men were nothing like the GunHo Guns. They were stupid and petty. They deserved to die!

He stood up sighing in annoyance that now he was going to have to leave town. He would have to find somewhere out in the desert to sleep tonight. 

The thug that he had injured was still screaming. The sound was high and shrill. 

Disgusting! 

Why couldn't more humans be like Legato…or even the Hornfreak? Both had died without fuss and without screaming. 

The noise was enough to shred what little patience he had left.

"THAT BASTARD KILL HIM!"

Six shots fired so fast they sounded like one rang out and echoed through the air. 

Six bodies fell to the ground…moaning in pain. Moaning…but not dead. 

Knives blinked in surprise then looked at his smoking gun as if it were to blame for his aim. 

I didn't kill them?

Knives walked over to the downed men. Each had a bullet in their left shoulder. In the exact same place…clean and through. It was enough to down them without killing them. It took a great amount of skill to hit just the right place so a man wouldn't bleed to death. So he couldn't blame this incident on a bad aim. He had been perfect. He was always perfect in his shots.

What the hell?

Knives shook his head as if to clear it and reloaded his gun. He quietly pointed it at the man with the missing hand. He hadn't been shot, but when his buddies went down so did he. 

The man's screams became silent as Knives aimed at his head. 

His arm was shaking. Why was his arm shaking? 

Knives focused, his blue eyes burning holes into the man looking up at him. The human looked terrified. He should be terrified. He had just kicked and threatened the most dangerous creature on the planet. 

He deserved to die for his stupidity. 

Knives felt his arm stiffen and suddenly felt like it was filled with lead. He was having a hard time keeping it trained on the human's head.

Knives took a deep breath and forced his finger to move. He pressed the trigger…the man screamed.

The bullet passed harmlessly into the dirt beside the human's head. 

The man blinked as if unsure what to do since he was still alive. Dust rose in a billowing cloud, slowly rising up and away.

Knives looked at his gun again wondering if maybe it was off? 

He had been aiming at the mans head. He had been trying to kill him. 

Three more shots fired from the gun…each one missed the human by only millimeters.

"Why can't I shoot you!?"

_Spiders kill the butterfly! I have to kill the spiders! I want to kill this man. I want to see his blood and his pain before he becomes nothing. A corpse is nothing. It's empowering to see the nothing I've created out of something._

But a voice. A gentle and sweet voice spoke to him.

But what right do you have to kill the Spiders Knives?

NO…this can't be happening! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I HATE YOU! 

Knives screamed out in frustration. It was surreal. Like he couldn't control his own body anymore. Every single of his shots were altered at the last moment…altered so they didn't kill the human.

The gun dropped to the ground as Knives suddenly turned and ran. He ran hard and he ran fast. 

In no time at all he was out of the city and beyond. He used what strength he had left to get as far away from that thug as he could. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Knives, he collapsed onto the ground totally and utterly exhausted. 

"WHY! MILLIE!"

Ramming his fist into the ground, he cursed that human's very existence and more. 

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why even though he was a world away, why couldn't he forget her. 

Everything she had said to him, every word and every gesture was so crystal clear in his mind that it hurt. 

What right do you have to kill the spider? Have you ever looked closely at a spider Mr. Knives? You can't touch anything without destroying it!

Tears flowed from his eyes. Tears of hate and sorrow, tears of confusion and pain, filled with the emotions that someone one tall woman had given him. They made their way down his cheeks and onto the sandy ground beneath him. 

What was he to do? 

Should he really continue on his mission? Could he continue on his mission?

I tried to kill that human. I really tried, yet everything I did was somehow stopped. A part of me…stopped myself. 

Knives shook in fury and desperation. 

If he couldn't kill humans…then what was his life worth? What was his purpose for living if he couldn't save his kin? 

He had been given life by that anonymous plant over a hundred years ago. Given life and a body that could move and think, he wasn't just a slave of the human race. He was supposed to be their killer and the plants salvation.

Except…he hadn't saved them. 

Humans still lived and no matter what he did nothing ever worked.

What was his worth? 

I have to kill them. I will accomplish my destiny. I will do my kin proud. I will kill!

Knives snarled into the hot sand underneath him.

It wasn't true. He could still kill. He hadn't lost his will to destroy the human race. 

He would prove it to!

"There as some things…dear brother that even you don't know about our bodies. You've spent too much time with humans, and not enough studying your body. We have more than one weapon…more than the Angel arm. And this weapon…"

Knives laughed softly. A chilling sound that had no humor or mirth in it. It was callous and cold. A laugh of death.

"There are reasons I've never used it though. But now…now I have nothing else to lose."  
Be prepared brother. I will no longer wait for you. The humans die now.

Millie sighed as she looked over another stack of papers that the company had sent her. 

Leafing through the mess she tried to decide what their clients thought was important and what actually was important. It was slow and tedious work. Not the kind that Millie liked…but it occupied the mind. It kept her busy and her mind focused.

"Millie? Are you going to come with us to lunch, or are you going to stay in this office all day? I swear you're becoming a worse workaholic than Meryl was."

Millie glanced up at her coworker an embarrassed smile on her face. 

"Is it lunch time already? My how the time flies around here."

Millie quickly grabbed her bag and followed Corre. She stopped, her hand on the doorknob ready to close the door, as some of Corre's words finally sunk in.  

A worse workaholic than Meryl? Is that what I'm becoming? I remember being so annoyed with her all the time. Meryl would never just stop and relax. It was always work. At least it was until she met Vash. I guess…

Millie sighed as she looked around the small office that she had moved into less than two months ago. 

I guess it was the opposite for me when I met Mr. Knives.

"Millie…come on! We only have a 20 minute break you know!"

"Gomen!"

Millie quickly closed the door and ran after Corre.

The redhead looked less than friendly at the moment but that was ok. After all Corre was just worried about her. Unlike everyone else that worked in this small town, she had known Millie before Vash the Stampede. 

Millie sighed as thought about all the hell she had gotten just to get this small transfer to an out of the way office, to an even more out of the way town. 

The main offices were very hesitant to let one of they best field workers go back to a desk job. Despite her tendencies to arrive late and all the stuff she did wrong the bosses considered her a high value employee. 

After all not many people could say they had traveled with Vash the Stampede and lived.

Millie sighed again as she thought about Vash…and in turn thought about Meryl.

The rumor going around the office was that Meryl Strife had been kidnapped by the humanoid Typhoon and was know his play toy. Millie had tried to tell them otherwise. Tried to tell everyone that Meryl was very much in love with Vash.

But no one believed her. 

No one believed anything she said. She might have well been a talking piece of furniture. 

Well, all that's behind me now. I'm living in Cola now. A small dinky town that has nothing to do with Vash the Stampede or Knives. No one but Corre even knows I actually was the agent sent with Meryl. That's how I want it. I don't want questions asked, when they won't even believe my answers. 

Millie smiled as she sat down with some of her closer co-workers. 

There was Corre Lenda, Nash Ville, Lindsey Colburn, and Matt Tarrent, they were the closest things to friends she had in this town. 

I miss Meryl.

Losing herself in small talk Millie thought about her friend. She was probably still in newlywed bliss. It had been strange to say the least the morning Meryl had come running to her. 

(Flashback) 

**bang bang bannnggg!**

"Hold on I'm coming!"

Millie wiped the sleep from her eyes as she rushed toward the door. She wondered, somewhat crossly, who in the world was banging on her parents door at three in the morning? The first sun hadn't even started to rise yet. 

"What!"

Millie said in the crossest manner she could manage. Needless to say she wouldn't have intimidated a mouse.

"Meryl!?"

She said as she finally saw who was at her door. Despite being half asleep she could see something different about her friend. She seemed…alive, if that was the word. She seemed radiate and so very happy it hurt to look at her. 

"Millie, come to town with me."

"What? Why?"

Millie asked totally and utterly confused.

Meryl lifted up her left hand. A tiny ring glittered beautiful in the porch light. It took a moment but Millie finally realized which finger that little ring was on. 

She gasped.

"Oh Millie he asked. He really asked. We're getting married this morning. Come be my Maid of Honor!"

Meryl sounded so excited. It didn't sound like her at all. But then again she was getting married to the man of her dreams. Who wouldn't be over joyed? 

"Let me get dressed. Should I dress up?"

"Nothing to fancy. It's just going to be a quick thing."

Millie quickly left and ran back upstairs. In no time at all she was dressed in a pretty summer dress. It was a light yellow with white flowers. 

"I'm ready."

"Let's go. Vash is waiting."

Millie felt like things were rushing by. Everything was going so fast, she felt like she was being left behind. 

I am being left behind. Not that Meryl, or Vash meant to do this. But I can't go with them. I can't go after Knives with them. I would be in the way of their love…not to mention…I can't see Knives again. That would hurt too much. I don't want to hurt anymore.

Millie felt her head break all over again at the thought of leaving Meryl. 

Meryl…the only woman that seemed to actually care about what she had to say. Everyone else just treated her like a big kid. They didn't care that she was grown woman and actually smarter than she let on. No body bothered to realize this. 

Except Meryl…

Meryl drove like a mad woman into town. Once there she ran…with Millie in tow, to the church. It was a small thing, probably couldn't hold a hundred people if they stood on each other's heads. And it was dark except for a row of flickering candles which lead to the alter. The atmosphere was dark and heavy. A kind of spiritual feeling that was rarely found and could only be created by accident. 

The church was completely silent once they stopped. Millie bent over slightly to catch her breath. Only then did she notice the long white silk dress that Meryl wore. 

How in the hells she missed it before she didn't know. Maybe it was because Meryl always wore that white outfit of hers. Or maybe it was because she had been sleepy. 

Now however Millie took the moment to really look at it. 

After a moment of study Millie came to a conclusion. This dress…was probably the plainest thing she had ever seen. It had no buttons, no lace, no flowers, no zippers…nothing, absolutely nothing on it. It was just a simple white satin dress. It was sleeveless with the collar reaching high up across the chest. The end of the dress seemed a little to long for Meryl, it touched the floor, but that didn't seem to bother the short woman. The dress was very form fitting despite its lack of decorations and was probably…in Millie's opinion the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

Meryl looked so beautiful in it that Millie felt tears well up in her eyes. 

Millie wiped her eyes and looked up. The preacher was already here and waiting for them. He looked very nervous for some reason. Millie wondered if Vash had told the poor man his real name. 

Beside him stood the man of Meryl's love. He looked very very handsome in the flickering candlelight. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. 

Millie wondered where he had gotten them. 

"Are you ready?"

The preacher asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Meryl nodded and reached out to take Millie's hand. The gesture of friendship took Millie by surprise. Sure she cared a lot about Meryl and considered her a best friend, but she had had no idea that Meryl had felt the same way. 

Millie followed Meryl as they walked up to the alter. 

Millie felt something slipped into her hand. Looking down she saw it was Meryl's ring. No doubt she didn't want to ruin the ceremony by already having the ring on. 

Millie smiled, count on Meryl to think about these sort of things.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this morning…"

The preacher stressed the word morning and Millie wondered if Vash had woken the poor man up.

"To unit in marriage, Meryl Strife…and Va…Vash the Stampede."

This time his voice really did break. The poor man was obviously terrified of the Typhoon. However he braved his terror and did as his calling willed, continuing the wedding.

"In the holy words of God Almighty."

The Preacher stopped, unsure of how to go on. 

"Would anyone like to say anything?"

Vash and Meryl looked at each other. Love shined in their eyes so brightly that Millie thought she might be blinded by it. It amazed her, simple amazed her how strongly they were loving each other. 

"I'll say something."

Millie whispered. 

All three turned toward her.

"I remember the first time Meryl and I saw you Mr. Vash. You were tired up like a Thomas. A captive of that man with the large boomerang."

Vash laughed embarrassed by this.

"You saved our lives then when you chose to ignore the danger and got us out of there. Meryl didn't believe you were the real Vash the Stampede. It took a very long time for her to realize it was you. And in that time we both saw you as nothing but a normal man."

Tears started to form in Millie's eyes as her own words choked her up.

"I so happy for you both! So happy that two souls could find each other despite all the horrible things that happened. And I know that despite the fact that Mr. Priest isn't with us anymore. I know that he has to be watching from heaven. And…(sniff) and knowing him he's probably saying something like, 'damn you needle noggin, what the hell took you so long'."

With a suppressed cry Millie launched herself at both Vash and Meryl. She gave them a bear hug that would have done her mother proud. 

After a few more tears Millie finally got herself under control and nodded to the preacher.

He continued…

"Mr. Vash the Stampede…"

"That's Vash Peace."

Vash said interrupting the priest. The preacher gave Vash a look before nodding and continuing. Vash spoke to both Millie and Meryl under his breath at their confused looks.

"I don't have a last name technically. Thought Lina and her grandmothers last name would work just as well."

Meryl nodded obviously happy with the choice. 

"Mr. Vash Peace, do you take Meryl Strife to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live. (I think we all know the whole for better or worst gig…so lets just pretend he says it)

"I do."

Vash's voice was calm and steady, his eyes so bright they seemed to be glowing softly in the candlelight. 

"Miss Meryl Strife, do you take Vash Peace, the infamous Humanoid Typhoon as your husband for as long as you both shall live."

Meryl blinked at the preacher something akin to sadness suddenly flashing through her eyes.

"I will for as long as I live."

Millie did not miss the stress on the I. She only hoped it went over the preachers head.

"The ring."

Millie startled and quickly handed Vash the small ring. He smiled at her before turning toward Meryl.

"I love you."

He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"And I you, broomhead."

Vash sighed, and the preacher actually cracked a smile at the endearment. 

"I pronounce you man and wife, kiss the bride and let me go back to bed!"

Vash suddenly grabbed Meryl and swept her up into a passionate kiss. 

The preacher just stared wipe mouthed at the obviously sexual nature of the kiss, and Millie burned red.

Just like that, Vash the Stampede, now Vash Peace had a wife and a family. A man that was not a man, a creature that was over a hundred years old and counting…the humanoid typhoon had been tamed.

(end flashback)

"Millie? Millie…are you listening to me?"

Matt Tarrent waved a hand in front of Millie's face causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

Matt shook his head; short pretty blonde curls bouncing around from the movement.

"Where are you today girl? Not on Gunsmoke that's for sure. I was saying that I think the whole Vash the Stampede legend is a hoax! Its probably just a medium to make Burndeli clients shell out more cash for coverage."

"You're full of bullshit Matt!"

Lindsey Colburn countered heatedly. She was a medium built 24-year-old mother of 2. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wasn't really pretty but not ugly either. She didn't seem to like Matt much, and the two constantly got into verbal fights.

"There have been to many incidents involving him. Look at what happened to August and July! Not to mention the fifth moon."

Matt waved his hand in a so what gesture, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. His face what that of a man overly sure of himself. 

"Lindsey dear, that's exactly why I say he doesn't really exist. Trust me, I know a man can do a lot, but who in the world could actually do those things? No man could."

"Ok know it all, what caused those craters then?"

Matt rubbed his baby smooth chin thoughtfully.

"Probably a plant exploding. Both cities had more than one, and god knows what those things can do when things go wrong."

"And how the hell you would you know Matt? You don't know shit! All you do is talk and talk yet you say absolutly nothing!" 

Millie sighed as the curses and the yelling got worst. She suddenly stood up, unable to stand the fighting anymore. 

Both Lindsey and Matt stopped, as they looked up at Millie confused. 

"I'm sick of this. You are both acting like hateful children. I was once told…by Vash the Stampede's own brother, that human's were nothing but Spiders. I'm beginning to see what he meant by that!"

Millie's words were soft without any feelings to them. She was simply too tired to feel anything anymore. She tried; she really did to be like she was once a long time ago. She tried to smile, she tried to laugh, but everything just wasn't the same. 

She felt so empty inside. 

With a soft shake of her head Millie simply gathered her things and went back to her office. She left behind four very confused, and two (Lindsey and Matt) ashamed co-workers.

"What was that about?"

Asked Nash, he had remained silent through the exchange and only now spoke.

"How the hell should I know?"

Matt snapped.

"Millie…was Meryl Strife's partner."

Corre said after a moment. It was obvious she really didn't want to say this but felt she had to.

"WHAT!"

Nash, Lindsey and Matt shouted. 

Everyone knew who Meryl Strife was. She was or rather had been the company's best field agent. Rumor was that she and an unnamed partner had went after Vash the Stampede to curve his damages. Things had been going good until about two months ago. That was when Vash the Stampede had showed up in the Burnydeli's main office! He had become enraged and destroyed an entire block of the city by himself. Meryl disappeared with him, never to report back again.

 Rumor also had it that she had been kidnapped and no doubt rapped repeatedly by the outlaw. She was thought dead by now. Everyone knew about it and talked about what must had happened to the poor girl. 

"Oh my gosh! That poor girl…do you think that Vash? Well you know?"

Lindsey said hinting heavily.

"So he does exist?"

Matt whispered disbelieving.

Corre shrugged before glancing down the hall that Millie had disappeared.

"Or at least someone with his name does. I knew Millie before…she was such a sweet soul. You wouldn't believe how kind and ditzy she was. She never worked, always was late and taking extra breaks. She was always smiling to. Not like she does now…but real smiles."

The four were quiet a moment before Nash ventured another question.

"What do you think happened? Has she said anything to you?"

"Well she did mention that she got a transfer because she couldn't stand the questions."

"I can imagine. I bet everyone bothered her a lot."

Corre nodded to Lindsey before continuing. 

"I think it's more than that really. I don't think it was rape. I used to work at a crisis center and she just doesn't have the signs. However I think something…did happen."

Matt, Nash and Lindsey shuddered at the implications of what the something had to be.

"You think Torture?"

"Or worse…brainwashing."

"Oh come on Corre that's stupid! That sounds more like something out of a book than real life."

"Oh I don't know Matt. After all this is the humanoid Typhoon we're talking about."

Nash shook his head as he ran a hand over his buzzed head. 

"But why? Why in the world would V.T.S. brainwash Millie. She was just a field agent. It makes no sense."

"Why the hell did he destroy two cities and put a hole in the moon! Vash the humanoid Typhoon is crazy! Who knows what he thinks!"

Corre shot back heatedly. 

"She mentioned Vash having a brother? I haven't heard that before."

All four sat back to think over that tidbit that Nash brought to light.

"Well…"

Corre started.

"Its safe to say he's probably crazy to. I mean Millie said he thought humans were spiders. How much crazier can you get."

"But…"

Lindsey said in a small voice.

"Millie said that she was starting to believe him. Does that mean that Millie…"

Matt finished the sentence for her.

"Is crazy?"

Corre licked her lips, moistening the dry tissue.

"I don't know. I have been wondering about her. Maybe I should try and talk to her."

"Yes that sounds good."

Lindsey said backing Corre up.

"And we shouldn't say anything about this. She can't know we know about Vash and her."

Matt stated with conviction. 

Nash sighed and shook his head.

"That girl could be dangerous. Have you seen her hold that stun gun of hers. She could probably kill us all with a heavy right hook. She's a monster she's so strong."

"I don't want to do this…but if Millie has been changed, it might be best to tell Burndelli and have them deal with it."

All nodded to each other. They simply must take things into their own hands. Millie's behavior suggested something terrible had happened. And as descent human beings they couldn't just let that be. They had to find out what happened and try to help the poor thing. It was obvious that she wasn't handling it well herself. 

And if she turned out to be violent…well they would notify the police and Millie would be restrained. It was for the best. 

Millie stood on the other side of the thin walls tears coursing down her cheeks. 

She couldn't believe what she had just heard from them.

Couldn't believe her own co-workers and supposed friends would turn on her so. They thought she was crazed and a danger. They thought that Vash had brainwashed her! It was so utterly ridiculous that it was funny!

Where in Gods name did they come up with that stuff? It was like, all you had to do to cut someone's IQ in half was to mention Vash's name. It was crazy!

Millie forced herself to walk to her desk and sit down. 

She had thought…no, hoped, that this would work out. That she might be happy in this small town. It was so much like the town she grew up in. 

She wanted a new life, one without Vash shadowing her every move. She knew he didn't mean to and she didn't blame him a bit. It was the people around her that did this, not good, sweet Vash. Vash, who deserved happiness that no mortal could get. 

Millie hoped that Meryl was making him happy. 

She hoped that Knives was happy.

What am I thinking? I don't care about Knives anymore. He was just someone that I knew for a while. We had some…intense moments, but it never went beyond that. It wasn't like I slept with him or anything. We didn't do anything. I did more with my first boyfriend than I did with Knives. This is silly. 

Millie shook her head to break up the image of Knives in her head. It wasn't the face of him the last time she had seen him, or even the time he had said those horrible things about Wolfwood. This face was the one he had in the cave. That sweet slightly confused and embarrassed face…the face that smiled at her. 

Stop it Millie! Knives doesn't care about you, so don't you dare care about him!

Millie tried to force herself to read the papers on her desk. However her vision kept blurring with tears. 

Tears over Vash, over Meryl…over her co-workers betrayal…and yes tears shed even over Knives.

Millie stiffened as she heard Nash and Matt walk by. They were still talking about her. About what might happen if they police came for her. 

"They'll probably lock her away with the crazies. She is crazy after all."

"Hell Matt what dam wouldn't be after spending so much time with Vash the Stampede."

The two laughed as they went back to their offices.

Millie half fell, half stumbled out of her chair. With a thud she bumped up against the wall using it as a crutch so she didn't fall. 

Millie felt the scream build up from her toes, traveled up through her body and press against her mouth. It was a scream of frustration and pain. Of lost innocence and betrayal, it was a scream from her soul.

She was physically and mentally at the breaking point. She had forced herself to go on so that she didn't have to think about it. 

Clapping her hands over her mouth she let her soul scream. She screamed in her mind until she couldn't even think. She screamed at Matt and at Nash, she screamed and cursed at Corre for telling about her. And she just screamed because she hurt so much.

With a final whimper Millie slumped onto the floor in a dead faint.

She was so exhausted, so very tired. 

Knives…what's happening to me?

Knives jerked up from his first class seat on the sand steamer. The sounds of screaming still harsh and painful on his 'mental' ears.

What the fuck was that?

The voice had been familiar…so familiar. Where did he know that voice? And more importantly, why had he been able to pick it up? The only person he should be able to talk to mind to mind was his brother Vash…and once upon a time Legato. But Legato was dead and that defiantly wasn't his brother. 

So where the hell did it come from. 

Knives wiped his forehead free of the cold sweat that had beaded up because of the screams. 

They had been so sad and full of pain that they even touched his callous soul. 

In fact he was finding himself wanting to go out and find whoever screamed and…and what…help them?

No that wasn't right. No doubt the screamer was a human. Why the fuck would he help a human when he was going to kill them now. In fact his plan was already in motion. He was on the sand streamer heading toward January and the three plants the city had. 

Once his plan started nothing could stop it. His brother probably didn't even realize what he was doing now. 

His brother didn't know of their ultimate weapon. 

But for some reason he could get the screams out of his head. Even now, although they had stopped, he could still hear them. 

Knives shuddered and grabbed a blanket off the bed to cover his shoulders with. It was cold on the sand steamer for some reason. First Class rooms probably had AC or something; it was probably what rich humans expected. 

Knives had been resting comfortable, happy and contented on his plan to eradicate the humans. However now…he felt unsure and rather fidgety. 

Something was defiantly amiss and…and well it was bothering him. 

Finally giving in the primitive urge Knives left the safety and quiet of his room and wandered onto the platform of the sand steamer. 

It was about noonish and the double suns were unmerciful as they beat down on the sand steamers platform and the few fools that were out and about this time of day.

Knives leaned over the railing hoping the wind whipping by would cool him some. It helped a little bit, but the air was just as dry and hot as the suns. 

Knives couldn't seem to just settle down and relax. Every time he let his mind wonder even a little it drifted back to the scream. 

Who had screamed?

Why did he hear them?

And why were they screaming in the first place. 

It was a mystery…and it bothered him.

I wonder if my brother heard the scream as well? I wonder if the plants reacted to it? Its possible since I heard it that they did as well. And if they feel emotions like Vash and me…well then they no doubt were unsettled by it. 

Knives frowned. An upset plant was usually a stubborn one. One that didn't want to talk to him, or even respond in anyway. If that was the case…maybe his plan would become jeopardized. 

Maybe…he should check into this. Just so that he could guarantee success. After all it was usually the unforeseen obstacles…or the ones one thinks are not big enough to bother with that ruin things in the end. 

Knives unfocused his eyes allowing parts that no human had to come into use. It was strange, and Knives likened it to looking through a colored coke bottle bottom. The world became strange and oddly shaped. The dessert looked overly wide and in strange colors.

The land had dark shades of purple and blue, very few greens and even fewer things that glowed; it was lighted by suns that had been dimmed to two distant stars. 

It was like he was looking at another world…and in a way he was. He was looking at light that no human could see. He was looking in a world were every human gave off…a kind of light that he could read and thus 'see' certain things about them. 

It was a useful talent, one that had taken him nearly fifty years to perfect. It was in fact the sole reason he had found Legato as a child. 

Knives looked around carefully for energies that would suggest someone had mentally sended. It would be a trail of bright blue…or maybe orangish smoke. It would be drifting from where the sender was. Drifting like a cloud on the wind.

It was strange…He didn't find one.

That's more than strange, that's impossible. That scream had to have been sent out. I wouldn't have heard it otherwise. But where is the trail? I don't see a trail.

Knives snorted, again looking around, this time harder…maybe the trail was a different color than unusual, or maybe it was of a different sort that he had never come across before. 

This time he did find something. It was so small and so unnoticeable he was surprised he even noticed it. If fact the only reason he had was because it had reflected slightly the glare of the suns.

 It was like a fishing line, clear and very thin. It connected to his person and stretched out…how far Knives couldn't tell because he simply couldn't see it over great distances.

But it did seem to go somewhere…it went out southward.

What the hell is it? Have I always had this line connected to my chest?

The most obvious answer of course was that Vash was at the other end. They were brothers and had always been connected…in the less conspicuous way. But Vash, Knives knew for certain was in the north…and this line went south. So what was at the other end?

Maybe a plant? 

Or…maybe the screamer?

Knives frowned at that thought. Why would he be connected…through a 'line' to a human? He did have to admit the voice had been familiar. Although he couldn't place it. 

Knives sighed and allowed his eyes to go back to normal. It hurt to see like that for any amount of time. As expected when Knives looked down at his chest he couldn't see anything. 

He glanced toward the south…the way the Sand steamer was going.

I'll stay on the sand steamer…I'll have to find out where this line goes. I don't know why but I feel this is very important. I have to know.

With that Knives nodded to himself and head back toward his cabin. 

AN 2: I have a question that I felt had to wait until after you finished this chapter. Anyway I have the lemony chapter with Vash and Meryl. Do you guys want it, or should I just leave it out? I mean there's not much to it other than the lemon but it is kind of sweet considering you get to read about Vash actually proposing. Well…its whatever you guys want.

Peace

Gloria Stone :P


	11. 11: a little shorter than usual due to w...

AN: I've noticed something the other day. Millie is starting to go OOC. She just isn't the smilly carefree Millie we all know and love. I thought about changing it (this is before I updated chapter 10) but it just didn't go well with the story. I thought about this for quiet a long time and finally decided what to do about it. I can't tell you because then I'll be giving away the plot, and yes my story finally does have a plot, but it will all make sense in the end…I hope. Oh and just to tell you all…I've got a new computer to replace the old crappy one (well if you want to get technical my dad got a new laptop, but I still live at home so anything of his is everything of mine as well:P) Well anyway I will have no problems getting on the web and updating now. (basks in the clapping of everyone keeping up on this story…only to cringe as the rabid fans of all her others fics that she hasn't updated snarl and hiss)

Millie woke up only moments after she had pasted out. Moaning she sat up and rubbed her aching head. 

_What the hell was that? That was strange even for me._

Millie stood up and shifted from foot to foot making sure she hadn't hurt anything in her fall. She seemed to be alright…alright except for the throbbing headache pounding a tempo in her forehead. 

_I think I need to take a sick day. I've already gotten all of today's work done anyhow. _

Millie quickly gathered her things and was out the door in less than a few minutes.

_People just don't pass out Millie. Was it just stress…or is something wrong? Am I sick? _

Millie rubbed her head again noticing that the headache had eased a little. 

"Millie? Where you going?"

Corre looked up from her desk slightly worried.

Millie tried to force a smile, but the memory of what Corre had said about her stopped that smile cold in its tracks. Even a fake smile right now would feel like a slap to Millie's face.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I better go home now."

"Are you alright…you look, very pale."

Millie turned slightly so she could see her reflection in a near by window. She blinked at her image. She was pale, white and sickly looking. 

_Well at least I look as bad as I feel._

"I'm fine, I just need to go home."

Millie started to leave, and was stopped as Corre grabbed her arm.

"Millie…I'm really worried."

Millie bit her lip to keep from crying, or saying something she would regret. She had really thought things were getting better here. Sure she didn't have a friend like Meryl…but she didn't expect that. Meryl was one of a kind girl. You can't just wish for two friends that like, it was selfish. 

But she had thought at least these people, despite their petty fights, were her friends. 

Millie jerked her arm out of Corre's hand. Perhaps it would be best to tell her the truth. That was she wouldn't be subject to their sicken games as they decided whether or not she was sane.

"I heard what you said about me. I am not crazy and Meryl is not dead or being rapped. She is happily married to the kindest, unselfish and gentle man on the planet! I was not tortured or rapped or altered in anyway! So you can take your gossip and SHOVE IT!"

With that Millie turned completely around and walked out. 

She left behind a very confused and mortified Corre. 

Millie sighed in relieve as she finally got home. She opened the door quietly and just as silently shut and locked it behind her. It was a nice place, a small house just outside town. A one bedroom, one bath ranch house that had access to town yet was far enough away for privacy. It was a little run down, but Millie was working on fixing that. Already it looked a world better than before. 

'Meow'

A stray black cat, which she had named Mr. Keroneko, jumped onto the kitchen table. The small cat had a mind of its own and had already decided this house was his house. 

Millie sighed as she once again shooed him off the table. 

She was much to soft hearted to kick the cat on the streets like his former owners had. But she would be damned if he could walk over the table she ate on whenever he wanted.

Millie sat down at said table and took out paper and a pen.

Dear Meryl and Mr. Vash Peace.

            How are you doing today? I got your letter the other day. I'm sorry that you haven't found Mr. Knives yet but I'm sure you will soon. I'm happy though that married life is agreeing with you both so well. I know that you wanted me to come with you and all. But really, its better that I get on with my life. It's no fun being the third wheel, and getting in the way of lovebirds. I know you wouldn't mind…but I would. 

So please stop asking for me to join you. It's really difficult to say no, especially since I miss you both so much. But this is for the best. 

Guess what? My Little Big sister Angila had the baby…and as you probably guessed it was a boy. Papa nearly had a fit, but was proud anyway since she named the baby Luke, after him. I feel really bad for Papa; he wants a granddaughter so badly. 

I'm sure one of us will give her to him soon. He is doing so much better. He's almost fully recovered and now Momma is regulating his diet to prevent a second stroke. It looks like he's going to live forever after all. 

Lets see what else is there to say. 

I'm thinking about quitting my job. I know Meryl; it's a stupid thing to do. But I really don't enjoy my work at all. And my co-workers…they said some things today about you and Mr. Vash. I just don't think I can work with them anymore. 

I was thinking of getting another job like the one I took while Mr. Vash was healing. Physical labor does wonders for the mind and body. I was thinking, maybe me getting sick is because I'm not going outside as much as I used to. Maybe I just need some fresh air.

I'm sorry to say that, no Meryl I'm not feeling better right now. In fact, and I hate to tell you this because it will make you worry, but I passed out at work today. 

And before you ask, yes I have set up an appointment at the doctors. I seriously don't think its anything really. I'm just not sleeping well and that's making me feel bad during the day. I'm sure that in no time at all I'll be as bright as rain soon. 

Well I got to go, that damn cat (I did tell you about him didn't I?) is getting hair all over my nice clean laundry.

Your best friend

Millie Thomson.

Millie quickly shooed the cat off her laundry before the damage got to bad and then folded up the letter. She wasn't sure if she was actually going to send it. It did have a lot of things in it that Meryl would worry about. So maybe she would edit it before sending it out. Meryl after all didn't need anything more to worry about. 

"KeroNeko, Meryl's married to a wanted outlaw and their traveling to find his killer brother. I would say that she has enough problems without bothering her with something's that probably just a cold."

Millie allowed herself to plop down on the couch. The noon heat made her cozy little home a little more than comfortably hot, although it was still better than going outside. After a moment the black cat jumped onto her lap and curled up in a little purring fur ball. Despite the pain of having a pet, it was at times like this that it made it worthwhile. KeroNeko's purring was such a soft gentle and relaxing sound that Millie found herself drifting to sleep. 

***************

Millie opened her eyes, blinking slightly at the sun above her. 

_What the? Where am I? I'm definitely not at home?_

She sat up and gasped. Her mouth hung open wide as she looked around her. Green…as far as the eye could see. Green soft grass…she was lying on it. 

Millie took the moment to run her hand over the plants. They felt so soft with just a hint of moisture touching their green stems. Millie twisted around taking in her surroundings. A little ways behind her were trees. Tall and magnificent trees. Not like the water starved and heat tortured trees she had seen at Geo-plants. These trees's looked so healthy and so lush. 

"Where am I?"

Millie said as she watched a yellow and white butterfly flutter by her. 

"Is this a dream?"

Millie leaned back again, using the soft grass as a cushion. The single sun over her head was soft and warm; nothing like the harsh suns she had known all her life. 

The sky was blue though…the same blue she had always known. 

_This is heaven. It has to be. Such a beautiful place can't really exist._

"I never noticed before, but your really handsome under here."

"You think so Rem?"

Millie blinked and sat up.

_Rem…Vash spoke of her. This is some weird dream. _

Standing up Millie made her way toward the voices. What she saw confused her.

Two young boys, both wearing blue pajamas of some kind were sitting quietly as a woman with long black haircut one of the boy's hair. 

Both boys had blonde hair…and…

_Vash?_

Millie thought confused. 

This couldn't be…but the boy did look like him. Only a lot younger than Vash was now. This kid couldn't have been more than 10 years old at least. 

_Or younger…didn't Knives tell me once that in two years they were full-grown?_

Millie watched as the woman, who had to be Rem, put the boys hair up. Millie recognized Vash for sure then. There was no way to mistake that spiky head. He even had the same beauty mark under his eye. 

_If that's Vash this other boy must be Knives…I guess._

Millie turned and watched the other boy. 

"Hello."

She said uncertainly. She wasn't sure if this dream would interact with her. So far none of the three people had reacted to her. 

The boy ignored her, or more likely didn't hear her. He just stared hard a red apple in his hand. He seemed to be thinking really hard. He also seemed really upset. 

"Who are you? Are you the one that screamed?"

Millie startled as the young Knives turned toward her. He held the apple tightly as he rested his arm on his upraised knee.

"Ya, you screamed. I could hear you, you know."

"You could?"

The boy snickered meanly and looked away. He stared out at the wilderness surrounding them.

"I don't like you. Why won't you leave me alone!?"

"What? I don't understand. How could you hear me? I didn't even scream out loud?"

The boy glared at her long and hard. Millie found the look slightly uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. 

"Are you really that stupid?"

The boy suddenly chucked the apple violently at her. Millie gasped and ducked as the missile flew harmlessly over her head.

"Hey!"

"I LIKED IT BETTER WITHOUT YOU! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME JUST HATE YOU!?"

"I don't understand."

Millie said backing up from the enraged child. He was actually kind of creepy the way his face twisted like that. 

"I was better off before I met you. I had a plan. I would make Eden for my brother and me. We would live happily forever together."

The young Knives glanced over at Rem and Vash. They were still talking and didn't seem to notice Knives or Millie at all. 

"But he…he doesn't want that. Vash would rather honor the memory of a dead human than live with me. I hate him! I hate HER!"

Knives cut himself off suddenly, seemingly confused at the venom in his own words. 

With a deep sigh he looked down at the apple laying at Millie's feet. He was still angry and very bitter. Millie swallowed hard not sure what to say to this. 

_What do you say to a dream child of Knives anyway? _

"I just want to make that hell we live on look like this."

The child Knives gestured out toward the beautiful landscape. His face slowly drained of the last of its rage and was instead very sad looking. Millie blinked as for the first time she truly saw the Knives she knew in that face.

"I destroyed this place. I killed her."

Knives pointed to the black haired woman.

"And I made my brother cry. I'm no better than Steve. He used to make Vash cry too."

The child Knives wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffled loudly. Millie had never seen Knives cry and was suddenly choked up. She didn't care if this was a dream or not. This little child was baring his soul to her. How could she not feel for him?

"I didn't mean for that to happen. For Rem to die, or to make Vash sad. I just wanted to, just wanted…I don't remember what I wanted."

Knives was sobbing openly now. Millie took a few steps toward him and gently lowered herself down. 

Knives suddenly twisted around so that he was facing her. Millie gasped as he leaned forward on his knee's, placing his face only inches from her own. 

"Do I make you sad?"

Millie still unbalanced by how close he was to her was taken aback by the question.

"No…"

She said automatically and without thought. She then swallowed and actually thought the question over. Did Knives make her sad? Ever since she had known him her world had been turned upside down. Nothing was the same as before, not her life and not her feelings. She was rather sad, but was Knives really the reason?  

Knives smiled sadly as he leaned back and sat down.

"Yes I do. I made you cry too once."

Knives chuckled lightly, but there was no humor in that sound. 

"I can't touch anything without destroying it. Isn't that what you told me once?"

"Knives…I…"

"No…"

The child Knives held up his hand to stop her words.

"What you said is true. I accept that. I accept that I made Vash cry, that I made you cry. I accept that I destroyed this beautiful place…and killed that woman over there. I am sad over these things…but I won't let that stop me now. I have a plan. A greater goal. I won't be swayed by emotions this time!"

Knives smiled and Millie found herself being somewhat unnerved again. That smile was just plain creepy on a kid. 

"Knives?"

The woman Rem turned slightly at some prompting. She smiled warmly at him and gestured toward the chair. Vash jumped up happily with enthusiasm that only a child could have.

"Its your turn brother."

The child Knives just shook his head and stood up. He made no motion to go and sit in the chair. 

"Yes brother…it is my turn."

Millie… 

Knives spoke in his mind softly. He curled up tighter bringing his blanket around his shoulders and cocooning himself in the warmth. 

I had another dream Rem. Another about Millie. When will this stop? When will I forget her? 

Knives shut his eyes from the thin streams of sunlight that was coming in his room from the window. He should have closed the shutters before he went to bed. At the time though the suns were merely lighting his room and weren't glaring on him. He hadn't given it thought at the time. 

Knives face scowled at the window as if his discomfort was somehow its fault. 

Is this our curse Rem? No creature is perfect, not even my kind. I know this. So is this our weakness. The obsessive and utterly crazed attachment to some human female that somehow touches us. Vash with you…and now…this mirrored with Millie and myself. 

Knives sat up. He didn't feel that tired anymore. He hadn't really in the first place. He only wanted the cool forgetfulness of sleep. Or at least that what he had planned on. 

Instead he had another one of those crazy dreams. 

Well, at least dreaming of Millie is better than,,,  The dark place.

Knives shuddered as he remembered that place that had haunted his dreams since he could remember. He hated that place. So dark and cold. There was no one there; there was nothing there. It was so empty, and silent. 

He had to admit he would rather dream of Millie than that place. 

Rubbing his arm to get rid of the goose bumps Knives stood up and closed the shutter on the window. Instantly he room was thrown into darkness. 

Knives hissed to himself as the weight of that gloom pressed down on him. 

This was too much like his dreams for comfort. 

I'd rather have those damn suns glaring in my eyes.

So with an annoyed grunt he reopened said shutters and glared at them for good measure.

Knives glanced out the window at the sandy landscape flying by and wondering when the steamer would stop. He had overheard some crewmembers saying they had to stop to pick up more passengers and some supplies. 

The town was called Hope. Knives had never heard of it, but from what he gathered he wasn't surprised. Hope was a very small and totally dead-end town. It wouldn't have even been on the maps if for the fact the sand steamers usually stopped there to do just what they were doing. 

Hope.

He wondered what kind of human named such a waste of space that. Did the namer dream that someday that little place would grow? Grow despite the fact they didn't have a plant to suck dry. No town got large without a plant. It was simply impossible to get the resources they needed without one. 

Millie would like the name. She would see some kind of symbolism in that name.

"DAMN IT!"

Knives shouted out in frustration as his thoughts once again rested on a brown haired and blue eyes girl.

Blue eyes…a few shades lighter than the sky. 

"Its nothing but lust. Only lust."

Knives chanted to himself as he sat on his bed again. He ignored all other voices in his head asking questions and down right denying that statement.

It was only lust. He knew that. There was nothing else it could be. 

But…if its lust why don't I dream of full filling that lust. I do dream about Millie but all we do is talk. Why…then, if its only lust.

Knives hissed and forcibly slammed that thought out of his head. 

Instead he thought about what he was going to be doing in a few short weeks. After all the years he had been waiting, a few weeks felt like nothing. 

Soon, very soon the human race would be gone. It would be just him and Vash…

But if you do this you'll kill Millie. 

Knives froze in mid thought. Ummm he hadn't thought about that before. 

He had tried to kill Millie once a long time ago. He had been unable to do it. Would he be able to kill her now? It would be different this time, since the death wouldn't be face to face. Perhaps he could kill her that way, if he didn't have to look at her face while she died. 

But the thought of hurting Millie…the very thought made him sick to his stomach. He felt like he was going to lose his hastily eaten lunch. A huge knot formed in his middle and refused to go away. 

Knives actually fidgeted on his bed as he mulled over his options. He hadn't thought about Millie's fate when he let loose the ultimate weapon. 

I wonder where she is? Is she with my brother still? 

After a moment of thought the truth rained down on his mind like a brick. 

The truth was…he simply could not kill Millie. He could do nothing to physically harm her. So…where did that leave him? He couldn't unleash his ultimate weapon on the humans without killing Millie. 

I'll have to find her. She will survive while the rest of the humans perish. She may hate me forever for this but at least she'll be alive.

Knives nodded to himself happy with the compromise. He would take his weakness and nullify it. The humans would still die and Millie would live. 

But first he had to find where Millie was. 

Knives closed his eyes and concentrated. He wasn't sure if he brother would be able to hear him, but it was worth a try. After all Millie might even be with him now. 

Brother…

Knives smiled as he felt his brother nearly freak out over the contact.

Knives? Where the hell are you? What are you doing? What do you want? And what the hell did you do to Millie to make her so sad???

A stream of questions and images flooded Knives mind. It took him a moment to sort through it all. As always his brothers mind was a chaotic places filled with conflicting images and thoughts. It was amazing that the baka was still sane after all these years.

One thing did strike out at him. 

Millie's sad?

Knives didn't like the sound of that…or the images that his brother was sending him of a frowning and downcast Millie. That wasn't his Millie. His Millie would never be brought down by him…she was always smiling.

He shook his head and forced himself to ignore the images. He had questions to ask.

'Brother, are those human females still following you?'

'Uh? Why?'

'_Answer the question.'_

'Meryl's still with me.'

_'And the tall one?'_

Knives felt his body stiffen as he waited for the answer. If Millie was indeed with his brother, getting her away would be difficult. But at least he would know where she was. On the other hand it wouldn't be hard to find her if she wasn't with him. 

So either way it really didn't matter.

'No she's not. Why? What are you planning? You better leave her alone!' 

Knives was able to pick up a name of the town Millie was in…Colo. No doubt his brother hadn't mean to let it slip but he did. 

Knives allowed a small laugh go through the connection. He felt his brother's uneasiness with that laugh.

'_Be warned Brother…enjoy your humans while you can. I'm not waiting for you this time.'_

'WHAT! Brother please, don't kill anyone. Please BROTHER…PLEASE!!!' 'I will meet you where Millie is. Make sure to bring your human pet if you wish her to survive.' 

Knives cut the connection disappointed and disturbed by his brothers begging. He would never understand why his brother loved all the spiders. 

Granted he had learned that maybe a few might be worthwhile (like Millie) but on the whole they needed to be killed. 

"I will create Eden finally, and Millie…and my brothers wench will be the only humans that will survive to see it."

Knives didn't know why he suddenly decided to spare his brothers woman. But perhaps it was only to be fair. After all he could hardly save Millie and be selfish enough to deny his brother that Meryl girl. 

Knives leaned back on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. 

Just the thought of seeing Millie again made him feel good. Although she would undoubtedly be angry with him, he had no doubt after a few years she would come around. After all it would just be them four on this planet. 

She would get over it, just as Vash would. They would all live together peacefully in the Eden they were going to create. 

His dream would finally come true.

Here's a little treat. Stories that I highly (and I do mean highly) recommend that readers read. They are stories that are awesome and my very favorite that somehow just don't get the reviews they deserve. 

Gloria Stone's top 5 Trigun Fanfics. 

1: Ensuing Chaos story id: 1321007 by Momo

2: Sand and Light  story id: 179547 by Sholio

3: **YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM ALL   **story id: 804526 by Jillian S

4:** DISAPPOINTING MARTYRS **(sequel to number 3) story id: 838354 by Jillian S

5: Nowhere Man story id: 1002857 by MissyThang: it's a crossover for Trigun/cowboy Bebop, really cool other than the author hasn't updated in forever. 


	12. Strange voices : ScaryI'm actually thin...

AN: WOW another chapter bits the dust. (sigh) And yet again I add a twist that will prove to lengthen this story yet again. I swear…this was supposed to be a really short love story. Something to write on while I was having major writers block on my other story "Power Within". Now I've actually written more pages on this than PI. 

Anyway to everyone that answered the riddle. 

The correct answer was "Burnideli Insurance"

Sorry to all of you that just said 'Insurance'. However don't fret, You'll all get the read the 'Lost Chapter' I'll probably post it separate on FF.net in a day or so…whenever I get around to it.

Enjoy :)

****************

Millie sighed miserable as she walked toward her place of work. 

Gods above, it got harder each day to show up. She should just quite and get it over with. 

She never had been the type to torture herself over something as silly as a job. It wasn't like she had planned to do this forever anyway. This was only a job to go and travel. It wasn't even worth that anymore now she had a desk job. 

_I should just stop now and go home. _

No…she couldn't do that. She had to give her two-week notice. She wasn't so silly and impulsive that she would leave this company office short handed. 

Millie might dislike her co-workers but her boss was ok. He was an older gentleman. 

Mr. Nickles had been really kind to her through out her transfer. 

He deserved a two-week notice at least.

Suck it up Millie. You've faced bandits and mass murders without fear. So why does going to work scare you?

Millie opened the door to her work and hurried toward her office. If she was lucky she could get by without seeing anyone. 

"Millie?"

Damn…no such luck.

Lindsey came walking up with two cups of coffee. Sheepishly she handed the black steaming cup to Millie. 

Millie took it and had to stifle the urge to throw it in her face. 

"Thank you."

She said the words but she really didn't feel them. 

Lindsey coughed self-consciously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Millie. We all are. You know the rumor mill, once it gets going nothing short of a sand steamer can stop it. We just got carried away."

Millie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't much care for my sanity…or lack of to be discussed like it's a debate topic. Now excuse me."

Millie made her way around a stunned Lindsey and went to the boss's office. With a gentle rap she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Said an elderly and kind voice.

Millie opened the door and smiled. Her boss Mr. Nickles was a medium sized man with gray hair and laughing gray eyes. He was a wonderful boss and a caring man. Millie felt bad for what she was going to say…but…

I'm slowly going crazy here. 

"Ah Millie Thomson, how can I help you. This isn't about yesterday is it?"

Millie blushed slightly.

"You heard about that already?"

Mr. Nickles sighed and nodded sadly. 

"People are heartless. I'm really sorry dear."

"That's alright sir. It wasn't your fault. However…I did want…sir I want to give you my two week notice."  
Mr. Nickles wasn't a man easily startled. However this did surprise him. He blinked a few times at Millie before he found his voice again.

"May I ask why? You're a wonderful employee."

"I just…I haven't been feeling well lately."

"That's no reason to quite Burnedeli. Is this because of what happened? Don't lie Millie. I know it is."

Millie sighed and rubbed her aching head slightly.

"Everyone knows now that I was Meryl's partner. I've…just can't do this anymore."

Mr. Nickles nodded as he rubbed his stubbly chin in thought.

"I've got an idea. How about this Millie? You take two weeks vacation, starting today…and if you still feel this way you can quit. Ok?"

Millie thought about this a moment. There really was no polite way to say no. But how could she tell him about how she felt. She couldn't, it was as simple as that. 

Mr. Nickles is trying to help me. The least I can do is try this. I'll be out of here and that's what I wanted. Who knows…maybe I'll fell like coming back after two weeks.

"Ok Mr. Nickles."

"Good, thank you Millie. Well you better start home then…Oh Millie, could you drop this off at the bank on the way?"

Millie smiled and took the small envelope. She was happy that Mr. Nickles trusted her enough to take his reports and some of the cash they kept in the office to the bank. As far as she knew this was a first time he ever asked someone else to do it. 

"Alright sir. See you in two weeks."

With that Millie turned and left the office. She didn't say hello, or explain where she was going to any of her co-workers. 

In no time at all she arrived at the bank.

It feels good to be on my own without a care. Granted this will only last two weeks unless I decide to quit. I'm not so sure now. Oh well I won't think about it.

Millie walked into the bank not even bothering to look up from her pondering.

"STICK UM UP!"

Millie gasped as she looked up into the barrel of a rifle. She gulped and smiled nervously as she slowly lifted her hands up.

The bank was being robbed!

There were four of the robbers all together. They were wearing black masks and all were heavily armed.

Even if she weren't completely taken off guard (and if she actually had her gun on her), she wouldn't have risked her stun gun. There were to many innocent people that might get hurt. Not to mention she didn't think she was fast enough to take out all four before one of them got a shot off at her?

"Ello Sweetheart. My you're a big gurl ain't cha?"

Millie frowned as the robber shoved his gun under her chin to get a better look at her. 

"Yo boss…how about we take this one as the hostage. She's purtier than the other one."

Millie's eyes got really wide as she realized what he meant by that. 

"Don't care Charley, just hurry up. We gotta get out of here."

Millie yelped as the robber suddenly moved behind her and wrapped a great thick and hairy arm around her neck. He leaned in so that his nasty hot breath was in her ear.

"Don't fight me honey. Don't wanna die do ya?"

Millie instinctively reached up to try and pry the death grip he had on her throat.

"Let me go."

Her voice wasn't anything like she had hoped. She had hoped to sound like a woman that had seen death and destruction before. She had seen the fifth moon incident, traveled with Vash the Stampede, survived the GunHo Guns, and had personally taken care of Millions Knives. She wasn't a weak thing to be pushed around…however you couldn't tell that from her voice.

"Shhh Honey. You shouldn't be this way. After all, after we get away me and the boys plan to get to know ya better."  
Millie shivered as he chuckled into her ear. 

She wasn't even aware of the time that pasted as the robbers finished with the bank and started outside. She however did notice as the man holding her tried to hustle her into a car. Instinct as old as the female gender itself realized her danger and white-hot panic shot through her body. She started to fight back!

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Bitch!"

The robber muttered as he tried to hold onto her. He was amazedly strong, but then again so was she.

"Charley get her under control and into the damn car!"

"HELP ME……..Meryl…….KNIVES!"

BANG 

A shot rang through the air and someone screamed. 

Millie was only aware of the pain. Her arm…it hurt, it really hurt. 

He shot me.

Came the dim thought, however pain was something she wasn't very good with and even now the earth was starting to waver. She felt the man that shot her haul her to her feet. He didn't seem to care about the bleeding wound in her upper arm. 

"Get up Bitch unless you want another spanking!"

Millie grabbed her arm to try and stop the bleeding. It was a useless gesture really. She needed a cloth or something to dress it. 

**Do not fear.**

Millie laughed softly as she heard a strange voice in her head. This was it. She had officially cracked. 

She was going to be rapped and murdered by some low level common thugs. After all her adventures with Vash the Stampede, she was finally going to meet her end. It was kind of degrading really; after all she had been through, to die like this. 

Millie found herself being forced into the backseat of the car. The thugs didn't waste any time as they took off. 

The way was rough and Millie had a hard time trying to get her arm to stop bleeding with the way the car kept lurching her around. 

Luckily however she wore a necktie as part of her Burnadelly uniform. Nothing worked better to stop bleeding than a necktie. 

"This is great boss!"

Millie flinched and glared evilly at the man who had shot her as he yelled out.

"We get the money and some entertainment!"

The man leaned over and kiss her ludely on the cheek. Millie cried out as he pressed against her injured arm. She started to struggle against him again as hands tried to find inappropriate places. However she was at a distinct disadvantage considering she was wounded and she just wasn't in a good position to fight back like she wanted.

"Jesus Charley, wait until we set up camp! Leave the poor thing alone for now."

"Awe you ain't no fun."

Despite his whining the man left her alone. For that Millie thanked the 'boss'. She was feeling a little weak and light headed. She just didn't have the strength right now to fight against a rapist. 

Leaning against the side of the car Millie suddenly came up with a plan. It was stupid and probably would get her killed. But it was a risk she was willing to take. 

She had to take it. After all if she didn't she was probably dead anyway.

The boss doesn't seem to keen about me. I'm guessing he's not into rape unlike 'Charley' here.

Millie's mind voice was filled with disgust as she glanced at the thug.

One chance. Hopefully they won't bother to stop.

Slowly…ever so slowly Millie let go of her bleeding arm and grabbed the door handle. Still going so slow that the thugs didn't notice what she was doing Millie opened the handle. She was half expecting the door to have some silly child locks on it. 

However she had to bit back a sigh of relief as the door came unhitched. 

On three…one, two… 

"THREE!"

Millie suddenly threw herself against the door. The door went flying open and she spilled out. Pain, hot and fierce shot through her as she landed heavily onto her wounded arm. 

She rolled a few times, getting bruised and scraped against the hard ground. 

She had been hoping for more softer sandy ground…but no such luck. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of rolling she came to a stop. Her body flopped limply as it came to a rest. 

Her mind was whirling in a dizzy haze. That was much rougher landing than she had expected.

Got to get moving. Can't let them catch me again.

Millie rolled onto her stomach and slowly lifted herself up. The world spun out of control and Millie couldn't help herself as she emptied her stomach onto the hot sand. 

She fell back down just barely missing her own mess. 

I can't do it. 

Millie closed her eyes almost willing the blackness on the edge of her vision to come and take her. 

**_Get up._**

Millie frowned.

There was that voice again. What was with that? Why was she hearing voices in her head?

I guess Corre and the others are right. I'm insane. I've finally snapped, too much pressure I guess.

**_Get up now. Don't let them catch you._**

The voice was annoying. Didn't it know she was dead tired? Her body hurt like…well she didn't know what it felt like but it was bad. She had never been shot before. Sure she had been damn close a few times…but never did a bullet actually hit her.

It hurt and she was so exhausted.

**_They are coming back for you. Run…hide…MOVE IT HUMAN!_**

Millie jerked up as the voice went from a soft whisper to a painful roar. Her head hurt from the sound. It throbbed and ached. Not as painful as the rest of her body, but enough to snap her out of the shock she had been slipping into.

Finally crawling to her feet she looked around. She had rolled quiet far. She could just see the car. It was stopped…no wait…it was turning around. 

"SHIT!"

She cursed as the voice turned out right. They were coming back for her. But what could she do. She didn't have any weapons and she couldn't outrun a car. 

Hide.

Yes that's what she had to do. She had to hide. Hopefully the thugs wouldn't waste precious getting away time to look too hard for her. But where could she hide?

Looking around Millie noticed with depressing acuteness of the limited hiding areas. 

God no.

Millie made her way toward a pile of rocks. As far as a hiding place it sucked, but it was the best she could do. She had to get away from those men. No doubt they weren't to keen on coming back and getting her. 

A long and probably painful night awaited her if she was found.

This won't do! They will find me here.

**Come to me.**

Millie stopped, that voice was really starting to scare her. 

I've never heard voices before. Surely simple stress doesn't cause this.

Millie took a step toward the direction the voice had come from. Granted the sound was in her head, but it still had a distinct direction just like a spoken word.

"Hello?"

Millie felt really stupid wondering away from her shelter like this. But something…was defiantly going on. She couldn't put her finger on it but…

**I am here…below.**

Millie suddenly screamed as something surged from beneath the sand at her feet. 

Something square made of gleaming metal and glass rose slowly out of the ground; piles of sand and rocks fell away from it as it reached its full height. 

With a whooshing sound that scared Millie almost as much as the bandits, a doorway opened in the strange looking box.

**Come…, you will find safety here.**

Millie swallowed hard as she looked over the metal box. She wasn't so sure about this.

**BANG BANG**

Millie jumped in fright as two bullets barely missed her. Screaming she dove into the box without a second thought. Anything, even the unknown was better than what those men had planned for her. 

Curling up into a ball she shivered as with the same whooshing sound the door closed again. The box jolted, and she watched fascinated as the sand swallowed her and the box back into the ground. 

"Oh my god, oh my god…"

She muttered to herself as the elevator from hell kept going deeper and deeper into the ground. 

This is something out of a nightmare. I'm going to suffocate down here. There can't be more than a few hours of oxygen in this box. 

Feeling panic and hysteria starting to rear their ugly heads Millie forced herself to take a deep breath and think of the plus side of things. If she didn't get herself under control she would really start to freak out.

Well…at least it'll be an easy death. I'll just go to sleep and never wake up.

She thought a moment…that really didn't help much.

Suddenly and without the least bit of warning, the door opened again. Millie screamed, expecting sand to come pouring in, to crush and suffocate her. 

However…that did not happen. 

"What in the world."

Millie slowly stood up and walked out into another world. Or at least that's what she thought. Everything was so strange yet oddly familiar at the same time. She stopped and did a complete circle looking around her in awe. She knew what this was…she had seen stuff like this in picture books. 

"This…is a space ship?"

**Correct. This is one of the Seeds Ship that carried your people to this world.**

Millie looked around at the metal wonders of the ship. Everything was still working…it was amazing. She could see lights flashing from computers and hear sounds of working machinery. Everything was just like it was back then.

"This is amazing…How?"

**Because of me.**

Suddenly the room was lit up with a blinding white light. Millie gasped and covered her eyes from the painful brightness. She grimaced at the flashing dots dancing behind her eyelids. After a moment the light dimmed a little and she carefully lowered her arms to take a look. 

Millie's mouth dropped to the ground.

Sitting before her in a huge metal bulb was…was a plant.

But not like the plants she had seen before. She could see a creature inside the gigantic structure. She had never seen anything like it before. 

It was a strange looking woman. She floated calmly in the middle of her bulb, smiling down at Millie like some sort of Angel. 

She's so beautiful.

Millie took a step forward staring up at the woman. She had white hair streaming down her back in gentle waves. It was thick and luscious and seemed to flow like water it was so smooth. Her face had an ageless quality to it with high cheekbone, white skin and oval shaped eyes. 

Her ears looked a little strange to Millie. They were longer than a humans and were decidedly pointed at the top. 

Her eyes were a beautiful and clear blue.

"Are you…are you a plant?"

Millie asked still in wonder.

**I am.**

Millie blinked in confusion. Ok…underground space ships that looked like they could take off at any second, she could take, strange very human looking creatures in plant bulbs she could also handle. But one thing confused her.

"How then…can you talk to me? Can all plants talk like you? If so then how come they never do?"

The plant woman smiled softly down at her and Millie felt her voice die in her throat. She swallowed a few times trying to wet her dry throat. Finally she trusted her voice not to break and asked.

"What is your name?"

**Long ago I was called Akako Hana.**

"That's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

**Red flower**

Millie opened her mouth to ask another question, however Akako Hana spoke first.

**No questions human Millie. You are tired and your wounds must be seen to. **

Suddenly a small car looking thing pulled up beside her. Millie jumped in surprise.

**This will take you to the medical lab, and then to your room. I will answer all after you have rested.**

Millie nodded although she personally thought her questions were much more important than sleeping right now. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts and uncertainties. 

However she carefully got onto the cart. She couldn't say no to getting her arm fixed. All the new stuff had taken her mind off it, but now it was starting to hurt again.

The same cart glided smoothly of the polished metal floors of the ship. Millie eyes just got wider and wider as she took in how truly huge this ship must be. Corridor after corridor showed down endlessly long halls. There were rooms upon rooms and stuff…strange wonder lost technology that Millie never even imagined existed. 

Finally the small cart stopped and she arrived at a small room labeled 'Medical Lab'. 

Millie slid off the car and opened the door. She wondered what was in a med lab of her ancestors and whether or not she would be able to figure it out and fix her arm.

**********************

Vash wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stood up in the car for a better look. All around him nothing but the desolate wasteland he had grown in surrounded him. Far off though in the distance, much father away than a normal human could see, was a tiny speck against the light colored sand. A tiny dot of color in the muted tones of Gun smoke. 

That was the city of Cola. 

"I see it. We're probably just a few hours away."

Meryl nodded allowing Vash to sit down before she put the car back in gear. 

"You think we'll get there before Knives?"

Meryl voice was calm, however Vash knew how terrified Meryl was for her friend. 

Knives asking questions about a human was not a good thing. Both Meryl and Vash understood this, although why he was showing interest in Millie nether of them knew. 

"I think so. I couldn't get a lock on his location, but I believe he was much farther from this town than we were."

"Good."

Was all Meryl said. 

Vash didn't even bother to ask her to elaborate. Meryl at the moment wasn't the friendliest of people on the planet. She was worried out of her mind for her friend. 

And when Meryl worried she often became violent…and while that could be nice if handled right, Vash knew they didn't have time for that right now. 

They had to find Millie and tell her about the danger. 

Brother…what are you planning? Why did you tell me to bring Meryl? And what does Millie have to do with this?

Vash dug into his pocket and withdrew his orange glasses. Still deep in thought he placed them on his face.

He knew better than to expect Knives to play nicely. And while he couldn't form his angel arms, he was still very dangerous. Knives was planning something again. 

Maybe it was the same thing as before…to make him suffer and to learn the pain of living. Maybe Knives planned to kill Millie and Meryl, the only two humans (that Knives knew of) that Vash was really close to right now. 

I won't let you hurt them Knives. I know I promised Rem to take care of you…but even I have a breaking point. Legato taught me that.

Vash shivered feeling suddenly cold and clammy inside. 

God he hated this. Why did Knives have to be like this? Why did he kill and hurt people?

Why did Knives feel such joy over his own brother's pain?

He didn't want to hurt his brother. He didn't want to shoot Knives, or cause him pain. Vash didn't want to do any of those things. But somehow it always came to that…to blows…and violence. No matter what Vash did, death and destruction followed him. 

What did Knives do to Millie those lost days? Millie wouldn't tell us anything…only that he hadn't physically hurt her. Does that mean, he did hurt her only not bodily? Does that mean he hurt her mentally? 

Vash sighed to himself. 

He just wished he knew what was going on. 

First Millie takes off with the most dangerous person on the planet. Takes him to meet her family…apparently gets in some sort of argument with him and then gets totally depressed suddenly. 

And what amazed him more out of all of this was that not one person had been killed yet. So far they had yet to find a body they could link to Knives. 

"Gods I hate this."

Vash muttered drawing Meryl's attention.

"Hate what dear?"

"Everything, all things considering we should be somewhere nice enjoying a honeymoon or something. Instead we're traveling after my crazy brother."

Meryl smiled and reached over to take Vash's hand in her own.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, its not like we're waiting for our honeymoon to get to know each other. We've been screwing each other senseless for months now."

Meryl laughed lightly at Vash's extremly embarrassed look. He rubbed the back of his spiky head with his free hand.

"Meryl…do you have to put it that way?"

All Vash got was a smirk and…

"Well that's what we've been doing. What else would you call it?"

"Making love."  
Vash said very seriously.

Meryl sighed looking longfully out at the desert and squeezed his hand tightly.

"That's what makes you so perfect Vash. I love it when you say stuff like that. And get that look off your face, I was teasing you."

Vash smiled softly at Meryl. He turned slightly in his seat so he could look at her. 

Meryl…his wife.

He would never understand how a woman like her could love him. He was a monster, a mutilated hundred and thirty some year old freak of nature. He was an outlaw worth more money than…well…than anything really. He was literally by definition a walking catastrophe. Burnadei Insurance Company had labeled him a human disaster. No other human (oid) could claim that. 

His body was a wreck, marked with pain and suffering on nearly every inch of his body. He had metal in his body all over the place just to keep him together. 

He had a fake arm.

So how was it that Meryl Strife Peace had fallen in love with him? 

Meryl was so perfect, sure she had a temper but that just made her interesting. He loved it when she got mad. Loved the way her eyes would flash and her cheeks would get all flushed. Sure he usually got hurt in some way if he pissed her off…but he really did like getting beat up by her. 

"Will you stop staring."  
Meryl snapped finally letting a little of said temper show. Vash's smile widened.

"Why? I like looking at you."

A familiar red blush stained Meryl's cheeks as she tried to concentrate on the road ahead of her.

"Stop being such an ass Vash. We have work to do."

"All work and no play Meryl."

Vash brought Meryl's hand up to his face and kissed it gently. Through the skin contact he felt her shiver slightly. However she didn't rise to the bait.

Meryl snorted loudly.

"That's so cliché I'm not even going to dignify it with an answer."

"Maybe you could do something about it once we get to town."

Meryl remained quiet a moment.

"You are a pervert."

Vash smirked.

"So you have told me countless times Meryl. But tell me, who's the bigger pervert, the one that asks for it or the one that demands it. I happen to remember a few nights ago when…"

A loud growl interrupted Vash and he couldn't help but let his grin get wider.

"That is quite enough Mr. Vash! I don't want to hear another world out of you! I mean it!"

"Yes SIR!."

(few hours later)

"I'll go over to the office. You get a room for tonight Vash."  
Vash nodded without saying anything as he gathered his bag and Meryl's. 

Meryl watched him a moment, loving the way her husband moved. He was so cat-like and graceful when he wasn't thinking about it. 

Sure most of the time he was a total cluz but Meryl had a feeling he did those stupid things of purpose. He made himself look stupid so others wouldn't be as uncomfortable around him. They would feel like he wasn't something to be afraid of. 

But every now and then, at times like this, Meryl would catch him not thinking about it. It was then she got to admire his perfection. 

She didn't care that he had scars head to foot. Vash had gotten those scars helping people that couldn't help themselves. Those scars while full of pain were also symbols of something more. They reminded her what kind of man Vash was. 

And for that she liked them. 

Ok girl stop staring and get to work. 

Meryl headed toward the Burnadeili office. It was a small office built for a small town, but it wasn't hard to find. 

Walking in through the front door, Meryl smiled at the receptionist.

"May I help you?"

"Yes please, I was needing to speak with Millie Thomson."

And the red haired woman suddenly burst out in tears. Meryl was so shocked by this she could do nothing but stare as the woman started to wail. 

"Um sorry did I say something wrong?"

The woman continued to sob and Meryl wasn't sure what to do about it. Finally a young man hearing the commotion came forward and gently rubbed the woman's back in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry, I just asked to see Millie Thomson."

The man sighed sadly as he continued to comfort the woman.

"Millie was kidnapped yesterday."

"WHAT!"  
Meryl screamed out in shock.

_Oh god no! Was it Knives? Please lord let it not be that monster!_

"wh…What happened?"

"Bank Robbers…they took her."

The man shook his head sadly. 

"Do you know which way they went?"

Meryl tried to keep her voice worried sounding. However if it was just bank robbers, common thieves, then Millie could take care of herself. It was Knives that had Meryl worried. 

"Why?"

Meryl sighed more than slightly annoyed. But then again she couldn't blame the young man. She would have asked why to if she was in his position. 

"Millie Thomson is my friend. I want to go look for her that's why!"

The crying red head surprisingly was the one to answer.

"Shut up Matt! I'll tell you…they went west! (sob) The sheriff went after them but came back when he found no sign."

Meryl gently placed a hand on the woman. She obviously must have been a friend of Millie's or something. 

"Don't worry. Millie can take care of herself. She's been through a whole lot worse than this."

The woman finally looked up. She gasped, as her eyes got wide with recognition. Meryl shifted uncomfortably. She knew very well the rumors that were going through the company about her.

"You're Meryl Strife."

"Uh that's Peace now. I got married."

The woman's mouth dropped open and she actually forgot a moment to cry.

"Oh god its true isn't it! Everything Millie said was true! Is…**he** here to?"

"Yes…Vash is outside."

Meryl said uncomfortable again. She really didn't like to let people know about who Vash really was. It led to awkward situations.

Suddenly the woman surged forward and grabbed Meryl's hand. Meryl was so taken off guard at the unexpected move that she almost yelped.

"Please Mrs. Peace PLEASE! Send Vash the Stampede after those men! He has to go save her!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said Millie Thomson can take care of herself! I have no doubts that she's already safe and sound."

"But she was hurt!"

Meryl gasped.

"what…"

She said softly.

"Those men had shot her! She was hurt. I know that normally Millie is a strong woman. But what can someone with a hole in them do against four full-grown men! PLEASE I BEGGING YOU! Have Mr. Vash save her!"

Meryl nodded and for the first time felt the cold grip of fear in her heart.

If Millie had been shot then this became something totally different. They might very well have to save her. 

Meryl suddenly turned and bolted out of the office before more questions could be asked. She ran across the street toward the car. Vash was already waiting patiently for her.

"VASH!"

Vash startled as she screamed out his name.

"Millie was kidnapped by some bank Robbers yesterday!"

Vash's eye's got really big but he didn't seem overly worried.

"She's a big girl. Probably already take care of everything."  
 "No Vash you don't understand! Millie got shot, she's injured."

Vash suddenly became serious. 

No matter how many times Meryl saw that look it still unnerved her. That was the look that legends such as his was made from.

"Vash…what should we do?"

"Seems we both arrived a day too late."

Said a very familiar voice.


	13. unlikely Alliance

AN: Well another chapter bits the dust. (sighs) What the hell am I doing…even I don't know where I'm going with this now. Oh well I'm guessing from the over all good reviews that I'm doing something right. Well anyway I expect you to do the double R's. because I want to break the 200 Mark! Come on help me out! This is a challenge: **Make me feel special**!!

Read and Review.

Knives made his way to a small restaurant in the town of Cola. Looking around at the small town he had to admit there was an air about this place that Millie would like. It was small, quiet and while it was mostly peaceful he bet stuff still happened here occasionally. Not often mind you, just often enough to keep Millie from getting bored.

Keeping his head down so no one would feel the need to try and talk to him, Knives entered the restaurant.

He sighed a breath of relief. He had finally made it. It had taken some threatening and a gun pointed at the captain of the Sand Steamers head, but he had managed to get to Cola before his baka brother. That was an important factor really. For if Vash got to Millie first then it would be hard for Knives to make sure she was all right when everything went down. Vash was a bumbling idiot and Knives simply did not trust him to keep Millie safe. 

Knives straightened out the green material of his coat…the coat that Millie had given him. This was the first time he had worn it, and the gun hostler since he had taken off on his own. Millie would like it, and the thought of that brought a smile to his face.

Knives found a seat in a corner and silently waited for one of the human filth to serve him. His mind was abuzz with everything that was going on. His plans, his wonderful plans have been forced forward due to his decision about Millie. His cards had been laid down and now his brother, even now was on his way to stop him. 

To bad Vash the Stampede. You can't stop me this time. You may have my gun…but I'm still dangerous. I do hope we can get along after the trash is gone. 

_Just you and me…and the two human females. You should be happy Vash. I'm thinking about you. I'm letting that plaything of yours live. _

You should be happy. You should be…

Knives frowned as he absently ran his fingers over his new (and completely normal) gun. 

Vash should be happy. After all the pain the humans had caused him, after all the scars and the blood loss, Vash should want them dead. But Knives knew he wouldn't be happy…and…and that was the worst thing about this. All Knives had to do was close his eyes and he could see the horror on his brothers face. He could see the tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes wide…wide with hate and anger.

Knives knew that look well. It was the same look when Rem died; when that relative of hers died…it was the same look every time.

Knives hated that look. Vash wasn't supposed to hate him. Didn't Vash see that he was doing all of this for them? Why did he have to love the humans so much…love them more than his brother?

A waitress finally came and Knives ordered. He ignored the waitress afterwards and like all the other humans (well most of them) she got the idea and left him alone. 

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. It was a little longer than when Millie had last seen him. Although it was still just as blonde and ragged.

He was clean, dressed and after he was fed he would go to Millie.

Millie… 

Knives wondered if Millie had missed him as much as he had her. Granted he had only felt lustful toward her, but that was quite amazing considering she was a human. 

But did Millie feel the same thing toward him? 

This is stupid. I don't care about what Millie feels. For some reason I don't want to kill her, but other than that and the lust factor I could care less. I wouldn't give a shit if Millie suddenly died, as long as it isn't by my hand. 

I don't care!

"I don't…"

Knives muttered to himself. 

Still he couldn't help but wonder if she dreamt of him at night. Did she wonder where he was or if he was doing all right? Was he still in her thoughts?

The waitress dropped off the food and Knives attacked it like a ravaged sand worm. 

He hadn't eaten anything in almost two days now. Stress, worrying and general day-to-day business had kept him from the dinner table. True be told, he really didn't feel like eating now, but he had sensed earlier that if he didn't get nourishment into his body soon, he just might collapse. 

The food disappeared all to quickly from his plate. Knives stared at the dish a moment as if just wishing just doing so would conjure more food. 

His body was still screaming at him about the lack of nutrition, not to mention sleep. However Knives had grown used to ignoring the signals until they became urgent. 

And besides, he had some important business to do. 

Standing up Knives placed some double dollars on the table and walked out. 

She works for a place called Buriadeli Insurance. 

It was still early in the day. No doubt she was at work. 

Knives brushed his hand against his gun and stifled the urge to make sure it was loaded. He knew it was. Checking was just a nervous habit. 

I might have to force her to come with me. I might even have to…hurt her. Millie is a strong human; it might be easiest to subdue her with some minor injury. 

Knives frowned as he headed toward several buildings that looked promising. He really didn't want to hurt Millie. But then on the other hand hurt was better than dead. He would have to do what he had to do to ensure Millie's survival. 

"VASH!"

Knives gasped and ducked beside a building out of sight. 

What the fuck! How the hell did Vash get here already! Damn it! 

Knives cursed at himself in three different languages for underestimating the time it would take Vash to arrive. 

He was closer than I thought, and he must not have stopped. DAMN IT! 

Knives sidestepped and peeked his head out slightly so he could see his brother. He was surprised, very surprised. His brother was less than ten feet from him. How in the hell did Vash get so close and him not feel it? 

 "Millie was kidnapped by some bank Robbers yesterday!"

"She's a big girl. Probably already take care of everything."  
 "No Vash you don't understand! Millie got shot, she's injured. Vash…what should we do?"

Knives eyes narrowed as hate and anger flared violently within him. 

How dare they! Those dirty disgusting humans! How dare they touch MY Millie. She's mine! 

Shaking his head violently Knives forced himself under control. Getting out of control now would do nothing to help Millie. She was injured and in the hands of common spiders. He had to think clearly to save her before…before anything happened. 

Quickly making his decision Knives stepped out into the street and made his way toward his brother. 

"Seems we both arrived a day too late."

Both Vash and Meryl whirled around guns in their hands. Knives frowned slightly raising his hands. He wasn't surrendering, just showing them he wasn't going to shot them right now. 

Vash was the first to lower his gun. He stared hard at his brother before reaching over and making Meryl lower her own derringers.

"What do you want Knives?"

Knives raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"You already know what I want. But that isn't the problem right now is it? This your car? Good we should get going."

Meryl glanced slightly panicky as Knives casually walked toward them and climbed into the back of their car. 

"Vash? What the hell?"

"I don't know."

Vash eyed his brother, who seemed not to notice he was being stared at. 

"He's acting very strange."

"I don't trust him! He's the reason we're here in the first place. What if those robbers work for him and this is a trap?"

"I don't know Meryl."

Knives tapped his finger against the side of the car impatiently. His brother and the wench were talking in hoarse whispers about whether or not they could trust him. 

He, of course, could hear them just fine and it was starting to annoy him. He didn't care if they didn't trust him. Right now Millie was the main focus. Every second they stood there arguing, meant one more second those disgusting humans had to paw at or kill Millie. 

MY Millie…how dare they even look at her. 

Knives snarled to himself as he felt the anger from before rear its ugly head.

"**GET IN THE FUCKING CAR BOTH OF YOU!**"

Vash and Meryl blinked at him clearly surprised by the outburst. For a moment the female looked truly scared. This made Knives smile. Millie had never been scared of him. Not even when he had pressed a knife to her throat. Millie was much better than this spider. 

Meryl however he noticed was quick to forget her fright in response to the anger she felt toward him. 

"Why do you want to look for Millie?"

Meryl walked up to the side of the car. She ignored Vash's warnings and glared hatefully at him. 

Knives leaned back in his seat, staring up into the blue sky. 

"A few shades lighter than the sky."

"What?"

Knives winced slightly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. But more importantly what was he going to tell Vash's plaything. Obviously the truth wouldn't do right now. If they knew he planned to kill every human but two within the next few days then nothing would get done. Vash would start freaking out and probably shoot him again. Besides the pain he would feel, there was also the fact that that would do Millie no good.

So he had to remain quiet for a little while longer. 

But what to say?  
 "I haven't beaten her at chess yet."  
He finally settled for that. It was slightly embarrassing to admit a human had beaten him at chess…but it would no doubt at least get Vash off his back.

Vash blinked then slowly reached forward and laid his hand on Meryl's shoulder.

"Let it go Meryl. We can all talk more when Millie's safe."

Meryl whirled around her eyes flashing with anger unlike anything Vash had seen in quite a while. Her gulped and took a small step back. Meryl might be a little thing but she had a temper…and a violent streak a mile wide. Wide enough in fact to scare the legendary gunman a little. He wouldn't put it past her to get pissed and do something stupid…like shot him or something.

"So you're just going to let him come with us uh? This Asshole is a murderer Vash! Don't forget why we are here in the first place. He threatened Millie!"

"Meryl please."

Vash threw caution into the wind and took her hand into one of his and then tipped her chin up with the other. 

"Millie comes first. I don't know what he's planning, but I do believe he wants to get Millie back safely. Once we get her back then we can talk more about this. Millie first Meryl."

Meryl chewed her lip as she looked up at her husband. Finally she looked away.

"Fine."

An hour later Vash, Meryl and Knives were still driving around the desert looking for a trail, a sign…anything that would lead them to the robbers. 

Well…Vash and Knives were at least, Meryl was having a hard time doing anything but glancing back at Knives to make sure he didn't shot them in the heads or something. 

"Woman will you stop that!"

Knives growled out in warning as Meryl peeked at him for what had to be the hundredth time. He did not look friendly at the moment and for good reason. Millie was no doubt probably dead by now. There was no way the robbers would just let her go once they were out of danger. Most likely they raped then murdered her, leaving her corpse out in the desert. 

And this did not make Knives a happy camper.

"Meryl Please. He's not hurting anything. Just give him a chance."

Meryl turned in her seat to give Vash a disbelieving look. Her short black hair whipped around her face in an unruly mass as the wind rushed by.

"Give this man a chance? I'm not even going to give him the benefit of a doubt, much less a chance! He's a cold-blooded murder Vash. Or have you forgotten!?"

"I haven't."

Vash whispered softly.

"Just don't cause a fight Meryl…please?"

Vash, Knives noticed looked over toward his toy clearly nervously. The female spider, a black widow if her attitude was anything to go by glared at both of them before finally settling down to huff in silence.

"Vash Stop here!"

The command was so sudden and unexpected that Vash startled violently, slamming on the brakes with enough force it was a surprise he didn't ram his foot through the floorboard. All occupants were thrown viciously forward. 

After the 'dust' settled and they could breath again Knives hissed out something rude and uncomplimentary about Vash's driving…and for once Meryl agreed with him. 

"You Baka, why the hell did you do that for?"

"Uh…he said to stop."

Knives jumped out of the back seat allowing the two 'lovebirds' to fall into a squabble. Well not so much of a squabble as Meryl just plain chewing his brother out. 

Knives tried to ignore them as he looked around the desert. After a few moments the blessed silence told Knives they had stopped fighting…for now.

And I'm letting this woman live? I have lost my mind. 

"Knives?"

Vash jogged easily up to his brother. 

"What do you see?"  
Knives turned toward his brother. Aqua blue eyes met steel ones…they were curious and trusting, with no pain or horror in them. Knives looked away unable to meet those eyes knowing the pain he was going to cause soon. 

Just like old times. Vash letting me lead and always asking questions. Taking everything I said as gospel…well almost everything. I could never convince you brother that humans needed to die. That was one thing you never swayed from. 

"Tracks."

Knives finally said pointing toward some slight disturbance in the sand and rocks. At one time it might have been tracks, but Vash sure as hell couldn't see it. But then again his brother was way better at tracking that he was. Vash looked around hoping to see something. However nothing but the sand and rocks met his eager eyes.

"It was a large car or truck…"

Knives followed the tracks, every now and again leaning down to examine them closer, or to brush away loose sand. At one point he leaned over so far that he actually rested his cheek against the sand.

"Something…no someone fell out."

"Can you tell who?"

"No."

Knives answered regretfully. Tracking was a…speculation science at best. He could only guess what had happened. Nothing for sure. For all he knew some drunken jackass had fallen out of his truck, and this wasn't even the truck they were looking for. 

Knives didn't even notice that Meryl had joined Vash and was following him closely as he read the signs. 

"Blood."

Knives smiled.

"What?"

Vash leaned down with his brother. True to his word on the sandy/rocky ground somehow preserved through a day and a half was a small smug of blood. 

"You said Millie was injured."

"Yes."

Meryl answered before Vash could.

"They said she had been shot in the arm."

Knives head snapped up his eyes boring into Meryl's in sudden fury. He heard rather than saw Vash get up to stand beside his spider. 

Meryl surprised at first by the venom in his glare, quickly got over it and sent one back at him not backing down one inch. This angered Knives. How dare this spider lock eyes with him. He had killed for less! Knives eyes narrowed as he stood up. Finally after a few moments of silent conflict Knives let his eyes flicker toward Vash. His brother stood silently beside Meryl like some avenging angel just daring Knives to try anything. Knives knew that look all to well…he had seen it before. Knives because aware suddenly of the tension in the air. He became aware that Vash had his hand on his gun. 

Knives started to shake…in rage or something else, he didn't know. He swallowed his eyes flickering between Vash and the spider. 

Vash will harm me for this spider. He…cares for her more than me. 

Finally Knives forced himself to swallow the bile in his throat, forced himself to calm down a little, gorced himself to breathe. 

Taking on the persona he had adopted while traveling among humans, he lowered his head slightly and stiffened his spine. To anyone looking this posture shouted out that he didn't want to be messed with or talked to.

Under lowered lashed he saw the confusion on Vash's face. No doubt the baka hadn't expected him to back down from this…well, **he** wasn't backing down. 

He just didn't want Vash to see how much he had hurt him. He didn't want Vash to know…the pain of his rejection. 

It hurt…really hurt to know that Vash cared more for a human than his own brother. 

I have been there with him since the beginning. Our lives are forever linked. We were born as one, we will die as one! How dare these spiders separate us!

For the first time since the ships crash to this living hell, Knives felt tears swell in his eyes. Quickly he turned away from his brother; quickly he changed his thoughts so to feel something else.

I will not kill Vash's spider. I have chosen for her to live.

The words did little for his pride, but did abate his anger slightly. 

"The tracks double back and there are no hiding places here. They must have picked her back up. At least we know she was alive this far out. They…might keep her alive a while longer."

Knives started back toward the car not looking back.

"I'll drive."

Vash and Meryl looked at each other not sure about what had just happened. Something…different had just happened. Something neither one of them understood. 

"I think I missed something."  
Meryl nodded.

"And for once Vash you aren't alone. So what do you think that was about? For a second there it looked like he was going to attack me."  
 "He was angry that you cut in to answer his question."

"Well HE did ask."

Vash sighed and rubbed his head as if to ward off the head that was coming on. 

"You don't know my brother. He asked me not you. So he expected me to answer. Anything else…he considers, um rude."

Meryl snorted.

"Or uppity more like it! Lowly humans not knowing their place. Disgusting!"

"Ya well…that's Knives. I just wish…I just wish I knew what to expect from him right now. He's acting strange."

Meryl raised an eyebrow at her husband. Vash was looking toward the horizon with one of his rare I'm-dead-serious-whatever-I'm-thinking-about-right-now look. Meryl didn't speak for a moment allowing Vash to try and sort out his thoughts. Finally he sighed and smiled at her.

"Come on, I wouldn't put it past him to leave us if we keep him waiting."

**********

Millie woke up with a start. 

For a moment she was completely and utterly confused. Where was she? Why was she here in the first place? Why did her arm ache?

Then slowly as memories upon waking always do, she started to remember. 

She was in a space ship hundreds of feet below the ground. She was here because robbers had kidnapped her. And her arm ached because she had been shot.

Looking down Millie looked at the dressings on her arm. It was a well-made bandage made of some material she had never seen before. It was flexible, but looked quite a bit more durable than the cloth that she would normally have had used. 

Millie smiled as she thought back to last night. She had gone into the med lab not sure what to expect…but what she saw was unlike anything she had ever seen. 

The med lab had robots! Real live and working robots. 

They weren't humanoid looking like she always imagined although she was sure that some were probably built that way. These robots however were unlike anything she had ever seen. They hung from the ceiling moving around from rails up there. They were shining and really pretty to look at. They had large oval, very insect looking blue eyes. They didn't have a mouth but they could speak. They had told her to sit on the table in probably the politest voice she had ever heard. After she had done that one of them stuck her with a needle and the other went about dabbing alcohol on her other scrapes. She didn't move or complain about the slight pain. She was too fascinated by them to worry about that. 

The robots were intelligent, and were willing and able to answer some of her questions. They told her she was the first human they had seen since the crash. But that was about all they could tell her. They were Med Bots programmed to heal only. They didn't know much about the rest of the ship.

The biggest of the robots and the one that had worked on getting the bullet out of her arm was called MedR-1. He...she called him that because his voice was defiantly from a man, was the 'leader' of the med bots. He was the most sophisticated and programmed to take care of anything. The two other lesser bots were called PG-A and PG-B, which MedR-1 said, stood for Programmed Geo-thematic Robot Enhancements. 

PG-A had an older woman's voice and PG-B was that of a younger woman's. 

After MedR-1 had patched her up, he had admitted to being 'happy' as far as they could be that a human needed their services again. 

"That was so amazing."  
Millie muttered to herself as she stood up. As she stretched, she remained mindful of her wound, which was still sore. The medicine the robots gave her kept the worst of the pain away but not all of it. 

Millie sighed and allowed herself a moment to just study her room. Last night she had been so exhausted from her ordeal…and the medicine that she had just crashed onto the bed without looking around. Now however she took the time. 

It was really…different from what she was used to. 

Of course there was a bed. But it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. First off it didn't touch the floor. Instead it was connected to the wall held there by what looked like a metal frame. The mattress itself was extremly comfortable. The pillows and blankets were all a light tan color, warm and useful but quite boring to look at. 

There was what looked like a dresser and several door on the wall, which probably had shelves inside to store things. 

Other than a door, which led to a small bathroom, that was it. 

Millie being the curious thing she was opened one of the cabinet on the walls. 

She gasped in surprise as something square with a typewriter keyboard of some sort folded out from the wall. 

Looking over it carefully Millie came to the conclusion that this was a PC, a personal Computer. There were still a few working computers on Gunsmoke…but damn few, and Millie had never actually seen one.

"Wow."

Leaving the computer alone, she went to the other cabinets. 

Most of the shelves were empty. However she did find some useful things.

Some clothes which surprisingly would fit her, and some things for the bathroom. She had gone to bed in the hospital gown and hadn't been looking forward to putting on her dirty and blood stained work cloths. Now however that problem had been taken care of. 

Millie took her finds and went to take a shower. 

(later)

Millie peeked out of her room. She was wearing the cloths she had found, a blue colored jumpsuit or something. It was the type that zipped up in the front. On her left breast was a patch of the earth and on the arm were the words 'S.E.E.D.S'. 

After her bath she had exploded the cabinets better and had even found a pair of army style boots. They were about half a size too large, but an extra pair of socks took care of that problem. 

The cart that had taken Millie to her room was no longer around. She frowned slightly at this since she had no idea where she was. For a moment she debated whether or not to wait in her room. Maybe the cart would be back to pick her up? It did sound better than getting hopelessly loss in this city size space ship. 

However…a low grumble from her belly convinced her to explore. She was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat for at least a day now. 

So with a deep fortifying breath Millie left her room and went right. She didn't know if this was the right way, but right was always right…right?

Millie sighed not comforted since she didn't even buy that and that was saying something. 

She came to a four way…and continued to go straight. 

"This isn't good. I have no idea where I'm going. I'm going to get lost then starve to death. Isn't that wonderful, I find this wonderful space ship, survive getting shot and kidnapped only to die of starvation." 

Millie came to a T in the road. She stopped a moment carefully looking down each corridor. There was absolutely nothing to show which way was better. They looked exactly the same. 

"Hmmm. Right is still right I suppose."

So she turned right again. 

5 minutes pasted…then 10…and finally after 15 minutes of walking Millie plopped her ass down right where she was standing. 

"This is stupid! I should have stayed in the room!"

Millie sighed and leaned back against the cold steel wall. 

"I wonder what Mr. Vash and Meryl are going right now."

_I wonder what Knives is doing._

Millie shook her head a small laugh escaping her. It was silly really. Even after two months she was still thinking about that man. He haunted her dreams and filled her thoughts during the day. 

"I'm just a silly girl. I knew what would happen and it did. I got hurt. I'm still hurting."

_I wonder where he is right now? What is he doing? Is he thinking about me?_

She closed her eyes trying to ward off a headache…and heartache that was threatening. She really shouldn't even be doing this. She was just setting herself up for more pain. It would be best just to forget about him. 

"For once I really don't know. I guess I should tell you to just forget about him. But I have a feeling that's not possible. Good Luck Little Baby."

Boy oh boy was Big Big sister ever right on that one. 

"I want to see you again. Maybe…maybe after this I should go look for you?"

Millie wanted to laugh out loud. That was so silly sounding. Why would she go searching for a mass murder that would probably just kill her for bothering him anyway? Besides, Mr. Vash and Meryl had been looking of him for two months now and hadn't found a trace.

But I could find him.

Millie blinked. Where in the hell had that thought come from.

She didn't know, but more than that…why did she believe it so whole-heartedly. 

That's it I am crazy. Just out of the blue I believe I can find Knives when not even Mr. Vash could.

"Miss. Thomson."

Millie gasped as a soft male voice spoke her name. Quickly she jerked her head to look up. There in front of her was another robot. 

Unlike the med bots this one wasn't suspended from the ceiling. Instead it seemed to get around by tank trends. Its upper body was very humanoid looking, and it had the same blue eyes as the other bots. 

"Umm I'm lost."

She didn't know how the robot did it. Especially since it didn't have facial muscles…but the robot managed to look amused. Millie blushed as she stood up. 

"Miss. Thomson, I was asked to escort you."

Millie smiled at the soft voice. It was so soothing sounding. A slightly deeper than normal voice, but not overly so. It was gentle and almost seemed musical in its tone.

"Alrighty then, I hope it's to the dinning room. I'm Starved!"

The robot nodded and started off. Millie watched amazed at how easily this particular model was able to move. It fairly zoomed down the halls. 

"So um…what's your name?"

The robot turned its head to look at her.

"I have no name. Only a serial number. Names are for humans."

"The plant has a name?"

Once again the robot managed to express emotion without its face. Millie wasn't sure how he did it. Maybe it was the way his eyes flickered toward her a moment but then looked away. Or maybe it was how his body lowered slightly on the trends. Hell, maybe it was the way his arms were folded. Well anyway the robot looked uncomfortable.

"Akako Hana is special. She is a living being. I am only a service bot."

Millie frowned slightly as she half jogged to keep up with the bot. 

"But you seem intelligent enough. Even dogs have names, so why don't you."

The robot actually sighed, even if for only effect. Or at least Millie thought it was for effect; she didn't think the robot actually had to breathe. 

"It has been many years, but I don't remember humans being this annoying."

Millie gave on of her award winning smiles, laughing slightly as she rubbed the back of her head. 

"Sorry. Anyway you seem different from the med bots…you seem well, you seem more human."

"Well I am not a med bot! I am an AI multi purpose access and service droid. I was programmed to feel emotions and express them like a human, even though I am obviously not one."

The robot crossed his arms feeling more than a little annoyed at the human he had been sent to find.   
 "Uh…why?"

The robot would have twitched if it were possible.

"Why ask why? However I believe the reason was so that my master would feel more at ease with me. He had no family or friends aboard the S.E.E.D.S ship and if I remember correctly he was quite the loner. The human wanted something he could relate to. So I was thus programmed."

"Wow…so…um if you actually feel emotions doesn't that make you close enough to a living being. And wouldn't that mean you should have a name?"

The robot continued for a moment not speaking. Millie would have thought he was ignoring her if not for the fact he had slowed down to almost a crawl. Millie waited silently for his answer, which no doubt he was thinking over.

"You may name me if you wish." 

Millie clapped her hands excitedly then taped on her chin in thought. 

"What about Fred?"

"Fred?"

The robot stopped and turned his upper body toward her. Millie shrugged helplessly at its questioning look. 

"Very well…"

Fred started forward again, and a few minutes later he stopped at a door.

"This is the dinning room. Your meal is ready. I shall wai…"

Fred sighed as he realized he was now only speaking to a closing door. Millie hearing the word Meal and ready in the same sentence had already taken off toward the food. 

"I shall wait here."

Fred finished just to say it.


	14. Author dangles cliff hanger over readers...

AN: Oh boy…well this chapter particularly wrote itself! And when I mean wrote itself I mean it…I have nothing to do with this. I was in the kitchen getting a sandwich and the words just appeared (lol). Well umm…anyway tell me what you think? 

Enjoy. 

Knives was sleeping, curled up tightly in a sleeping bag that his brother had lent him. Beside him…although as far away as possible and still within the fires warmth Meryl sat. 

It was nighttime and the moons overhead shone brightly down. 

Meryl smirked; nighttime…a strange word on this planet. 

Night was never truly dark here. With five large moons that were almost always full, it was hard to find true darkness. 

So it wasn't the night that had stopped the three determined searchers. It was rather the car they had been traveling in. About three or four hours ago it had broken down. Deserts weren't the best traveling conditions for vehicles with the heat and sand, so it wasn't unexpected. 

Still Meryl couldn't help but wonder at her luck…or more specifically Vash's luck. Nothing mechanical seemed to last long around him. The last few days was proof enough of that…so far the count was, one sand steamer and a total of two cars.

Well there was good news this time around. The car could be fixed, so Knives and Vash had worked on the car until dark, then Vash worked alone. 

The reason…well the reason was obvious. Knives had looked like he was about to pass out. Yet…he hadn't complained nor did he take lying down easily. It had been a spectacular fight between the brothers. 

Meryl frowned deeply as she stared though the flames at the sleeping form of Knives.

_What is he thinking? Why is he pushing himself like this? _

Meryl sighed attracting the attention of her husband. With a grunt Vash fell down beside her to take a small break. It was hard trying to fix something at night even with the light of the moons. 

"Vash…is he sick? I mean…I've never seen him healthy before so I don't know what he's supposed to look like…but he just…well…"

Meryl left off willing Vash to finish her thought.

"He looks like shit?"

"Ya."

Vash leaned against his wife smiling as Meryl ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her fingers. 

Knives looks terrible. He's so thin now…like he hasn't been eating well. And I actually had to threaten him to go to sleep. I could tell he was about to collapse. I don't get it. Knives has always worked for number one. I don't think I ever remember a time he didn't eat or sleep over something. Brother…what is eating at you? I hardly recognize you. 

Vash studied his brother. The semi darkness wasn't hard for Vash to see through. He had much better eyesight than normal humans. He studied the lines under his brother eyes…studied how terribly tired, even in sleep, his brother looked. 

Vash was worried for his brother. Which was unusual…ya he worried _about_ his brother a lot but he couldn't hardly ever remember being worried for. Well, except for the times he had shot him. But that didn't count. 

Vash blinked…his eyes felt so heavy.

"How's the car?"

Vash jerked slightly from the unexpected sound of Meryl's voice. Shaking his head he realized he had almost been asleep.

"Oh…(yawn), almost done. I'll get back to work. You should get some sleep Meryl."

Vash kissed the top of Meryl's head as he got up. He then went back to work. 

Meryl watched as Vash went back to the car. The soft light of the fire cast upon her skin a rich red golden veil. Heavy shadows cast around her cheeks and under her eyes danced wildly in step with the flicker of the fire.

Millie, I hope you're ok. I'm worried, Vash is worried…and if I had a less intelligence I would say that even Knives is worried. But why would Knives be worried about you? He hates humans, all humans…doesn't he?

Meryl frowned again as she laid down in her own sleeping bag. 

_Millie never told me what had happened between Knives and her. _

Millie remembered all to vividly the conversation that Meryl had had with Millie at her parent's house. Millie had told her she had tried to help Knives, and somehow in the process she had gotten hurt. Although why she was hurting she never mentioned to Meryl.

Meryl poked her head out of her bag to stare at Knives again. As she watched he muttered something in his sleep and rolled over so she could only see his back. Maybe he could feel them all staring at him? 

Funny how when he was asleep and not glaring hatefully at her, how much he looked like Vash. Funny…how he almost looked human in his sleep.

Is it possible, even remotely that Knives might feel something for Millie. Possible that Millie somehow got through the insanity that not even Vash could. I wouldn't put it past her. Millie is truly amazing. But…

Was it really possible that Knives could feel? 

Meryl gasped as she was hit with a sudden unexpected memory of Vash screaming out in agony over killing a man. Killing when he had no choice, it was either kill or be killed. She remembered the tears and the screams…god did she remember the soul ripping screams. And all this pain, this hate and suffering was caused by one man.

Meryl shuddered and fought the urge to pull her sleeping bag over her head.

**NO**…I don't believe it. No matter how nice it would be to think Knives could be changed…if for only Vash's sake.

Meryl couldn't make herself believe. She just couldn't believe that Knives felt anything but anger and bloodlust. The guy was insane…and probably should be killed to make sure humanity lived another day. 

No one has the right to take the life of another, and no one has the right to condemn.

She sighed not really liking to eat her own words. Granted they were Vash's too. But she had said them once, and she had believed them. So she couldn't really think like she was toward Knives. 

I guess even a man like Knives deserves to live his life. I just wish that he wasn't so hell bent on taking that right from the rest of us. 

Meryl yawned…

Still she could deny that something was wrong with him. Maybe even bugging him. There was the fact that Knives didn't seem to be eating. Already he had refused dinner from Vash, and would have refused sleep if Vash hadn't threatened to rearrange his face unless he laid down. That said something, although Meryl wasn't really sure what. 

Well despite all she didn't know, she knew one thing. 

Knives had already told them his plans. He had said something like enjoy your humans while you can. That more than suggested he was still planning on killing human kind. Which in turn also told her loud and clear that Knives could not be trusted farther than she could throw him. Knives was a murderer plain and simple. 

He didn't feel compassion or guilt over his victims. Humans were just walking corpses to him. 

Well, not if Vash has anything to say. And me as well. 

Meryl turned in her bag slightly so she could see Vash. He had his back to her, bending over into the engine of the car. She admired his back…and legs…and of course his killer ass for a moment. She then frowned as another thought hit her.

Killing Legato almost caused Vash to go insane. He killed that man to save me and Millie. Vash would do anything for me…maybe even kill again. 

Meryl swallowed suddenly terrified at what might be going on.

Would Vash kill his brother to save us? To save me?

Meryl shook suddenly very cold inside. 

What if that was Knives plan. What if his plan was an altered version of what he made Legato do? What if Knives forced Vash to chose between humanity…and his own brother. What if Knives tried to force Vash to kill him to save her?

That would make sense in a way. Knives is insane. So putting his life on the line wouldn't be unexpected. 

And the scary part of this was…she didn't know what Vash would chose if it were to come to that. She really didn't know. 

Meryl closed her eyes feeling tears swell up. She wouldn't let this happen. If this was what Knives was planning on doing…then…then she would kill Knives herself. She wouldn't make Vash choose. She wouldn't let Vash have to choose. 

She would…kill…she would take a life. 

If only to save Vash. 

I love you Vash. I love you so much it hurts. And I will do this to save you. You may hate me if it comes to this. But I will not let what happened before happen again. You're to good for that. You don't deserve it. 

"DON'T MOVE!"

Meryl jerked up in her sleeping bag as four large shapes melted out of the darkness. 

She quickly looked over at Vash…but her eyes were drawn in by a flash of silver sitting on the ground a ridiculous distance from its owner.

Damn it! Nice place to put your gun dumb ass. 

Meryl sighed.

And mine are in the car. Shit!

As Meryl stood up she kept her hands in plain sight so not to get shot. She wondered mildly if Knives was the kind of man to sleep with his gun on. Or, she also wondered…even if she wanted to know. If Knives woke up he would probably kill these men. Not that they didn't deserve it, sneaking up on them and all…but as she had said before, no one has the right to take another life. And that included the life of robbers. 

Glancing over toward Knives, she was only half relieved that he was still dead to the world. 

Figures he's a heavy sleeper.

"Hi can we help you?"

Vash asked stepping forward in a friendly manner. He kept his hands in plain sight. 

"Shut up and don't move!"

The leader of the group stepped forward. Meryl flinched slightly as his smell hit her full in the face. Trying not to gag, she wondered when he had bathed the last time. Not during this month that was for sure. Besides his smell, he was very dirty looking. He had long greasy hair and a full beard that reached to his chest. The hair and beard were (you guessed it) a dirty blonde color streaked in gray. He was wearing a nasty looking duster under some grimy cloths. All in all he was probably the nastiest looking man she had ever seen…and that said a lot!

"Charley, is this the sheila you lost?"

Meryl gasped and looked over toward Vash. His eyes suddenly looked very serious nothing like the friendly guise he had been using. 

"No way boss. You seen da bitch. This one way ta sma'll."

Charley, as his boss called him walked confidently forward to Meryl. Meryl eyed the gun in his hand and wondered if he would shot her if she tried to go to Vash. Cause right now…she did not like the look in his eyes.

This one was a lot younger than the 'boss'. He was cleaner to, although not by much. At least he didn't smell. He was tall with muscles bulging out everywhere. 

He looked like a very strong and vicious man. He had reddish brown hair and his face while not clean-shaven, didn't have a beard. 

He might have been described as handsome…if he hadn't looked so very evil and nasty. 

"Boss, I say we forgit about da other girly. This one's just as purty. Da tall ones probably already bled ta death anyway."

"What girl! What girl are you talking about?!"

Meryl forgot to be scared as she glared at the men. Only one thought penetrated her mind. These had to be the robbers. The ones that had shot and kidnapped Millie.

But they said they don't have her. What does that mean? Oh god Millie.

"Jest a tall brown headed thing. Purty as could be. Ta bad she decided she didn't want ta stick around. We ere going to have sum fun with dat one."

The man leered as he stuck the tip of his gun into Meryl's stomach, easing the barrel between two buttons. She stiffened as she felt the cold metal against her skin. With a laugh he started to lift her nightshirt a little. 

Meryl noticed Vash stiffening ready to make a move. However before he could…something flashed out of the corner of Meryl's eyes. 

Meryl screamed as a gun went off way too close to her for comfort. The shock of it caused her to lose her footing. She fell to the ground with a grunt as the wind was knocked out of her. 

"MERYL!"

She heard Vash scream out. But she really didn't notice. What had her full attention, and the attention of the robbers…was Knives. 

Meryl gasped as she realized what she was seeing. 

Knives was where she had been standing. He was very much awake…and extremly pissed. 

He had the robbers gun arm with his gun still smoking clinched in an iron like grip. His face was that of the devil himself…Meryl had never seen anything like it.

But what was really bloodcurdling, what truly sent shivers up Meryl's spine…was the soft blue glow that lit Knives eyes up like twin suns in the night. She had seen that only once from Vash…yet somehow Knives terrified her ten times more than Vash ever did.

"Jesus CHRIST!"

Charley said his eyes wide.

"You shall not touch my brothers pet!"

Knives voice was deep, dangerous and filled with all the hate and anger filling Knives.

Charley frightened like never before tried to wrench free…but Knives wouldn't allow it. Meryl watched in morbid fascination as Knives jerked and the most sickening crunch she had ever heard snapped through the night air. 

It was then that Charley started to scream.

"CHARLEY!"

His buddies not at the right angle to see Knives eyes ran toward their friend. 

Knives looked up…Vash screamed for him to stop.

A gunshot boomed out into the night…and three men fell to the ground moaning in pain. Three smoking gun holes had been punched through their shoulders.

"Knives!"

Vash quickly ran over to his brother. 

He looked down in shock at the humans lying on the ground. All of them…even Charley with his badly broke arm were alive. Their wounds were nothing too serious and all would live from them.

Almost reverently Vash spoke as he stared at his brother back to the men.

"You didn't…kill them?"

Knives, his eyes back to normal sent Vash a hate filled glare before holstering his gun. 

"We have questions to ask them."

He said softly. 

Without waiting for his brother to speak Knives bent down and grabbed Charley by his shirt collar.

"What are ya, ya freak!"

Knives smirked…in a way that was anything but friendly.

"A superior being to you! Now listen carefully I'm only going to ask once. Where is Millie!"  
"Who?"

Meryl squeaked in surprise as Knives viciously backhanded the man. The slap was clearly audible despite the distance between her and the man. She looked up at Vash wondering what he was thinking. His brows were drawn together in worry, but he did nothing to stop his brother.

"The girl…the tall one. Where is she?"

"She…"

The man was crying tears of pain and fright were coursing down his cheeks. He coughed, then spit out some blood from a cut he had gotten from the slap.

"She jumped out of the car."

"I know that! WHERE IS SHE!?"

Knives gave the human a good shake…and tightened his grip on the shirt. The man's eyes widened even further as he got another sample of Knives strength. His adam's apple worked a moment as he tried to find his voice.

"I don't know mister. Da sand swallered her up like a sanworm."

Knives didn't speak for a moment. 

"Say that again, and this time speak in understandable English…slowly and carefully."

Charley took another breath trying to remember everything he had seen earlier that day.

"She uh…da girl jumped out of de car. We went back far her. Davy over thar took some pot shots at her. We didna wanna hurt her…Not to HURT HER!"

Charley almost screamed out as Knives eyes started to glow again.

"We didna wanna hurt her. Jest scare her out of hiden'. I didn't see it ta well, but it look lika…lika medal box rose out of da sand and stuff. Da girly got in the box and da sand swallared her up."

Knives frowned but let the guy drop to the ground. He stood up slowly from his crouch his face confused. He then started to walk in a circle, clearly going over in his head what the man said. Knives didn't even notice as Vash gathered the men, questioned the other three to validate what Charley said and then send them on their way. 

"Swallowed by the sand? A metal box?"

Knives mumbled as he massaged his forehead with the butt of his gun. 

"Knives…"

Vash stood before his brother, an expression on his face that Meryl had never seen before. It was confused, hopeful…yet reserved, reserved like he was afraid of getting hurt. 

"Thank you for not killing them."

Knives stopped as his whole body did a nervous twitch. Meryl frowned not liking that response at all. It wasn't exactly something she would call sane. Slowly she started to back away almost seeing the explosion about to happen. 

Ever since Knives had shown up Meryl had been aware of a tension in the moody plant. And well…it looked like it was about to overflow.

Or in other words Knives was one hell of a wind up toy and he was just ready to blow. 

"I didn't kill them?"

He started to laugh. Which in turn really freaked Vash out; he started to imitate Meryl as he slowly backed away.

"You think BROTHER, do you really think that I didn't want to! That I let them live out of the goodness of my heart?"

Vash coughed self-consciously, not really wanting to go where the conversation was going. He took note of the hint of madness in Knives voice. 

"Ever…since…I…met that GIRL!"

Knives took a step toward Vash with every word.

"I have been unable to kill."  
Vash frowned timidly not sure what to make of this. 

"I have tried. I really did! I pointed my gun…"

Knives lifted the large handgun he had bought not long ago.

"I have pointed it at a spiders head…and been unable to pull the trigger!"

Knives grabbed onto the collar of Vash's nightshirt and yanked him viciously close.

"Ever since you left me to rot with that human! That fucking human that smiled all the time and didn't have the brains to FEAR ME, I have been plagued with dreams…and have been physically unable to kill! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING!!!!"

Knives pushed Vash roughly away from him. Taken by surprise at this Vash stumbled, but was able to stay on his feet. 

Vash opened his mouth to speak, but found that all rational thought had left his head. He had no idea what to say or do. His brother was acting…well he was acting down right crazy. 

"Did Millie tell you I tried to kill her?"

Knives smiled at Vash's and Meryl's shocked faces.

"No? Well I did! And you know what happened…absolutely nothing! I dropped the knife that I had tried to slit her throat with and let her live. Why? I don't know. Just as I don't know why I let your plaything live."

Suddenly Knives whirled around and before Vash could stop him, he shot the remaining bullets at Meryl. She screamed, Vash screamed out…

And she was not harmed. 

Vash still half in the movement to try and help Meryl, could only blink as she proved to not be harmed.

"What the fuck?"

Meryl whispered totally and utterly confused. She sat down heavily, her heart still thumping wildly in her throat.

"YOU bastard!"

Vash growled suddenly as he turned on and tackled his brother. Knives went down easily since he did nothing to avoid…or even fight his brother. Vash in a righteous anger yanked his brother's gun away from him.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Vash screamed out. 

He was shaking. Shaking in fear and hate…the reason, if Knives had shot Meryl, then he would have been unable to stop it. The bullets had been fired and Meryl would have died if his brother had hit her. And he would have been left there standing and looking on in shock. There would have been nothing he could have done. 

And that scared him.

"I wanted to kill her. I wanted to see her body drop, her brains splattered on the sand. I wanted to watch as her blood soaked into the earth and her body grow cold. I aimed for her head Vash. Can't you see…I can't do it. Why? Please tell me why. Vash…"

Knives voice dropped to a whisper. His eyes were wide with apprehension and uncertainty. He didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know why it was happening in the first place. Was it some strange plant thing he was going through? Some sort of stage he hadn't been able to learn about yet. He knew their bodies inside and out, yet he didn't know everything. They were both one of a kind, the only ones of their kind. There was no way to know everything about them. 

Vash stared at his brother long and hard. He tried to see if this was some ploy or plot. But he honestly could see nothing but what Knives was saying. Knives was terrified…and was a very short hair away from losing what sanity he had. 

Without a word Vash yanked his brothers body to his own and crushed him in a monstrous hug. Knives clung too Vash just as forcefully as if grasping out for something solid to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

Then just as suddenly as Knives had returned the embrace he jerked out of it. 

Vash looked wide eyed at his brother, secretly glad that Knives eyes looked normal. They weren't glowing and they didn't have that hint of insanity in them. 

"You want to know why I'm helping you find that human?"

Vash nodded.

"Because Brother, when she is with us. When those two spiders are safe. I will destroy the rest of the world."

Knives stood up suddenly, knocking his brother away. Vash looked up at his brother in shock. 

"What? You can't do that! I will never give your gun back! YOU will have to kill me brother!"

Knives smiled. 

"I don't need my gun."

Vash felt Meryl kneel beside him as he sat there in complete and utter shock…and something else. Dread slowly drained what color was left in his face. 

Knives has a plan. He really is going to try and destroy the humans again.

"I won't let you do this brother."

Vash reached up and gripped Meryl's hand. She gave him a gentle squeeze to show him she was there and she would back him up. 

"Then you will have to kill me."

Knives looked down at his brother his expression dead serious. Vash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realized his brother meant business.

"I would welcome death now I think."

Knives turned away to watch as the first sun started to peek out over the mountains in the distance.

"I'm sick of being hungry…but not wanting to eat. Tired of being scared to sleep because of the nightmares…of the dreams. Death would be a blessing I think."

No one spoke after Knives said this. No one had anything to say really. What would you say, what could you say to that. The silence pressed down on the three travelers like a thick and suffocating blanket. It robbed them of breath and choked the words trying to form in their mouths. 

Finally Knives spoke seemingly not affected by the mood he had set.

"Its morning. We need to go back and look over that trail again. If those Robbers were telling the truth then Millie was under our feet the entire time."

************

Millie was finished with her second serving…and had already gotten a good ways into the third by the time that Fred came around to join her. Light blue eyes scanned the pile of dishes left by what looked like a tornado. 

"Hungry?"

He asked sounding extremly serious.

Millie sighed as she leaned back in contentment. She rubbed her extended belly and burped softly.

"Not anymore."

Millie dabbed the side of her mouth. She felt much better now that her belly was full. Sure the drugs controlling the pain in her arm were wearing off. But that wasn't anything really important. She could deal with the pain. 

But first…she had questions.

"Fred. Where did all of this come from?"

Millie gestured to the ridiculous amount of food covering the dinning room table. It all looked delicious but was by far way too much for one girl to eat…no matter how much she wanted to.

"Food Invent Self Handling Synthesizers known to the humans as simply **F.I.S.H.S**. The S.E.E.D.S crew used them for nutrition and taste. It was the most advanced system in its day. The synthesizers have a verity of 70 foods, and 82 different spices and or condiments, from a total of 16 cultures. You also have a wide range of drinks ranging from water to alcoholic beverages. Food Invent Self Handling Synthesizers were aboard each S.E.E.D.S ship and were available for access by all crew and/or passengers at…"

At this point Millie quit listening. Fred continued to tell her when and where the Fishs systems were, when they could be used and even the last human to have used them. 

Millie raised an eyebrow as he just kept going. Amused she played with some pudding that she had been able to get and wondered to herself if he had a shut off switch. 

"And that concludes the extent of my knowledge in concern with the Food Invent Self Handling Synthesizers. Do you have any questions Miss. Thomas?"

Taken unaware at the suddenly stop of his voice Millie jumped slightly and quickly thought of something to ask. She didn't know whether or not Fred could feel bad if he realized she had ignored about half his speech.

"Um Ya I do. How is it that this ship remained undiscovered? Where did the people on board go?"

Millie congratulating herself on her quick thinking leaned forward so not to miss the answer. 

"Each S.E.E.D.S mother ship had a crew of 5 that were to be wakened if a possible planet was found by the computers. When this ship crashed I was activated by the plant. I found evidence of two bodies. Both had been murdered, if I may be as bold to say so.

"What happened to them?"

"I am not qualified to give the cause of death. The other three crew were not found the outcome of their survival is unknown, but due to records in the main computer the odds they lived is slim."

Millie remained silent a moment thinking hard about all she had learned from Vash about the S.E.E.D.S ships. It wasn't much since he didn't like talking about it, but it was more than most knew. People of course knew about the ships, however name of the ship and other particulars had been lost in time. 

"What about the sleeping people. I uh…heard that each ship had hundreds of people that were asleep on board. Did they not survive?"

Fred didn't seem to catch the hesitation in Millie's voice and launched right into his answer.

"According to the ships computer record the Cryo sleep Section of the ship detached shortly after we hit the atmosphere."

"So does that mean they didn't crash with the ship? They landed somewhere else?"

"They did not land at all. The Cryo Sleep Section A through C with all 623 passengers disintegrated in the atmosphere."

Millie gasped, horrified at this news. 

Those poor people. They didn't even know what happened. 

Millie looked down at her food suddenly not even wanting to play with it. Fred had said 623 people…men, woman and children, they had all died. So many people…that was a good-sized city worth. Millie wondered how many of them went to sleep with wonderful dreams…only to find death. 

"I guess that explains why no one knows about this place…no one survived to tell about it."

"That is correct."

Millie rubbed her head, sighing deeply. 

"For a robot with programmed emotions you sure are callous."

"Human death is beyond my comprehension."

Millie laughed lightly. She then stood up patting her belly again. 

"Ok enough with the history lesson…so where to now? Can I go talk to Akako Hana?"

Fred was silent a moment. 

"Yes."

Millie watched wide-eyed at Fred as he turned around and started off toward some place unknown. Not wanting to be left behind Millie quickly went after him. However his tone when concerning Akako Hana was slightly…worrisome. Why was it he always seemed uncomfortable whenever she mentioned her? Why didn't he talk about her?

It was strange behavior for a bot that seemed to love the sound of his voice. 

"So…"

Millie asked as she jogged up beside him. Fred seeing how she was having trouble keeping up slowed down a little. 

"So why did the…Cryo sleep chamber, I believe that's what you called it, why did it separate from the ship?"

"Humans are nosey."

Fred answered with quite a bit of bite to it. Taken aback by the answer Millie stopped walking. 

_What the hell was that about?_

Millie decided to keep following but lagged behind a little. She was deep in thought.

I'm liking this less and less. Something isn't right here. I just wish I knew what was going on. 

Millie shook her head. Actually, she would much rather wish to be back home. So far between robbers and undiscovered space ships with moody robots, her last few days had been anything but fun. 

I should be home right now. Sitting in the sun with Mr. KeroNeko sitting on my lap purring his little heart out. I would have sent an 'edited' version of my letter to Meryl and then waited for a reply. I would be enjoying my time off as I thought about all the stuff making me sad. 

Everything would have been perfect. She would have used the time to purge a certain plant someone from her mind. And she would have a dreamless night for once. 

But NOOOO…robbers just had to kidnap me. God my luck stinks!

Fred turned a left at a corridor. Millie hardly noticed it. Everything looked the same here. The same shiny metal and utterly colorless walls. The same doors and the same tiled floor. How the hell the crew of the ship could stand it she didn't know. 

Knives…

Millie didn't know why his name suddenly popped into her head. But the painful twinge of her heart told her she would have rather not thought of it. She had to stifle a laugh at the whole situation. Millie knew she was a loving person. She loved almost everyone and everything. She was a gentle person that hated to see others hurt. She was a person that refused to even carry a lethal weapon, instead using a stun gun to protect herself. Sure she'd gotten mad before and punched certain people, but other than that she wouldn't hurt a fly. 

So how was it that she had fallen for someone like Knives?  
I can't deny it anymore. I gave away my heart before I even realized that it was on the line. 

Knives was probably the single most dangerous man on the planet. A murderer of whole towns…and she wouldn't even get into what Knives had did to his brother with the GunHo Guns. 

It was just so stupid! Why did she always fall for the dangerous types? First Wolfwood with his cross punisher and cocky smirk…then Knives with his dangerous mooding.

Well at least Wolfwood was good deep down. AND he returned my feelings. I don't know what Knives felt. Maybe he didn't feel anything. I don't even know if he has a soul, much less be able to fall in love. 

Millie shook her head scolding herself for thinking such a horrible thing.

Of course Knives has a soul. No one with so much pain in their eyes could not have one. 

But still…she still doubted everything about him. She doubted whether or not Knives had felt anything for her. She had thought so at first. After all he did look at her differently after she had beaten him at chess. He didn't call her a spider anymore and he actually spoke to her. And with a person like Knives that said a lot on how he perceived her. 

She was a person, not a thing.

But that didn't mean he loved her back, or even liked her. Sure he had kissed her, but kissing did not mean love. 

What have I done? I'm such a baka. 

**Love is always the right choice.**

"We are here."

Fred said about half a second after Millie gasped at the somewhat familiar voice that spoke in her head. He opened a door and once again Millie was put in awe at the beauty that the descended plant radiated. 

Nodding to Fred Millie went into the room. She vaguely noticed that Fred did not follow her and he even closed the door after she was through.

"Can you read my mind?

**No. But I can pick up on thoughts broadcasted. **

Millie nodded as she looked around for a place to sit. She settled for a large metal thingy sticking out of the way. 

Kicking her feet softly Millie lowered her head and spoke softly.

"You said you would explain…once I had some sleep."

**I did and I shall. But first tell me something…**

Millie looked up her face open with curiosity. What in the world could Akako Hana what to know that she would know?

**You know of the two plant walkers? **

"Plant Walkers? Err…what do you mean by that?"

**Plants, that are not as I am. They appear human and walk the world of those that live.******

Millie's face light up as she realized what the plant was talking about.

"Yes I know them."

**What are their names?**

Millie was taken aback by the question. It was a really simple one, not something she expected from Akako Hana.

"Well, there's Vash the Stampede, and Millions Knives."

Akako smiled, and Millie couldn't help but smile back. There was just something so sweet and peaceful about it. 

**I was never told what the humans named them. I have wondered for a long time. Now ask your questions Human Millie.**

"So um…why did you save me?"

Millie leaned forward. This was the biggest question on her mind. She couldn't help but wonder. After all how many people over the last hundred plus years had needed help and Akako didn't talk to them. So why was she special?

**No one has the right to take the life of another. Those human males were going to hurt and kill you.**

"You sound like Mr. Vash. He says the exact same thing."

Millie must have said something right because Akako Hana's bulb started to glow softly. It was a very gentle and warm glow, so Millie assumed she was pleased.

"And well…I was also wondering. How is it you can talk to me? Can you talk to other humans?"

**To know that, you must know the past. Moments in time gone and lost save for in my memory. My Story begins…**

To be continued….


	15. sighI'm way to nice

AN: My sister said I should make you all wait a week or two before I posted this. She said I would be wasting a good cliff hanger if I gave this to you now. Well…be happy, I try not to listen to my sister for any kind of advice :)

So here it is another chapter gone and bye

Enjoy.

"Rem. Rem!? Where are you going?"  
Rem Saverem stopped and turned around. A bright and warm smile stretched her lips.

"I'm going to have lunch in Bay one today. Would you like to come Mary?"

Mary shook her head, her short brown hair falling gracefully around her freckled face.

"No way. It's boring in there. Why do you go there anyway Rem?"

Rem's smile faltered a moment, but for only a moment, after which she broke in a soft yet heartfelt laugh. 

"Alan always used to tell me about the plants he worked with. He said they were alive. And well…if they are alive then they must be lonely all by themselves in those glass housings."

Mary looked uncomfortable at the mention of Rem's lost love. Everyone knew about him, it was in her file. The poor man had died almost five years ago…and that was the reason that Rem had signed onto the S.E.E.D.S project.

Mary had never before asked what happened to him. Come to think about it, she never asked Rem anything about her past life. It was a mystery past what the file said. And despite the easy friendship between the two women, she wasn't going to ask. It was something she didn't think she wanted to know. 

"Listen, you can't actually believe those things are alive do you? I mean, they're made of metal and glass."

Rem's smile didn't waver this time although some of the sparkle in her eyes did.

"What we can see is glass and metal. But if science has taught us anything, it's that there are things out in this universe that we don't understand, and can't see. So yes I believe the plants are living creatures."  
"All right, whatever you say Rem. Just don't go into the Core room. You know radiation and stuff. You go in there and you'll come out glowing in the dark or something."

Rem laughed again.

"I know that. Bye Mary."

"Bye Rem."

Rem watched as Mary walked down the plain metal hall that made up their home. She sighed somewhat sadly that Mary didn't believe. But then again, none of the crew believed. The plants were just machines to them. Sure they were strange machines that no one…not even the makers completely understood, but they weren't alive to them.

_But we knew better, didn't we Alan._

Rem turned and continued on her way to Bay One. It didn't take long to get to, despite the huge size of the ship. She looked around making sure no one was around, and without another thought went into Bay One…and then into the Core room. 

She didn't care about the radiation. Most of the time it was so low that it wouldn't hurt a fly much less her. The only times the radiation got anywhere dangerous was if something was wrong with the plant. 

"Hello Plant. I came back today, just like I said I would."

Rem ran her hand along the glass bulb gently before sitting down and starting on her lunch.

"I wonder…"

She said between bites.

"If you have a name?"

Rem looked thoughtful a moment as she chewed on her sandwich.

"Since you can't talk to me I shall have to make one up. How does Akako Hana sound? It means red flower. I love flowers. They are so beautiful and smell so sweet. Flowers are so alive and are such strong survivors. My favorite flower is called the Geranium. It's a red flower. Red in the language of the flower means strength and determination."

Rem chuckled to herself as she studied her sandwich. 

"I'm blabbering aren't I? I don't mean to…but I have so much inside me just begging for me to tell. But there is no one here for me to talk to. Sure there's the rest of the crew, I'm sure Joey would love to talk to me, but I can't tell them. They wouldn't understand…not like Alan."

Laying her food down Rem leaned back, resting on the cold hard floor of the Core room. 

"A flower is the very definition of life. Its colorful, wonderful, beautiful, and so many other things that no mere words can truly describe it. A flower is a symbol of the power of life. We are born, we live, and then we die. But just because we die doesn't mean it would be better not to live in the first place. Just because something must come to an end does not mean it would be better if it never happened. 

Just look at the flower for example, sure the flower isn't all that important to the overall picture of the world. But without the flower the world would be missing something great. Something that was breathtaking and the world would be a sadder place without them. Life is the greatest thing in the world, in the universe."

Rem sighed as she crossed her arms behind her head. She looked longingly at the ceiling.

"Death is just another part of life. I have to remember that…every time I think about Alan. Its so hard though."

Rem's voice cracked a little her brown eyes swelling with tears.

"Its so hard to go on without him. God I love him so much, even now, five years after his life ended I still hurt on the inside."

Sniffing Rem turned her head slightly to look up at the plant. 

"But like I said before…just because I'm hurting now because of his death, that doesn't mean I wish I never met him. If I had never known him then I would have never known love. And love…love is the second greatest thing."

Rem's smile changed to something that was somewhat sad yet hopeful at the same time.

"I came here to help recreate Eden. A perfect world that has no stealing, no wars…and no killing. Humans will learn to love life and finally realize that no matter what no one has the right to take the life of another."

Rem sat up suddenly and without another word starting to dig through a small knapsack she always carried with her. After a moment of searching she found what she wanted. It was a small black thin square. Rem opened it and a 3-D hologram image of a young man appeared. The man had short dark blonde hair put up into a spiky mess. He was smiling widely. 

"I never told anyone…what happened that night Alan died. The police know of course and Alan's family, but I never told anyone what I saw."

Rem turned the image toward the plant. 

"This is Alan. Wasn't he so handsome? We were walking home from the park. Alan loved the park. He said that nothing was more pure and good than a tree or a blade of grass. 'Plants, and animals…they aren't like us', he would say. 'They don't worry about anything but living. They use all their energies to just live. Imagine Rem…what this world would be like if humans could do the same thing. No war, no hate and no pain, nothing but living.' We were arm in arm just enjoying the cool night…when…when someone started shooting!"

Rem tried to smile up at the plant but the gesture became more of a grimace. 

"It was a gang war or something. A bunch of kids too worried about who said what. They started to kill each other. A…young boy named Trevor Giles Jr. shot Alan thinking he was another gang member. I remember looking at the boy and wondering why. Why did this happen? Why did you let this happen? Alan my precious Alan, was dead. Dead before he hit the ground."

Rem sadly closed the hologram.

"Of course there was a trial. As it turns out…Alan was the only person killed that night. I thank god everyday for that. It makes me feel better to at least know that no one else died that night. Well anyway…the boy was put on trial for first-degree murder. I met him. He was such a sweet boy, only 20 years old. He felt so terrible about what happened to Alan. I told him that I didn't blame him. That I didn't want revenge or for him even to go to jail. He cried after I said that."

Rem put the picture away and fingered a necklace around her neck.

"The prosecutors were trying for the death penalty. I refused to testify against the boy. I said that I didn't care if I went to jail. I would be disgracing Alan if I helped but that child to death. I asked the judge and the jury what good would it do? What good would killing this boy bring. Alan wouldn't be brought back. He wouldn't breath again."

Rem took off the necklace and showed it to Akako Hana. 

"Trevor's family gave this to me. I don't know if you can see it. It's a small sand dollar dipped in gold. Sand dollars are symbols of peace on Earth. They gave it to me because of what I said, and how I stuck up for their son even though he had killed my love."

Rem shook her head clearly reliving a bad memory.

"It didn't work. No matter what I said. On Aug 4th 5 years ago, Trevor Giles Jr. was killed by lethal injection. They never learn…humans never learn. No one has the right to take the live of another. The ticket to the future is always open. It's a humans right to live. They didn't have a right to do that!"

Rem broke down into sobs then. Her whole body shook as she remembered Trevor's young face and voice. She didn't blame him for taking Alan from her. He didn't know better. He had made a mistake, but mistakes…if not made right could be made better with time and effort. Trevor however never got a chance to make things right. The light that was his life had been snuffed out because the law said so. 

"I didn't want him to die (sob)."

--Rem?--

Rem gasped in surprise as her radio crackled to life. She quickly got a hold of herself as she wipped her eyes. 

"Yes Joey?"

--Come to the command room please.--

"Sir."

Rem quickly gathered her things.

"Sorry Akako Hana, I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow."

Most of my kind have no or very little  idea about humans and what we are used for. They sleep and do not worry. I don't know why I was awake that day, or why I stayed awake after I noticed the creature I distantly knew as a human. Maybe I was curious of the creature I could hazily see gazing up at me. But I do remember being moved by the pain, and the love within that creature. I could understand her words, even though I could not answer back.

Rem Saverem kept her promise. She came back the next day, and the day after that. And I stayed awake for her. Listening as she told me about her Alan. How they had met and how they had fallen in love. How they had lived their live of pacifism in a hostile world. The passion she used when she spoke about Alan…even though he no longer existed fascinated me. I had never felt anything but peace. To hear her speak…I could almost feel the passion in her.

When she wasn't speaking about Alan or Trevor, she spoke of Earth. Earth with its blue oceans and white clouds, with its abundance of life and its expansive skies. 

She made me wish I could see that place. She made me wish I could feel the wind and see the flowers. 

I wanted to so much. 

But I never could. I am a being outside of time. Forever alive, but never truly living. 

Then one day something changed. Rem came to me as she always did. But she didn't speak of earth, or Alan…instead she spoke of a great wish of hers. 

"Good Morning Akako Hana."

Rem sat down on the metal steps that lead up to the plant bulb. She had as usual something to eat. It was hard for the human to find time except to visit except for her meal times. Rem chewed on a breakfast roll. 

She seemed to be in a good mood. 

"You know what Hana? I made a decision today."

Rem turned toward Akako Hana and smiled widely. It was the most beautiful smile the plant had ever seen. The human seemed to glow with happiness. She wondered what Rem decided that would make her so happy.

"When we land…I want to have a baby. Think about it Akako…a child."

Rem sighed then blushed a little.

"I will need to find a husband first. But I can do that…I know that Alan would agree that I've grieved enough. Its time I moved on with my life."

The plant was happy for the human. However she did not know how to show that happiness. Human's could smile and speak. They could see each other and communicate. Akako could not, just as she could not experience the life of a human.

"Making life…that's a woman's greatest achievement. Just the thought is so wonderful. A new human life to grow and live. A life to teach and to love."

Rem smiled again. Akako liked it when Rem smiled. 

"That's the greatest gift I can give Alan, the greatest thing I can do in his memory. Life is precious, and making lift is a sacred thing. I can hardly wait."

The rest of the meal went as usual. Rem spoke of the crew and what they hoped to find soon. There was so much hope in her voice. 

Rem really wanted to find her Eden, a place with no stealing, and no wars. A place she could live…and raise the children she wanted to bare. A place so perfect it hurt to think about. 

Something in what Rem said touched me. It had never occupied to me how humans came to be. I knew they were not forever. But I never imagined one human could create another. 

**_Life…I existed, yet I did not live. I could not leave my bulb, and the world was a mystery to me. Most things I could not understand even though I longed to experience them. I was a plant, but I wanted to be human. _**

**_I did not see Rem for many months after that. Rem and the rest of the crew had gone into a frozen sleep. My sisters slept…only I was awake. _**

**_For many many days after that talk I felt restless. I felt cheated with my lot in life. Why had I woken up? why did I have to met Rem? Nothing good came of it except for my pain. _**

**_It came slowly, as all great revelations do. _**

**_I do not know what happened, or why? But suddenly I knew what to do. And for many months I worked hard…never sleeping never resting, I did not stop. _**

**_Then…nearly 6 months after I had last seen Rem it happened._**

**_My sisters awoke to my great  feelings of joy. They could not understand the emotion that had broken my peace. They had known nothing but solitude and silence. They did not understand. _**

**_They did not like the break in the silence._**

**_Their distress caused the computers to awaken the crew. The computers did not know what was wrong but something was causing the plants power to waver. _**

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with the plants? I can't find nothing!"

"Calm down Steve."

Joey said calmly as he sat down at a computer of his own and started looking over data. It was strange really, up until about 5 hours ago the plants had been fine. Then just like that every one of them started to freak. The power levels would drop, then explode dangerously. If something wasn't done then it was possible the plants would break down permanently. 

Suddenly Mary spoke up.

"I think I found something."

Quickly everyone went over to her computer.

"Look at this. Plant number 6…"

"So? It's the same as the others?"

Mary frowned at Steve's rude interruption.

"Ya, but look at for how long. Something been going on for months."

Joey leaned forward to look at the strange readings. He had never seen anything like it before. However it wasn't a dangerous flux. The computers had overlooked it until the others plants started to malfunction.

"Its possible that this somehow is disturbing the power outlet of the other plants. If we fix this…then maybe the others will level out."

Suddenly Steve smiled and yelled out.

"Alright! Count on the babe to kiss and make it better!"

This was followed by a rough groping that got Rowen angry and Mary embarrassed as hell.

"Stop it! Do that again Steve and I will write you up. Lets get into some suites and go check this out."

It took the crew less than ten minutes to get ready. Rem hung back as they went into Bay one…and then into the core. She swallowed nervously.

Surely she hadn't caused the plant to malfunction. All she did was talk to Akako Hana. But things just kind of added up. 

One, the plant she talked to was the one malfunctioning.

And two…the big hint, from the data the plant started to go weird only days after her last talk. 

"Joey, let me go in first."

"why?"

Rem didn't answer as she went up to the plant bulb. Looking around she didn't see anything wrong with the plant. Everything looked in fine order.

"What's wrong? What's going on Akako Hana?"

To her immense surprise the bulb started to glow softly. Rem's eyes got huge but something in the glow seemed gentle and totally unthreatening so she didn't back away. Behind her she heard Joey screaming at her to get back. 

Rem didn't listen…instead something soft and warm tickled her mind. She didn't understand what was happening…but very clearly she heard something telling her to look below. 

Rem got on her knees and crawled under the plant.

"OH MY GOD!"

Tears sprung up in her eyes…she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"REM what is it? What do you SEE!"

Rem inched forward a little. She then carefully picked up one of the two babies. She swallowed unable to believe this was real. The child a blond headed boy blinked and looked up at her. He had such beautiful eyes. Such a clear blue green color…he was perfect.

"Akako Hana…you are alive. You were listening to me. They are beautiful…your sons are so beautiful."

A tear from her eye fell onto his face. The baby's face crunched and he started to scream. That in turn unsettled his brother and in a matter of moments the silent Core room was filled with the bawling of newborns.

"WHAT the fuck is THAT!? REM?"

"Hold on Steve…I'm coming out. How are the power levels?"

Rem heard someone working on a computer as she picked up the other baby. He looked just like his brother only with lighter hair and pale blue eyes.

"They're…fine. They're back to normal?"

Rem didn't hear the confusion in Mary's voice. She was instead looking at the babies in her arms. 

She finally was able to squeeze out from underneath the plant.

"Look…"

She breathed feeling joy that she hadn't felt since Alan died.

"Aren't they so beautiful?"

The other crewmembers stared in shock at the two screaming babies.

Finally Joey walked up to them and gently touched one, as if to make sure it was real.

"Where…did they come from?"

Rem smiled as she looked down at the children.

"The plant…the plant gave birth to them. I knew it…I knew it…the plants are alive."

Suddenly Steve was beside her…his face was something that would haunt her for months afterward.

"Those things are fucking monsters! Plants giving BIRTH! Are you fucking CRAZY! We got to destroy them! They are a freak of nature!"

Rem gasped as Steve took out his gun and pointed it at one of the babies.

"NO!"

Rem screamed and turned her body so that the bullet would have to go through her to harm them.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

"NO they are angels. Beautiful angels! Please Joey! Don't let Steve hurt them, I'll take care of them. I'll be their mother! Please just don't hurt them."

Rem was sobbing openly now. She held the babies close to her as she pleaded with Joey.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU TAKE THE LIFE OF ANOTHER! PLEASE JOEY, I BEG YOU!"

"Steve…put the gun down."  
 "But…"

Steve said turning in shock at Joey.

"Put the fucking gun down! That's an order Steve!"

Steve sneered, but did put away the gun. He looked between Rem and then Joey.

"You'll both regret this! Those THINGS aren't human! They have no place here!"

He then turned around in a fury and ran off. 

"Come on Rem. We better take them to the med room for a check up."

Rem took my children and made them her own. I was happy. But I was also sad. The captain Joey forbid Rem to say anything about me to them, nor would he let her visit me anymore. So I was alone. 

I was alone yet I was not. My children were a part of me, and I had given them a chance to live like I never could. I gave them human like bodies and the ability to live in and at the same time out of time. 

I made life. 

Millie swallowed hard. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, and her mouth was hanging open.

"You're…you're the mother of Vash and Knives?"

Yes, I gave them life.

Millie shook her head hardly able to believe everything Akako Hana had told her. 

This was beyond amazing…beyond anything she had ever heard. She was talking to Knives and Vash's mother. 

And she never even knew their names. How hard that must have been for her. I don't think I could have done that.

"But you never told me how I can hear you? You even said yourself that you couldn't talk to Rem?"

You are connected to one, thus you are connected to all of us. 

"I don't understand? What do you mean by connected?"

Akako Hana ignored her, instead she had small cart go over to Millie. In the seat of the cart were two small boxes. They were both black without writing or anything else on it. 

These are for my sons. Will you take it to them?

"Ya of course?"  
Thank you. I will have a bot take you to the town. He will protect you and help until you find them

Sensing that Akako Hana wasn't going to tell her anything else Millie nodded and took the boxes. They weren't very heavy but something told her that inside was something very important. So she was very careful with the boxes.

"Who's taking me back?"

I believe you named him…Fred?

There was a hint of amusement in her voice, and Millie couldn't help but smile.

Millie nodded and opened the door to find Fred. 

Instead she was met face to face with a…human face.

Screaming in shock Millie almost dropped the boxes. She jumped back, slipped and then fell hard onto the ground.

The person just looked at her with a slight look of annoyance.

Something in the expression was so familiar that she couldn't help but say…

"Fred?"

"Of course."

"But…but…you were a robot."

The human Fred rolled his eyes then helped her up.

"I am still."

"What? How? You look human?"

"I exchanged my hard drive and placed it into this body. The model you met was not suited for desert travel. Nor would it do to have the locals who are not used to my kind asking questions. This body is a facsimile…a copy you will of my late master. I am now fitted for travel and protection. I have several features, which will help you. I have a built in compass, a star chart and a map of the current cities in existence. I have several…none lethal but protective weapons, which should ward off attack. This model also incl…"

"That's good Fred. Shall we?"

Millie didn't miss the annoyance this time, especially now that he had facial muscles to go with his gestures. If she were to guess she would have said that Fred was not happy about leaving.

"Follow me."

*****

"AH the suns feel good!"

Millie tilted her face toward the morning suns feeling the warmth in the cool night air. This was always the best time of day. The cold of night was wavering and not yet hot enough to be a bother. 

Behind her she heard Fred muttering about the sand and how dirty everything was. Millie giggled; apparently Fred had a thing against dirt…or just being outside period. 

Of course she was just guessing, but he hadn't shut up about it since they had come of the metal box…something Fred said was called an elevator.

Millie looked down at two black boxes in her hands. What was in them? Was it a message from their mother? Or was it some sort of lost technology? She wished that Akako had told her. Hell she wished that Akako would just open up and tell her everything. However the plant seemed to like keeping her secrets and had neglected some of Millie's most pressing questions. 

"So Fred. How are we going to get to town? I hope you don't plan on us walking?"

Millie turned toward the human looking robot. He frowned but didn't look very worried about the issue. The reason for his indifference became apparent when suddenly a large section of the desert up heaved. Millie squeaked in surprise and fell on her ass rather roughly. Cursing to herself and at how many times she had fallen in the past few days Millie crawled to her feet. 

She watched silent as the earth finshed rising. When everything was done, another metal box (only a lot bigger than hers) was shining in the morning light. 

Fred went over to the box and a door opened. 

Millie gasped as she got a good look at what was inside. 

Vehicles…small ones, large ones, models that she had never even seen before. There had to be at least 50 total in the metal box.

They were all so beautiful. Brand-new and shining. Each one was made such that they were obviously lost technology. That could be a problem, but if Fred was as a good protector as he boasted then that shouldn't be a problem.

"That one, the Z 76 atom, is the fastest. But if we are to travel long distances then perhaps the Roamer AB would be best."

Millie walked up to a large motorcycle. It was beautiful, a shining new red. Its chrome engine was like a mirror and reflected her face. It was clearly brand new, and better built than anything she had ever seen.

"Wolfwood would have loved you."

Millie whispered sadly. 

Suddenly disturbed by her thoughts Millie turned around suddenly. 

"Which one do you suggest Fred?"

Fred smiled proudly. Apparently asking for his opinion did something for his metal ego. 

"I would suggest Miss. Thomas that we take the Sand Crawler. It's a model built for desert travel. It has a large compartment for liquid water, which is also used to keep the engine, and passengers cool in extreme heat. It also has solar panels for daytime travel. With the double suns this will be quite useful if we are going to be traveling long distances."

Millie didn't question his suggestion. Sounded more than good to her.

"All right. The Sand Crawler it is."

Fred's eyes twinkled at being listened to and showed Millie to the Sand Crawler. 

Millie looked it over in awe. It was defiantly different. 

First off, it was huge. Nearly as big as a steam wagon. From the looks of it, it had a sleeping section. Second it didn't have tires…well not like she was used to. Instead the Sand Crawler had a weird tread wheel combo. On each side were three of these treads. 

When asked Fred told her they were used to navigate tough terrain and loose sands. 

Thirdly, it looked more like a tank than a car. The metal was light tan color and looked very sturdy. Just by looking at it she could tell it was bullet proof.

"Is it ready to go?"

Millie asked as she looked over what she had renamed 'the tank' in her mind. 

"Yes Miss. Thomson. We have fuel, provisions and water all ready."

"Alright then…can I drive?"

Millie asked as she climbed up the side. The 'Tank's' driver side door was so far off the ground she had to climb a ladder up to it. She opened the door and flopped down into a leather and very comfortable seat. 

"Ummm…"

She said as she looked over the extremly large amount of buttons and gauges on the dash.

"Never mind you drive."

Millie jumped out of the seat allowing Fred to sit. 

Well if she couldn't drive, then she would check out the back. Opening a small door Millie climbed into the Sand Crawlers belly. 

"Whoa…"

Sleeper compartment hell…this was an apartment room. Millie looked around the somewhat drab but clean and well-placed items. 

There was a frig, sink, and a stove in one corner. There was a table and some comfortable looking benches. 

Millie walked father in and opened another door.

"A bathroom."

She laughed. Just like a moving home. This was great. Looking for Vash and Knives should be a breeze in this. They wouldn't even have to stop at hotels. So other than money for food and whatever came up they were good. 

Millie finally reached the very back of the Tank. There in a corner were a total of four beds arranged in a bunk bed pattern. Millie walked over to them and sat down. The mattresses were a lot more comfortable than she would have thought. Then again…this was lost technology. Everything on this had been made before the fall. 

After a bit of working, Millie discovered that the bunk beds could be folded up. That left quite a bit of open space if needed. 

"Hey Fred?"  
Millie walked back to the front now that he exploration was complete. 

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'll take a nap."

"The medicine your on is probably the cause. One of its side effects is drowsiness. So where are we going Miss. Thomson?"

"Head toward Cola. I need to get some stuff, and tell everyone I'm ok. After that…who knows. Will you please wake me when we get there?"

Fred nodded once. 

*******

She was leaning against something warm. Something that slowly rose up and down in a regular pattern. She could hear a beat thumbing soothingly in the ear pressed against the warm thing. 

"Millie?"

Millie sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth. She liked this. She liked the feeling of letting someone hold her. Millie dimly recognized the signs and realized that she was laying on someone. She didn't particularly care either. She felt safe, and so very warm. 

"Why do you haunt me so?"

That got her attention. Not sure what she would see Millie looked up. 

Knives smiled down at her. She smiled back before laying her head on his chest again. She listened a moment to his heart and breathing. 

She kept her eyes open this time. Looking around she recognized the grassy plains of that place she visited in her dreams. So this was a dream. 

It was nice. Much nicer that the one with the kid Knives. They were together sprawled half sitting up against one of the trees. Birds chirped and a few butterflies fluttered around them. 

It was heaven.

"This is a nice dream."

Millie whispered as Knives started to smooth down her hair with his hand.

"Yes it is."

"Do you think we could do this next time we met?"

Knives didn't answer. Millie frowned as she felt him stiffen slightly under her.

"What's the matter?"

Millie shifted so she could look up at him. Knives looked so sad. Sad and hurting, it hurt her to look at him. 

"You hate me."

Millie gasped at the statement.

"I do not! Knives…"

Knives shook his head cutting her off.

"Not yet, but you will."

He reached out and gently traced her cheek with his fingers. Millie tilted into the touch and reached up to take his hand into hers.

"Remember, I destroy everything I touch. I made you cry."

Millie frowned and said as clearly and forcibly as she could.

"I don't hate you."

Knives didn't look convinced. Millie frowned as she wondered why she felt such a need to convince a dream Knives. But this didn't seem like a dream. Knives was sitting with her here. She could feel his warmth, hear him move and talk…it all seemed so real. 

"I'm looking for you. I have something to give to you."

He seemed very surprised at this. Millie smiled at how expressive he was. Like he was no longer scared of showing emotions to a mere human. This was the Knives she knew lived beneath the surface.

Knives decided to ignore the comment and instead looked down at her arm. It was still wounded.

"I'm sorry Millie."

Knives seemed determined to remain sad. His voice broke a little as he gently touched the wounded area. It was crazy. He was acting as if it was his fault. 

But it wasn't…Knives hadn't caused the wound. He had nothing to do with it. 

Millie found herself at a loss of words. So instead she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. She kissed him with all the emotions she was feeling and had felt the moment he had taken off. She didn't care if this was only a dream. It was real right now. 

Knives leaned into the kiss wrapping both arms around her. 

"Its nothing, doesn't even hurt anymore."

Millie whispered against his lips. 

She felt like she was going to melt into his arms. Everything about him was just like she remembered. He even smelled the same.

Reaching up Millie dragged her hand through his slightly longer than she remembered hair…the only thing different about him. 

"You need a hair cut."

She giggled good-naturedly. 

He laughed with her and Millie's soul soared. 

"Millie, will you do something for me?"

"Anything." 

Millie smiled as he pressed another kiss to her lips. The kisses were sweet, but were sadly lacking in passion. That was ok; this was after all only a dream.

"When everything else dies…Live for me."


	16. BWWHAHAHA evil laugh that's all I'm goin...

AN: I hope you're all happy! This chapter was a bitch to write! I don't want to rush things, however things are rushing by. So I had to work really hard to find a good medium.

Ok first off :) BWWHAHAH (very evil laugh) I am announcing that I won't update again until I have 265 reviews. This is just a crude and extremly sad way of squeezing my readers of every thought and feeling they have over my story. I would feel bad but…well, I don't really care. 

Also I finally have posted some fan Art on this story. Just go to…    to find some pics of Knives and Millie. Worth your time. I have one of Knives in the outfit Millie gave him. One of Millie looking pissed at Knives, and another Millie and Kid Knives from one of Millie's dream. 

That's all I have to say for now.

R/R Please

"Vash? What do you think?"

Meryl glanced behind her to make sure that Knives was still sleeping. He was, and the creepy thing about it was that a tiny smile was touching his lips. 

Is he dreaming? If so what about? Probably the destruction of human kind most likely. Or at least that's my guess. Who knows with that man?

"I mean Vash. What should we do? We can't let him kill again! Remember Wolfwood, remember Legato. We can't…"  
"OF COURSE I REMEMBER THEM!!"

Meryl blinked stunned at Vash's outburst. It was so unlike him. But then on the other hand, it was a touchy subject.

"I just don't know Meryl. He's planning something, but then again what can he do? I have his gun. He can't cause to much damage without it."

Meryl shook her head unable to believe that Vash could be so naive. 

"Knives cleared out whole towns Vash. Granted Legato technically did it, but that proves that Knives is more resourceful that you give him credit for."

Vash frowned not liking where this conversation was going. Of course with Meryl being right made it doubly hard to swallow.

"What do you want me to do Meryl? Tie him to the bed, shoot him again?"

"If need be! You heard him last night Vash. He's going to kill again!"

"MERYL he's my brother! The only other one of my kind!"

Meryl sucked in her breath. That was what this was about. That was what it always was about. It was the line between plant and human. With Vash hung in the balance between the two worlds. With Meryl pushing one way and Knives pushing the other.

Closing her eyes Meryl stiffened her back and said clearly so that Vash wouldn't ask her to repeat what she was going to say.

"I hate him Vash."

"You don't Meryl."

"No Vash, I do. That **monster** is going to force a choice out of you someday Vash. You know this. That's why you tried to stop him. Knives is going to make you chose between him and humanity!"

Vash's eyebrows drew together, but he didn't take his eyes off the road ahead of him. They would be coming up on the spot of land that Millie supposedly fell out of the truck in. He couldn't miss it. It was their only lead to the missing woman. 

"A long time ago someone once called us monsters."

Meryl snorted loudly. She could hear the pain in his voice. But she wasn't going to back down. Something had to be done. They had to talk about this before Knives got the chance to move. 

We've already lost Wolfwood. I'm not going to lose Millie, or you. I don't care if you don't like this. We will talk!

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm assuming he called you that because your plants. I'm calling Knives that because he's a mass murderer! How can a man that believes in not killing so much stand to even look at him!?"

"Meryl Please…"

"NO!"

Meryl slammed both fists against the dashboard startling Vash.

"I will not be caught unaware again. I will **not** be used again as a pawn in this mans sick games!"

Vash opened his mouth for a resort…but stopped cold. He knew what Meryl was talking about. She was talking about when Legato had used her and Millie to force him to kill. Both Knives and Legato knew Vash would rather die than kill, but would he let two innocent humans, one of which he cared for deeply die. That question had been answered, and it nearly cost him his sanity.

"Vash, I love you. And because I love you I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know Meryl."

"Then why won't you listen to me? He is going to try and kill everyone! Maybe even starting with Millie and me."

"I already told you I won't let him."

"And if he makes you chose between his life and mine like Legato did?"

Vash looked over at Meryl in surprise. 

"What? Knives would never do that. That would be like playing Russian Rollet? A play at suicide. Knives is not suicidal."

Meryl shook her head. She didn't know what Russian Rollet was but she had a pretty good idea what it might mean. 

Vash isn't listening to me. He isn't seeing what he has to. He's turning a goddamn blind eye toward his brother!!

"Do you remember what he said last night? '_Death would be a blessing I think',_ I consider that more than a hint of suicidal thoughts!"

Meryl watched as Vash opened his mouth to argue the point, however nothing came out at the moment. He was no doubt thinking over her words and trying like hell to find a loophole that he could slither through and thus disregard them. 

"I won't let it go that far Meryl."

Vash finally said after finding no fault in Meryl's logic. How could he? He had heard the same thing last night, and had even thought the same as Meryl. Those words had sounded damn depressing. They actually sounded like Knives had given up almost…like he wanted to die. Those words had scared him last night. 

"But Vash…"

"Not now. I don't want to talk about it!"

Vash snapped suddenly!

Meryl fumed as she readied herself for another attack to try and get Vash to understand. However she was interrupted before she even started as Vash put on his sunglasses. She sighed. She knew what that meant. Those damn sunglasses meant that Vash was officially out to lunch! He wouldn't talk to her and most likely wasn't even going to listen. It was his 'do not disturb' sign.

_Just wait Vash. I'll break those damn things the next chance I get! You can't hide from the truth! You tried that with Legato and look what happened. Wolfwood dead…and blood on your hands!_

Meryl shook her head and sat back, swallowing the bitter words she was going to say to him. He wouldn't listen to anything she said now. Oh well the words, she knew would come out someday. But maybe right now was to soon. Well, she had given him something to think about at least. 

Hopefully she wouldn't have to say 'I told you so' to Vash. 

They both remained silent at the miles flew by under the wheels of their jeep. After about 20 minutes Vash finally spoke.

"I think this is it."

Meryl stood up as Vash brought the car to a stop. 

"How can you tell?"

Meryl looked around the terrain. It looked to her exactly like any other part of the desert. She defiantly couldn't see anything special about it that set it apart.

"Knives."

Vash turned in his seat and gently shook his brother. Knives mumbled in his sleep and rolled around away from the disturbance.

Vash sighed and shook him a little harder.

"Knives, I need you to read the sand."

Vash felt bad for waking his brother. Especially when the guy needed sleep so badly. 

Finally Knives rolled back around. He blinked sleepily at his brother.

"I had a good dream."

He said without the roughness or malice that Vash had grown accustom to. It sounded nothing like his brother, yet was so familiar. The very sound caused his heart to ache. Vash swallowed hard as he realized what his brother sounded like. 

He sounds like before…before he started to hate humans. 

Vash didn't say anything at first for fear that his brother would again change again on him. He knew it would happen. As soon as Knives woke up fully and realized he hated humans. Then his brother would be lost again.

"I'm glad brother."

Vash reached forward and poked his brother in the forehead with his index finger. It was a gesture of affection. Something he hadn't used since way before even Rem died. 

Knives blinked remembering the gesture and wondering at it. However he was too tired to think about, no matter how important the question seemed. He yawned and slipped back to sleep.

Vash didn't have the heart to wake him back up. 

"Meryl…"

Vash started the car again and drove over to some rocks that provided shade.

"I'll look around. Let him sleep a bit more. I'm not so bad at reading tracks myself."

Vash jumped out of the car and started toward where he remember Knives reading that Millie had fallen out. Meryl looked at Knives once…then climbed out herself and followed her husband. She wouldn't stay alone with Knives for any amount of money.

"What the hell?"  
Meryl walked up beside her husband with the curse on her lips. Even she could make out the disturbances in the sand. 

"Vash?"

"Um well…I don't really know. Ummm"

Vash looked around carefully study the sand.

"Two people walked…uh something, something, one fell down."

Vash frowned as he looked at the strange set of car tracks he had ever seen.

"And we have a car the size of a Steam wagon appear out of thin air and head back toward Cola."

Vash's frown deepened as he tracked his own steps back.

"And the same goes for the footprints…they just appeared out of thin air."

Meryl shrugged, she couldn't really see much. She could tell something or someone walked around, but beyond that she was clueless.

"Maybe the wind took out the other tracks?"

"No…I don't think so."

Meryl sighed heavily and sat down on a rock.

"Well what else could it be?"

"That robber man Charley did say the sand swallowed her, maybes something's under our feet?"

Meryl snorted.

"Like what? Besides that guy was obviously coked up on something. Did you see how red his eyes were?"

Vash smirked at Meryl.

"Ya I noticed. Hey what's this?"

Bending over Vash picked up a small shining object. It was right beside the tracks that told him some people (two actually) had gotten in the large vehicle. 

"Oh my Gosh Vash!"

Meryl gasped as she took the object from him. Vash pouted as he tried to take it back to see better.

"Hey I found it! What is it? Come on Meryl, let me see!"

Meryl squeaked as Vash wrapped his arms around her waist to 'capture' her. 

"Stop it Baka!"

"I wanna see!"

Meryl bonked Vash over the head. That got him to let her go. However he hadn't given up on seeing the object.   
"Do you know what this is?"

"No…you won't let me see it!"

Vash pouted again. Meryl shook her head as she wondered how a man Vash's age could act like such a child.

"It's a cross from a necklace stupid."

Meryl showed Vash the silver cross. His mouth went into an 'O' shape.

"It's Millie's I'm sure of it. She once showed it to me. Said that Wolfwood gave it to her."

Meryl became silent as her thoughts traveled to the dead priest. 

Wolfwood and Millie would have been happy together. 

Suddenly remembering where she was Meryl pocketed the cross to give back to her friend when they found her. Meryl smiled widely.

"We now know this much. Millie's alive."

"Not only that we know she got into a vehicle. Um…that is if was her that dropped the necklace."

Meryl frowned. 

"Maybe we should wake Knives and ask him. He does seem better at this than you."

Vash thought a moment. The baddie had said that Millie had been swallowed by the sand. But that was rubbish, wasn't it? What could possible be beneath them. There were no sinkholes he could see. Nor was there the classic signs that something was buried here. Then on the other hand, they had found something of Millie's AND a car was heading back toward Cola. It was possible that it was a trap of some sort. That whoever was helping Millie was using her as bait, or that they set this entire thing up to make them follow a decoy. 

But who would bother with that. Hardly anyone knows that I even know Millie. Besides what are the odds that someone like that would show up to find Millie in the first place.

"No, I think we should follow the tracks. It's the most logical choice."

"I agree. Wow Vash are you actually using that spiky haired head of yours?"

"Hey."

Meryl stood on her tippy toes and gave Vash a quick kiss to sooth over the sting of her rib.

"Lets go."

Meryl followed Vash back to the car. A quick check showed that Knives hadn't moved at all in the time they looked at the tracks. The guy was really zonked out. Dead to the world. Meryl looked closer at him, without seeming to (mostly for Vash's sake). Knives wasn't smiling anymore. That was good, because frankly Meryl found Knives smiles to be somewhat creepy. She hadn't seen him smile unless some sort of bodily harm to someone was involved. Also, it could just be her, but there was a decidedly spark of insanity in those same smiles. Knives wasn't quite playing with a full deck. Or at least that what she thought. Vash, no doubt would argue the case. Knives was after all his only brother. 

He's to overprotective of you Knives. I just don't understand how Vash can still love you despite all the terrible things you have done to him. Ones thing for sure. After this is done, I promise that you will know how much you hurt him! I don't know how but you will play for every tear and every scream of pain I've witnessed from Vash!

*****

"When everything else dies…Live for me."

Millie jerked awake a little more than freaked out by that statement. Breathing hard she looked around confused.

Now where was she again?

Oh ya…the Tank. 

Sitting up in the bunk that she had claimed for a nap, she rubbed the back of her neck.

She was still feeling slightly disturbed by her dream. 

It had felt so real. I just…I can't really explain it.

Granted having dreams about a certain blonde plant was nothing new to her. Ever since he had taken off that stormy day he had haunted her dreams. But that one…that one really took the cake.

I could feel his lips. I still can.

Millie touched her lips. They were still tingling. With a groan she fell back heavily onto the bunk bed.

"That proves it. I am officially obsessed! This just isn't normal."

Millie smiled blushing slightly as she thought the kisses. They were so sweet and innocent, much like their first kiss had been. 

Now that had taken me for a loop. At the time I was confused as hell over what I was feeling toward Knives. And then suddenly…Bam…he kisses me.

Another more passionate kiss had followed. And she wouldn't even get into the kisses in the cave. Those had been…well they had been naughty. 

Millie blushed deeper. 

If Knives hadn't come to his senses…I wonder how far we would have gone. I really hadn't wanted to stop until we did. It was like I was in another world.

"I'm just an naïve kid. I really am."

Standing up Millie took a moment to gain her balance in the bouncing Tank. It wasn't to bad especially since they were traveling off road. But it was enough to make her watch how she stepped. One wrong move, or jolt and she would go tumbling. 

In the brief time they had been together. Everything had seemed perfect. Knives had been perfect. Granted he was a little strange at times. But what would you expect from a non-human life form that was over a hundred years old. 

One could just expect Knives to act like a human. He wasn't human and he took his plant hood very seriously. 

I think that's the biggest problem Vash has with Knives. Vash is human in mind, if not in body. They just can't see eye to eye because of that. A huge rift is between them and unless they see this there is no way they can get along. 

Millie let her eyes drifted toward the two black boxes than Akako Hana had given her. 

I wonder what's in them. Not that I will look. Those are for Mr. Vash and Knives. A mother's gift to her sons.

Millie frowned slightly as she thought about the plant.

She must be so lonely. What would I have done if my sons had been taken from me? She didn't even know their names. 

Millie wondered to herself if maybe she should have told Akako Hana a little about her sons. About the only thing that she had mentions was Vash's love for life. 

Would she have been sad about Knives? He's hurt so many people in his life. 

It was obvious that the plant had taken everything Rem said to heart. She had even gone as far as creating life because of Rem. It was Rems wish to be a mother that made Akako Hana want to be a mother herself. 

So what would the plant say if she knew one of her sons was a mass murderer? Not just a mass murderer, but also the sole reason that Rem died when she did. 

I'm glad I didn't tell her. Its not really my place to cause problems before the three of them even met. Let them sort out their own problems. That's probably best.

Yawning wide Millie made her way to the front of the 'Tank' or Sand Crawler as Fred called it. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but they should be at least close by now.

"Are we there yet?"

"We are here now."

Millie looked out the window startled that she hadn't noticed this little fact to begin with. They were in town driving down the main road. Grinning sheepishly Millie rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess I'm not quite awake yet. Um ya, just head for that building over there."

Fred nodded and drove the large Sand crawler toward the building Millie pointed at. In the passenger's seat she couldn't help but notice all the looks the 'Tank' was getting. Millie didn't blame them. This was something right out of a science fiction novel or something. 

Well it did come out of a spaceship. So I guess that's about right. 

Millie smirked to herself as she waited for Fred to park. Once he did she opened the door and swung out. She had to be careful getting out of this thing. The ground looked a long ways away, and it would probably hurt if she fell. 

Coughing lightly from all the dust the huge vehicle kicked up Millie jumped down. 

"Millie Thomas?"

Millie smiled happily as she recognized her boss. He was halfway out the door to Burnedili and was looking at her with the most shell-shocked face she had ever seen. 

She walked/jogged up to him and handed him a small envelope. Over the last two days she had worked very hard to keep said envelope safe.   
 "I'm sorry Sir. I wasn't able to drop this off. Umm…I got distracted."

Mr. Nickels started to chuckle lightly. 

"Well I must say I can see why. Come on in Millie, your friend to. Corre and the others are worried to death."

An hour later Millie finally made it out of the offices. She had been forced to basically explain what had happened. However she had given them what she liked to call an edited version of her story. Much like the letters Millie sent Meryl this edited version made things simple and made sure no one got upset. So in other words there was no Akako Hana, no robots, and no space ship under the sands. Fred was just a quiet weirdo with a cool car that happened by to pick her up after she got away from the robbers. 

She didn't like to lie but some things just needed to be changed. 

"Humans are stranger than I remember."

Fred mentioned softly as they started toward the 'Tank'. Millie chuckled softly feeling a little sorry for the robot. The moment he had sat down inside Buredeili both Matt and Corre had started to hit on him. 

Granted she could see what they did. Fred's human form while not exactly handsome did have a certain quality that made his seem unique. He had short brown hair, brown eyes with some small round glasses. His skin was dark and his voice deep.

Fred however was quite flustered by the attention. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Robots Millie was sure, even ones programmed with emotions didn't have the first idea about flirting and human courtship. 

"Millie wait!"

Millie moaned as Corre came running out.

"And we were so close to getting away."

Fred seemingly not getting the joke just stared at her.

"I forgot to tell you! Meryl Strife showed up yesterday. Her and Vash the Stampede are looking for you!"

Millie blinked clearly surprised by this tid bit of news.

"Vash? Tall blonde…red coat?"

"Ya…I didn't get to actually meet him, but Meryl came into the office looking for you."

Millie nodded.

"Thanks Corre."

Millie and Fred climbed into the Sand Crawler. As Fred climbed into the drivers seat he asked.

"What do you want to do Miss. Thomson?"

Millie frowned as she thought. She had to find the children of Akako Hana. 

If Vash was close by it would probably be best to look for him first. This saddened her a little. Not that she didn't want to see Vash. But she had been looking forward to seeing Knives again. She had wanted to look for him first. 

"What I don't understand is why they were here? They were in Rotle last I heard."

Fred shrugged as he started the engine. 

"Why ask why? The important this is that we have a lead on one of the targets."

Millie settled herself into the passenger seat. She was feeling uncomfortable the way that Fred was looking at her. He was patiently waiting for her to make a decision. 

When she and Meryl were working together, Meryl was always the one to decide things. Now the tables had turned, sort of, and Fred was looking toward her. The thing was she had no idea what to do. She just wasn't the leader type. She preferred to follow and lend support when needed. 

She didn't know what to do.

Well I guess one step at a time. I need to go back home and settle some things. Poor Mr. KeroNeko is probably hungry, and no doubt mad at me for not feeding him. 

"Lets stay the night at my house. I needed to take care of some things before we leave."

Fred nodded as he put the sand crawler into gear and started forward. 

Millie sighed to herself as she watched the town slowly roll by. Fred was being extra careful driving since some idiots didn't seem to realize that walking out in front of big moving piece of metal might not be the brightest idea out there.

Her thoughts however were not on Fred, or Corre, or even Akako Hana. Her thoughts rested on Millions Knives.

I wonder where you are? 

Despite everything she had done, or tried to forget, she just couldn't deny anymore that she missed him terribly. The last two months had been hell for her. She cried herself to sleep at night, and buried herself in work during the day. She had been extremly cranky at her co-workers, and had been just in a foul mood for seemingly no reason.

She had never done that before, or at least not to this extent. 

It had taken awhile but with all this stuff about Vash and Knives, she finally realized why she was in such a funk. 

I love Knives. 

Millie jerked upright in her seat unable to believe the words in her head. The breath caught in her throat making it hard to catch her breath. Her heart fluttered her in chest, which went perfectly with the sudden sensations of butterflies in her stomach. 

This can't be. I hardly know the guy. I can't be…in love.

But even as she denied it…she knew it was true.

Millie Thomson of the Bernideli Insurance agency was in love with Millions Knives, mass murderer Plant.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine.

That was probably the biggest piece of Thomas shit that she had ever said. It was a lie so blatant that she wouldn't have blamed God if he decided to strike her down with lightning right then and there. 

No one could be fine after what she had just realized.

I knew that I liked him. But I thought it was just a silly little crush. We kissed and it was nice. I had no idea…

"Stop here Fred. That's my house there."

Millie pointed to the little one bedroom hut that she had been living in for a little under two months. The place looked worse than she remembered it. But it was still like a home away from home to her. 

Forcing all thoughts of Knives and her newly discovered feelings aside Millie crawled out of the Tank. She didn't want to think right now. She was still in shell shock over the sudden revelation about how she felt toward Knives. 

She didn't want to think about it, or to think about how more than likely she was going to get hurt. 

"MEOW!!!!"

Millie jumped slightly in surprise as Mr. KeroNeko glared up at her and meowed his displeasure. Talking in a voice reserved for small children and of course animals Millie bent over and picked him up.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. KeroNeko. I bet you're so hungry. Lets get you something yummy to eat ok."

Millie gestured for Fred to follow her and went into her home. In no time at all Mr. KeroNeko was purring happily as he ate from a large can of Tuna. A special treat since Millie had been (not by her own design of course) neglecting him. 

"Um Fred? Do you want anything? I don't know what Robots in human…uh, ish bodies need?"

"Some water is all I require. This particular body has a power battery that should 'keep me going' as you humans would say, for longer than the average human duration. I am not sure why it has this particular model of cell? In their time the Lithium sulfate carbon batteries were expensive and impractical. A rechargeable battery with less life would have been more efficient."

Millie blinked trying to take in everything he said.

"Maybe it was for someone that wouldn't be able to find a gas station?"

Fred looked genuinely surprised at Millie's answer. He then smiled. It was the first really friendly gesture at she had gotten from him. Millie returned the smile as she gave him a glass of water. Fred studied the water a moment before raising the glass in a half toast and said.

"Out of the mouths of humans."

He downed the water in one gulp. Which was really impressive. She could see him winning some major drinking contests, if he ever wanted to try. He had the 'guzzling' part down pat.

"Fred, can I ask you something?"

Fred nodded as he helped himself to some more water, and downed it just like the first.

"Some of the things Akako Hana said. Well she didn't answer some of my questions?"

"Something's she doesn't want you to know."  
Fred was once again sounding rather reserved. He sipped from his third glass of water. 

"Like what?"

"Like what really happened to the passengers in Cryo Sleep Section A through C."

Millie fell silent a moment. That had been one of the questions she had asked Fred before. However Fred had snapped at her for asking it. Was he saying he was willing to tell her now?  

"You wouldn't tell me before?"

Fred snorted. For a robot he sure did have humans gestures and sounds down pat. 

"I will now if you ask."

Millie hesitated. Something was telling her that she wasn't going to like this one bit. However curiosity finally won out, and despite the warning in her gut she asked. 

"What happened to the Cryo Sleep Section?"

Fred went to the sink and washed his glass, dried it and placed it back were Millie had taken it from before finally turning around. 

"Akako Hana happened."


	17. Lets try for 300 reviews this timesmiles...

AN: Whoa…you guys reached the quota a lot quicker than I expected. I had to really work hard to get this done in time for an update. Well anyway, this chapter is a little different. As you probably guessed it has a lot to do with what actually happened the day the ships went down. However I didn't want to just have Fred explain everything…kind of boring ya know. So wrote it from a different angle…you'll just have to read to find out.  (Author rubs hands together as she thinks about the torment of the readers when they reach this chapter's cliffhanger…hehehe)

AN: AH HA!!! I knew something funny was up when people kept asking me about wanting to see my drawings. Looks like FF.net don't allow website address in their ranks…I tried to uploud the site address again and it just came up an empty spot just like in the AN of chapter 17…I knew it did't forgot to type it in. 

Anywho…I'll change my Author Bio and put the site address there. If you want to see my pics just go there. K :)

Enjoy.

"Vash, take care of Knives"

Rem watched smiling softly as the door to the escape pad closed completely. Only after Vash was out of view and on his way to safety did Rem let her tears flow. She wanted to stand there and watch them escaped. She wanted…she wanted to be with them. Her two angels…her perfect angels.

"I have to hurry."

Swallowing the fear that rose up like bile from her stomach, Rem turned around and ran toward the command room. It wasn't very far however every moment counted.

"JOEY!"

Rem ran through the doors, silently glad that they actually worked and opened for her. Rem could feel the ship start to shudder underneath her. The S.E.E.D.S ships weren't built for this kind of re-entry to a planet. She highly doubted it would last long at all. It was a miracle that the plants were still providing any power at all.

"Joey we have to…(gasp), god no…"

Rem swallowed hard as she stared at the still bleeding body of Joey. He was dead. A single gunshot wound to the head the cause.

"But how?"

Rem blinked as she tried to take in what she was seeing. Joey had been alive when Rowen had been sucked out of the ship. So Rowen couldn't have done it. 

_'He said to go to the escape pods…he said he was going to try and save the ships.'_

Rem remembered the words of her angel. He had been the last to see Joey.

"Knives…was…it you?"

Rem didn't want to believe it. Knives was just a child. He wasn't capable of something so horrible. However she couldn't help but remember that day in the wreck room. The day he had crushed the spider. 

He had said something like; it was the easiest way to save the butterfly. You couldn't save both. 

_But what does that have to do with this?_

Rem didn't understand…but she did understand that if she didn't do something NOW then everyone was going to die. All the ships were going to crash. No one would even know what happened to them. 

"DAMN IT!"

Steeling her nerves she pushed Joey corpse off the control panel. He fell to the floor with a squishing splashing noise. Rem shuddered as she used her sleeve to wipe most of the blood off the panel so she could see what she was doing.

She started to quickly scan over the readouts. 

_I'm no pilot? What should I do?_

Panic started to kick in. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fly these things. She was a Cryo Sleep expert. She handled the people sleeping below. 

Rem sobbed loudly as she punched in a few commands. She felt the ship try to respond…then fall. There was just too much pressure.

_Knives…what have you done! God no, where did I go wrong?_

What if I had done something else? Tried to talk to Knives more. Showed him more how much I loved him. Showed him how special he was and how wrong it was to take life.

Rem toyed with the notion that she should have gone with the boys. She was just throwing her life away.

_There's still time. I could…I could go._

Rem's thoughts drifted to the people sleeping. She knew them all. She knew their faces and their names. She knew who was related to whom…

All of it was part of her job. Despite the fact she had never met one of them while awake, she felt they were all her friends, all her family.

"I can't…Alan wouldn't have. I won't"

But she had to do something…but what.

"Akako Hana…she's a plant. She could…she could change the ships course. She could make the other plants react."

Rem didn't know if this would work. But it was the best idea she had. She had nothing else. Joey was dead…the only man really capable of flying the ships. Rowen could have done it and maybe even Steve…but they were gone. 

This was it. It was all or nothing. 

In all the times that Rem had gone to see Akako Hana, she didn't think she ever got to the Core room so fast. 

She ignored the warning sign…that warned her (in name) to not enter this room. It was off bounded to everyone. Even the captain until they had a plant expert look at it. Steve was supposed to be the expert but he confessed to not really knowing anything about the bulbs themselves. He worked with the computer system attached the bulbs.

The room was forbidden because of Knives and Vash's birth. 

"AKAKO HANA!"

Rem screamed as she ran in. Tears were coursing down her face.

"Please I need your help!"

Rem fell against the glass. Her hands were outstretched as she pressed her cheek against the bulb, hoping somehow, someway that Akako could hear her.

"The ships are malfunctioning! Everyone's going to die! PLEASE Help me!"

Nothing seemed to happen.

Rem's eyes flew back and forth as she looked into the plant. What could she do now? How could she make Akako Hana listen to her? 

"I know you are alive! You made life! You're babies…they are so beautiful! I sent them to the planet already! They'll live…your babies are safe!"

Only silence and the sound of her own tears met her eager ears.

"DAMN IT HANA! PLEASE! I don't want to die! I don't want the people in Cryo to die! All life is precious! Please…I don't know what to do. I can't fix this by myself!"

Rem fell to her knees. 

"I'm so sorry. My little angels…you are perfect. I just wasn't good enough for you."

Rem leaned against the side of the plant. Her mind and body numb with the knowledge that everything she held dear would soon be gone. 

"I hope at least one of the ships make it. That some of the people survive. Else…you two will be alone. Alone on that barrier planet. I'm sorry I left you!"

Closing her eyes tightly Rem felt the ship underneath her shudder. She could tell it wouldn't be long now.

"I should have stayed with you! But I thought I could help! I thought I could be like Alan and be able to save everyone! But it looks like…I'm only human. Not quite good enough."

**********

"Fred, what do you mean by Akako Hana happened?"

"I mean exactly that."

Millie looked down at her hands. She was suddenly very confused. Why would Akako Hana do something that would cause the death of so many people? Didn't she hold true to what Rem said? Didn't she believe that killing was wrong and that no one had the right to take the life of another?

"I'm sorry I don't understand. What happened?"

"Akako Hana woke the other plants to try and save the ship. The plants seeing their own imminent demise started to do something about it. Plants are normally very docile creatures. They sleep…in what Humans call 'outside of time'. From what I was able to gather from Akako, is that the normal plant barely even recognizes humans. They simply don't care. They don't care that humans use them for power…the analogy I believe is accurate is that of a mosquito biting a human while they sleep. The worst that happens is the human my itch from the anti coagulant in the Mosquito's saliva. However, even plants know the difference between living and dieing."

"So the other Plants caused the separation?"

"No."

 ********

**Everything is wrong. **

Akako Hana, who had fallen asleep after the birth of her children, for the second time in her life allowed herself to exist in the waking world. She was upset and didn't know why. She could hear things, sense things, and feel things that made no sense. Everything was wrong and she didn't know why. 

Rem… 

Akako smiled comforted by the familiar presence of her human. She hadn't seen Rem since the birth of her sons. Akako wondered at that, but decided the other humans might have been alarmed by her actions and not allowed Rem to see her. They had seemed rather alarmed by the crying of her children.

Rem is talking to me again…I am happy… 

Akako Hana could hardly hear Rem for some reason. Maybe it was because of the strange sounds echoing through her world. But Rem's voice seemed far away to her. So soft and quiet, despite the emotions behind it. 

"They'll live…your babies are safe!"

My babies? Why would they not be safe? What is happening? 

So confused and starting to become slightly alarmed Akako did something none of her kind had ever done before. She willing left her comfortable and safe haven and slowly descended from her bulb. 

What she saw and felt shocked her to her core.

**The ships are failing! We will die! Rem will die. I will die!**

Akako had never felt fear before. Had never felt the need to survive before. After all she like her kind were not made to live in the mortal world. But she was a living creature, and everything that lives, desires furiously to continue living.

Akako tried to access the network. She was connected she knew to the entire ship. It was how she had been able to tell Rem about her babies so they didn't stay alone for long. When they had been born, Akako had been surprised how very small and helpless they were. She had been upset until Rem came and loved them. Rem had cried in happiness over them. Rem had called them Angels. 

Now she wanted to use the network again and force the ship to change. Force the ship…all the ships to allow life. For if they continued the way they were…all would die. All would cease to live. 

However something was wrong. She couldn't get to the ships computers. The way was severed from her. The humans had taken her off the network. Her power wasn't even being used to run the ship anymore. 

There was nothing she could do to stop the ships herself!

Akako despaired for a moment. She listened to Rem's tears and words of death. She knew she was going to die. Like Akako she couldn't stop it.

I cannot stop it. But maybe… 

Akako searched for her sisters. The sleeping ones that had not understood her desires and need for life. They had been upset and disturbed by her tries and pains. They had in the end helped to tell the humans about her children. Maybe now they could, save, where she could not.

**SISTERS!**

Akako Hana sent all she knew about the situation to her kind. One by one she felt them awaken. None had ever been awake before, but each still had the desire not to die. They knew what emptiness and blackness meant. Despite the fact they never truly lived, they still wanted life. 

So they reacted!

******

"MEOW!"

"ACK!"

Millie jumped nearly a foot when Mr. KeroNeko suddenly jumped on the table in front of her face. He seemed to have forgiven her for disappearing as he started to purr like a little fuzzy motor right off the bat. Millie gave him an annoyed look. She silently wondered how much time he had spent on top of her table while she was away. 

Scolding him lightly for (what else) jumping on the table, Millie took him into her arms. She petted him a moment before letting him drop back to the floor.

"So what happened then?"

Fred shrugged. 

"The other plants did what Akako wanted. They sent new data to the other ships thus insuring their survival. From what I understand, one even managed to avoid crashing. However…their ship, the one that Akako Hana and myself were one was too far into the atmosphere. They couldn't simply start the thrusters to avoid a fatal crash. They had to do more."

"What did they do?"

******

Rem's stared into the computer screen in shock. The other ships…they, the thrusters were turning on. Her heart felt like it was being cramped into her throat. She was so happy. Akako Hana had done it. She knew it had to be Akako, how else would all the plants suddenly start up like this. 

She had almost given up hope. Hope of surviving, hope for the other people, and hope of seeing her twin angels again. Sure Knives had done a terrible thing. But the ticket to the future was always open. They could start over…start over on the planet below them and create Eden together.

Now hope was burning bright and strong within her. 

Suddenly something started to beep loudly from the computer. Gasping at the warning signal Rem looking over what was happening. Surprisingly enough she understood what the computer was blabbering to her about. 

Ship speed and trajectory was something she wasn't really trained for. She understood too fast and not at the right angle. However…the computer wasn't warning her about that. 

What it was saying was that the Cryo Sleep Sections were in danger.

"The ships turning around?"

Rem watched in horror as the ship started to slowly spin on its axle so that in the end the Passenger Section would be out in front. But why do that? 

"A human shield…dear god!"

Suddenly she understood. The plants…the plants were going to use the passenger section to save themselves. There was no way to keep from crashing hard now. This was the lead ship, and thus had entered the atmosphere before any others. It was to far gone to ensure a safe landing. So instead of risking that, they were going to use the Cryo Section as a cushion. 

The computer calculated a 95 percent chance the main ship would survive this way…and a .04 probability of the Passengers surviving. 

"NO! They can't do that! There has to be another way. No one has the right to decide if these people should die! Turning the ship will insure their deaths! THAT'S MURDER!"

Turning from the computer Rem ran up to Akako Hana again.

"HANA! Please! You can't do this! You can't let them do this. All life is precious; we can't just give up on them. Don't give up on them please!! I beg you!"

  
Akako Hana heard Rem and she understood. However she couldn't tell Rem that the humans that had feared what she did had disconnected her. She couldn't tell her that there was nothing she could do now. The other plants on the ship were forcing the ship to turn. They wanted to live even if it meant death to the humans. 

But they don't understand. They don't know. No one has the right to take the life of another. They don't have a right to choose if the humans should die instead of us. They should at least be given a chance.

Suddenly a thought penetrated Akako Hana's thought. This thought scared her. It terrified her of what might happen. Not only would it almost insure her own, Rem's and the other plants death, but also it would only give the humans a very slim margin to survive themselves. 

I could force the computers here to think the ship will explode. The Cryo Section will automatically go into emergency separation. The humans will have a chance at least. A small one, but better than they do now. The way things are they will die. 

But if she did this, her own survival chances were lowered extremly. Rem's would be even less. So the choice was before her. Let the humans die, or kill Rem.

She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. Rem had never told her a story for a situation like this. A situation where she had to chose between two evils. Taking life was wrong, but so was doing nothing when she could do something. 

"I BEG YOU!!"

Akako heard Rem scream. Heard the voice that had soothed and taught her for so long. This was Rem. The human that allowed her to truly live. She had seen Rem's words as if they were happening to her. She had felt love and sorrow. She had felt the wonder of the creation of life. 

This was Rem, the woman that taught and loved her children. The one that called them perfect Angels.

I'm sorry Rem… 

***********

Vash finally came to a stop. Beside him Meryl had finally taken his advice and fallen asleep. She was making the cutest little snoring sounds, soft windy sounds. It amazed him day in and day out how this woman didn't seem to realize how beautiful and special she was.

Behind him his brother was still extremly conked out. It was kind of creepy the way he was sleeping. He looked more like the living dead. He didn't move, didn't even seem to breath. 

But then again he does look a world of better than before. He doesn't have those dark circles under his eyes now. 

Climbing silently out of the car Vash looked over the small house. It was very non descript. It was a one story, and probably one bedroom home. It was made of mud brick with a very simple brown roof. The lights were one so someone…maybe several someone's were inside. 

The house was nothing special…except for the huge vehicle in the driveway. 

"Sand Crawler…where the hell did they get one of those?"

Vash walked up the Sand crawler gently running a hand over the smooth reinforced steel sides. It was perfect, looking like it came from a showroom floor than from a S.E.E.D.S ship over a hundred years ago. 

Vash glanced back toward the car once more before he started to sneak toward a window. He had to see if he could see Millie. Was she ok? Was she a prisoner or what? 

As he came closer to the window Vash could make out voices. One was Millie's…thank god she didn't seem to be in pain, or afraid. The other one was a man's voice, a deep frightfully familiar voice. However he couldn't place where he had heard the voice or why he was making him so antsy. 

"So Miss. Thomson when shall we begin our search?"

Vash lowered himself to the ground and did a good job of an inch worm impression as he moved closer to the window. 

"Um, I guess as soon as I get my stuff."

"Will we go after Vash the Stampede first then?"

Vash froze at the sound of his name. 

_What the hell? Is it a bounty hunter?_

"I don't know. I guess. We already know where Mr. Vash might be. I don't even know where to begin looking for Knives.

Vash frowned. 

_Why does she always call me Mr. Vash but called Knives just that? And why the hell would she want to go looking for him?_

Disregarding that thought and some others that were pressing against his skull. Vash started to slowly pull himself up to try and peek in the window.

"That's simple, use the connection."

"Connection?"

_Connection?_

Now the man's voice sounded confused.

"Did Akako Hana not tell you?"

Akako Hana…red flower. What the hell?

"No, she wouldn't talk about it."

Finally unable to hold out any longer Vash looked into the kitchen.

**"****AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!"******

His high pitch girly scream was heard for Iles.

Instantly three things happened. 

One…Millie and the man inside knew he was there.

Two…both Meryl and Knives were awake with guns out.

And three…faster than either Meryl or Knives had ever seen Vash move; he ran and hide behind Meryl!

"Vash's what's wrong!"

Meryl tried to turn around and face Vash but he was holding her around her waist too tightly. 

"Let go!"

"**IT'S A GHOST! OH MY GOD IT'S A REAL LIVE FUCKING GHOST!"**

Since neither Knives nor Meryl had ever heard that particular word uttered out of Vash's mouth they both blinked at him in surprise. 

Finally Knives asked.

"What?"

"IT'S…IT'S…"

Vash pointed toward the house…and the two people walking out to met them.

"ITS ROWEN!"

Meryl not understanding a word Vash was saying or why some dude named Rowen was so important, was thus surprised when she heard the clatter of a dropped gun. 

Looking over toward Knives, she was shocked beyond belief to see that he had been the one that dropped his gun. It was now lying innocently next to her feet and he was making no move to retrieve it. Meryl knew all to well Knives type. And for someone like Knives to actually drop his gun…well…that really said something.

Knives himself was deathly pale (well more than usual) He also had a decidedly green tint to his skin. He looked scared out of his mind. Which somehow just didn't sit right with Meryl. 

"Am I missing something?"

Kicking Vash in the shin, she forced him to let go. As she stepped out of range Vash instantly dive bombed his brother and held on to him much the same way as he did her. He hadn't even opened his eyes during the feat. 

Knives was the opposite. He didn't seem to be able to blink. He just stared. Finally he spoke again…his voice was shaking, very shaking. 

"He's…de..dead. I killed him. I watched him ge…e…get sucked out into space!"

"Who's Rowen?"

Meryl finally asked. Vash, still cowering behind Knives answered.

"He was a crew member on the S.E.E.D.S ship! He's dead! He died over a hundred years ago!"

Meryl rolled her eyes and sighed. Men, whether they be plant or human were just whining babies.

"Get real you two! HI Millie!"

Meryl deciding to ignore the plants and instead go to greet her missing friend went running toward Millie. 

The two women embraced each other crying tears of joy. 

"Oh Meryl…what are you doing here? Corre told me you guys went after me?"

Meryl smiled up at Millie.

"We found the robbers. They said that you jumped out. We then followed the car tracks back here."

Millie looked over toward the car they had come in and went a shade paler. Meryl frowned at this. In her mind this told her a lot about what happened when Millie was left alone with Knives. Well…told more than what Knives had already told her.

"What is Knives doing here?"

Meryl took a step back to study Millie a moment. The young woman blushed under her friend's scrutiny. However Meryl didn't notice. There was something wrong with the tone of her friend's voice. That didn't sound like a woman scared to death of a man. 

"Well he's the reason we were in this town in the first place. When he found out you were kidnapped he came with us to help. Kind of weird if you ask me."

Meryl looked behind her, her eyes were filled with distrust. 

"I'll tell you want happened later. Anyway, who is this?"

"I am called Fred."

Meryl smiled and turned toward the boys.

"Here that! This is not Rowen! It's FRED! FR..EEE…DDD! You can both stop acting like frightened children now."

Hearing this Vash finally got around to opening his eyes. He also let go of his brother's waist.

"Do you believe her?"  
He whispered to his brother. Knives was still in shock. He had vaguely heard Meryl, but…how in the hell? There was no way a man could look so much like another. He was even wearing the S.E.E.D.S uniform that Rowen had worn. 

Come to think of it…Millie was wearing the same uniform.

What the hell?

Knives eyes narrowed after he finally blinked a few times. His eyes were starting to hurt a little from staring so much.

"Knives…there's no way! He's even wearing the same glasses!"

Vash was clearly frightened…but then again Knives had to admit so was he. 

Suddenly the man…Fred (???) sighed heavily and started toward them. Knives kept his ground…Vash, well Vash yelped in panic did an amazing feat of agility that somehow got him behind the car. Out of the corner of his eyes Knives could see his spiky blonde hair and blue-green eyes peeking over the drivers seat.

"This is ridiculous!"

The man said with quite a bit of disgust in his voice.

"I am not Rowen Zadrakas. I am a model Trigun =)) class six beta zoid humanoid android. Rowen Zadrakas was my late owner. This body design was based off his form."

Vash poked his head fully up from behind the car.

"You're a robot?"

"Yes."

Knives looked at Vash, Vash looked at Knives…and they both blushed bright red. 

"Of god Knives…Meryl's never going to let me forget this. I'll never live it down."

Knives muttered something nasty about a particular short hair human woman that neither Fred nor Vash caught. 

Smiling extremly sheepishly Vash edged around Rowen and ran over to Meryl and Millie. Could things get anymore embarrassing for him. He had just acted like the biggest chicken of the planet…over a damn robot.

Still he doesn't look like a robot. I don't remember any of them looking like that. Damn!

Swallowing his wounded pride the best he could Vash grinned at Millie.

Just by looking at her, she seemed all right. Her coloring was good, no bloody bandages that he could see, and no flushed cheeks to suggest an infection. She looked rather good all things considering. 

"Hey Millie…you ok?"

"I'm good Mr. Vash."

Vash nodded…

"Umm…well I was just wondering…Fred?"

"VASH! Leave her alone she's probably exhausted!"

Vash jumped and took a step away from Meryl. She glared at him just to tell him (not that she needed to) that she was still mad at him from before.

Man her fuse is even shorter than usual.

"Sorry Meryl…its just…"

Vash turned slightly to look at 'Fred'. He shuddered slightly.

"Its hard to see a face from the past like that."

Millie placed her hand on Meryl's arm to save Vash from a further chewing out. She loved Meryl like a sister, but sometimes the girl was just to hard on Vash. Or at least that's what Millie thought. 

She watched as Vash sighed in obvious relief when he realized that Meryl wasn't going to bit his head off. She then turned her attention to Knives. He was still looking a little pale, but other than that he looked wonderful. 

She could hardly believe her luck. Both Mr. Vash and Knives had literally come to her. The only thing to do now was give them the boxes and tell them what happened. After that…

Well after that I have to decide what to do about Knives.

"Perhaps they would like to come in. I believe we have a lot to tell Vash-sama and Knives-sama."

"Sama?"

Vash blinked…he tried but he didn't think he had ever been called sama before.

"Sure go ahead, Fred."

Fred made a graceful gesture, and Vash and Meryl started toward the house. Millie stood back, waiting until they were inside before she turned and walked toward Knives. He was still by the car. Millie swallowed hard feeling more than a little flustered as Knives steel blue eyes followed her every movement. There was something defiantly predatory in that stare. 

Once she was close enough she reached out and ran her hand across the dark green coat. Knives took a step toward her so that they were only inches apart. From the look in his eyes Millie suspected that only the threat of Vash or Meryl seeing them, kept him from kissing her then and there.

Not that she would have minded one bit!

"Hi Knives."

Knives tilted his head slightly in a nod. 

"I'm glad you're wearing the coat. It looks very nice."

Millie glanced to his hip and even more pleased to see the gun hostler that she had given him. Millie blushed as Knives continued to simply stare at her. 

"Say something?"

Slowly he reached out and gently cupped the side of her face with his hand. Millie sighed and leaned her head into the touch as she enjoyed the feel and the warmth of his hand.

He leaned forward a little and Millie couldn't help but wonder if he was going to throw caution into the wind and kiss her.

As it turned out he did not kiss her. Instead he leaned in and stared deeply into her eyes.

"A few shades lighter than the sky…just like I remembered."


	18. THERE HAPPY! throws chapter at rapid ...

AN: Phew…(wipes forehead in relief) I'm glad no one bitched to me that Knives was out of character last chapter. I was afraid that perhaps I over did Knives reaction a little, but then again I felt justified in doing what I did. 

Anyway Enjoy

Vash and Meryl followed Fred into the kitchen. 

Vash looked around curiously mildly surprised at what he saw. The place looked a lot nicer on the inside than the out. The kitchen while not large was very clean and had a rather homely feeling to it. The walls were freshly painted staring back at him in a light pale purple color. There were a couple pictures of fruit and one of a sunset placed neatly on the walls. And a flower curtains in the windows. 

It was all…err…very feminine.

There was a large table set in the middle of the kitchen with enough chairs for all of them. And a strangely familiar black cat sleeping contentedly on said table.

"Please sit. Would you like something to drink? Tea or perhaps some coffee?"

Meryl opened her mouth to protest being served and that she could very well do it herself, but Fred beat her to it.

"Miss. Meryl, I do not mind. It is the way I was programmed."

She sat back uncomfortable but deciding to let it go and let Fred do what he wanted.

"Sure…coffee, black if you would please."

"Got any whiskey?"

*smack*

"OUCH!"

Vash piped up, only to be smacked up side the head by his wife.

"You are not going to get plastered tonight MR!"

"Awww Meryl you're no fun."

Fred's face was neutral as he placed twin cups of hot coffee in front of Vash and Meryl.

Vash made a face at the coffee. He didn't like coffee all that much. Never really had. He could remember watching Rem put down cup after cup, and even as a child who worshiped that woman and wanted to be just like her, he couldn't stand the it. He never understood why people drank the nasty stuff. 

Vash opened his mouth to whine, only to snap it shut when Meryl glared at him. Meekly he took a small sip, which he promptly choked on. 

God it was horrible tasting!!

"(Cough) So…Fred. Where did Millie find you? The only robots I remember were some Med droids and cleaners."

Fred tilted his chin up a little in a gesture of pride.

"I was special order. And Millie did not find me, we found her."

"We?"

Fred looked away, and out the window where Millie was still talking to Knives. He could just make out the two from the window. They were talking, whispering to each other really. Since if they had spoken in normal tones Fred would have been able to hear them. As it was he could not.

"It is not my story to tell."

He finally said facing Vash.

"Hey…"

Meryl suddenly said looking around.

"Where is Millie?"

Meryl stood up instantly worried for her friend. When a murderer like Knives was around you do not trust any disappearances. Especially when said murderer had already expressed an interest in the disappeared.

"I believe Miss Meryl, that she is having a conversation with Knives-sama."

"What!?"

Meryl made to go to the window, however Vash grabbed her by the arm.

"Drop it Meryl. Let um talk."

Meryl blinked in disbelief as her husband. She couldn't believe her ears. With a sound that surprisingly sounded like it should have come from a rabid dog instead of a human, Meryl yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Are you saying that I should just 'let' that monster talk…ALONE…with my best friend! Jesus Vash, he's already confessed to trying to kill her once!"

"DON'T call my brother that word MERYL!"

Vash snapped rising out of his seat.

"TOUGH Vash! That's what he is! You may just want to forgive and forget but I will not!"

Vash glanced at Fred who was listening although trying to seem like he was not.

"I do not want to talk about this right now!"

Meryl rolled her head to the side in a gesture of disbelief. She stomped her foot lightly to empathize the motion.

"I can't believe you Vash! How can you be so stupid!? Sticking your head in the sand will not make it all better!"

Vash was warming up nicely to Meryl's anger. All the stress and anxiety he had felt over the last couple of day was really building up, he felt like he was going to explode.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

Vash suddenly roared making both Fred and Meryl jump from its sheer volume.

"From the moment you met him Meryl you have done nothing but put my brother down! I have asked you nicely TWICE not to call him a monster, yet you totally ignore me!"

"VASH! HE TRIED TO KILL MILLIE! And…have you forgotten what he said yesterday!"

"He's been saying that for a hundred years!"

"He's a murderer VASH!"

"YA WELL SO AM I! ARE YOU GOING TO START CALLING ME A MONSTER TOO!"

Looking frantically between the two, Fred deemed it necessary to interrupt. This was getting way out of hand.  
 "There is no need to fight Miss Meryl, Vash-sama…they are both coming in now."

Fred spoke as smoothly as he could hope to cool tempers. 

Although both fell silent and sat down again, they still glared at each other, this argument was not over…only postponed.

"Knives-sama, would you like so coffee as well?"

Knives, who was coming through the door right then twitched slightly. Fred just freaked him out all the way round. To see someone seemingly living after he killed them (indirectly of course) was disturbing, even to him. Of course it did help a little that Fred acted nothing like Rowen had. 

"No, water will do."

Vash frowned at his brother, worry etched across his brow. Despite their differences, and all the hell that Knives had forced Vash through, Vash still loved his brother dearly. Which was the cause of the fight really, Meryl just couldn't understand that. 

Vash was worried about him. It wasn't right too not eat and sleep for days at a time.

"Come on Knives at least drink some coffee, or something. You haven't eaten in a day and a half."

Knives shrugged as he pulled out a seat and sat down. 

"So…did we interrupt something brother?"

Vash flinched. He didn't like his brother to know that him and Meryl were fighting. Mostly likely he would use it against him to try and convince him all humans were evil again. 

"No…nothing at all."

Meryl suddenly snorted in disgust. She abruptly stood up almost knocking her chair over.

"This is disgusting! Excuse me Millie…I'm not feeling very well. May I lay down on your couch?"

"Uh…sure Meryl. Or if you want there are bunk beds in the Sand Crawler."

"That will do. Thank you Millie."

Millie followed Meryl as she stormed out of the kitchen. She glanced behind her at Mr. Vash and smiled.

"I'll talk to her Mr. Vash."

She whispered quietly so Meryl wouldn't hear. If Meryl thought even for an instant that Millie was 'on Vash's' side then she wouldn't listen and anything Millie had to say would be a wasted effort. 

Fred coughed and muttered something about wanting to check something or other. He quickly left as well leaving the plant brothers alone.

An uncomfortable silence set in. Vash trying to ignore it sipped on his coffee. His face scrunched as the bitter brew and he had to actually fight not to gag. 

"Why do you stay with her brother? Surely the sex isn't that good?"

Vash choked at Knives rather crude and blunt question. 

"I love her!"

He said perhaps more forcible than was needed. Knives gave him a disbelieving look as Vash lifted his chin stubbornly hoping he was managing with the I'm-dead-serious-about-this look. 

Finally Knives looked away and shrugged carelessly.

"You always were the stupid one Vash. I don't see how you could love someone that treats you so badly."

Vash frowned.

"She does not treat me badly!"

"She a demanding, bossy bitch Vash!"

Knives shot back with quite a bit of feeling. It seemed that Meryl dislike was more than mutual.

"We were doing fine until you…you…"

Vash swallowed hard suddenly very nervous. He was treading on dangerous ground. On a topic that more than likely would end with his brother's temper blowing up. And Knives really mad just wasn't something he enjoyed. 

Over the years Vash had done a great deal to try and keep his brother calm. A calm Knives was a slightly less bloodthirsty one. When Knives was calm he was vastly less likely to go out and start randomly killing people. 

So over the course of the years Vash had learned to keep silent on touchy subjects. Killing happened to be one of those subjects…that was the reason Vash didn't want too talk about it. Not only had he trained himself to keep quiet, but it was also to keep his brother somewhat placid.

After the ships had fallen, for 17 years he had silently followed his brother's lead. Letting him do as he pleased and occasionally raising a fuss during the heat of the moment (when he was about to kill someone) usually Knives would stop, although a few times he had not. 

Vash shuddered…he still had nightmares sometimes about those poor souls. Even now he could hear their screams. 

And after Knives had stopped (or not) he fell back into silence. Speaking about it would only anger his brother and cause pain. 

And he did that…over and over again…up until the day when Knives made the guns. Then he had been given no choice but to stand up against his brother. Vash had known if he didn't do something right then, then he might as well kill those people himself. Because standing idle and not helping, when you could was just as evil as if he pulled the trigger himself.

So I shot him and ran away. I waited then over one hundred to face him again. By then he had killed more times than I could count. I never wanted to think about it. I was scared since I let him get away with it, that somehow their deaths were one my soul. I always tried to rationalize my actions. I thought 'I have to stay away. I have the guns, I have to keep them away from him'. God I'm such a coward. Maybe Meryl's right. Maybe…I am being stupid. 

Vash swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth that no longer had anything to do with his coffee and forced the words out. 

"Until you threatened Millie. Millie is Meryl's  friend. They are like sisters."

Knives snorted.

"Like Millie needs another one of those."

Vash shrugged as he held his cup with both hands trying to gather comfort from its warmth. He looked at his two hands. He could only feel the cup with one. The other might as well not been there. His fake arm had no nerves and thus no feeling to it. He might be able to hold the cup, but he couldn't feel its smooth glass, or the heat radiating from the hot liquid it held. 

Vash lowered his head slightly in bitterness. 

This is what I got for being a coward. I refused to face Knives until it was too late. 

I lost my arm, Rem's relative…and the city of July in one massive mistake. 

But what can I do? 

"Knives…about yesterday?"

Knives didn't respond, he didn't even raise his head to look at his brother. 

"I wish you would tell me what's going on?"

Vash trailed off looking at his brother for any kind of sign. However Knives didn't even twitch to say he had even heard his brother. But then again…he wasn't getting angry, and that gave Vash some courage to continue probing.

"Brother, why did you come to this town? Was it because of Millie?"

"I already told you Brother."

Knives said softly, as he sneered the word brother.

"I haven't beaten Millie as chess yet."

Vash shook his head. He didn't believe that for one second. Although he didn't try to pry into his brother's head, he could still tell there was much more than just that.

"That's not it."

"Shouldn't you go and try to make up with your pet? She's probably waiting for you."

"Uh?"

Said Vash suddenly very confused. 

"You can tell her if you want, that I'm not quite ready to destroy the humans. And she certainly doesn't need to worry about the tall one. So she can at least try to relax. "

 "Knives?"

Vash started feeling a little more than concerned. What the hell was going on? He didn't understand anything his brother was doing. All the normal mannerisms and signs were mixed up. He simply couldn't guess at what his brother was thinking. Even their mental link together was totally blank. It was weak, to the point that he could barely feel it, even though he was right beside his brother. 

Once again Knives refused to meet his brothers eyes. Vash frowned, but slowly stood up anyway. There was nothing more he could do really.

"Ok Knives…behave all right."

*****

"Meryl? Were you and Mr. Vash having a fight?"

Millie peeked from under her bangs as she spread a blanket over one of the bunk beds. 

She studied her friend for a moment as she made the bed fit for sleeping.

Meryl was very tense. Millie could literally see this tension by the way she moved and by how stiff she kept her spine. The poor woman didn't even seem to notice that her hands where clenched so tight that the knuckles were white? Or how she gritting her teeth together in anger. 

Meryl was pissed!

"Sometimes that man's the limit!"

Meryl suddenly snapped at nothing. Millie was expecting this outburst, so she didn't even flinch. She had traveled with Meryl as her partner for a very long time. She knew exactly what to expect from her friend…especially when she was mad.

"Don't be so harsh Meryl. I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is best."

"That just it!"

Meryl said a little louder than was necessary. She tossed her arms up in a gesture of total frustration. Millie raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen Meryl this upset since Vash had got wasted at that bar in Campel city and accidentally wrecked the place.

"He's not doing anything!"

Suddenly Meryl was right beside her. Millie blinked.

"Millie are you alright? Knives didn't hurt you did he?"

"What?"

Meryl leaned forward a little and placed her hand on Millie's arm. 

"Knives told us he tried to kill you before. He didn't do or saying anything outside did he?"

Millie tried really hard not to blush. It didn't work. Millie felt her cheeks heat up and she was suddenly very glad that the Sand Crawler was as dark as it was. 

"He told you? What else did he say?"

"Other than he wants to destroy the humans species? Nothing really…and that scares me. I don't know what he's planning."

Millie sighed softly. She had been afraid that maybe Knives had let something slip about them. And explaining why she would kiss a man like Knives was not something that Millie was looking foreword to doing. Of course she should have known that Knives would have been just as mortified as herself if anyone found out about…their kisses.

"So he's still raving about killing humans? I would have thought he would have dropped that already."

Millie forced a laugh. However inside she was a little worried. Granted she didn't know Knives all that well, but he didn't seem the type to make idle threats. 

Meryl shook her head. She was so tired. Tired of being on edge and tired of fighting Vash. She tried…but failed to keep her eyes dry. A single tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek

"Vash won't say anything to him. I don't want another episode like with Legato."

"It's ok Meryl. I swear it is."

Millie felt suddenly very bad about keeping her and Knives relationship a secret. Meryl was worried and stressed over trying to figure out why Knives would come to this town…and Millie had the answer (she thought). Yet she couldn't tell her the truth. More than likely that would just make her worry more. Meryl hated Knives. She didn't trust him and if she knew about them she would have a heart attack.

Well…at least I think I have the answer. I hope he missed me as much as I missed him. I hope he wants…what I want. 

The thing about that was, was that Millie didn't know what she wanted. She knew she loved Knives. She got all sad and depressed when he wasn't around. 

And now he's here…I feel…I feel wonderful. I'm so happy, even though I'm worried about Meryl. I'm still happy that he's here

"Millie…what happened at the house? Why was Knives so obsessed about finding you?"

"I don't know."

Millie said trying to sound innocent. She then chuckled softly.

"I guess I made an impression. He's even wearing the clothes I bought him."

One of Meryl eyebrows went up, and Millie cursed herself for letting that slip. 

If there's anything to find out other than the past. I don't know what Knives wants. 

"Really…"

Meryl said drawling out the word. She tapped her finger lightly against her chin.

"Now that you mention it, I remember Vash mentioning that this was the first time he had seen Knives in 'normal' cloths."

"Meryl, you really should go to bed. You're exhausted."

"You're not putting me off Millie! What happened in that house!"

"What do you mean?"  
Millie squeaked half a hair away from spilling the entire truth.

"Duh! What happened when Knives tried to kill you? You keep changing the subject…he didn't really hurt you did he?"

Millie didn't know how she kept the look of relief off her face. She had been scared too death for that second, that somehow Meryl had seen the truth behind everything. Millie wouldn't doubt it one bit if Meryl did figure it out. She was way to perceptive for her own good. Although in favor of Millie, Meryl would probably deny it for quite a while like she had done with Vash. 

"I'm not sure I should tell you. It would just make you upset. After all I'm not hurt."

"Tell me!"

Millie sighed.

"He almost to cut my throat."

Millie pointed to the tiniest of scars. It didn't look like anything, especially something that could have been life threatening. Scars from mosquito bites have looked worst.

"Oh Millie…"

Meryl whispered…

"He didn't do it Meryl! He didn't kill me, or even hurt me really. That's what's important. I know you don't like Knives, but…I don't think he's all that bad."

"But all those things he said?"

Meryl looked confused, worried and scared all at once. It was strange…Millie had never seen her this upset over something. In fact she had never seen her boss be anything but fearless. It kind of worried Millie. 

Is Knives really scaring her this much? Why is she so worried? There's more to this than what meets the eyes. 

"I think…"

Millie started, and felt a blush come to her face. She couldn't help herself, and she really hoped that Meryl didn't see it.

"That Knives doesn't know how to act any other way."

Millie felt her face redden more as she thought back to their time together. During that entire time Knives had seemed rather confused. He asked questions that hadn't made sense. And responded with anger when challenged in any way. 

She was just guessing of course. She didn't know Knives all that well. But it was just something she had thought about and this was the answer that came. 

"Who knows, maybe he's being so nasty because he feels threatened by your relationship with Vash?"

Millie smiled softly when Millie looked anything but convinced.

"Don't worry Meryl. Mr. Vash loves you very much. That's all that really matters. What happens with Knives will happen. You just worry to much."

"You're right Millie."

Meryl chuckled softly.

"You're always right."

Millie didn't know what to say to that. Hell she didn't even know what Meryl meant. However she decided not to press the issue and quickly left so Meryl could sleep in peace.

Once she was out of the Sand Crawler, Millie breathed in deeply. The night air was very cool, bordering on cold. But she didn't care, it was fresh and clean feeling. It cleared her mind and lifted her spirits. And that was something she really needed right now.

She didn't want to admit it, even to herself. But she was scared…well terrified really, of her still growing feelings for Knives. Hell just being around him, made her feel funny inside. 

And she hadn't even really got to talk to him yet. 

Oh what am I going to do? What should I do? 

Well first thing first. She had to give Mr. Vash and Knives the black boxes their mother had given her. However…

I'll wait until tomorrow morning. They're all exhausted. It can wait until then.

Millie nodded to herself as she took note of Vash climbing into the sand crawler. He probably hadn't even noticed her. 

She smiled and quietly moved away out of hearing range. If she knew Meryl and Vash…well…she didn't want to hear anything embarrassing.

Once she was sure she was out of hearing Millie sat down in the sand. The sand was still warm from the double suns daytime heat. It was comfortable and rather relaxing. 

Especially since she could both look out to the city Barbell far off in the distance, or as she was doing now, looking up at the stars. 

It's so beautiful out here. Cola's small enough that any lights don't mess with the beautiful sky. Not only that…but I can just make out the glow of Barbell's plant. Nothing quite like it.

Millie drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. 

Should I tell Knives how I feel? I'm sure he feels something for me. Why else did he comment my eyes? 

Still Millie couldn't help but feel…a little apprehensive about coming clean with Knives. He just wasn't some guy down the road. He was a hundred plus year old plant. He's seen things Millie could only imagine. He's caused pain and death, and was the soul reason they were even on this planet. 

Knives had done such terrible things. 

He murdered Wolfwood.

A frown graced Millie's face. Truth be told…she really didn't blame Knives that much. She didn't know why. Maybe because it was technically Legato that had killed Wolfwood, or maybe…maybe she just didn't want to blame him. 

However She didn't want to delve to deeply into those thoughts. They were bad thoughts with agonizing emotions. After all if she blamed him for that particular pain, she would hate him. 

Who said 'it's a thin line between love and hate'. I wonder if anyone else has ever proved it more true than myself?

As Millie watched the glow of the plant in the distance flickered. Strangely enough she thought she could almost feel it. She could sense on another level a strange humm from that direction. 

Wolfwood's just another push against Knives. There's so much against him, logic says I should just stop now. I shouldn't be thinking about this even!

Millie leaned forward so that her chin rested on her knees.

He hurt me so badly when he told me about Wolfwoods betrayal. He didn't have to say that! Wolfwoods dead…what was the purpose of saying that!

Still…no matter how hard she tried, and she did try, she couldn't hate Knives. 

In fact every argument only cemented her feelings. 

I'm going crazy! This isn't normal. Any sane person would see where this is going.

Millie looked longingly up into the star lit sky.

Are you up there somewhere Mr. Priest? Is what I'm feeling for Knives wrong? I know I'm probably being silly…but, he seems so very lonely.

Millie had to fight back tears.

Just like me. 

She shook her head. She didn't even know why she was thinking about Wolfwood right now. Of course she still missed him terribly, and the pain she felt from his death was by no means gone. However…she had come to terms with his untimely death. She had talked to him…talked to the sky for many, many days afterward. She had poured her heart out to his spirit. 

She had no regrets, except maybe the one that sometimes whispered that she should have gone had helped him in the street that day. So…in her heart and dispite the fact she tried to bring it up, Wolfwood had nothing to do with how she felt toward Knives. She wasn't She wouldn't use Wolfwoods death as a means to force bad feelings…it just wasn't the way she worked. 

And now I'm here…Knives is here. 

Well he was here, but she had no idea what to do about it. 

Should she just go into the house now 'Glomp' him and express words of undying love? 

Millie rolled her eyes at that. Ya she could defiantly see that going over well. He would probably freak out and never talk to her again. 

In the distance the plant flickered again. Millie watched the beautiful lights created by the beautiful creature. 

Akako Hana said that plants sleep most of their lives. I wonder if they dream then? And if so what do they dream of?

Feeling the chill of the air Millie sighed deeply and got to her feet. After brushing the sand that clung to her off, she started toward the house again. A nice cup of Tea sounded 

wonderful to her right now. 

It happened then…taking her totally unaware and unprepared!

One moment she was fine…the next Millie was lying on the ground grabbing her head as the worst headache of her life hit her.

Millie couldn't do anything for a few seconds as pain like she had ever felt pounded between her eyes. She couldn't even breath it hurt so badly, much less scream. A small gasp escaped her lips as she closed her eyes tightly to try and fight off the pain. Unable to help herself a single tear traced a line down her cheek.

Then slowly…the pain melted away, leaving only a mild tingling feeling to prove it had ever happened. 

Breathing hard Millie sat up in the sand. 

WHAT THE HELL!

Gently she rubbed her temple still feeling a little weird. 

"What the hell was that?"

"So you felt it. I thought you would."

Millie jumped as Fred's smooth voice broke the silence of the night. 

He reached out and help her to her feet. Then kept a grip on her arm to steady her. 

The world spun wildly for a moment before finally settling down.

"Fred?"

Fred didn't say anything as he looked away and out into the desert. Millie vaguely took note that he was looking in the direction of the hidden space ship.

"Fred, what was that? I know you know…tell me!"

Fred looked back at Millie. His dark brown eyes were rather piercing considering they weren't real. Millie gazed back at him with what she hoped was a strong expression. 

"You felt…Akako Hana."

"Felt her? What the hell does that mean?"

Millie actually voicing the curse word, spoke a lot about how upset she was. That was just not normal! People didn't suddenly feel like they were dieing only to be ok the next moment. That had hurt even more than getting shot. And she was dead serious about that too! Never had she felt anything like it! And she didn't want to ever again. 

She felt deep in her soul, all the way to her bones that something had just happened. Something that Fred knew about and wasn't telling her. 

"You felt…through you're connection. I'm only surprised that Vash-sama and Knives-sama didn't feel it."

"What? Connection…that's the second time you mentioned that."

Fred turned toward her his expression grim.

"Why do you think you could talk to Akako Hana? Why was you able to see her and speak to her?"

"I don't know? She wouldn't tell me."

"And maybe for good reason. It's still very new and raw. I'm actually worried about that. What's happening may be too much for you. In fact this is the reason Akako sent you away with those boxes. She wanted you to be away when this happened.

"When what happened?"

Millie gasped as she felt another wave of pain. It was smaller this time. Nothing compared to the first. She didn't even fall, but of course that might have had more to do with Fred holding her up than anything else.

"Fred? What is happening? Please tell me."

Millie finally gasped out when the pain stopped.

Slowly Fred nodded. He actually looked sad, like he knew of some grim thing and had accepted what it meant. Millie didn't like that look one bit.

"Akako Hana….Millie, she is…"

**To be continued…. **

AN2: BWWHAHAHAH (blink blink) umm sorry about that. 

Anyway I'm doing this AN2 as a courtesy to all you fans out there. Sorry about the cliffy but as an EVIL authoress I felt it was my duty to do something evil like this to really…well to tell the truth I wanted to piss you all off. Hehehe. Anyway sorry about not updating at lucky 300. You guys took me by surprise and I wasn't able to write fast enough. Also I just wanted to say…

Go to my website…I have the 'Lost Chapter' of CHECKMATE there. You know…the lemony chapter. 

I also have a wonderful story up called Ensuing Chaos by MoMo. 

Which I highly recommend you all read. In fact if you all read and review her (on ff.net), I might be able to post another chapter in another day or so…(hint hint) I just feel so bad for her, she has such an awesome story but hardly any reviews. 

So all you die hard fans of CHECKMATE…get to work!!!!

Ok I'm done now. Peace.


	19. says in hypnotic voiceREVIEWREVIEW!

AN: (shakes head) Oh boy what am I doing? Well here it is another chapter gone by and I basically still left you with more questions than answers. (evil grin) Um…this almost gets into a R rating but not really. So that's just a small warning for all that need it. 

Thanxs to you all that Read and Reviewed MoMo's story Ensueing Chaos. 

Both she and I are happy now. Hopefully more of you will get around to reading it, because the truth is. Ensueing Chaos just kicks ass!

Also, I'm working on my site and need some Fanfiction and Art. (hint hint)

Ok that's enough for now. 

Enjoy.

P.S. 

If I get…oh I don't know 420 reviews I've got a really nice pic of Millie and Knives kissing I might be willing to post. hehehe

Two choices, two paths, each leading into an unknown future. 

How can one see into the darkness and know which is truly the right choice? 

Is there a difference between what is evil now, and what will become evil.

We are judged according to our actions, our choices. We make our choices. 

Yet how will we know how time will see us?

How will we know the right choice?

**************

_Akako Hana…she made the cryo sleep section separate from the ship?_

Rem looked up in shock at the softly glowing bulb. 

She was confused, and scared. She knew what the separation meant. It meant that the ship would most likely either break up in the atmosphere, or be totally destroyed in the crash. Like any creature, she was scared of death. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want Akako Hana to die. 

However, in her mind she had hope. The other ships would survive, and the passengers from this ship had a small chance to live. It was extremly small chance, but it was better than what it had been. 

For herself and Akako Hana…the odds were not so good. 

Sensors from the computer screamed at her that the ship was simply going too fast. There was no way they would survive a crash landing. The impact would liquefy her bones inside her body even before she was killed from getting thrown. 

Akako Hana had a far better chance at survival. So did the other plants on the ship. They had special 'force fields' surrounding the bulbs that would keep them in place and protect them from any jarring. 

Rem, a simple human, had no such protection. 

"Thank you Akako Hana. I know that had to be hard on you."

Rem sat down beside the bulb and closed her eyes as she ran a hand over the smooth surface. 

Rem had no regrets anymore. And even though she was scared, she had no fear. Strange how that happens sometimes. A person can feel scared, but have no true fear in them. 

Rem knew that her life was going to end. But she was calmed by the knowledge that she had tried her hardest and had done everything she could. She had given her very life so that others would have a chance. 

She smiled softly a tiny tear falling from her eye. She could feel the ship shake underneath her. It wouldn't be long now.

"I will miss you my little angels. Despite the fact our lives have changed directions, I know that we will be together again someday. We are all alive and part of something greater. And as we have made our choices, for good or evil…I trust that you will make the right choices in the end."

_Vash, take care of Knives._

And the room was filled with a bright light as the S.E.E.D.S space ship hit gunsmoke with enough force to leave a crater hundreds of feet deep. 

Metal screamed, sand roared…and the scream of one human was lost in the violence and destruction. Nearly half of the ship was totally destroyed…smashed and twisted into a hunk of metal and plastic that even the builders of the ship wouldn't have recognized. 

The other half mysteriously survived with little damage. 

After it was all over, after the sand had finally settled and half buried the ship, Akako Hana opened her eyes to see the outside. She was terrified of what she would see. 

She had made her choice…and had chosen wrong. She knew this even before the ship had hit the soil. She could still read the computers, even if she wasn't connected to them. She had seen through external camera's her mistake.

The passenger ship had been destroyed in the atmosphere. It had shattered into a millions pieces, and 623 men, woman and children died. 

She also could see now, through the computer…that none of her sister plants had survived. They were all silent. 

And the most painful part of her sacrifice…of her mistake, the human Rem….

She knew the truth even before she set her eyes on the still form.

Rem SaveRem…was dead.  

She was lying innocently at the foot of Akako's bulb. One arm crossed over her face so that Akako could not see her. Black hair still so shiny and soft looking was thrown about in disarray. And even as she watched, a small puddle of blood grew across the cold floor.

Rem's body had surprisingly suffered little damage. However the jolting impact of the ship had caused internal damage. Her organs and brain had been slammed against bone with enough force to cause bleeding and internal damage. 

Death had been instantaneous, Rem had not suffered.

It was that moment…as Akako watched with morbid fascination the bloodstain getting larger, that she finally understood. 

She finally understood death, truly understood it.

Death was an ending to life. Death was eternal and was filled with loss and pain. Death was as empty as space, and just as cold. It had no mercy and took selflessly from the world of the living. 

Death was a dark place.

Akako looked at Rem and felt her heart tear in two. It was an emotional throbbing, but was so intense that it felt like physical pain. 

She didn't want to look, but couldn't tear her eyes away. Rem's body was there, but Rem was gone. She couldn't believe it, the knowledge that Rem had been there only moments before, but was gone now…it was too much for her. She couldn't comprehend it.

She didn't want to comprehend. 

And She cried…for the first time in her life. Tears never seen before in her kind fell from her humanoid face and dripped down below onto her bulb. 

It hurt so much. 

Such was her first experience of what living truly meant.

*************

"So that's what happened."

Millie's lip trembled as she tried, without success to keep from crying. Tears were already, and had been for awhile now, flowing down her face in twin rivers. 

"Yes, Akako Hana tried but failed to save everyone."

Millie nodded, glad that her thoughts about Akako turned out to be true. She had been half afraid that she had killed everyone to save herself. 

"But what does this have to do with my headaches?"

"In the crash, Akako Hana was damaged."  
 "Damaged?"

"Yes, in fact she had been so hurt by the impact that she was forced to hibernate to continue living."

Millie frowned; Akako hadn't looked hurt when she had seen her. Nor was she in any kind of hibernation. She had looked wide and awake. 

Suddenly Millie gasped as something clicked in her brain.

"What…you aren't saying!"  
"Millie, the pains you feel are Akako's pain. She is dieing."

"No."

Millie shook her head, her face that of total disbelief. 

"No, she can't die! SHE CAN'T!"

Millie took a step back. However Fred's grip on her arm didn't let up. It was the only thing that kept her from running away right then. Looking at Fred, Millie frantically searched for anything that might say this wasn't true. A lie, or even the glint of amazement that might imply this was a joke. 

She saw nothing but his grim seriousness.

"We have to help her! Vash…Knives, they'll know what to do!"

Fred shook his head.

"Miss. Thomson, she will be dead within the next few moments. Nothing, not even her children can stop it."

"No…"

She said again.

"She can't die Fred. She hasn't met her children yet! Knives and Vash haven't seen her!"

Fred shook his head.

"They were never meant to see her. Why do you think she gave you those two boxes?"

Millie's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She had no answer, none that would have made sense anyway. 

"I don't understand?"

Millie said yet again. It seemed that she had been saying those words a lot lately. 

"Akako Hana has been in hibernation. She knew she only had a few moments of life left when she went to sleep. She had been waiting…putting off her death so to speak all these years waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Fred smiled sadly. His face was as gentle as she had ever seen it and it made her wonder if he did understand death, even if he denied it. 

"For someone to bring news of her children. She had been waiting for you."

Millie's face suddenly fell into an expressionless mask. Fred let go of her arm but Millie made no move to run away. Her lip quivered, but that was the only sign of emotion on her face.

She had once said that Knives had a perfect poker face, well she was blowing him away now. Not even Fred's sharp eye could tell what she was feeling. 

"Its over now…"

She finally whispered softly. Fred didn't bother to ask what she meant. He knew all to well what those three simple words meant. 

Akako Hana had pasted to the next world. 

"Its strange Fred? I didn't notice it until it was gone. I could feel her."

Millie looked down at her feet not wanting to meet Fred's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Akako Hana ordered me not to. You had to be away when it happened, else Akako drag you into death with her. She didn't want that."

Millie nodded.

"I'm going in now."

Without even looking up, Millie started toward the house. She didn't see Fred turn to look at her with concern in his eyes, nor did she even hear the goings on in the Sand Steamer. Her mind was far away and in pain. 

She'll never get to meet them.

Millie shook her head trying to clear it. From what she could tell Akako Hana had been due to die for over a century. Only staying in a deep hibernation, defiantly not living, had been able to save her for this long. 

But that knowledge didn't make her death any less painful. Millie had only known her for a few days, yet she felt so much closer. 

I had actually felt her death. I felt the pain, and then the nothingness when she died. Why? Is it because of that connection everyone keeps talking about? But what do they mean by that? Why me? I'm human, and up until I met Vash I knew nothing about plants or 'plant walkers'. 

Millie suddenly realized that she hadn't got her question answered about the connection. She stopped her hand on the door to the kitchen. She thought about it a moment. It was a big question…and she really wanted to know. 

She shook her head and opened the door. She wouldn't be able to listen very well at the moment anyway. Not only that…she didn't want anymore-unwanted surprises. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear why all this was happening. 

"Millie?"

Millie startled as Knives cool smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up her heart welling with love as she looked into his blue eyes.

Oh my god. I never noticed before…Knives has Akako's eyes. They are the same color.

Millie's lip quivered again as she thought of the plant woman that had saved her life. 

It wasn't fair! This couldn't be happening. She had wanted so badly to be able to tell Knives he had a mother. She wanted to take him to the plant and introduce them. She wanted to explore the ship with him and ask questions about the things she saw. 

This was supposed to be a happy time. But instead…

"Why are you crying?"

With a sob Millie suddenly ran into Knives chest. She was crying loudly now as she gripped his coat drawing him closer to her. 

Knives made a strange 'omphf' sound as she impacted with his body. He then blinked a few times before encircling his arms around her. Leaning forward slightly he rested his chin of the top her head. 

For a moment he just let her cry. He had no idea why she was crying…but he could sense she needed to do this. Sometimes a person just had to exhaust themselves, and immerse themselves into an emotion up to the point nothing else mattered, whether it be anger, hate…or sadness. 

Finally after she had thoroughly drowned his coat Knives spoke.

"Why are you crying?"

Millie sniffled (rather cutely Knives thought) and looked up at him. Her eyes normally so pale were sparkling bright with her tears. Her face stained with tears was a flushed red across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Knives breath caught in his chest, as a familiar hot pang shot through his body. 

She was so beautiful. 

Gently he wiped some of the wetness off her face with his thumb. He watched fascinated as she blinked slowly. Her lashes were so long and thick, they framed the eyes he loved so very nicely. 

"I'm sorry Knives."

"Sorry for what?"

He asked softly. He leaned forward a little and whether Millie knew it or not she leaned toward him in response.

"I wanted you to meet her."

Millie looked away from his face as more tears fell.

"But it seems like it wasn't meant to be."

Knives titled his head slightly in confusion. He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but strangely enough he found himself holding her tighter. One of his hands almost on its own accord wrapped around her waist, and the other tangled itself in her hair as he drew her closer. 

"It's ok."

Millie opened her mouth…and slowly started to tell Knives everything. She spoke of the strange voice in her head, and of the metal box called an elevator that took her deep underground. She spoke of seeing Akako Hana for the first time, of her awe of seeing something so beautiful. She talked about the med-bots and Fred. She even mentioned all the cars she saw. 

Millie couldn't see Knives face. But she could feel him getting more and more tense. His body was hard and coiled like a spring about to explode. For this reason Millie neglected to tell Knives about the connection…and about the story with Rem. She knew just from what Mr. Vash said (and her own judgments) that speaking of that woman would only upset him needlessly. 

Rem's role in his birth was a tale for another time.

She also didn't mention the boxes yet. Millie wasn't sure what was in them but she wanted to surprise the brothers with them. 

"She's dead Knives. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you as soon as you came!"

Millie lost herself in his coat again as she waited for him to say something. 

"My true mother…"

Knives lips moved slightly, his eyes darting back and forth. He seemed not able to speak, or more likely did not know what to say. His face was that of some inner fight, inner conflict that he was having. Although of what Millie couldn't tell. 

Millie felt his grip on her tighten almost painfully, but she didn't mind. At least he wasn't knocking her aside in anger. She had been so afraid he would be angry with her for not telling them right away. 

"I'm sorry Knives."

Her voice seemed to draw him out of whatever conflict he seemed to be having. He looked into her eyes and Millie was surprised to them that they had a slight tinge of moisture in them. 

"Its not your fault. Even if we had left the moment we came…even then we wouldn't have made it."

Millie nodded glad that he was taking this so well. She leaned against him again for a few silent moments. Each thought their own thoughts and listened to each other breathing. 

"Millie?"

He said finally his voice low and husky. Something in the tone of his voice really struck a cord in Millie. She instantly swallowed hard as her mouth went dry. Suddenly out of breath, at what that tone might mean, she looked up at him again. If it was possible Knives brought her closer to him. They were now touching feet to chests. 

"I have a question for you. Do…I mean, do you think of before, about us?"

Millie blushed slightly as she thought about the dreams and thinking she had done. There was hardly a day (hell there was not a day period) that she didn't think about him. 

However she didn't tell him this, instead she simply nodded. 

Knives smiled and Millie's heart fluttered away. 

How could she have such feeling for this man, she didn't understand it. Everything he did just cemented her feelings deeper and deeper. It felt almost now that his name had been engraved in her heart.

"Millie, I thought of it often too. Can we…"

Knives broke off as Millie suddenly grabbed his head and brought it down to meet her lips. 

Electricity jolted, mountains crumbled, and Knives very being was shaken to the core as he felt the soul-searing kiss melt into his lips. 

With a harsh groan he forced Millie's head closer to his as he plunged his tongue into her warm cavity. Millie didn't protest the rough motion and in fact responded just as unforgiving as her tongue waged war with his. 

He could taste her; it was exactly like he remembered…so sweet and so very unique. 

For two and half months now he had dreamed and thought of this and now he couldn't get enough of it. Drawing back a little Knives bit into Millie lips, almost but not quite hard enough to draw blood. She moaned at the pleasure pain he was causing.

She found herself opening his coat so she could be closer to him. Her hands roamed his wide chest and sculpted abs through his shirt. She wished fervently that she could take that off as well. But that would require they stop kissing long enough to remove the cloth. And well…she didn't feel like doing that right now. 

Finally the need to breath overrode all other senses and Millie and Knives broke apart. 

Both their faces were flushed, and they were out of breath. They looked at each other in wonderment and question. 

Both had questions…but neither of them knew the answers. 

Knives was first to break out of whatever had come over them. He took a deep breath the blush still flaming across his features.

"Will you…take me to her?"

Pain flashed across Millie's face as she remember the reason why she was in the kitchen to begin with. However surprisingly the pain was more bearable now that her and Knives were together. 

We're together now. But who knows for how long. I don't know what Knives feels. 

Millie forced the unpleasant thought from her mind. She didn't think she could live without Knives now. 

It was so strange. She had always considered herself a strong person. A girl that didn't have to have a man to get through life. 

And that was true in a way. She could still live. She would survive if Knives left this house right now and never came back. Her Momma had taught her better than to live her life whining over what might have been. But if he left…if Knives just took off, she would be hurt. And she had no idea how long it would take her to get over him…if she ever did. Ya she would go on with life, but it just wouldn't be the same. 

_Momma taught me better…but she also taught me to fight for what I wanted!_

Millie knew what she wanted. Getting it would be difficult she suspected, but as far as she could see her only obstacle to getting what she wanted was Knives himself. And that was an obstacle she was going to overcome.

She was a strong woman, and a strong woman does not take no for an answer!

Millie smiled at Knives as she made up her mind. Knives was hers…she didn't care what she had to do. But he was not getting away!

"I will."

She said simply smirking at the knowledge that Knives had no idea what he was getting into. 

Smiling back Knives nuzzled the side of her neck making Millie gasp. She could feel his breath against her skin, making the little hairs there stand up and prickle.

It tickled and she couldn't help but giggle, and squirm slightly against him. 

"Stop it, that tickles."

"hmmm"

Was all Knives said as he kissed her neck, slowly trailing up the graceful lines to her chin and face. He left tiny peeks all along her cheek and a few small kisses to her mouth. 

Millie smiled; leaned back slightly and just enjoyed the attention. 

"When do you want to go?"

Millie shivered as she felt Knives unzip the front of her jumpsuit a little. Just enough so he could kiss her collarbone. The sound of the zipper was strangely exciting. 

"hmmm whenever. As soon…as possible."

He said his voice muffled against her skin. 

Millie chuckled as she tugged on his shirt a little so she could feel his skin. She felt him quiver slightly as her fingers brushed across his side and stomach. She could feel he muscles underneath respond to her, jumping under her fingers.

"Well, that means we would have to stop."

Knives licked her then and the feeling of his wet tongue against her skin was almost more than she could bare. She moaned softly digging her nails into his skin.

"Stop?"

He asked as traced an outline on her skin.

"No, don't stop."

She answered breathless. 

Millie squeaked in surprise as Knives suddenly grabbed her bottom and lifted her up and sat her down on the table. The motion was effortless, despite the fact she probably weighed about the same as him. It was another reminder at how terrible strong Knives was.

However she didn't dwell on this as Knives stepped in-between her legs and kissed passionately her. She was further distracted from any and all thoughts as he brushed his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth again to welcome the battle of the tongues that ensued.

After a few heated moments, Millie stopped kissing his lips and instead moved to his ears. She seemed to remember an earlier encounter with them in a certain cave. :)

She heard Knives quick intake of breath as she exhaled pointed against his ear. Smirking to herself she nipped it before letting her tongue explore the sensitive lobe. 

Millie could feel his body shake against her as his breathing became very ragged.

She held her breath in surprise as Knives very timidly brushed his hand across her still clothed breast. It was a surprisingly unsure gesture from a man she had always assumed just took what he wanted.

"I want you."

Knives suddenly blurted out taking Millie unaware. She just wasn't used to someone being so blunt and honest. 

Millie suddenly became aware of something pressing against her inner thigh. Something hard and throbbing…two guesses what it was, and the first didn't count. 

She blushed bright red as she started to stammer a little. This had been unexpected. Granted she loved Knives and wanted him…but was she ready for **THAT**. 

She wasn't sure. 

"uh…I..um.."

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened. 

Knives head shoot up with a snap so quickly it was audible; his eyes were the widest she had ever seen.

Millie twisted around just in time to see Fred blink in mild surprise. He raised an eyebrow at them but didn't seem disturbed in the least. 

"You know people eat there right?"

He said simply before turning right back around and leaving. 

Millie buried her face into Knives neck and couldn't help but giggle.

She was so embarrassed that she was sure she would die. 

Knives seemed just as put out if the blush spreading across his face was any indication.

"Well…"

Millie said to try and lighten the mood.

"At least it wasn't Meryl or Vash."

Knives looked so mortified as he cleared his throat trying to get control over himself.

"Grab some things…we'll be leaving."

Millie blinked up at him confused.

"Aren't we going to take Mr. Vash along as well?"

Knives shook his head a strange expression fluttering across his face.

"No doubt he'll follow us whether we want him to or not. But…I want to see this place first."

Millie nodded and slipped off the table once Knives stepped back. She was a little saddened that Fred had interrupted them. But then again she was relieved as well, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for what Knives was asking. 

Now, she had a little time to think about it and decide. 

********

Knives watched as Millie left to get her things. They would be gone a few days at least. Luckily there was already food, water and some camping supplies in the car. He didn't think they would stop until they got the ship…but one never knew. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

He took a deep breath, wishing with everything in his being that he could take the time for a shower before they left. A very **VERY** cold shower. His deep breath hardly did anything to calm the fire raging through his veins. 

Who knew that a woman could do that to a person? He certainly hadn't known.

And it surprised him to no end that…he MILLIONS KNIVES had been willing and ready to strip her right there on the table and have his way with her. 

He hadn't cared that his brother and the baka's pet where only meters away. 

What was it about that woman that totally striped him of any sort of brains and self-control? 

Knives shook his head still embarrassed that he had lost control like that. 

Ok…first things first. Fred.

Knives adjusting his cloths so a certain still excited part of him wasn't visible went after the robot. 

He needed to tell the thing a few things before they left. 

As it turned out Fred hadn't gone far. Only a few feet away from the door. 

Knives eyes narrowed as he regarded the robot. He didn't like Fred! Well actually he hated the thing. Looking like Rowen was a dirty undermined trick if you asked him. It was just something the cybog used to unsettle him. And the thing was…it worked. 

And although Fred acted nothing like the Rowen he had know as a child…he still couldn't help but see Rowen. 

Knives closed his eyes. He could still see Rowen crazed face. He had been screaming inside his mind. Screaming for Knives to let him be and to stop it.

_I had forced them both to lie about Steve. Although they didn't know it._ _They didn't suspect I was manipulating them until I forced Rowen to shoot Mary. Only then did he realize he wasn't in control of his muscles. _

Knives smiled at the pleasant memory. True, Rowen hadn't done anything to him, and was actually rather nice and pleasant…but he was only human. 

It's amazing what I could do on those ships. Each one had up to 10 different plants on board. The power I could control when they were together like that. Amazing…

The only bad thing about the experience was a mistake he had made. Still being new to his mental powers he hadn't withdrawn quick enough from Rowen's mind when he died. 

It was terrible…so much pain and suffering, the screaming and the suffocation. All that Rowen felt he had himself.

That was part of why Knives was so uncomfortable around Fred. His face forced Knives to remember his mistake. 

It could have killed me if I stayed with him any longer. If I had been just a little slower that human would have dragged me into death.

Knives shuddered slightly. Dieing was one thing, but having a human kill him…that was just plain embarrassing. 

"Fred!"

Knives wanted to scream at the robot, but kept his voice down to avoid alerting his brother. 

The robot sighed annoyed.

"If you are afraid I shall 'tell on you' then just stop now."  
Fred turned toward him.

"I won't tell."

Knives let his eyes narrow a little. However he knew enough about robots to know they couldn't lie. They could keep things to themselves but if they promised not to tell then they wouldn't. 

"We're are going to the ship."

Fred looked mildly surprised. Knives frowned deeper at this. Fred's calm programmed emotions were really starting to get to him.

"What is the password to get in!?"

"There is no password. Its voice coded."

Knives twitched…that was not a good answer.

If it was voice coded, without the particular voice, or the plant, they couldn't get in.

"Is it your voice?"

Knives asked hoping against hope. However he could already see his plan of exploring a basically un-tampered with S.E.E.D.S ship being crumbled before his eyes. 

"No."

Knives cursed.

"Its Millie-sama's voice."

"WHAT?"

"My former master the Plant Akako Hana has passed everything down to Millie-sama."

"Akako Hana…my mother?"

"Yes Knives-sama."

Knives ran a hand through his hair trying to understand.

"So she gave everything to Millie…like in a will?"

"Yes sir. Nothing will work without Millie-sama's permission."

Knives shook his head. He couldn't imagine why the plant would do this. It would have taken some major energy to reprogram the computers to recognize Millie as its owner. Energy the plant shouldn't have used because of the damage. She had basically sped up her death by at least half a day if not more. 

"Alright then. Don't tell my brother where we're going!"

"Is this Millie-sama's wishes as well?"

"Yes, it's your masters wishes!"

Knives snapped annoyed at the machine. It was then he made up his mind. If the facilities still worked, he was going to give Fred a new body. He just couldn't stand to see Rowen form anymore! And if they didn't work, he would fucking destory this damn thing!

Without another word to the robot Knives went over to the car. A quick check proved that Meryl had taken the keys out. He knew it was Meryl because his brother wouldn't have bothered. Vasj knew there wasn't a car on this planet he couldn't jumpstart!

However he didn't start the car right away. Instead he put it in neutral and pushed it out in the direction he planned to go. 

Noticing Millie come out of the house he waved to her. She came jogging up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Vash is still awake. I don't want him to hear me start it."

"Oh."

She said before throwing her stuff in. He faintly noticed a small black box. He wondered a moment what it was but was then distracted. As to his surprise Millie put her shoulder into the back of the car and helped him push. He was once again impressed by her strength as his own workload was lightened considerably. 

She was full of surprises his tall human.


	20. WHahahaha I have destoryed the penquins ...

AN: Sorry for taking so long. Had a uh…slighty bout of writters block. I'm back though and better than ever. 

Also say thanx to Jezzaro. Thanks to the review they sent it, I have finally decieded that 'Yes' this is the final cut of chapter 21. I wasn't sure about…uh…what happens later. (You'll know when you read). I still have some doubts but mostly about what my readers would say about it. I happen to believe it adds to his character and to his unstability. 

Ok I'm done talking now. Have fun enjoy…and beware it getts kind of…R ish at the end.

Why do we live? Why are we here in this world only to have our flame's light die out casting the place in which we existed into darkness? 

Is there such a thing as a soul? And if so are humans the only ones with them? When you look into cat's eyes, do you see only a cat? Or do you see the basic life force of something greater. 

A mother cat goes into a burning building receiving severe burns to save her kittens. Was that Instinct….or something different, something more, something that can only exist in a souled creature? Is it love? 

When a dog gives its life for its master, is it only because the animal was obeying some instinct, or is there more to it. Does the dog love, and does he even realize the consequences of his actions. Death is something that goes against everything in the animal's instincts. Yet the dog and cat risks everything to save another. 

**_Do I have a soul?_**

****

Does something that lives, but does not truly exist in the same sense as you do, even hope to have one? A creature outside of time, that lives in the now, never in the past or future. 

Where do they go…if anywhere when they die? 

Do Plants…and the two that walk among humans have souls?

Does Vash the Stamped have that same basic life force…does Knives? And if not…what then?

Over the course of the century Akako Hana wondered these questions. For what must have been a thousand times she tried to find the answers. 

Was she really alive? Or was she just a machine programmed to believe that they are something different. 

Humans on Gunsmoke didn't even know of her existence. They didn't know of the ones that live outside of time. 

To humans they were machines.

To plants they were what they were.

And to Akako…she didn't know. 

And so for over a century she simply did nothing but think. She remembered, she wondered, she envisioned and she hoped.

This was all she could do after all. She was damaged, damaged beyond repair and beyond hope. It was her punishment for the terrible things she had done.

She had killed the passengers, she had killed her sisters, and worst of all…she had killed Rem. 

She had taken life. And in doing she had gone against everything she held dear to her. 

Rem had told her, no one has the right to take the life of another. 

She had no right. But she still had chosen a path. And that path had been stained with the blood of innocents. 

In this hibernation…she went to places that no normal human could go. She saw colors and strange winds. She heard voices and felt the emotions of others. She couldn't control what she felt or saw and in this place the overload was pain. 

She heard screams that made her ears bleed and felt the knives of every murdering and pain giver on the planet. She couldn't move anywhere and she couldn't search to see what was happening. 

She simply waited, knowing for sure only what was within a few iles of where she lay. Everything else was lost in the storm.

And for over a hundred year she stayed in this terrifying place. 

Rarely, she would allow herself to come back into sleep that her kind usually dwelled in. There she could hear the voices of her sisters. She listened, but never spoke. 

She hoped that someday one of her children would run across a plant, and the plant would awaken to realize what he was. 

For over a century, not one of her sisters spoke of the plant walkers. Which meant they had not realized they existed. For something such as her children, well they would be a great curiosity to the plants. Akako Hana liked to think that her sisters would awaken to meet them and ask questions. For none of their kind had ever existed in the same plane of life as humans. 

And just before Akako had given up all hope, and was even fearing perhaps her children had died…one of her sister spoke. 

For the first time in Akako's life she heard one of her sister actually excited. 

The plant had spoke of pain and death that was to come…She had said something inside had been wrong and…one of them had fixed it. 

She spoke of a blonde that looked-human-but-was-not man that helped her. 

Death was nothingness, death was opposite of life. 

If they knew anything, it was that they did not want death. They all feared and hated it when one of their own actually did die. Through their connections they could feel each other. Death of one, felt like death to all. They felt the darkness and the cold nonbeing that was death.

So this looked-human-but-was-not creature was something to be excited about. 

My child… 

Akako had seen him then, seen him through the eyes of her sister. It wasn't a very clear picture, and she couldn't make out his features. But she still saw him. 

She admired him in his flaring red coat. That was no doubts Rem's influence. Rem had a strange fondness for that color. 

His hair was also sticking up in a spiky mass. For some reason that reminded her of how Rem would describe her Allan. 

Akako had been happier that moment than she had been since Rem died. 

This was one thing she had done right. She had made life. She had made a creature like herself that was not like her. 

That was her child.

She had wondered as she slipped back into hibernation where his brother was. But she didn't worry, if one lived this long then it was likely his brother had as well. 

It was many many days later, maybe even years later, it was hard to tell in the world she lived in, she had seen her son again. 

This time he was saving a plant that had been injured by a human. 

Akako was actually able to watch as the event unfolded because only moments before a sister had been killed. 

She had felt death even in the windswept colored world that she had retreated to. It had been like an ache deep within herself. A deathly coldness had stolen over her limbs and she had seen the dark place of death again. 

That dark place…it was always the same, whether it be human, animal or plant. All things went into the dark. 

That death had forced her to slip into the sleep of her kind. It was there she could see through the eyes of her sister. 

He looked exactly the same. The same red coat, the same spiky hair. 

And this time she could see his face. 

He was beautiful…so very perfect. 

She had been forced to retreat then as her sister was killed that moment. The human that had hurt her…took her with him to the dark place. 

They died together. 

Once again she was forced into her hell. There was nothing else she could do. She had to wait, and hope that someone would come along that she could ask to get into contact with her sons. 

As it was she had wasted too much energy even in the sleep of her kind. If she wanted to be able to actually talk to the one she contacted she had to go back. 

And there she went…until finally something happened. The day she had waited over a hundred years for, had suffered for in an alternate reality for, had come. 

It had come to her in the form of a human girl. A girl so pure and sweet that the very air around her seemed to glow. 

She had been hurt and afraid. But even that could do nothing to damper the aura around her. She had the connection.

That had surprised her. Especially since it was so new and undeveloped. No doubt the child had to be in pain, being so far away. 

Yet that pain did not degrade her. Instead it made her stronger. 

She would live, no matter what happened. The connection even in its infancy could be shattered into a million pieces and she would have lived on. 

She was an amazing human. 

She Akako had called the child down to her. 

She had told her story and had given her gifts to her sons. 

Akako Hana had been so very happy. 

Millions Knives

Vash the Stampede.

She knew her sons. Despite the fact she would never get to meet them face to face. She knew them. Names had a special power. 

With names an individual steps out of the crowd. 

She now knew her sons. They were no longer just her children.

They were, Vash and Knives. 

They had become truly real to her that moment. 

**************

Millie woke up with a start as the car she and had Knives had taken lurched to a stop.

Shaking her head sleepily she yawned and looked around. 

Already her strange dreams of strange voices and stranger places was fading from her mind. 

She smiled as she watched Knives climb out of the car. It was morning, and the first suns light looked extremly good on him. His features were casted in a yellowish soft and so very gentle shine. It made his skin glow in golden tones and his pale blonde hair seem like it was a source of light itself. 

He was so very handsome.

"Where are we?"

She asked as she adjusted her seat to sit upright. 

"Barbell city."

Millie raised an eyebrow. 

"I've only been asleep for a hundred iles? Felt like longer."

Memories of her dream flashed through her mind. Wind and Darkness…she paused trying to bring the more of the dream back to her. However the dream was like sand through an open palm. And that was about all she could remember. 

She shook her head to clear it and then got out as well. They were at a gas station to fill up. 

Knives shrugged as he twisted the top off the tank. Of course she really hadn't expected him to verbally comment on that anyway. If Knives was anything, he was a quite man. He only said what needed to be said.

"I want to stop by the plant before we go."

Millie stopped mid stretch.

"Huh? Why?"

Knives shrugged again as gas started to fill the tank.

"She's upset."

Millie turned to look toward the plant. It was glowing softly but in a way that seemed non-threatening. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable she turned away from the light. 

"Is that why the bulbs glowing?"

Knives jerked in surprise almost dropping the hose and spilling gas. 

"You can see that!"

He asked stunned. Millie frowned not sure what the fuss was all about. After all she had been watching this plant from her house (well the glow it gave off really) since she had moved in. 

"Why? Shouldn't I?"

Knives blinked and didn't answer for a moment. She couldn't read his face as he placed his mask on. Millie frowned damning Knives way to good poker face to hell and back.

"No, I mean it's not important."

"Well, ok if you say so."

Millie said not really convinced, but also not really curious enough to press the moody plant. 

After paying the spider (well Millie did it really, Knives would have had no problem just taking off) they started toward the plant. Knives didn't speak and Millie seemed more than willing not to talk.

And that was a good thing right now. Because Knives was deep in thought. 

She can see the plants energy? But…humans aren't supposed to be able to see that. What the hell is going on here? 

Knives remembered what Millie said about the strange plant she had spoken with.

Millie spoke of being able to talk to Akako Hana. 

Knives knew what that name meant, and what her having that name might mean. So he harshly slammed the thought down. There was no way in hell he was going think about that right now. Besides it couldn't be true…it just couldn't be. 

What he **did** want to think about was the fact that Millie was…well he wasn't sure what was going on.

Maybe I should ask the plant. There's a chance she might know. Maybe Millie will be able to talk to her as well?

A human talking to a plant, and the plant answering back. That was just strange.

Although…Akako was our mother. Maybe she was different from the plants here. 

Knives frowned deeper as he glanced at Millie. She was already asleep again. 

He wondered briefly if she was dreaming, and if so what about.

His own dreams had been strange the last few months. He wondered if Millie's dreams were weird.

What am I thinking? My dreams have nothing to do with her. Dreams are nothing more than the brain firing nerve endings in sleep.

Knives gripped the steering wheel more tightly than was necessary. He watched as his knuckles turned white and the metal of the wheel actually gave a little. 

He flinched slightly and, not wanting to break their car, loosened his grip. 

He was feeling so confused and on edge.

And what really got him was he didn't know why?

He was antsy, feeling like he should be doing something, yet he didn't know what that was. 

It was strange really. He had never felt this way before. Never felt so emotionally uncomfortable.

I should calm down.

He took a deep breath to try to take his own advice. It didn't work. 

I don't know what is going on. 

After all there was no real reason for him to be so anxious. He had his Millie, and he knew where Vash and his pet were. No doubt Vash would follow him in the sand crawler the moment he realized they were gone. So once he got a few things, which he should be able to find in the underground ship, his plans to destroy the spiders could be carried out. 

Maybe he was just excited to finally be moving toward his long time goal. Sure Vash and Millie would be mad at him, but they would get over it after a year or two. He knew nether would kill him, for if they did there would only be three instead of four. 

Knives glanced at Millie again and felt his body flush a little.

He really wanted to pick up where they had left off before being interrupted. He didn't care anymore that she was human. 

He just wanted…

Well he wanted to be with her. He wanted her. But then again on the same note he wanted more than that. But that didn't make sense, what more to this was there than sex and lust?

I'm getting nowhere here. Well fuck it! This is lust I know. What else could it be! Only lust…and soon I'll fix this problem. Just not right now.

Hell maybe after he had slept with the human, maybe then he could kill her. If that happened he would kill Vash's pet as well, and then Eden would be as he had originally planned it. 

That would be nice.

A small cruel smile touched his lips. 

That would be very nice indeed. 

 Knives stopped the car as he came up on the plant. He climbed out not bothering to awaken Millie. Right now he wanted to talk to the plant alone. 

He looked around carefully, there didn't seem to be any spiders around. 

Carefully strapping on his gun he started toward the plant. His blue eyes turned hard as he started up the steel steps, which would lead him into the plant. He took note of a steel door that lead into the plant. Most likely it was locked and he would have to break in. That always-just plain pissed him off! The plants were his people, and to think that those disgusting spiders locked him out!

With a snarl he ripped the door off it hinges, lock and all. With the same violent motion he toss it behind him in a strangely never less graceful motion. 

For a moment he just stood there in the doorway. His eyes and ears open for the sounds of an alarm of the scurrying of spiders.

He heard neither. 

Despite the fact the place seemed deserted Knives made his way carefully through the maze of hallways. He had never been to this plant before and didn't really know how to get to the main bulb. However he could sense his sister and could take pretty good guesses where to go. 

Finally he came upon the plant bulb. He could hear her hum softly although he couldn't really make out what she was saying. 

He looked around again. He still didn't see any humans. That was kind of bizarre and suspicious.

It was unusual for spiders not to be at a plant. Plants were important; they were usually guarded…or at least had engineers on site 24 hours.

Shrugging to himself he walked up to the plant and placed his hands on the bulb. 

Instantly he felt the power of his sister. She was upset and saddened. 

_Why?_

He probed…although he wasn't sure where to look. Sure he might be a plant himself, but over the years he had very little physical contact with his kind. There had always been to many humans around them. And up until recently he had avoid (or killed) humans.

The dark place 

Her words echoed through his head. 

My sister went into the dark, never to return. We are sad. For when one goes we feel the coldness, when one goes we all see the darkness.

Knives took a step back. 

She must mean Akako Hana. That's the only plant I know of that died. Strange…I didn't feel it. Usually I do if something happens to a plant. 

The plant did not descend. Nor did she answer any of his questions. 

Finally with a mental curse he gave up and stepped away from the bulb. 

_Maybe she's in mourning? _

That was the only explanation he could come up with why she wasn't responding. The plant was still upset, and the power reading only proved that. 

Walking over to the computers Knives started to work. 

There wasn't anything he could do to make the plant feel better. But he could keep her from harming herself. 

In only a few moments he had realigned the plant power fields and had set a safe level for the plant to rest in without causing problems to the city. Not that he cared about the cities. But if something strange were to happen, like a power outage then people would demand it to be fixed. Humans did not like being without power for any amount of time.

No matter if their demands harmed their plant or not. 

Knives stopped typing. 

He could…shut the plant down totally. Keep the humans from getting any power ever!

It wouldn't harm the plant now, although all the excess power might harm her in the long run. 

Knives eye twitched.

No…plants had to give out power. It was in their design. It was their make, and it was unhealthy for them not to do their 'jobs'.

So he set the parameters to keep the power discharged from her emotions at a low. There would be no more spikes…that if powerful enough could cause an explosion. 

Finished but not satisfied Knives let himself plop down into one of the computer chairs spread throughout the room.

Well that was even more than a waste of time. Not only did he not find out anything about Millie, but also the plant wouldn't even talk to him. 

He glanced at a clock. It was still early morning. Knowing Vash the baka wouldn't get up until after noon. However, Knives had no idea how his pet spider slept. She might be an early riser. And if that were the case then his lead would be cut shorter than he would like. 

As it was they only had about two hours on his brother. 

"Yo Jake. Are you sure someone's in here?"

"Well the silent alarm went off dumbass!"

Knives head jerk up as he heard the voices of two spiders. Security guards from their talk

He whipped out his gun and pointed it at the door, right as the two men came out. 

Instantly they stopped and gulped as one. There really wasn't anything they could do. They hadn't even taken out their guns.

Dumbass's! They go looking for a break in and aren't even ready. 

"Throw you're guns down on the ground."

****************

Millie frowned as she tried to find her way through the maze of hallways. She had no idea where she was going…or how to even get back.

Should have waited in the car.

However at the time she hadn't known these plants were so large on the inside. 

Millie rubbed her arm. It was starting to hurt again; a deep hurt, the kind of hurt that scared her. Those kind of hurts always spoke of worse things to come.  

Of course she had been taking care of it, but she was still afraid of an infection. 

An infection could be worse than bad. She had seen gunshot wounds just suddenly flare and the doctors not being able to do anything else…amputate.

She had a cousin on her fathers side that that had happened to. He had lost half his right arm below the elbow. 

Millie shuttered. A mental image of Vash's fake arm in her mind. She would not lose her own arm. She would have the Med bots fix it up good as new. They had special medicines and stuff that could help. 

Millie took a left as the hallways she was walking in came to a T. 

She stopped a moment and tried to concentrate of the humming sound she could hear. It sounded vaguely like Akako Hana…so she assumed it was the plant. 

I never knew they made noises. 

But then again she knew hardly anything about plants. No one in her family…or even anyone she knew were plant engineers. 

She supposed she would be learning a lot if things with Knives went well.

Millie blushed brightly, glad that no one was around to see it. 

Last night had been so wonderful. Knives was a great kisser. He made her feel so wanted and beautiful. And he was so good at setting her body on fire.

Even now she could feel his hot breath on her neck, his passionate kisses against her lips. 

"I want you."

He had actually said that. And the…uh…thing she had felt against her leg had only proved to her how much he meant it.

Millie stopped a moment to study a map placed on the wall. It was one of those 'in case of emergency' maps…it didn't tell her much. Although she did know where the closest exit was. So at least she could get out. 

_I've never done that before? Am I really ready for that kind of relationship?_

After all she had only known Knives for a few months. They weren't even going out. 

He had said nothing about long-term commitments, or love.

Just lust.

Millie shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable.

What if it was only that…only lust? What if he just wanted to fuck her and leave her?

I don't think I could handle that. 

But then on the other hand, Knives didn't seem to be the type to do that to a girl. He hated humans. From what she could get from Vash…Knives avoided humans unless he was killing them.

Millie frowned, suddenly more confused that before.

Knives hated humans.

She was human, but he didn't hate her.

In fact he was…well he was overly happy last night.

I'm running myself into the ground. Just take this one step at a time. Nothing more nothing less.

She nodded to herself as went through an open door. 

It was then she became aware of a sound…well sounds more like it.

Gasping Millie suddenly started to run toward the voices. One she was sure was Knives…and the other…well the other sounded like he was dieing.

Millie came running down the hall and came to a shocked and horrified stop as she suddenly found herself in the plants main room. She was on a balcony that wrapped around the room on the second floor. Looking around wildly she found some stairs and ran toward them. 

"NO Knives STOP IT!"

Millie took the steps three at a time until she was on the sub floor.

Knives didn't seem to hear her as he continued to beat some poor man into a bloody heap. His fists over and over pummeled the man's face, making disgusting cracking…and wet noises, that even from where she was she could hear.

Millie took note of another man in the room. He was lying on the ground a thick puddle of blood laid out on the floor around his head. 

He was obviously dead, so for now she ignored him. The one thought on her mind was she had to save the other man…unless it was to late already.

"KNIVES!"

Millie screamed as she ran into him full force. The shock of the collision stole her breath, and even Knives made a strange airy Oomph sound. Both went down hard onto the cold concrete floor.

"What are you doing Knives!"

Tears ran down Millie's face as she took notice of all the splattered blood on him. It covered him. On his face, his neck, his arms and his cloths. He was covered in a layer of blood, and she doubted that any of it was his. 

Millie squeaked in surprise as suddenly Knives rolled them over. 

It was then she got a good look at his face. 

The breath stopped in her chest, and her heart froze. 

His eyes were wide and staring…a crazy gleam in them. His face was twisted into some kind of monster. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know one thing. 

This was not Knives. 

"Bitch!"

He snarled at her before claiming her mouth.

Millie started to struggle instantly. The taste of Knives was still the same as he forced his tongue into her mouth. But the metallic tinge of blood made her stomach roll. 

Yanking her head to the side she screamed. Her arms and legs thrashed out as Knives tried to hold her down. 

_This isn't Knives. This isn't him! Stop it please!_

That god-awful strength of his however was being well used and Millie couldn't seem to get away. Although to her pride he seemed to be having trouble.

"Let go of me!"

Millie eyes widened in shock and horror as suddenly Knives unzipped her S.E.E.D.S jumpsuit she was wearing. The zipper betrayed her as it went down easily all the way to the middle of her stomach. 

She tried to scream but Knives was kissing her again. 

His hands went inside her clothes feeling things he shouldn't be touching.

If he had done this last night, she wouldn't have minded. But now…

_OH god he's going to rape me!_

Millie suddenly used all the strength in her body, which was quite a lot, to lift up at Knives. Legs and arms worked together as one, as Knives was pulled away from her. 

Taken by surprise Knives made a grunting noise as he fell on his side. 

Luckily for her…(although not so lucky for the men Knives had killed), their blood made the floor slippery. Knives wasn't able to get his balance right away. 

And that gave Millie a few seconds to try and get away. She didn't take heed of what direction she headed. She just went!

This wasn't Knives. This wasn't the man she was in love with. 

She knew that…and she would go to hell before she let this stranger violate her!

Sadly her new found freedom didn't last long. Knives…or monster he had become right now was simply too fast for her. She had gotten maybe ten feet away by the time he caught up with her. 

Millie screamed in pain as he literally grabbed and threw her up against the plant's main platform. She winced as she tried to fight off unconsciousness. Her side hurt…and she was sure her arm was bleeding again.

"Knives…please…"

Millie said tears running down her face. However…that crazed angry look didn't leave his face as he walked up calmly to her.

"Take off your clothes."

He said taking out his gun and pointing it at her.

Millie tried to sit up…but a flaring sharp pain in her side convinced her not to move.

"No."

She said…

Knives left eyes twitched! 

"No?"

His gun suddenly went off and Millie screamed as she felt the very wind from the bullet whiz by her. 

"TAKE THEM OFF!"

He screamed his eyes starting to glow blue. Millie gasped, but she had seen this before so she wasn't too scared by it. (Unless of course you counted scared by what the glow meant)

"Fucking human bitch!"

Millie winched as another bullet went dangerously close to her.

She had to do something…but what? Knives was to strong for her. She couldn't out run him either.

Its like he doesn't even reconise me. He hasn't said my name once. 

Millie's eyes widened. 

That's it! I have to make him remember who he is.

Millie didn't understand what was going on. But it seemed that Knives mental unstablibly was really hitting him right now. It was just like when he freaked out because of Wolfwood. Only this time…he was being slighly more dangerous to her. 

"Say my Name Knives! You know my NAME!"

He seemed suddenly confused; his face became something that more closely resembled the Knives she knew. 

"I don't know you! You're just a disgusting spider! Nothing but a spider!"

"Yes you do!"

She said breathless, it was starting to hurt to breath.

"You told me, my eyes were a few shades lighter than the sky! REMEMBER…I gave you that hostler so you could protect both!"

When nothing he didn't say anything or even move. Millie tried again, taking this as a good sign.

 You said you wanted me!"

He was obviously confused…like he could almost remember…but it was beyond his grasp. 

"Spider's lies!"

He smiled cruely.

"But I still want you spider."

He suddenly said reaching down to grab her arms and hauled her up to her knees. 

Millie once again was locked into a struggle as she tried to keep him from taking off her clothes. 

"Stop it!"

She screamed trying to knock him away. She wasn't very successful as the jumpsuit fell free from her shoulders uncovering her from the waist up. 

Another cold smile touched his lips. The blood of the two men he had just killed still stained his face. He knocked her down onto her back. And then grabbed at her jumpsuit, pulling on it down hard. Millie kicked at him as she felt the suit pulled all the way down ot her ankles.

She was now naked before him, except for her underwear. Running out of idea's she slashed at him with her nails. 4 ugly and surprisenly deep cuts welled up with blood on his neck.

He did seem to notice as he suddenly left her clothes alone…to start to take his own off.

Millie's eyes went wide in fear as she saw him working on the buckles to his pants. She could see the bulge pressing against the fabric. 

_God NO!_

She suddenly reached out. Hoping against hope to find something to hit him with. Maybe even find the gun that he had laid somewhere.

However…nothing but smooth glass meet her probing fingers.

He ripped her underwear. And Millie didn't bother to look at him. She knew what he wanted was very close at hand.

_NOOOOO STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT. NOT LIKE THIS!!!!!!!_

Millie screamed inside her mind.

Suddenly Knives screamed in pain. Millie looked up in surprise as he jumped back away from her. He was holding his head and screaming. It was agonizing screams. Screams like he was dieing and worst. Like the worst tortures all done at once. 

Those screams sent shivers down her spine. 

Looking around in shock Millie instantly became aware that the plant was glowing. 

It was glowing a fierce and angry pure white. Inside she could barely make out the form of the plant inside the bulb. 

Knives fell to his knees. 

Her heart contracted feeling for him. She hated to see him in pain. Even after this. 

"Knives."

She screamed as she pulled up the jumpsuit so she could get up. Stabbing pain in her side almost made this impossible. She briefly wondered if she had broken some ribs. 

Knives apparently heard her because he stopped screaming so suddenly it was eerie and looked up. 

"Millie?"

He asked confused. He then noticed how she was half undressed…and his own state of undress.

His eyes widened in horror.

"I…I…Millie."

Millie looked away as he fixed his pants. 

She kneeled beside him and suddenly she flung her arms around him and started to sob in his shoulder. 

"God Knives….I was so scared. You wouldn't stop. You just wouldn't…stop."


	21. Worms, Penquins, and tubs of butter,I ne...

AN: Oh my god! How fast did this chapter get spit out! (I'v had this done for about 4 days now but have just been waiting, to torture my readers of course, to post it) 

Makes up for my writers block eh? Well I must say that most likely reason was because I had that scene…(you know the one I'm talking about) in the chapter before. Things were getting a little boring to write. After all you can only write the same stuff from different points of view for so long. 

But I have to admit I'm really happy it went over as well as it did. I was actual afraid you would all mob and lynch me or something. 

Oh and on a side not to Jezarro, I am drawing that pic of Knives you suggested. Its about half done now. :) 

----------

Knives was furious! He was so mad it hurt! That disgusting Spider had actually tried to shoot him! He had tried to kill him! 

Knives felt the fury rise into his soul like a massive serpent. It rose from the pit of his stomach, biting and hissing its way up to his brain. 

All rational thought left his mind as he dodged another bullet.

The idiot kid was still shooting at him. 

Hatred for the human race surged through his blood. It boiled and burned, scorched and ripped his soul apart.

He had to kill! He was going to kill!

Bang 

The older of the two humans fell to the ground dead. A single gunshot to the head. 

The other one, a young kid with choppy brown hair and muddy eyes looked in horror at the body as it fell. 

"BASTARD!"

He screamed and ran at me. I dropped my gun.

But only because I wanted my hands, so I could beat the life out of him.

And I proceeded to do that. I pounded my fists into his face several times. I punched as hard as I could. I didn't stop when he passed out, and I didn't stop when he died.

I just kept hitting that pale bloody face.

I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I hated this face. I hated this human body. It was disgusting to look at. I wanted it to disappear!

"KNIVES"

Someone screamed my name. Was it my brother…Legato?

Who else would know me? 

I look up just as something barrels into me. It hurt and I am unable to keep from falling. The body of the kid falls from my grasp.

I get angry at this female. The human that attacked me was a female. A nice soft and warm female. 

Much to my surprise I find myself becoming painfully aroused. I wanted this human, much to my disgust. 

Something nips at the back of my mind. Something I should remember…something my hate and anger wasn't letting me see.

"Bitch!"

I roll up over so I'm on top of her. I decide to ignore the small nip. My arousal was getting painful, and my body was catching fire. I decided to act on it. 

After all I was never one to deny myself anything I wanted. I could kill this human afterward and no one would be the wiser.

I claim her lips as mine, and force my tongue into her mouth.

She tasted so very sweet.

She's struggling against me. This makes me more angry. How dare this spider try to stop me. I was doing her a great honor. She was going to be touched by a superior being. To her it should be like a god was doing this. 

Why was she fighting…and fighting well. I'm actually having a hard time keeping her down. She screams something at me, but I don't hear it. Instead I grab the zipper of her S.E.E.D.S uniform and push it down.

S.E.E.D.S…what was this spider doing in this? I haven't seen this uniform since before the fall? Again something pressures me to remember. 

And once again I ignore it as lust takes over at the site of her bra covered breasts. They looked so soft. I decide to touch them. 

Suddenly, much to my surprise she pushes me away! I fall to the side in complete surprise. 

I notice she's trying to get away. I growl and try to grab her. However the blood of my previous victim makes the floor a little slippery. Her own S.E.E.D.S boots are slip resistant and apparently the weird cloths I was wearing (when had I got these?) were not. I slip but still make some headway. She only gets a few feet away before I grab her again. 

Furious at her for trying to escape I make sure that she won't be in any condition to do it again. I throw her against the plant. Not the glass part…I would never harm my own kind. But the metal base. I can hear a snap as bones crack. 

Most likely they were ribs…but that only makes me smile. She can't get away now.

I pull out my gun. 

Wait? This isn't mine…where's my black gun? 

I dismiss the thought to focus on her.

"Take off your clothes."

I order her. 

My pants felt way too tight and I wanted to relieve the pain. I could go and take care of this myself, but why waste a perfectly good piece of human flesh. They were only tools after all. Besides this one was at least easy on the eyes. She was rather pretty with her blue eyes…

Blue eyes? Why does that remind me of something?

"No."

My eye twitches as hot and fierce anger shoots through my veins. I take a pot shot as her. Telling her I meant business. I don't want to kill her yet. 

She still refuses and I shot again. 

"Say my Name Knives! You know my NAME!"

She acts like she knows me. Like I should know her name. But I don't…do I?

I frown, I'm suddenly unsure. She does seem familiar. Something about her wants me to just stop and think about this. 

_She's lying! That's all spiders do! They lie and they steal and they kill their own!_

I scream at her. 

_"Eyes a few shades lighter than the sky."_

That's what she says, and the words hit me hard. I can almost remember saying that.

But why would I say that? I wouldn't say that. I hate humans. 

I hate her! 

She says I told her I wanted her. Well, 

I smirk evilly. Finally we agree on something. I still want her. 

And I will have her!

I reach down and force her up so I can take off her cloths. The jumpsuit slips off her shoulder. I then tug at the bottom and force the garment to her ankles.

Now she's almost naked before me. Nothing but thin pieces of cloth separate me from what I want. She slashes her nails at me. I vaguely feel the wounds. But they do nothing but stimulate me. The pain feels great against the hot throbbing I feel.

I go to my own cloths. Again I wonder at what I'm wearing. It's nice and comfortable. But its human cloths. Where was my own jumpsuit?

I shrug it off as my arousal twitches in anticipation. I work harder at the belt finally getting it loose. I unzip the pants and ready myself.

I've never done this before. It's slightly unnerving to think I'm actually going to have sex with a human. But I try not to think about that. I want her.

And if what I've heard about sex is true, well…then this should be fun. 

I rip at her underwear. Now there is nothing to stop me. She's even stopped fighting. 

Suddenly the plant starts to glow. I gasp as the plant screams at me! 

I scream as she actually attacks me. Pain like I've never felt before…even when Vash shoot me, rips through my head. I jump away from the plant, and the human. 

The pain doesn't stop…she's screaming at me. I can't hear what she's saying but she's very angry. I've never felt a plant so angry. 

And her anger is killing me!

_Stop it! _

I scream back at her, trying to raise my voice over hers.

_You're killing me!_

The plant ignores me. I feel myself start to fall into darkness as I fall to my knees.

"KNIVES."

Millie screams at me.

_Millie?_

I vaguely think. 

_What's she doing here? Where am I?_

I suddenly don't remember. It's like a dream that disappears when you awaken. I have a guise of what's happened, but it quickly fads. 

I can't even remember why I'm hurting so much!

The plant sensing a change stops her attack.

I felt Millie half fall on me. I can hear her tears. I can smell blood.

_Blood?_

I look up and was surprised to see that she was half naked. Her jumpsuit was unzipped and was being held up at her waist by her hand. I can see a piece of her underwear, it's ripped.

I look down…and see. 

My eyes widened in shock.

I see myself. 

All the clues hit me suddenly like a ton of bricks. 

I had tried to rape her.

*********

Knives wasn't talking to her. Hell he wasn't even looking at her.

He was driving but only because she was hurt. Other wise he would have been in no shape to drive a car.

He was horrified beyond anything Millie had thought capable that he had almost forced her. He hadn't said so, but she could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. 

He hated himself for it, was ripping himself apart. 

And the thing was, she didn't know what to say about it.

She had almost been raped, and had been maybe seriously hurt. She could hardly move and it hurt to breath. Knives had looked at her…being extremly careful not to touch anything but what he had to. He had told her after a short examination that she had cracked two ribs. He said they could be dangerous. So he hadn't let her move since then. He had picked her up. He had taken her to the car, and he had made sure she was comfortable. 

So now she was lying down in the back wondering what to do now. 

They had been driving for almost half the day now. Stopping only for pit stops, and for Knives to take care of her. 

It felt strange for Knives to be taking care of her. Since the moment she had met him it was always him being hurt. Now the tables had turned.

Millie sighed and carefully moved her arm to cover her eyes. The double suns were glaring through a window at her. 

_What now? I'm so confused._

Well, one thing was for sure. She didn't blame Knives for what happened. She wasn't sure why, but it was like…like that Knives hadn't been Knives. It was like a stranger had moved into his body and taken over. 

He hadn't even known who she was. Just that he was attracted to her. 

_So close…it scares me to think how close it really had been. But then…the plant. _

Well she didn't know what the plant had done, but it looked like to her that the plant had attacked him.

_She stopped Knives. And I guess the pain brought him back._

Millie shivered. She had always known that Knives was slightly off balance. But not to this extent. It worried her, and it scared her that perhaps she couldn't help him. 

But what caused this. Before when he had become so angry it was because of Wolfwood. I think…? I never actually did find out what had bothered him so much.

Millie let her eyes fall on the back of Knives head. He was sitting extremly stiff in the seat, looking straight ahead. 

If that had been anything, it was like he had become the old Knives. The Knives before we played Chess, before he saw me. 

Finally the silence was too much for Millie.

"I don't blame you Knives."

Knives flinched but didn't answer her. Millie frowned and tried to sit up.

"Don't move."

He barked out startling her. She hadn't even known he was paying attention to her. And how the hell did he even know she was moving when he wasn't looking at her?

"You'll hurt yourself."

His voice was totally devoid of any emotion. That in itself told her how much he was hurting on the inside.

"Knives…"

This was getting ridiculous. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being ignored.

"Stop the car Knives."

He totally ignored her. Millie's eye twitched and she actually saw red for a moment. 

"I said stop the GOD DAMN CAR!"

She screamed out suddenly pounding the back of his seat so hard that something broke with a loud crack. 

He must have been just as startled by her language (and violence) as she was. Because the car came to a halt. For a moment he didn't move. 

If she didn't know better she would have said he was gathering his nerves.

Finally he turned around in his seat to look back at her.

"What?!"

He said with every hint of annoyance. However Millie had become rather good at reading his expression (except for that damn poker face) so she was able to see the nervousness behind it.

"We need to take about what happened."

His face scrunched.

"The hell we do."

He turned around as if to drive again. Millie's eyes narrowed in anger. 

This was one conversation she wasn't going to let him get out of.

So to get his attention she threw her water canteen at his head.

CONK. 

Ouch that had to smart. 

Knives turned slightly surprised as he held the metal canteen in one hand, and his aching head in the other.

"I was almost raped Knives! I would like to know why! What happened back there!?"

Something slightly less than sane flickered through his eyes. However it was just a flash, and was gone in a moment. 

"I don't…know."

He finally said. 

"I…don't even really remember what happened. I just…saw you, and me…and knew."

Millie blinked, that had been unexpected. He didn't even remember what happened? 

That was beyond strange…and slightly frightening. 

_Does that mean it might happen again?_

"Come back here. Sit by me."

She said blushing slightly. Millie forced herself to sit up. The pain was slight and she was careful not to twist wrong. Knives opened his mouth to tell her to remain still, but it was too late. By the time the words formed in his mind, she was already sitting up. 

Knives seriously looked like he was going to refuse her for a moment. However he stood up, ducking carefully so not to brush against the cloth top of the car and sat down beside her in the back seat. 

He stiffened as Millie leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I've already forgiven you Knives. Don't be sad."

Millie wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Its hurts me when you're sad."

Knives swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't.

Finally he simply relaxed and let Millie lay against him. 

He felt awful…like dirt. Well worse than dirt! Only the most disgusting and vile of humans forced another. And he had almost lowered himself to that. 

He would have lowered himself to that if the plant hadn't stopped him. 

He had been lying a little when he told Millie he didn't remember. He didn't remember much…but one memory that refused to purge itself, no matter how much he tried. Was the hot blind lust he had felt as he ripped her underwear and had been ready to position himself. He had been turned on by her struggles then. 

Knives swallowed again as bile, burning hot with shame and self hate rose in his throat.

Now…he was sickened by it. The very thought of forcing Millie made him physically sick. 

He hadn't known what came over him. He remembered getting mad that the human whelp had dared to try and kill him. 

After that…things got fuzzy. He could only remember flashes of emotions and images. Nothing concrete or even telling, that might clue him in on what had really happened. 

And the worst part of this was…this wasn't the first time it had happened. Although admittedly it was the worst. He had never gotten so angry that he didn't remember what he had done. 

Beside him laying against him as if he hadn't tried to rape her…Millie breathed softly. 

No one…not even his brother was like this. She was just…she trusted him completely. 

Despite the fact he had hurt her she was still the same Millie. 

Reaching up with his free hand Knives covered Millie's soft hand into his own calloused one. She smiled although she kept her eyes closed. 

Knives squeezed her hand gently wondering…what now?

*******

It was dark. So very dark

It was cold…it was to hot.

He didn't know how this was possible. The two extreme's together. Maybe it wasn't real? Maybe it was just all in his head and the impulses to his nerves were tricking him. 

But…it sure felt real.

Flames burned, charring his body, causing skin to turn black and peel.

The wind chilled his limbs, numbing him and at the same time causing such pin and needles he thought he could scream. 

And scream he did before retreating into himself.

He tried to escape the bit of the wind…but only succeeded in getting closer to the fire. There was no middle ground. There was no place he could be comfortable. It was either the flames or the wind. 

"VASH! HELP ME!"

Knives screamed out into the darkness. Nothing but the echo of his own voice came back to him. And even that was twisted around, like nails on chalkboards. Harsh and piercing on his ears.

His body was solid enough here, but had no substance. He could move his hands, he could shield his face…but the fire and wind still burned him. Still hit him in the face, making it hard to breath and his eyes hurt.

He crossed his arms over his chest. The feeling of being embraced…even it was by himself, helped calm him. It made him feel a little better…took the edge off the hysteria.

"Are you following the light?"

Knives startled and jerked around…only to come face to face with himself. 

He blinked. 

In front of him was…

"I am Knives…who are you?"

Another Knives, not a reflection…but another being. One that looked exactly like him.

"No…"

He shook his head.

"I'm Knives."

His eyes widened even more as the stranger looked like him and smiled evilly. 

He chuckled softly. 

"Are you following that light? If so you better hurry. Can't you feel it? The darkness is coming."

Suddenly…so suddenly that Knives didn't even see him move, the look alike had him by the neck. Knives choked as he felt the bite of fingernails tear into his neck. Dimly he felt blood…blood from the wounds that Millie had given him, drip down his neck.

"I will snuff out that light!"

Knives jerked awake.

Breathing hard he looked around frantically. However nothing but sand, rocks and more sand met his eyes. There was no sign of the look alike, no sign of the darkness. He touched his neck. It was sore from the scratches, but it wasn't bleeding. 

_A dream…nothing but a dream. _

Sighing deeply he leaned back again. It was then he became aware of Millie still lying beside him.

Gently he ran his free hand over her head…feeling the silky texture of her hair. 

She was sleeping so peacefully.

_I wonder what its like to do that?_

Even when he had nice dreams, which were very rare now days, he still couldn't find peace in sleep. He felt so restless. Like something was coming. 

Something he should be preparing for…but didn't know how. 

Looking at the twin suns he figured it to be a little after three. He had been asleep for a little over three hours.

_So much for my head start. Vash and his 'pet' no doubt have left by now._

Mentally Knives tried to think of how much time he had to prepare. Not enough, at least not to his mind. Not only did Vash not need to stop at the plant, but he also had the Sand Crawler. That damn piece of machinery could easily move four times faster through the sand than this scrape heap could. 

So all in all…he guessed and he meant guess, they had a two or three hour head start.

If he was lucky. 

"Millie."

Gently he shook her awake. At first she resisted his probing and refused to open her eyes. Instead she snuggled closer to him making a soft noise in the back of his throat.

A muscle in Knives cheek twitched…but other than that nothing betrayed his feelings.

_How can she do this? Trust me so much after what I did? Is she stupid, blind?_

_She sleeps against me as if I hadn't tried to rape and murder her. _

Knives frowned…and for a moment let the pain of his emotions flash through his eyes. They glowed fainted from the sheer depth and intensity of those emotions. 

Then just as quickly as it appeared…he shoved it all back behind his mask of indifference. He would not show weakness to this human. He would not show how much he hurt every second in her presence…yet more so when he was away. 

Gods above Millie. What kind of spell have you woven over me? And why does it have to hurt so much.

He smiled gently and shook her a little harder. He would have preferred just to slip out and start the car. However Millie was hurt, possibly with broken ribs, so they had to make sure she didn't move too much. 

So for her safety he had to wake her.

"Hmmm…Knives?"

Millie blinked lazily up at him.

"Oh…"

She yawned wide.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Knives found himself leaning down toward her until his chin and lips were almost touching her forehead. He breathed against her, disturbing her hair a little.

"Its ok."

He breathed softly. 

"We need to get going Millie."

He continued after a heartbeats moment. His hand almost on it own accord brushed through he hair again. 

A few…shades lighter.

He thought, as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes still a little dazed from sleep. 

What was it about Millie…a simple human that appealed to him so much? It wasn't her looks, although she was beautiful, or else he would have been attracted to her since the beginning. 

He remembered the beginning. She had been nothing to him. She had been a disgusting human that as soon as he had been able, was going to kill. 

Then something changed. He couldn't remember when or how…hell, or even why. But something had become different. 

And slowly over the course of his healing, Millie had somehow lodged herself into his mind. 

He longed for her. Wanted to be with her, in all the ways only lovers could be. 

He had never felt these emotions before. He had never been attracted to a human (or anything else for that matter). 

It seemed strange to him. That after over a hundred years he was being plagued by these thoughts and lusts now. 

Strange indeed…

I wonder why the plant protected her.

Knives blinked, caught unaware by the thought. Up until now he hadn't really had time to really think over (with a logical mind that is) over what had happened. 

One of the few memories he had was screaming at the plant to stop. Screaming at her that she was killing him.

But why did she do that? For some reason it didn't seem strange at the time that his sister had literally taken an active role in this plane of existence and was trying to kill him. 

Now however…

She actually was going to kill me to save Millie. She attacked me. But why…she was asleep. What woke her up?

He closed his eyes and for the first time tried to will the memories back. 

Flashes of Millie's face…of her naked body lying before him.

Knives tried to fight the sickness that washed over him. He had no doubt if he looked in a mirror right now that he would find his skin had taken on a decidedly greenish tint. 

He remembered her hurting him. Scratching at his neck in a last ditch effort. She had been crying and screaming at him to stop. 

Then he remembered hearing a 'plink' noise. 

Knives stopped…something seemed important by this memory.

'Plink'

What could cause such a noise? 

Knives looked down and for the first time noticed that Millie was wearing a tiny ring on her right hand. 

Metal on glass made a 'plink' sound.

Millie had touched the bulb. Maybe then somehow he emotions triggered a response from the plant. But why?

Knives couldn't ever remember being more confused. 

Finally Millie broke the silence they had fallen in.

"Unless you want me to fall asleep again, you better move."

Knives watched as Millie's lips moved. They looked so soft and sweet. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was moving in to kiss her. Not a passionate kiss. He knew better than that. But a sweet and innocent one. Much like their first one had been. 

However…for the first time (not counting when he tried to rape her) Millie turned away from the kiss. 

Knives held his breath, as he was unable to mask the confusion and pain on his face.

"I'm sorry…"

She said her voice suddenly hoarse with emotion. 

Knives looked away.

So everything she said had been a lie. She did blame him. She hated him and was disgusted by him. She was quite an actress then. She had certainly fooled him.

"I see."

He hissed out suddenly angry at himself. However he covered it up nicely by seemingly being angry with her.

"No you don't understand."

"YES I do!"

Knives got up carefully, careful not to jar Millie too much. She hissed in pain but it didn't seem to be to bad. 

"It's not you…it's the blood."

"Uhh?"

Knives face scrunched in confusion. Blood? What blood? What the hell was she talking about?

"You still have that kids blood all over you."

Millie looked away a flaming blush, more of shame than embarrassment, staining her cheeks.

"When…you kissed me that first time. I could…I could taste that boys blood."

Knives jaw actually dropped. That had not been what he was expecting. 

Millie looked so horrified and disgusted. But…something told him it wasn't aimed toward him. She, Millie really meant it when she said she didn't blame him.

He could see that now. Clearly as day, glaring at him like the twin suns overhead. 

Finally…feeling guilty and hating himself for feeling that way, Knives nodded to her.

"Alright."

Was all he said before climbing into the front of the car and starting the engine. 

**********

Vash woke up feeling pretty damn good…if a little sore. Rolling his shoulder he felt and heard his bones pop from the motion. 

Ah it was good to be alive. And to be married.

He could remember a time not long ago that he had to work to get a girl in bed. Especially after he had started to accumulate scars. 

Now a few kisses…and few touches and everything was in the bag. 

Live was good. And Love was even better. 

Looking around he searched for a clock. It felt a little after noonish, but he wasn't sure. After all he couldn't see outside in this rolling tank. 

"Blah."

He muttered rolling back into bed and up against his wife. She felt so very soft and warm right now. Who cared about the outside world right now?

It would survive without him for another few hours. 

He didn't want to worry about anything, or have a care.

Meryl shifted beside him her cute little snores coming to a stop. He hadn't been kidding her when he said she snored. But it didn't bother him. It was a soft airy sound. Not really snores as just breathing sounds. 

They were so unbelievably sweet; he had been known to stay awake for hours just listening to her sleep. 

After all, on the average he didn't need nearly the same amount of sleep as she did, so what else was he going to do when he wasn't sleepy but didn't want to get up. 

"Hmmmm Vash?"

Meryl yawned widely, as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time…is it?"

She finally got past the haze of sleep. 

Vash made an 'I don't know sound' that wasn't words but never the less conveyed his intent.

Meryl frowned slightly but still hadn't made a move to get up. Vash secretly hoped she would go back to sleep. She needed it…especially after last night. 

"Vashlettameup."

She mumbled throwing the covers off. Vash made a noise of protest, but didn't try to stop her. 

Meryl never had been one to waste time in the bed. Once she was awake, it was time to move and greet the day. Or at least that's how she thought. Vash was trying…and maybe making a little headway in getting her to snuggle more in bed in the morning. 

"Where's….my shirt?"

Meryl mumbled looking around. She could see all of Vash's things. Coat, Boots…blah blah, however she didn't see her own clothing. 

Which meant she was standing butt naked right now in front of Vash. And because of that fact…Vash didn't mention that he was 'LYING' on her nightshirt. 

He wasn't stupid…he liked seeing Meryl naked. 

Her frustration and anger at the lost piece of clothing was enough to wake her up totally. With a muffled curse she grabbed Vash's coat and put it on. That would be good enough until she got her bags out of the car. 

Vash raised an eyebrow at Meryl.

She looked so very tiny in his coat. Hardly more than a child as she was swallowed by the yards and yards of red clothe. 

"Don't you dare laugh Vash Peace!"

Meryl growled at her husband as she wrapped the cloth tighter to her body. 

She didn't even wait for an answer as she walked out of the Sand Crawler.

(Which in itself was an adventure) 

Once outside she blinked and shielded her eyes from the glaring suns. It was way past noon, more like 3 or 4 if she were to guess. 

She snorted at herself. She was becoming just like Vash. A lazy bum…one who chased pleasures all night and slept all day. 

Oh wait…clothes…must find clothes.

Meryl turned to where they had parked the car. 

Only…

She blinked and looked around to make sure.

Only there was no car. Only tire tracks, and her and Vash's bags lying in the sand to prove that the vehicle had been there before. 

"Miss Meryl?"

Meryl nearly jumped a foot in the air. Her heart had repositioned itself in her throat by the time she turned around and recognized Fred.

"Fred…did you move the car?"

Meryl asked, hoping against hope. 

Fred shook his head no and offered no more information. So Meryl pressed.

Although she would bet the coat she was wearing that she already knew what had happened.

"Did Knives take it?"

 "I am sorry Miss Meryl. I am not allowed to say."

Meryl blinked again not believing her ears.

"WHY NOT!"

She suddenly screeched causing Fred to jump a little. 

"I was ordered not to."

He said as if that was the most logical and obvious thing in the world.

"BY WHOM!"

"Knives-Sama."

Meryl looked less than…uh…sane right then. In her mind she went over the countless things she had noticed or heard from Knives. 

They had searched for nearly two months to find the guy…only to lose him because neither she nor Vash had thought to watch him. 

How stupid could you get?

"Uh…is Millie awake?"

Fred raised an eyebrow at Meryl. Of course he reasoned, neither Miss Meryl nor Vash-sama knew about (cough) Millie-sama's relationship with the violent plant. 

"I'm afraid Miss Meryl that Millie-sama went with Knives-sama."

Fred took a step back as he watched a vein pop out of Meryl forehead.

"LET me guess…on her own free will."

"Yes."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Meryl suddenly screamed out with every bit and ounce of energy and frustration she had in her body. 

In less than a second Vash was outside the sand crawler with nothing…o.0…on. He was as bare to the world as when he was first born. 

Well…bare other than he had his gun out and ready.

"Meryl?"

He didn't have a chance to ask a question…or even cover himself up before Meryl literally threw his bag at him. He omphfed…and had to duck as Meryl's bag went sailing at him too.

"GET IN THE GOD DAMN CRAWLER!!"

Vash didn't stick around to ask questions. This was down right terrifying. He had never…and he meant NEVER seen Meryl this pissed off before. 

"AND YOU DRIVE!"

Fred having been programmed with a reasonable sense of self-preservation, didn't argue. 

He just went to the crawler and started it up. 

Behind him…all of hell was set loose!


	22. umm, I'm evil

AN: Well hell. Another chapters come and gone. 

Sorry about taking so long for this. But between delivery pizza's and my website I haven't had much time to write. 

Oh yes…VISIT MY WEBSITE!! I command thee to do this. 

Especially since I'm now paying 9 bucks a month for the damn thing.

100-plus.com

Remeber that addy kiddies…better yet, add it to your favorites.

Well anyway…to the story.

Enjoy

Knives finally stopped the car. Looking around he tried to remember if this was the place. It was hard; after all he had only seen it once (being asleep when they visited it a second time).

It looked right, even though all the tracks had disappeared. Knives narrowed his eyes; there really wasn't much to judge by. There were only a few rocks, and a lot of sand dunes. However Sand dunes changed shape and size every time the wind blew, so they were not reliable landmarks. 

One the same note that also made rocks undependable, since they could be buried or uncovered by those same winds and sand. 

Navigation was difficult and dangerous on Gunsmoke for humans.

But for Knives, who had 'other' ways of seeing things, it was made only difficult.

Finally convinced he turned in his seat.

"Millie wake up. Wake up we're here."

Knives shook Millie trying to wake her. When she didn't respond, even with a moan of protest he frowned.

"Millie?"

He reached out…suddenly his hand stopped, hesitating just inches from Millie's face. 

She didn't want to kiss me earlier. She's disgusted by me. I'm disgusted by me. I was going to force her. That's the way of a low level trash. Not a superior being like myself. 

He wasn't sure if he had a right to touch her after that. Especially since she rejected him once already.

Knives frowned harder, his eyes becoming deep pockets in his face. He face was pinched in indecision, skin drawn tight over bone in guilt and self-loathing.

Finally he reached out and touched her cheek. Instantly his eyes popped open.

By the gods! She's burning up! 

Granted he didn't know what a humans normal temperature was…but he was sure it wasn't this. She was literally hot to the touch. 

"Damn it damn it damn it!"

He muttered to himself as he then noticed something he hadn't before…but should have! He had been so worried about her ribs that he had overlooked the gunshot wound she had on her arm. He lifted her arm a little and cursed again.

Just like he thought. Blood had seeped through the bandage and had thoroughly soaked the S.E.E.D.S uniform she was wearing. It wasn't enough blood to be dangerous. But he had a feeling it wasn't blood lose he should worry about anyway. 

Infection.

That was what he was guessing. 

Knives frowned harder as he looked around the desert. He knew, according to Millie that a vast space ship lie under his feet. 

Looking around, he could see no sign of it. 

"Millie! You have to wake up!"

He shook her harder. 

"You have to call to the ship!"

Hissing in anger he gathered Millie into his arms and lifted her up and out of the car.

What could he do? If Millie didn't wake up, then she couldn't tell the ship to let them in. If the ship didn't let them in then she wouldn't get better. He knew absolutely nothing about human medicine. There would be nothing he could do to help her.

"PROJECT SEEDS!"

He screamed out into the desert.

He listened carefully, however the ship did not respond. 

"SHIT! Wake UP!"

Knives kneeled down, half lying Millie in the sand. Gently he slapped her cheek trying to get her to wake up. 

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Momma."

She whispered obviously not knowing where she was. 

"Millie…"

Knives spoke quickly not knowing how long she might stay awake.

"Call to the ship. Tell it to send the elevator up!"

"I had a strange dream."

Knives looked at her in near panic. What the hell could he do? The ship wouldn't respond to anyone but her! She had to tell the ship to let them in.

"Listen to me. Look at me."

He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. 

"Tell the ship to let us in."

Millie blinked at him. Through his grip on her chin he could feel the heat of the fever. It was an unnatural heat and way way too much for a human he was sure. 

Finally Millie spoke again.

"Fine…whatever he said."

Knives winced. He wasn't sure if the ship would obey that command. 

"HEAR THAT PROJECT SEEDS. SHE SAID TO OPEN UP!"

Suddenly the ground underneath them shifted. He could hear metal parts grinding and humming to obey.

_Wonder how much power is left? _

It couldn't be much. Especially if the main plant had been in hibernation for over a hundred years. Hopefully though the med room was still operational. 

If he remembered right, the bots in there could cure about anything in less than an hour. 

Finally the elevator broke the surface of the sand. Knives hefted Millie into his arms again and made his way into the square box.

"Down!"

He said harshly, and the elevator obeyed. 

A little while later, 3 hallways, a dead end, and 8 doors that needed Millie to say open to, Knives finally got her to the med room.

The second he walked into the room with Millie in his arms, he was swarmed by Bots hanging from the ceiling.

"Put her on the table."

The head MB (Med bot) ordered crisply.

"What's wrong with her?"

The MB didn't answer as a blue light went over Millie's body to scanner her.

"Besides the 3 cracked ribs, bruised kidney, and a broken wrist? A class B infection of the gunshot wound to her arm."

Knives stood back feeling out of place as more bots came hushing in and around Millie. 

"Can you do anything?"

He asked feeling extremely guilty. He had known about the ribs. But the kidney and wrist were news to him. He felt a stab of pain at the thought that he had caused it. 

"Of course. Two rounds of antibiotics should take care of the infection. Kidney shouldn't need anything but time to heal, and heat fusion for the ribs."

Knives winched at the word heat fusion. He remember THAT particular almost cure all for broken bones. He had to go through the procedure three times in the year he had lived on the ship. What it was, was basically they pointed a laser at the site of the breakage. They heated the bone until it literally melted and then super cooled it to mend the bones. The laser did not affect skin or tissue at all. So no surgery was needed.

"What about the wrist?"

The MB pushed a button and a 3-D hologram of Millie's hand and bones came up. The bot pointed to one of the bones.

"The lunate, and triquetral bones are fractured. These are very small and delicate bones Knives-sama"

Knives glared at the bot for being noisy and not getting to the point. He also vaguely wondered how the bot knew his name. 

"So in other words, no heat fusions. There would be to high of a risk of fusing the wrong bones together and causing her to lose all motion of her wrist and fingers. We do this the old fashioned way. A cast."

Knives frowned. Granted Heat Fusion was extremely painful (in his humble opinion) but to be in a cast? 

"How long?"

The Bot again didn't answer right away as it studied the hologram.

"Maybe two months. Possibly shorter."

Knives nodded.

"Do it then."

The bots didn't need to be told twice. In fact they had already been giving her medicine to prepare the heat fusion before he had said anything. He highly doubted they would stop even if he told them to. Not that he would tell them.

Med Bots were funny that way. They were a lot more independent than most robots. After all they had to make life or death decision about the care of their patients. 

"Sir? If you please go into that room to clean up and change. Afterward I shall want to look at those cuts on your neck."

Knives reached up to feel the cuts. He had totally forgotten about them. He winced slightly at how tender they were. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't even been cleaned. He was at risk of infection as well.

So instead of arguing like he had planned Knives nodded and disappeared into the room the bot had gestured to. 

Knives closed the door behind him.

Only when he was out of sight of Millie and the bots did he allow himself to relax a little. He pressed his back against the door, leaning heavily against it.

God what had he done? Why had he done it? It wasn't like him to forget things like that. He had literally forgotten he had even met Millie. That just wasn't right. 

_I hurt her. I almost raped her._

He shuddered as the feeling of nausea, that hadn't stopped since the incident, rose sharply. 

_Never again._

He thought harshly to himself. He would never again lose control like that. He would never hurt Millie!

He wouldn't.

_I wouldn't._

Finally somewhat at peace with himself and his new conviction. Knives started to strip out of his bloody clothes. Looking at his coat, he was surprised at the amount of blood. 

_No wonder Millie turned away._

He wrinkled his nose at it and dropped the coat into a basket. Hopefully the laundry services still worked. He had no problem wearing other clothes, but he preferred the clothes that Millie had given him. 

Once he was naked (:)….he stepped into the shower. Instantly cold water blasted from the showerhead. He yelped in surprise but stayed under long enough to rinse out his hair and get the blood off his skin. 

He didn't stay in one second longer than was needed.

_Apparently the water heater isn't working. _

Shivering he grabbed a towel that was hanging by the shower.

Now that he was clean, Knives could actually smell the copperish stench coming off his clothes from the laundry basket. 

He sneered in disgust at it. Next time he killed, he wouldn't do it so messily. 

Quickly he rummaged through several cabinets that contained clothing. 

He picked out a pair of jeans and a dark blue sleeveless shirt that had the words 'Project Seeds' printed across the front. 

He went back into the med room.

"Ah Knives-sama done already. Please sit here and I shall have a look at those cuts."

The Main Med Bot 'bustled' over to him. How something hanging from the ceiling could bustle was beyond Knives. However the bot managed to do it very well. He eyed the metal creation of humans with distrust. 

He had had several incidents, which had lead to a med room visit as a child. So he had developed a rather hearty dislike for the overly cheerful and usually obnoxious bots. 

"How's Millie?"

He asked as the bot cleaned the wounds with a sterile cloth soaked in saline solution.

Before the bot answered it sprayed an anti-bacterial onto the words causing Knives to hiss in pain.

"The master will be fine. In fact she is awake now if you would like to speak with her. She has been asking about you."

Knives winced slightly as the robot dressed the wound. 

Finally the damn bot let him up. They had apparently moved Millie since she wasn't on the table he left her. 

Knives glared at the metal 'Doctor' before going over into the next room. He felt himself relax slightly as he saw Millie sitting up awake and without the pained haze in her eyes. Amazing what a few drugs could do to a human. 

"HI Knives."

Millie giggled sounding very cheerful, even more than usual. That with a slightly gazed look in her eyes convinced him they had given her something 'OTHER' than antibiotic's for the infection.

"What did you give her?"

"Dopamin,"

One of the assistant bots supplied helpfully. Knives moaned…ok…so he had a drugged up Millie on his hands. 

"Are you Ok?"

He asked slowly.

"YA, I feel GREAT! I don't even feel…uh…anything. I'm am completely and totally numb."

"Is that normal!?"

Knives asked, his voice rising slightly in alarm. 

The bot went over and examined Millie. It spoke in an obnoxious soft and cheerful 'do not worry' female voice. 

It made Knives want to shot it.

"Her tolerance is lower than calculated considering her weight. However it shouldn't be a problem Knives-sama. I'll give her something so she'll sleep until it wears off."

Millie didn't even flinch as the bot stuck her in the arm again giving her more drugs.

After a moment, when the bot had left Millie gestured for him to come closer. As he did so, she suddenly grabbed him, and with the same surprising strength she had shown so long ago, yanked him down. 

Knives eyes went very wide, as her lips met his in a crushing kiss. 

"That's to make up for not kissing you before."

She whispered not letting him up. Knives half draped over her bed, didn't really have the leverage or the will to fight it. 

Millie wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him to her as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

"I was so sad when you left me. Don't leave me again Knives."

He looked at her in surprise as tears started to course down her cheeks. He tried to sit up, but Millie had a firm grip around his neck.

"I love you Knives."

The breath caught in his chest, as time itself seemed to suddenly stand still.

"I love you. Isn't that silly of me."

Knives didn't say anything as he stared at her. 

Millie smiled too drugged up to even realize what she had said. She didn't even know the true weight of her words.

"I told myself not to be so foolish. That you would hurt me in the end. But it didn't matter."

Millie yawned, the medicine the bot had given her to sleep starting to kick in. 

"I love you knives."

Millie's head dropped to her chest, her iron grip on his clothes easy up. 

I love you knives.

-------

Meryl tapped the table in the sand crawler nervously as she waited for them to catch up to Millie and Knives.

What the hell was that girl thinking! I can't believe her! Grrrrr…she's such a BAKA! I can't believe she would willingly go alone with that thing! 

Meryl totally didn't mention, even to herself that she had left her best friend alone with that thing for over a week. She didn't bother with this because, one Knives was wounded and unconscious at the time, and two, well….she felt very guilty about it. 

She was sure something big happened. And she didn't just mean the time he tried to kill Millie. 

Something other than that happened. And what that 'meant' scared her to death. 

Knives was interested in Millie. He went looking for her with us. Why would he do that? There has to be a reason. 

I know there's a reason. 

The only thing was…she didn't know. It was on the tip of her tongue. On the edge of her mind what was happening but she just couldn't grasp it. 

"Meryl?"

Meryl shot Vash, who at the moment was sitting across from her on a comfy looking chair couch thing, a glare. He cringed at the angry look. 

"Never mind."

He mumbled unhappily. 

Meryl didn't give him a second glance as she continued to drum on the table. 

Jesus how much longer. 

Finally Vash cursed loudly and in less than a blink he was by her side. 

Meryl squeaked in surprise. 

Gods above she hated when he did stuff like that.

Ignoring her look of death he grabbed her hand keeping her from tapping it and sat beside her. 

"Calm down Meryl. You're making me nervous."

"You should be nervous Vash! Millie is alone with your crazy brother!"

Vash frowned.

"Meryl, you heard what he said. He can't kill anyone."

Meryl gave Vash an unbelieving look.

"You actually believe HIM!"

Her voice had risen in pitch and volume. These were not good signs for poor Vash. 

"Yes…"

He grudgingly said despite her look.

"Knives would not lie to me. He will not hurt Millie."

Meryl shook her head.

"I don't believe him. Something is going on, something bad. And it involves Knives."

"He's changed Meryl. I can sense it. I sensed it when he was so angry that one time. There were more than just his words. His words were angry…but there was more to it."

Meryl gave Vash a disbelieving look. But didn't say anything. 

She really didn't want to fight with Vash again. And this conversation was a sure shot to get them both angry and yelling. 

Meryl still believes Knives to be a monster. But if she said that then Vash would defend his brother. Defend that thing despite all the terrible horrible things he had done. 

"I don't understand you Vash."

Meryl sighed as she took back her hand. Turning sideways, she faced away from her husband.

"I remember the night you woke up after being forced to kill Legato."

"Meryl what…"

Meryl shook her head, silencing him. She knew what he was going to say anyway.

What did that have to do with anything?

She knew Vash inside and out…except when it came to his brother. It was then Vash become something, or someone different. 

"I heard you're screams. You're pained screamed that had nothing to do with the wounds on your body."

Meryl continued, still not looking at Vash.

He forgives his brother for so much. For killing that Rem woman. For crashing us on this god forsaken plant. Who truly knows how many Knives had killed in his time. A person can do a lot of damage in a hundred and thirty years.

Meryl shuddered feeling cold. A type of coldness that only the thought of Knives and the monster he truly was behind the mask that looked so much like the man she loved truly was.

"You killed on man. And it nearly drove you crazy. Yet…yet how many has Knives killed? Hell how many did he make Legato kill Vash?"

Vash opened his mouth then shut it again. Those were things he thought about a lot…but didn't want to face.

"Entire towns…empty."

Meryl turned around, looking hard into Vash's eyes.

"Entire lives ended. Families shattered…"

Meryl swallowed hard.

"He's nothing but death Vash."

"No."

Vash blinked…tears springing into his eyes. 

No…

But looking into Meryl face. He saw her conviction…the truth of what she saw. 

When she called Knives a monster she meant it. But not a monster like Steve had thought. She wasn't calling him that because of what he was. 

She was calling him that because of what he had done. 

"Vash. You know…that if it was anyone else you would have hated them for just a fraction of the pain Knives has caused."

"No."

He whispered. 

Dear Lord, why wouldn't she stop? Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? 

He loved his brother. Knives was changing. He had felt it through their connection.

"His ticket is always open Meryl. He can change. He can start over."

Meryl's eyebrows drew together. 

"And what about the people he slaughtered? Do we just forget about them?"

"He said he couldn't kill anymore. He said he wouldn't hurt Millie."

Suddenly a loud crackle startled them both. 

Vash looked sheepish as he remembered he had tried to get some music from the radio earlier. However he hadn't been able to get a signal at the time.

"Sorry."

He muttered as he reached over to turn it off. 

Suddenly Vash froze, his hand on the knob.

The volume was to far down for Meryl to hear. But Vash could…

Tears startled to roll down his face.

"No…no…no."  
He whispered as he listened.

Meryl…a grim look on her face reached over and placed her hand over Vash's. She then slowly turned it, turning the volume knob of the radio up. 

Over the radio, a mans voice spoke, the radio hissed and sizzled so it was hard to catch what he was saying…but…

"…. bodies, found in the plant. Brutally….dered. Campell and Johns, two worke….at the plant."

"No."

Vash whispered quietly.

"It was Knives wasn't it."  
She didn't have an 'I told you so' expression on her face. Instead she was very sad. Swallowing hard she put a hand on Vash's shoulder. 

Looking down Vash shrugged the gesture off. 

"We don't know that. We don't know that."

Vash leaned forward and turned the radio off.

"Just because it happened in the plants main room."

Turning Vash looked deeply into Meryl's eyes. What he saw was the same sadness he felt. The sadness that things might never work out, no matter how hard he tried. 

The sadness created by the knowledge that in the end his brother would probably hurt him again. The sadness…in knowing there was nothing he could do.

Vash closed his eyes tightly and suddenly launched himself into Meryl's arms.

Tears streamed down his face. Choking him of words and even coherent thought.

He's killed again. Two people are dead because of him. I know it. 

_He lied to me. And if he lied once, what about Millie. Is she dead now? Will she die?_

Rem…what should I do? 

Knives walked out of the infirmary. 

His mind was utterly and absolutely shocked to the core. 

He just couldn't comprehend that Millie said that to him.

_I love you Knives._

Knives swallowed hard, his hands clenching at his side. 

He couldn't focus. He could hardly see to walk. 

What had posed her to say that? Granted she was drugged up. But…

But…why did he feel so, so.

Hell he didn't know what he felt. It had been like being electrocuted, only it wasn't painful. Something had felt like it jumped and exploded in his chest.

_Fuck what am I doing. _

Knives shook his head as he made a left at the third door. 

He needed to go get Millie's stuff out of the car. He didn't need to do this.

There was nothing to this. She didn't really mean those words.

She was high on drugs the bots had given her. 

She didn't know what she was saying.

Knives frowned… if that thought was supposed to make him feel better? Why then did his heart clench so painfully? 

He finally made his way outside. He watched as his feet sank into the ground, causing the grains of sand to roll down the slight hill he was walking down. 

The burning heat of the suns, and the dry stale air, actually for once made him feel better. He didn't feel as enclosed or trapped.

Just him and the open desert. 

Knives closed his eyes titling his head toward the suns. A stiff breeze ruffled his hair slightly, and caused his clothes to stir. 

_I love you Knives._

His cheek twitched.

_I love you Knives._

_I love you Knives._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Knives suddenly screamed out into the desert! With a violent motion that caused some pain from the gunshot wounds he had gotten not so long ago (only two month? Felt like longer to him) he chucked the only thing on him that he could throw…his gun, out into the desert. He screamed as loud and as hard as he could, just trying to dislodge the words from his mind. They kept repeating themselves in his head. Like a broken record never ending with the torturous and traitorous feelings they caused within him. 

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!? I HATE YOU BITCH!!!"

Knives fell to his knee's cursing Millie, her family, her parents, and even the circumstances that had allowed her spider parents to meet and procreated children.

He hated her, he wanted her. He couldn't get her off his mind.

He was going to let her live with him until she died of old age. He was going to let her live in Eden. 

"What am I doing?"

Knives spoke out into the desert.

"Before Millie I had never looked at a human."

He had never even thought of touching one in a sexual manner. And then…here comes this tall overly cheerful spider, and she somehow…she somehow wiggles her way into his soul.

"I'm a butterfly ensnared in a spider's web."

But the thing was, Millie wasn't a spider. She was human, but not a spider.

"I've been through this before. I continue to think the same things, running myself in circles. But I can't figure it out."

Knives let himself slump onto the sand. 

It was hot, itching and uncomfortable. But the sensations were a welcome since they took his mind a little off the human sleeping down below.

"I bet Vash would laugh his ass off if he knew about this."

Knives chuckled softly. He could almost imagine Vash's face at the shock that Knives had allowed a human to get close to him.

"She said she loves me."

Was that so bad? 

Knives blinked, his head tilting to the side. 

Was it so bad? After all he didn't have to return the feelings. And humans were more likely to have sex with a person they loved. 

And that was what he really wanted in the end…right?

All his feelings for Millie were lust based. That was his entire reason for letting her live. He was attracted to her. 

He wanted to be with her. To know her in the ways only lovers could know each other. 

Humans with deep emotions could be controlled could be manipulated. He had learned that from Legato. He had taken that humans hatred and self hate, and turned it into something he could use. 

Knives smiled.

He would do the same with Millie. And after all the humans were dead. He would take her to Eden with him and his brother (and of course his brothers pet) and he would wait out until Millie died of old age.

Knives sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

A calm nothingness settled on his soul and mind. 

Everything just kind of went pale and dim around him. He smiled thankful for a solution the problem that was Millie.

He blinked his eyes unfocused as he stared up into the sky.

_Now what did I come up here for?_

Knives tried to think but everything was so fuzzy. He couldn't seem to focus. He felt himself start to drift into sleep.

No…not sleep, unconsciousness.

_This isn't right._

He frowned trying to fight out of the calm shell he had fallen into. 

He was vaguely frightened by the strange feelings coursing through his body. 

He eyelids droops down, they felt so heavy. He just wanted to sleep.

_No, wake up. This isn't right. Something is wrong._

His mind screamed at him. But his body wasn't responding. 

His side hurt. So did his wrist. 

Knives twitched dragging his arm underneath him and trying to stand up. His body felt so heavy. His muscles didn't seem to want to move or respond.

_What is wrong with me?_

Closing his eyes Knives concentrated…and slowly the feeling of sluggishness and drowsiness ebbed away. 

Finally after a few more minutes he was able to stand up. 

_I came out here to get Millie's stuff._

He remembered now. 

Stumbling over to the car, Knives grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

He tried not to think of the strange episode. 

He had almost passed out back there. Only his extremely stubbornness had kept it from happening. 

He didn't want to think about what had happened. He was actually a little frightened by it.

_It might have been a reaction to the death of the plant here not long ago. _

Knives forcibly shoved all thoughts of what had happened away. Instead he looked through the car looking for more of Millie's things.

He picked up the black box he had noticed before. 

_What's this?_

Knives eyes narrowed as he looked over the slightly heavy square. 

This doesn't look like something Millie would have. 

He didn't know what it was, but it was obviously lost technology. And it was also literally drenched in the power of a plant.

Not the normal power they let out for machines and stuff. The real power…the power from inside. Which meant…the box had been inside a plant bulb. And not long ago either. 

"Maybe…"

Knives breathed out softly as he turned the box over.

Maybe she picked it up from the ship before. But how did she get it…a  plants real power is deadly to a human.

Knives frowned as he judged the amount of 'radiation' coming off the box.

"In fact…"  
He whispered to himself.

"Just being around this box should have made her violently ill."

Knives turned the box over, looking for any way to open it. It looked like it might have something in it. 

He ran his sensitive fingers over the edges. He could feel some very shallow grooves. Pressing down against them slightly Knives yelped startled as the box moved. 

One side clicked and turned. 

Knives turned the box over. 

There's only one plant this could come from really. This has been taken out of an active plant recently.

Knives swallowed hard, as he press on another groove. Another side shifted. 

This must have come from my mother. My plant mother.

Finally he pressed the final groove and the box opened.

Knives gasped as a searing light exploded from the box.

Deep within himself his felt a part of him awaken and surge forth. He eyes were open but unseeing. His mouth open but no words came out. 

His muscles were frozen in place.

He couldn't move…couldn't think…couldn't even talk.

But he could scream. 

And moments later the only sound in the desert was the anguished screams of a tortured soul.


	23. whoasorry about the wait WAY WAY WAY wor...

_AN: WhooWee….ok, now thank you all for waiting for this. I have to admit I had some serious…well not really writers block. I could have written more, but it wouldn't have had substance. I didn't know where I was going. However….you have my sister to thank now. We talked about this story in great length. She told me what she thought, and I told her some idea's I had, but didn't know how to use. _

_She was actually the very reason I came to realize an Idea I really liked for a dream, could work for the entire story line. _

_Well anyway, here ya go. _

White-hot hate.   
Surging through his entire body. Coursing twisting burning, pain….pain there was nothing but pain.

He couldn't stand it. It fucking hurt! It was tearing through his body, ripping and destroying everything it touched. 

He opened his mouth. But to cry for help or to simply scream he couldn't tell. He couldn't hear himself. Couldn't even hear his own thoughts as the roaring white-hot hate and rage boiling in his veins. 

"She…fucking lied to me."

The words harsh and guttural in his throat were understandable…just barely. 

Images, not belonging to him. Not belonging to anyone anymore, poured through his being.

It wasn't memories, it wasn't thoughts….it was simply knowledge. It was a voice from the grave telling him more about his plant body than he ever could have guessed.

He was by far more unlike a human than he had thought.

So different that it was mind-boggling.

Yet the same…a creature molded after the image, and thoughts, and the very being of a human. 

He was the same, yet different, the same yet something more.

And he finally understood….

****

"VASH!"

Tears streamed down Meryl's cheeks as Vash lay on the crawler floor. He wasn't moving…well except for the tremors shaking through his body. 

"Please Vash! What's wrong? FRED!"

Meryl's tears turned into nearly hysterical sobs as Vash's eyes rolled into his head and he started gagging.

"Here. Put this in his mouth. Keep his head straight."  
Fred handed Meryl a mouth guard that he had apparently gotten from the medical kit he was holding. 

Grabbing onto Vash's face, she tried to force the mouth guard into his mouth. It was hard, Vash was fighting her. 

"She…fucking lied to me. BITCH!"

Meryl's eyes got wide as Vash started to sputter out curses and foul language. He spoke of killing of tearing and ripping into a body and seeing the blood and gore. 

He spoke of killing with such fever that…that is scared her.

He opened his mouth to speak some more and Meryl took the opportunity to shove the plastic into his mouth. 

"What's wrong with him!"

Fred frowned as he used his robot strength to hold Vash still. He was convulsing and might hurt himself or Meryl if they weren't careful.

"I'm not sure Miss. Meryl."

And then…suddenly…it stopped. Vash's body just went still.

So still in fact that for one horrifying moment Meryl thought that he had died. 

"Vash?"

She shook his shoulders.

Vash opened his eyes. 

"We…have to hurry."

Vash spoke his voice hoarse and raspy.

"We have to hurry. He's going to try and hurt Millie."

Meryl blinked and took a deep breath.

"Those were Knives words weren't they?"

Meryl said softly remembering that Vash had a special mental connection with his brother.

Vash sat up and then up straight into Meryl's eyes. 

For one horrifying moment Meryl thought that his eyes had changed colors. For that moment in time his eyes were pure black. So black that one couldn't tell where the pupil began or ended. They were dark and deep. And for that second she felt like she was falling. 

But then…then he blinked.

 And light blue-green eyes regarded her silently.

"Yes. He…learned some things. But not all of what needed to be known. The box…"

Vash shook his head, whispering to himself that he wish he had thought to bring it.

Fred made a coughing noise and after reaching behind him presented said box. 

Vash gave Fred a strange look. Surprise that Fred actually had the box was clearly evident on his face.

"I thought it was best if I brought it."

Vash nodded and slowly took the object from Fred.

"What is it?"

Vash frowned.

"I'm not sure. But its twin…another box that Knives has just opened…it what's caused that."

Vash didn't continue, as he looked the box over. He ran his hand over one of the edges. His fingers stopped and lightly flexed against it. 

His face was like Meryl had only seen a few times. Hard and thoughtful, in fact she hadn't seen him like this since he had told her what he truly was.

After a moment, where he seemed to be warring with himself, he made a decision.

"I can't open this now."

He removed his fingers from the edges and set the box down.

"Why not? And why would you want to…that was terrible VASH!"

Vash looked so tired. His shoulder slumped a little as he tried to stay sitting up.

"I will have to open it soon. But not now…we have to wait and see what happens."

The sound of the engine starting and the crawlers lunching forward slightly was the only indication that Fred had left them to continue driving. 

Meryl hadn't given the robot a second thought really.

All her concentration was on Vash.

"Meryl…will you do something for me?"

Vash smiled. It was a tired and slightly sad smile, but it was a real one. And even for her his wife that was a rare thing from him.

"Anything Vash."

Meryl breathed as she helped steady him.

"Will you fall asleep with me?"

Meryl frowned, not that she wouldn't. But just because it was an odd request. However she felt a strange drawing to him. She wouldn't…no she couldn't say no to him. 

"Ok."

She said softly. Vash smiled again, and leaned forward capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you Meryl."

And even as he said these words his eyes drifted lower in sleep. 

"Don't' you want to get to a bed Vash?"

Vash didn't answer as he laid back. Only Meryl's hold on him kept him from just slumping over and possibility hitting his head. 

Meryl started to stand up. Vash's hand with inhuman speed shot up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't…Meryl."

Meryl smiled.

"I'm just getting a blanket Vash.

"No…don't go."

He didn't open his eyes. But she could see his want for her to say with him. 

So with a shrug she laid down beside him.

She really didn't need a blanket after all. Vash was warm enough for her. 

She snuggled against him, throwing an arm around his chest. 

She wasn't tired…at least she hadn't been when she laid against him.

Yet the moment she relaxed she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Yawning wide…she slipped into a calm and peaceful sleep.

****

Millie woke up startled. Sitting straight up she looked around with wide eyes. She turned in bed, looking at every inch and dark corner in her little room.

Her breathing was short and sharp, and her hands were fists on the bed. 

Something had scared her. But she didn't know what. She could not remember her dreams for once. 

"Just a dream. It must have just been a dream."

Still that did not stop the feelings that something was wrong. 

Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her. She had to go…she had to do something. 

"Knives?"

Millie spoke into the semi-dark on her room. 

He was not here. 

Carefully Millie turned her legs off the bed and stood up. She was surprised that her ribs were only sore. And not the same kind of pain, this was a healing pain.

Her wrist still hurt, but it was in a cast. So nothing to worry about there. 

Millie nodded to herself, as she was able to stay standing without much pain, or dizziness.

_Move. Run…hide._

Millie startled again as something spoke into her head.

She remembered this voice. It was the same one that had spoken to her when Knives had been hurt during that sandstorm at her parent's house. 

Millie opened her door, looking both ways before she continued. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on. But something was defiantly wrong. 

There was something in the air that she could almost taste. A tension, a thickness in the air that all but screamed out danger. 

_No not that way. Turn left._

Millie swallowed hard. Was she going crazy? Only crazy people heard voices in their heads.

Millie turned left. 

There wasn't much she could do. It wasn't like she knew where she was going. 

And something inside told her to listen to this voice. It was important. 

It was a matter of life or death. 

For the next 10 minutes Millie listened to the voice as it gave her directions to some place unknown. She was farther in the ship than she had ever been. 

Needless to say she was totally lost. 

However she still walked quickly, not a run and not quite a jog, but a steady fast walk. 

_Stop…here. _

Millie stopped in front of a door. It was one of those doors that was locked and would only open when she said for them to. 

In fact, now that she thought about it most of the doors she had gone through were locked like that. 

Millie gave that a moments thought before telling the door to open. 

"Oh my God."

Millie blinked, rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"I must still be asleep."

Millie walked forward, her bare feet walking onto cool and slightly moist grass. It was so soft that she couldn't resist bending down and touching it. 

"This…this is the place I've dreamed about."

_The rec room._

Millie continued up a small hill until she came to the tree that she had dreamed about. It was exactly the same. Reaching out she placed her hand against the rough bark. She could feel it, feel the texture and the slight warmth of the living plant.

"Knives had sat here. And Rem was over there cutting Vash's hair."  
She whispered to herself, remembering on of the more vivid dreams about this place. 

"This can't be real."

It was impossible. A person couldn't dream about a place they had never been. They couldn't see the future or the past (if they hadn't been there to begin with)

It was impossible, it was crazy. 

But yet…

It was here. She was here. And this place was just like in her dreams. 

Millie brushed her hair out of her eyes, and slowly sat down against the tree. She remembered in one dream of sitting in this exact spot as the full grown Knives had walked up to her. 

Millie crossed her arms placing them on her knees and rested her chin of them. 

She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was so strange. 

Millie blinked as a yellow butterfly fluttered over to her. She watched it a small smile on her face as it landed on the ground in front of her. 

"So you're a butterfly. I've never seen one before…well other than pictures."

Millie reached out…and very very softly touched one of its wings. Surprisingly the butterfly didn't move, just flapped its wings lightly. 

"You shouldn't touch its wings. They are delicate."  
Millie gasped and whirled toward the voice.

"Knives."

She breathed startled. 

Knives was standing only a few feet away. How he had gotten in her without her knowing she didn't know.  

_Run, hide, danger!!!_

Millie's eyes grew wide as the voice screamed at her. It was so loud. It rang through her head, making it hard to think. She winced slightly, raising a hand to her head at the pounding headache that was forming.

"Are you alright?"

Knives asked his face twisting into something that was the closest to concern that she had ever seen on his face.

See there is nothing wrong. If he meant me harm he wouldn't be concerned.

She smiled as she rubbed her temple.

"Its nothing. I just have a headache."

Millie ignored the voice. She had never been scared of Knives before. And she wouldn't start now. Especially it some crazy voice was telling her to.

Knives didn't say anything as he kneeled beside her. 

Millie swallowed hard as she noticing something was different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was unnerving her never the less.

Knives stared at her hard, as if he wanted to see into her soul and more.

"How did you know that Vash got his hair cut here? Did he tell you?"

Millie opened her mouth, and then closed it. 

So Knives had been her the entire time. 

"No."

She said simply. 

"I dreamt it. I've been dreaming about this place a lot."

Knives eyes widened for half a second, before narrowing in disbelieve.

"How can you dream of this place. You've never…"

"Seen it before, I know. But I have."

Millie shook her head unsure how to tell Knives about her dreams. 

"I had this one. You were sitting there watching a dark haired woman cut Vash's hair.  You were both kids. You had an apple…"

Something on Knives face made her stop. 

"I…threw it at you."

Millie gasped her eyes now very wide.

"But it didn't hit me. You then yelled at me."

Suddenly Knives rushed forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

Millie was so taken unaware that she fell back. However Knives didn't break the kiss as he went with her.

Knives didn't let up as he deepened the kiss. His tongue darted in through her lips, taking its time as it ran sensuously across those lips.

Millie moaned suddenly feeling very warm. 

"I want you Millie. Let me….please."

After that one kiss Millie found it hard to find her breath. She stared wide-eyed into his face. Searching for any emotions, anything to help her make her decision.

She saw lust there. 

There was no love, no caring, just lust. 

_What did I expect? I may love Knives, but he doesn't love me in return. _

Knives was halfway on top of her. She could feel his erection through the thin gown the bots had given her to wear. 

She wanted this. Even if Knives didn't love her. She loved him, and he felt attracted toward her. And if that was all she was going to get, well, then she would make that enough. 

She could be contended with Knives like this. Maybe never blissfully happy, but she could live contented in his arms. 

She simply had to decide. Yes or no.

But…something was still wrong. Something in his eyes made her stop. It was subtle, and she hadn't noticed it at first so bent on her decision.

His eyes weren't focused on her.

He was looking at her, but not at her. He was seeing past her.

"Knives? What's the matter?"

"Its too late."

Millie blinked as she realized something.

He was no longer thinking about her. She wondered if he had at all just moments ago. Was he just moving on instinct? Doing but not thinking about what he was doing.

That's what wrong.

She thought to herself. 

_I have his body and lust. But his mind, his thoughts were somewhere else._

"What's too late?"

Knives eyes brightened, becoming an ice blue of such intensity it scared her. Millie swallowed as she looked upon him.

"Let me up Knives."

She whispered softly. 

Knives focused on her face. And for one terrifying moment Millie thought he wouldn't do as she said. But finally he nodded and got off her. Millie sat up, never taking her eyes off Knives.

"What's too late Knives?"

She asked again.

"Everything."

He said softly. 

"I'll show you."

With that he stood up and then offered his hand to her. Millie took it after a moments hesitation. Her misgivings about this was great.

With very little effort, Knives yanked her up. The force of it almost caused her to over balance, however Knives caught her shoulder with his free hand. 

Their eyes met, and the world stood still for them.

Millie felt the power between them. Felt the attraction and her own personally feelings toward Knives like a lead vest around her chest, making it hard to breath. 

Knives smiled softly.

Before he brought up his hand from her shoulder to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Millie's eyes flickered down, as she watched the motion. She then looked up into his eyes again. A shaky breath escaped her lips, as said thumb moved across her lower lip.

"You feel it to?"

"Feel…feel what?"

Knives didn't answer as he continued to softly explore her face with his hand. Soft fingers, brushing against her skin following the contours.

"I have something to show you."

And with that he abandoned her face, although he kept a tight grip on her hand. He turned sharply around and led her out of paradise.

****

Vash…wake up Vash. You have to hurry. You have to be quick. Stop him Vash.

He was dreaming. He knew he was. 

So why was he so scared. Why was he feeling such dread?

'Rem…what do I do? Help me.'

He opened his eyes, to see only darkness. 

'_Rem are you here somewhere?'_

God he hoped not. It was so dark, so cold. It hurt to think that his Rem was in this place.

Vash tried to take a step forward, and nearly fell. Something was wrong with how his feet moved. They did move, but it was slowly, sluggish. Like he was walking through something.

He couldn't see, so he reached down…his fingers touched wetness.

Water? But where would he find water like this, so much in one place that it came up to his waist.

Not water Vash. Blood.

Vash's eyes grew wide as he then smelled it. He could smell that sweetly sick metallic smell. The smell of blood.

He wasn't wading in water. It was blood, a sea of blood.

He screamed, jumping up to try and get away. But he still couldn't see anything. He couldn't even see the blood.

So he tripped, and fell. He screamed again, only to choke as his head ducked under the sticky, slightly thicker than water liquid. 

Surging up he reached out, and by some miracle found something solid. He grabbed onto it and forced his body out of his hell.

Crawling up onto, what had to be land Vash retched. He couldn't help it. He always hated the sight of blood. And the taste of it in his mouth was more than he could stand. 

His body was racked by violent upheavals as he tried to empty his stomach. It felt like he was trying to rip out that very organ. 

Struggling with himself he managed to roll over, he dry heaved a few more times before he finally stopped. 

Vash truly shaken to his core, looked out from where he had come. In the far distance a small amount of light from a rising sun started to shine across the bloody water.

The water shimmered and sparkled, in a morbidly beautiful way. And Vash found himself captivated by the site.

The sound of footsteps on the gravel beside him was the only sign that anyone was there with him. 

Blinking still in shock he looked up.

"Beautiful in its own way isn't it Vash."

"Rem?"

Rem smiled as she lowered herself gracefully to the ground.

"I am the memory of that woman yes."

Vash frowned as he studied the woman beside him. She looked like Rem, sounded like her. The only difference that he could see was that she was wearing a light blue dress. It was long and flowing, and gently moved in the slight breeze that was blowing.

Rem never had worn a dress. She always wore either S.E.E.D.S uniforms or a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Just a memory?"

Vash asked.

"That woman is gone, gone into the darkness never to return."

"Oh."

Vash said sadly as he looked out toward the sunrise again.

"Is this a dream then? Or have I died?"

"Perhaps a little of both."  
Rem smiled.

"You will have to be strong Vash. Strong for Knives, and strong for yourself. If you do not hurry everything will be lost."

With that she stood up again and started toward the water. Vash sat up straight startled as she walked out so that her feet became wet. He watched horrified as the bottom of her dress, and her feet, which he just noticed were bear, became soaked red in blood.

"Soon this sea of blood will become real. The blood of thousands of humans will soon be shed. Their screams will shake this world. Remember Vash, when one goes into the darkness we all do. When one goes into wind we all feel the cold."

'Vash wake up. Please Vash."

Rem looked up, which cause Vash to as well.

Confused Vash looked back at Rem.

"Meryl? Is that Meryl?"

"Wake up Vash."

Rem voice because thin, and echoed. A ghostly sound that didn't seem like it could come from any creature that breathed.

"Rem? REM!"

He screamed out as she started to back up. To Vash it didn't look like she was walking back, but instead the bloody water was swallowing her.

"NO REM DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Vash…take care of Knives.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Vash screamed reaching out, trying to catch her and…….

"VASH WAKE UP!!"

Vash startled awake, breathing hard with tears streaking down his face.

He blinked as he looked around and instantly recognized the inside of the crawler.

"Meryl?"

He said confused as Meryl wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her shaking as she pressed her body to his in a desperate half frightened, half pure knee shaking relief embrace.

"You were screaming. And then you wouldn't wake up."

"I had a bad dream."

Vash said breathlessly. As he wrapped his arms around her to hold her as well.

Closing his eyes he took a moment to take comfort in her closeness.

But was it only a dream? Is what Rem said true? Is Knives really…going to finally try and destroy mankind?

Meryl let go of his neck to look into his eyes. She frowned worried as she reached up to wiped away the wetness from her husband's eyes.

"Don't worry Vash. It was just a dream."

Was it just a dream? Was that sea of blood spanning as far as I could see just a dream? Or is it true?

Vash took Meryl's hand into her own.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Shaking his head, he tried to remember what 'Rem' had said to him.

"When one goes into the dark we all do. When one goes into the wind, we all feel the cold."

Meryl blinked leaning back a little. 

"What does that mean Vash?"

Vash shrugged as he stood up. With a quick gesture he brought Meryl to her feet as well.

"I'm not sure. But…I think Knives is going to do something terrible."

Meryl took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. 

Everything was happening to fast. First Vash starts to seizure and not even an hour later he had woken her up screaming. His screams had been terrifying. Like he was being tortured or something worse. 

I can't stand much more of this. This has to end. I don't care what I have to do. I won't let Vash suffer anymore.

"Fred…"

Vash yelled toward the front of the crawler where Fred was driving.

"Yes, Vash-sama."

"We have to get into the ship. Do you have the access codes?"

There was a moment pause.

"No Vash-sama. The ship is voice-coded."

Vash frowned a moment.

"But how…?"

"The ship was coded to Millie's voice sir."

Vash hissed as he rubbed his head to ward off the headache.

"Damn it!"

He cursed loudly as he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the pillow Meryl or Fred had gotten him.

"What does that mean?"

Meryl asked rose onto her knees.

"Its mean's that unless Fred has some brilliant idea, we won't be able to get into the ship."

"Well…."

Fred said after a moment's thought.

"There is a service door. Its only purpose was for the bots to use if need be. I might be able to access it."

Vash's face broke on into a wide relieved smile.

"Good. We'll aim for that. If it doesn't work…well we'll think of something."

With that Vash stood up. He then surprised Meryl by going straight to his gun and holstering it on. She stood up and went to stand beside him as he checked the rounds.

"Vash?"

Vash flinched slightly as he soft tone. His eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes shining brightly with total anguish.

"I don't want to hurt my brother Meryl. I love him. Despite everything he's done. But…"

Vash looked down at Meryl, as a tear rolled down his face.

"But, I also love you. And I can't let him kill anymore. He has to be stopped. No matter the cost."

Vash looked down at his gun. It shone in a dully in the dim light of the crawler. 

The gun looked cold and harsh. Its very presence symbolized something that went against everything Vash stood for.

Meryl had never hated that gun as much as she did now.

With a quick flick of his wrist the gun snapped into place.

"I dreamed that I was wading in a sea of blood."

Vash's voice broke, and he had to take a moment to gather himself.

"The sun rose over that blood, painting the world in red. Rem told me that…that Knives caused this. And that when one went into the dark we all did."

Leaning forward Vash kissed Meryl softly on the lips.

"Meryl, you were right. He is a monster."

Meryl blinked and opened her mouth. However nothing came out. She was to overcome with emotions.

No no no!! Damn you Vash. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to yourself. You don't deserve this. Please…god no.

Meryl clinched her fist as Vash turn around to get ready. His trademark red coat was put on and the gun put in its hostler.

She held back tears of rage by shear will alone. 

Knives was doing it. He was making Vash chose. He was making him choice between humanity and family.

No Vash. I won't let you do this. I won't let Knives do this. I don't care what I have to do! 

You will not have to kill Knives!

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"


	24. NEW CHAPPY does happy string dance and y...

AN: Sorry for taking so long again. I have been sick as a dog for about two weeks. Not only that, about a week ago I crashed at work. I'm a delivery driver for a pizza place and well…umm…my bad. It was terrible. I hit this little old man. He wore a pressed white shirt complete with a little red bowtie. I felt so baaad!

_Well anyway no one was hurt and the damage on his car was almost nothing. However my driver fender and headlight area was smashed in. So I'm stuck at home right now. *grumble grumble* It really really sucks. _

_Umm other than that nothing really, other than I bought inuyasha eps 103 through 126 (I think, might be 124, can't remember off the top of my head) I also bidded on a trigun thingy, but I won't tell what it is *grins*_

_That's it…and no I'm not dead and I'm feel good now. I was actually planing on this being the last chapter, but it just keep getting longer and longer. But that's a very good thing I think. I hate it when I read these awesome stories and the ending are just so blah!!! It was like they didn't care anymore about the story. I'll try my very best to make this totally awesome all the way through. _

_So looks like we'll have at least one more chapter if not two more. Depends on my muses._

_Peace_

***

Rem once told me that everything would be ok. That someday the world would be perfect, would be peaceful, would be like….like Eden. 

She said that despite all the evils in the world that men were, in their souls good.

Evil would never triumph if we stood against it.

If we held on to our ideals and didn't let go of the most basic truth of the universe. 

The truth that, no matter what…no matter the circumstances, life should not be taken.

If we held onto that…we would be ok.

We are judged by our mistakes. And who is to say what is good today, will not become evil tomorrow. And if that is true, if good can become evil…can evil become good.

They say two wrongs don't make a right. Who are they to say?!

Who are they to judge?! 

I don't care anymore about them, they and who. 

**They** are not here. **They **can't understand. 

**They**…can't help me now.

Truthfully, they never could help. 

I am alone. So very alone.

I am scared. 

And in the dark I wait.

****

Millie followed Knives through the maze that was the S.E.E.D.S ship. Left, right, left again and again, three more rights, it all because to confusing. Knives was going too fast, making her almost run to keep up with his long strides, for her to keep trace of it all.

Her heart slammed against her chest, making her feel short of breath. 

However, she was sure it had nothing to do with the pace. 

She was scared.

Scared of what she wasn't sure. She didn't think it was of Knives. He had frightened her on numerous occasions, and this time it wasn't so much that she was scared of him, as much as it was she was scared of something 'about' him.

The taste of fear made her mouth bitter and dry. She tried to swallow to dampen her throat. However she just couldn't make her muscles obey her. The only thing she seemed able to do was be dragged by her hand as Knives went to wherever he was going.

Knives what…what have you done. I know something is happening. Something so terrible that even I can feel it. I can feel the tension in the air. I can smell the fear and hate you have created.

"Knives…please."

Millie felt his hand on hers tighten. He looked back at her, his eyes about as lifeless as she had ever seen them. However despite what his eyes said he smiled. 

"It's alright Millie. You don't have to be scared."

"I…I wish I could believe you."

Millie said truthfully as Knives stopped in front of a large double door. It was unlike any she had seen up to this point. Unlike the other doors that opened by swishing from one side to the other. This door opened at a diagonal…and was cut through the middle so one door with up and to the left, the bottom down and to the right.

And then, in large bold red letters the words, Plant bay 4 were written.

Knives frown at what she had said, and for a second Millie thought she saw something in those ice blue eyes. It didn't last though, and might have been her imagination. For Knives simply reached out and tapped in a code to the door. 

"How did you know the code?"

She asked curious. Knives didn't answer until the door was completely open.

"I used to live on this ship. This was the lead ship…Rem's ship."

Millie gasped. 

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out!?"

He suddenly roared at her. Millie shrieked in surprise as he literally pushed her into the room. She didn't think he meant to hurt her, but she lost her balance from the unexpected push and fell hard onto the steel floor. 

Her wrist screamed in protest from within it's cast. 

Only about a second passed before she just managed to sit up, and he was already beside her. Kneeling down with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

Millie's eyes flickered up at him in surprise. What was going on? Granted he wasn't a reliable guy when it came to his moods. He had more mood swings that her Big Big sister when she PMS'ed. However he was changing so fast this time. Like a pendulum swinging back and forth. 

This couldn't be good. This wasn't normal, and Millie feared in her heart that Knives had…or was going to do something so terrible that…

"I said I'm sorry."

Knives interrupted Millie's thoughts as he pressed for her to answer. She could tell by his expression and tone that he had to hear it was ok.

"Its…ok Knives. I'm fine."

A muscle in Knives face twitch, but that was the only thing that gave away anything. Presently he nodded and helped her up.

For a moment Knives didn't let go of her hands. He just stood there looking down at her.

"I was so angry. So much of this I thought I had destroyed….and here it was all this time. The rec room, the med bays…even all the equipment that survived."

Knives took a small step forward, pressing his body against hers. Millie swallowed as she stood her ground and looked up at him. 

"My mother died because Rem had…had contaminated her. She would have survived if she had let those useless humans die!"

"Knives…don't."

Millie whispered as she saw how his face twisted as if undergoing an unnamable torture.

Leaning down Knives grabbed Millie chin and forced it up so that they were looking each other straight in the eyes.

"When one goes into the dark, we all do. We all feel the winds, we all feel the cold."

Knives looked up at something behind Millie. She wanted to turn her head and look, but his grip on her chin wouldn't allow it.

"I never understood what that meant until…until now."

Looking back at Millie, Knives abandoned her chin to grab both her shoulders. 

"My mother is in that dark place! The place with the wind and the cold….so cold."

He trailed off his face twisting even more, but then he shook it off.

"But it doesn't have to be like that. We can still have Eden Millie."

He laughed, and Millie stiffened. 

Knives didn't seem to notice as he let go of her chin and forced her up against his body in an almost crushing huge.

Her breath came out in a loud whoosh as he squeezed the air out of her. But it wasn't a painful squeeze. It was just enough to be uncomfortable.

"Knives…"

Millie felt tears come to her eyes as she let her head rest against his chest.

She knew was he was doing. The bit about Eden gave it away. Vash had told her and Meryl all about Knives sick plan to kill everyone and have Eden. 

Is he…is this the terrible thing I feel. Is the terrible thing I see in his eyes?

Millie felt her body start to shake as she tried to find comfort in the warmth of his body. She loved Knives. She loved him with all her heart and soul. It hurt to be away from him. But…it also hurt to be with him. 

Is he going to kill me as well? I'm human…no more than a spider. He certainly doesn't love me.

'_No Millie…never you. I will never hurt you again.'_

Millie gasped as she heard a strange voice in her head. No…not strange, she had heard this voice before. This was the voice she heard in the sand storm. This was the voice that lead her to that beautiful room.

"What? What was that?"

She asked almost too scared to voice it.

"We are connected. Much like Legato was to Vash…only not through flesh. And on a much deeper level."

Millie felt her mind whirl. Was this the connection that Knives mother told her about, was it what Fred talked about. She was hearing Knives in her head.

"I will never hurt you again Millie. We'll have Eden for ourselves."

"What…_what about Vash then?_"

Millie mind spoke softly, wondering if Knives could really hear her.

"My brother…"

She felt Knives rest his head on top of hers. She could feel his breath as it stirred her hair with each exhale.

"Him and his play toy will be with us. Just us…us four…for as long as you humans live."

"His toy…? Is that all I am to you Knives."

Millie gripped Knives shirt in her hands. She felt the cloth bite her skin, and her wrist twitch in protest. But she didn't care. Pain was the least of her worries right now.

Leaning back a little Millie tilted her head to look Knives in the face. He looked back, and she couldn't see what he was thinking. His poker face was solid as rock. 

"Is it? Am I just a toy? IS this just a game? Knives…I have to know. What am I to you? Am I a game…a challenge what?"

Millie felt the irony. She had said those words before. It seemed like such a long time ago. In that little house, by themselves as Knives healed. She had spoken those words only moments after they had first kissed. 

And they were as bitter as they had been back then.

Knives eyebrows drew together as worry wrinkles appeared on his forehead. She could see the question in his own eyes as he looked at her. He didn't know.

He really didn't know.

"Knives…"

Millie whispered softly. With a slight adjustment she was able to reach up and touch the side of his face. Knives closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. 

I can't let him do this. He has to stop. My family…my loved ones. Everyone I know, even the ones I don't like. I can't let them just die.

"Please don't do this….please."

Millie didn't want to cry. She had been crying enough the last few months to fill the rest of her life. But she couldn't stop; she couldn't force the tears back into her body. 

"I love you."

She didn't know why she said this. She hadn't meant to. The last thing on gunsmoke she needed was for Knives to know the truth of her feelings. 

She watched terrified as his eyes snapped open.

He stared at her. Didn't say anything, but just stared at her.

"Millie…."

He finally breathed out. Before stepping backwards, out of her reach. 

And Millie's heart broke.

Just a toy, just a spider. Nothing to him but lust and hate. 

She shook, her body unable to comprehend the vastness of her mistake. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get back the warmth of his body against hers.

"I…no matter what you say Millie. I'm not going to stop."

Knives turned from her.

"I will kill the humans. And only you…Millie, and my brother's plaything will live. I have chosen you. Be happy Millie…don't cry anymore."

And he walked away. 

He walked away from her. Millie stared in shock as Knives made his way toward the thing he hadn't let her look at before.

It's a plant…but…not like Akako Hana. This one is…she's dead.

It was true, the huge glass bulb, and all the equipment around it was the same as with Knives mother. But…but the plant inside, the living force of the plant was dead. There was no soft glow, they was no heat or light. Nothing but darkness and death.

Knives reached up, placing his hand against the glass.

"The glass is cold, lifeless."

He paused.

"She died in the crash."

Knives let his hand drop as he then turned to some computers. With a few quick typed in commands he was finished.

"She shall avenge her death. Together, me and her will kill the humans."

"Knives…please…"

"SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!"

Knives suddenly screamed as he whirled around. Millie squeaked in surprise her eyes wide.

"She tried everything in her power to live! She would have lived if it wasn't for REM!"

Knives sneered his face twisted into some strange monster.

"Rem told us we don't have a right to choose who lives and dies. DOESN"T that also include plants! WHAT ABOUT HER! Didn't she have the right to have a chance to live too? Rem was filled with bullshit! You have to choose you have to make sure the ones that deserve life live! Who cares about the garbage, about THE FUCKING SPIDERS! Let them die…let them all die!"

Millie took a step back. 

"No…"

"Its to late Millie, the process has already begun. In little under an hour…this world will be covered in her power. The overload with my help will be enough to kill all the humans…expect for you and Meryl. I'll let the power surge overlook you."

Knives laughed, and Millie turned white. He wasn't kidding, he wasn't joking around. He was going to kill everyone. 

"It's been over a hundred years, and finally, finally this game comes to an end. Checkmate." 

********

"This is it."

Fred jerked the stickshift forward and let the crawler start to slow. Such a large vechile took a moment to come to a stop. 

Vash didn't bother to wait as he leaned far out of the door trying to look around. He recognized this place. They had been here before when searching for Millie. 

He hadn't even imagined a ship was under this sand. And he still couldn't see any sign of it. The years had hidden this ship all to well.

"Where can we get in?"

Vash yelled out as he jumped out the door, checking his gun. He didn't even look where he was jumping, yet he still landed with inhuman grace.

He barely even disturbed the sand he jumped on. The crawler on the other hand sent up a huge cloud of sand dust as it finally came to a stop.

"Its that way about 50 ft."

Fred pointed toward the west as he started to shut the engine down. 

Vash nodded and didn't even wait for Fred as he started out in a light jog.

"Fred…"

Meryl said as stared at the retreating figure of Vash. He was already almost there.

"Yes Miss Meryl?"

Fred asked his eyebrow rising slightly in question.

Vash looked around the sand carefully. He searched for tracks, an unnatural dip in the sand or anything that might indicate a way into the ship below him.

We have to hurry. Knives is dangerous. We can't wait for him to kill everyone. I won't make the same mistakes this time. 

However no matter how hard he looked he couldn't make anything out. 

"FRED! Where is it? I can't find it."

To Vash it felt like the world was coming to an end. Everything he stood for was in danger under this sand. His brother, the same brother he used to cry to as a child, the same brother he gave a second, and then third chance to, he was under here doing terrible things.

Millie, hold on. I'll stop this. Please…do what you can to distract him…to delay him anything. I don't know what's going on between you two. But I hope it can help. I need time. 

Vash laughed slightly as he saw how ironic this was. He was a being outside of time. He was over a hundred years old. He would never grow old. He would never die like a human would. For all he knew he was truly and utterly immortal. Yet….he was out of time. 

When he needed it the most, time was just as much his enemy as his brother. 

"And the time ticks away, falling like sands through an open hand. 

And in this world, blood is split upon the land.

We can't amend our past, our sins, but we can still change fate.

Nothing holds us, neither chains, time nor hate."

The ticket to the future is always open. 

"I still believe this Rem.

Rem…you understand right. I have to do this. Or…or you're memory and you're sacrifice won't matter. You gave you're life so we could live. 

It's only fitting that Knives be made to do the same."

Vash paused a moment, as he tried to force the tears coursing down his cheeks to stop.

I've killed a man Rem. His name was Legato BlueSummers. I will never forget him, or that horrible smile on his face as he died. I still have nightmares about that Rem. I know I did bad, but I didn't have a choice. And despite the fact I don't have a right to choice his life over…over the girls. I still did. 

"Sometimes we aren't given a choice Rem. Sometimes we must chose between evils. WHAT DO I DO REM!"

You never said anything about that. 

"What do I do….?"

"Vash…."

Vash stiffened as Meryl spoke softly behind him. He had been so into his own thoughts and words that he hadn't heard her walking up. With a sniffle and a quick wipe to ride himself of the tears, he started to turn around.

"Vash…you don't have to choose…not this time."

Vash eyes widened as suddenly he saw something move quickly out of the corner of his eye. He never did fully see what hit him. But he sure felt it. He tried to scream as he felt his limbs freeze and his mind start to be overcome by darkness.

"M…Meryl!"

He tried to ask her why…or maybe what she was doing. But the words never made it past his lips. Then with a slightly smoking burning smell, Vash the Stampede fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"I'm sorry Vash."

Meryl whispered as she dropped a small black object. It sizzled slightly as it hit the sand, but then lay quiet. 

"Are you sure that was wise Miss. Meryl?"

Fred asked as he turned the plant over and checked him. He opened one eyelid to look at Vash's unfocused and slightly glazed eye. 

"He'll be alright in a few hours."

He finally said after checking his vitals. Fred then moved Vash over to a large boulder. The humanoid typhoon should be safe and sound there until he woke up.

"Yes, I'm sure. Vash…He doesn't deserve to hurt anymore. And killing Knives would break him."

Meryl kicked the tazer she had zapped Vash with away from her in disgust. 

She felt dirty…and cheap. She had stabbed Vash in the back so to speak. He had trusted her and she had betrayed him. 

But I love him too much to let him do this. I'll handle this Vash. Knives doesn't know we're here. He doesn't think we can even get in. I'll have the drop on him.

And I'll finish this Vash. 

"Ok Fred….how do we get in."

Meryl grunted as she tried to force her way through a small vent like opening. When Fred had mentioned a robots access door. She had assumed it would be for robots like him. Larger, humanoid ones. Unfortunally the space had been so terribly small that only she could fit through it anyhow. Vash might have been able to maneuver through. He was after all very skinny and could contort his body in the strangest of ways. But Fred had told her out right he could not make it.

So that left her alone. So very along in a long and narrow passageway. 

The way was tight, it was dark, with the only light for her to see by being some kind of weak as service light. 

I guess I should be thankfull for that at least, not matter how dim the light is.

Of course Meryl had a flashlight. A very strong one given to her by Fred. But she didn't want to test its batteries for extended use, or have to give up a hand to hold it. She was having enough trouble going through this dust tunnels.

Meryl grimaced in disgust at the dust. Dust three inches thick or better coated everything she touched. 

Thank God it seemed to be basically clean, well as clean as dust went. It also seemed to be thankfully bug, and spider free. Meryl didn't know what should would have done if she had to plow through spider webs and fight off rodents.

The service ducts were also very slippery. Already she had slipped just crawling on her hands and knees. It was some kind of metal. Although she didn't know what kind, it looked like tin, but seemed a lot stronger. It didn't give to her weight despite the fact it seemed very thin. 

Fred said to go down, 20 feet then turn left at the…seco…no third duct. Then go all the way down it to an elevator shaft. From there I can get to the main floor. 

Meryl turned left, and started to crawl again as she searched for the elevator shaft.

Fred got in contact with the med bots…or something. They said that both Knives and Millie were in a plant dock. All plant docks are on the main level.

Meryl gripped the piece of paper that Fred had written instructions and a tiny map on tightly in her hand. She lost this, and she became lost totally. She wouldn't be able to find Knives, or get out. This was her only lifeline to anything.

Ok Meryl, don't freak out. You freak out here, you'll never get out. 

Meryl's eyes widened as she came to the elevator shaft. It was covered with a thin grail but other than that it didn't seem to be hard to get to.

Carefully turning Meryl positioned her body so she could kick at the thin wire.

**BAM!**

Wincing at how loud the sound was, Meryl didn't stop as she hit it again, and again. And then finally on the fourth kick, the wire gave way.

"You have got to be shitten me."

Meryl whispered as she looked over the edge and into the elevator shaft. 

"I can't even see the bottom."

She swallowed and scooted backwards slightly. It had to be…like 50 floors or better. She could see a good ways thanks to some small lights that went down the side of the shaft, but even those didn't help as the darkness swallowed everything a 100 feet down.

Meryl closed her eyes, tiny drops of tears finding their way down her cheeks.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm not like Vash. I can't go crawling like a bug up and down buildings and through elevator shafts. I'm not like that. I'm only human!

"Only human…"

Meryl said.

She listened to the strange hollow echo her voice had in this place. She hated this ship. Already she hated it to the core of her being. When she had knocked Vash out she hadn't expected these kinds of challenges. Hell she hadn't even gotten to the real fight. She still had to find a way to kill Knives.

I can't give up now. I have to do this or Vash will…I have no choice now. I can't back down. 

Meryl thought as she made herself move, and once again look over the edge.

Her inner voice was right. She had to do this for Vash. No matter, how far she could fall. Or how hard it would be to do this. She had to do this, or die trying.

Looking around, Meryl saw something her first glance hadn't seen. 

A ladder.

Swallowing her fear the best she could Meryl stuffed her map paper firmly into her pocket. She then reached out…

"OUCH!"

And yelped as she jerked her arm back in. Instantly she grabbed at her arm as red blood started to stain her jacket.

What in the world?

Then she saw it. The edges…the edges of this duct were sharp. Not just sharp but razor sharp. She had just brushed up against the edge and had cut herself. 

Looking at the wound she didn't like was she saw. It was bleeding badly. It didn't look particular deep so it wouldn't be a problem if she could stop the bleeding.

With a quick flick and a tearing sound, Meryl tore a piece of her cape off. She then wrapped it firmly around her arm. That was all she could do right now. She would look at this later. 

I have to be careful. How am I going to get to that ladder without touching the edges?

Again she reached out, with a grunt she tried to reach the ladder. It was just out of reach on her left. 

No…this isn't working.

She crawled back, and then turned back around so she was feet first again. 

She slowly let herself slip out of the duct and into thin air.

Her breath came in quick pants as she got her legs totally out into nothingness. She had nothing hold onto and only her balance kept her from totally slipping and falling to her death.

Just a little more.

She spoke in her mind as she felt the sharp edges cut into her clothing. Thankfully her cape seemed to be protecting her legs.

Swinging her leg to the left she tried to find the ladder. 

Blindly she groped around as she held onto the smooth surface of the duct with all her might. Sweat ran her face, as the area was drenched in the stench of fear. 

Her foot touched something.

She could feel one of the ladder rungs.

Careful…careful Meryl I'm not safe yet. I have to get my hands firmly on this thing.

She let herself slip a little more. She then turned sideways so that she could get both feet onto the ladder. 

Meryl tried to swallow again to ease the terrible parchedness in her mouth; it didn't work as her throat simply refused to work. Her arms shook violently as she let herself move a little more outward. She was now totally relying on her arms to keep herself from falling to her death. 

Sweat poured off her forehead, dripping onto the dust and into her eyes. 

"Just a little more…."

She tested her foothold. And found she had a good enough one to put some weight on it. 

With a quick jerk that left her breathless she moved one hand to the outside. It rest against the elevator shafts wall. She tried to dig her nails in, although they didn't do much against the metal walls. 

Her other hand was now hold her up, it pressed against the bottom of the duct. 

Her whole body shaking in terror she reached over…so far so good.

I can't…can't reach. 

Meryl felt tears run down her face as her fingers brushed against the ladder. She could just get the very tips to touch. It wasn't good enough to get a safe hold.

So she hung there…hung suspended between life and death. She couldn't get back into the service duct. There was no way she would be able to get back in without cutting herself to ribbons. She was extremly surprised she hadn't cut herself more getting out. She had two feet on a ladder. One hand against the duct floor, and one reaching for the ladder. One move and she would fall…

Her eyes narrowed as she cursed her short arms and legs. Vash no doubt wouldn't have a problem reaching. His arm reach was ridiculous. 

I could just let go. Let go of life and fighting. It wouldn't even hurt. I would probably die of a heart attack even before I hit bottom.

As soon as the thought hit her…her eyes widened. 

"NO!"

She hissed out as she shifted a little. Her fingers got a little closer.

She wouldn't give up now. Not like this. She was going to see Vash again. She was going to tell him he didn't have to worry anymore. She was GOING to do this!

"I'm NOT GIVING UP! NEVER! NEVER!"

SCREAMING out Meryl let her arm muscles bulge as she pushed against the duct bottom in as much as a jump as she could with it. She felt her body move toward the ladder. This was it. She had to grab it or die. 

Screaming pain ripped through her hand. It didn't quite make it past the edges without touching. She didn't pay attention though as nothing but a rung on the ladder came into focus.

Only that tiny piece of metal. Nothing mattered but grabbing it. She had to catch it. She had to hold on. 

Still screaming, she felt her feet slip. 

NO!

She couldn't fall. Not now!!

The ladder came closer…her hand reached out. 

And she missed.


	25. hmmm, I'm going to get flamed for this c...

_AN: Uhmmm I'm sorry. That's all I have to say. (which should really freak you readers out)_

I was once asked in a dream. What do I fear?

At the time I had been angered by the question. I was a superior being. I feared nothing. Nothing could truly hurt me and nothing could cause me to tremble.

But I am wiser now. 

I know that death is the same for me as it is the humans. I know the dark and I know the winds. And that scares me. 

I don't want to go to that place again. 

When I had opened the gift from my mother. She knew what I had done. And I knew all that she had done. For that brief moment, not even death was great enough to keep us apart. I had seen her, talked to her and felt the warmth of her body.

She had been so sad. 

She had thought that I was like Rem. That I cared for the humans like Rem. 

She thought I wasn't a killer.

Her shock was nothing like mine, as I learned the truth about my birth.

To learn that Rem was as much our mother as Akako Hana had been almost more than I could bare. Rem…the same Rem that had contaminated my brother. She wasn't happy with just that. She had to dirty our mother as well. Had to give our mother those stupid ideal's about life.

It was because of my mother, that the humans lived.

And now she was dead. 

Dead but not gone. 

I am afraid. 

When one goes into the dark we all do. When one feels the winds, we are all cold. 

I understand that now. 

Akako Hana is in a place of neither life nor death. A place that only those outside of time can find. It is the opposite of life, opposite of everything that Rem believed in, but it is not death. 

Death is a part of life. Even Rem knew that.

The dark place is a complete nonexistence. The most terrible place you can imagine, but it is not a place. It has no ground, no sky and no air. It is the feelings of terror and hate. It is what life never meant to be. 

It is nothing. 

I am afraid. But I will not let this fear govern me. 

I will kill the humans. 

And without the humans, my mother will pass on outside of time. She will finally die. And then everything Rem stood for, humans, love, and life…will finally be gone. 

I had once killed a man. He had been a distant relation of Rem's. I had killed him and then told Vash that everything connected to that woman was now dead.

I know now how appallingly wrong I was. Everything was connected to her. Every waking moment, every breath the humans took was connected to her. Rem like our mother couldn't pass on until it was over. Until the humans died. 

I don't know why…but I think that Rem is in the dark place as well. That maybe her connection to our mother, to Vash…is somehow letting her stay. 

Maybe that's why Vash can't forget her. Because she's not dead yet.

Vash, you are my brother. 

Long ago, at the beginning I did what I wanted to do. I forced the ships down. I worked long and hard to create our Eden despite you going against me.

I did what I had to do. 

I hope someday you forgive me. 

For I'm now doing what I must do.

This has to be finished. And when the story ends, only two humans will be able to see the next sunrise.

I don't know why I'm letting them live. Maybe I've finally seen what a human can be.

And as I thought once long ago 

"Millie…you're not a spider, not a butterfly. You're something completely different and I think I've finally discovered what. You're a light in the dark places of the world. You shine and glitter allowing those lost to find their ways again. Its too bad that I can't follow that light."

I can't follow you're light.

I was never about to, and despite the pain it caused us. We are here. You have said you love me, and I believe you.

I don't know why, maybe it's the energies that connect us. The energies that make me hurt when we are apart, and make it so that I can't kill you.

I'm sorry I can't love you in return. 

I don't even love my brother.

I can't love.

I'm sorry, and in that dream you took shape asking me. 'What do you fear knives?'

I fear…being afraid.

Knives ignored Millie as she cried. He could hear her, could see her. But he couldn't speak. He was locked inside himself. He couldn't stop what he was doing…even if he wanted to. It was almost like he was on the outside looking in. 

He wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything was all right. That he…that he, felt for her. It was more than lust. He was connected to her. Their energies were merged and it was like he was a part of her, and she a part of him. They couldn't leave each other without suffering.

And it seems we can't be together without hurting as well.

"Stop crying!"  
He barked, surprising himself with how harsh he sounded. 

No no no…stop crying Millie. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to destroy the things I touch. Be all right…please.

But he couldn't speak these things, even through the mind speech. He could do nothing but make sure that everything was going according to plan. 

The plant was doing good. The power still inside even after a hundred years was starting to build up. Soon she would explode, and using his own plant powers he would force the energy to become like a blanket over the world, smothering the humans until they ceased to breath. 

He didn't think it would hurt the other creatures, the Thomas's or the cats. But he wasn't sure. It might end up that they would become the last 4 living creatures on the planet.

But he didn't care. He couldn't stop. 

Soon this shall all be over. The darkness will flee, and the sun shall chase away the bad dreams. Soon…very soon.

He heard, rather than saw Millie move behind him. Frowning deeply he turned around question in his eyes. Millie didn't say anything as she walked up to him, so close that they were almost touching.

He looked deeply into her eyes. Eyes so blue, only a few shades lighter than the sky. 

They looked so sad. 

Then without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his head downward to catch his lips into fiery kiss.

"Uhmmphf!"

He muttered startled against her soft lips. He wanted to ask why? He wanted to ask her what she was doing. But nothing came to his mind, nothing but her oh so soft lips seemed to suddenly matter. 

Knives wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Millie?"

"Don't talk, just kiss me Knives. Please."

Knives grunted as he felt her tongue flicker across his lips. It almost had emotions of its own, so shy and so needing. Knives opened his mouth. Letting her do as she willed. 

Knives was quickly consumed. His body caught fire like never before. He wanted this, no he needed this. 

He felt only slightly surprised when Millie forced his shirt up. He was still wearing the S.E.E.D.S shirt so she was able to find flesh fairly easily. 

He groaned, feeling himself swell. Millie pushed against him more. Their bodies touched head to toe as Knives was forced back against the computer. Instinctively one hand went behind him to steady himself and to keep from being knocked over. The other moved to the back of the hospital gown that Millie was wearing. A quick pull and the gown opened in the back. 

"It's alright Knives…"

Knives groaned softly into her mouth as his hand roamed the bare skin of her back. She felt so good against him. So good…

Knives eyes got extremely wide as Millie then shifted slightly, shrugging her shoulders. 

The movement was slight, but was enough to cause the thin material of the gown to fall to her feet. 

He swallowed as he looked down at her. He had never seen her before. Never seen her like this. 

"Millie…"

***

Meryl opened her eyes…her body hurt so much. Swallowing hard she looked up, and at her hand, which was tightly grasping a ladder rung, but not the one she had been aiming for. In fact she had fallen nearly 20 feet before she had gotten a hand on the ladder. 

She didn't remember much when she had finally grabbed it. The combination of her fear and the sudden wrenching stop had been enough to almost make her pass out. 

But in the end, despite the hot white lancing pain in her arm and shoulder, it didn't matter. She was alive and she had gotten to the ladder. 

Pulling herself up, Meryl's feet found purchase, thus ensuring her safety for now. For a moment she just let herself breath. 

I did it Vash. I'm alive!

Grimacing Meryl reached and started to climb. It was hard. Her body was aching from every nerve, not to mention her hand had been sliced to ribbons by the metal edge of the duct. She hadn't looked at it yet, but the blood was enough to tell her it was bad. 

Can't stop now…so little time. 

Now that she was on the ladder all she had to do was climb 5 flights up and then get onto the human service ramp. The ladder unlike the service duct was build for humans. And thus it wouldn't be nearly as hard to get off, as it had been to get on. 

I see it…that's where I have to get off. Come on Meryl…just a little farther.

Pushing her body like she had never before Meryl climbed up. Every rung climbed was a victory, was a mountain that she had conquered. 

As she got to the exit, she paused. 

Not really as bad indeed. In fact there was a small walkway for her. It still wasn't safe and she would have to be carefully. But there was a place to put her feet, and a place to hold onto as she moved sideways toward what had to be a door that the elevator would have stopped at. 

Moments later Meryl collapsed onto the first steady and real floor that she had seen since leaving the surface. Gasping she just laid there a moment, trying to gain her bearings. 

I did it. I really did it!

She smiled, which was ruined by a grimace of pain. 

And finally she looked at her hand. 

"Oh dear God."

She whispered. 

No wonder it hurt so much. Feeling faint Meryl checked the large flap of her hand that had nearly been totally shaved off. Only a tiny piece of skin and tissue was keeping it on. The cut was from the side of her palm, going up slightly and to the left. The cut ran the entire length of her hand and was bleeding really bad.

It had cut, skin, tissue, muscle and arteries. 

Swallowing hard Meryl used her good hand to cut more of her cape off. This was made easier since the duct had sliced it up rather nicely. 

Never thought this coat would save me so. I wouldn't have made it if it hadn't protected me against the edges like it did.

Quickly she wrapped her hand. It wasn't great, but would work until…well until her job was finished. She had to hurry now. Fred hadn't been sure how long Vash would stay unconscious. And no doubt he would be much quicker to move through the ship than herself. She had to get to Knives and kill him before Vash did. 

Ok, now that's out of the way…where do I need to go?

Meryl pulled out of her pocket the tiny piece of paper that Fred had given her. 

"Go 120 steps to the 16 door on the left. Turn left go another 4 doors turn left, then a immediate right…."

Meryl stopped and sighed deeply. She had a ways to go. Just from these instructions she could tell the ship was huge. 

"I hope I don't get lost."

Slowly Meryl forced herself to her feet. Her shoulder ached terribly, as did her arm, and for a moment she wondered if she hadn't done some serious damage to it. 

Can't stop. I can still aim a gun that's all I have to do.

Folding her arm to her body to help with the stabbing pain Meryl started at a fast walk. She didn't run, no…she couldn't risk not paying attention and getting lost. Better this than that. She had to be careful. So little time. 

I can feel it. Can actually feel the tension in the air. It's so thick and hot in here.

Looking around Meryl kept a keen look out for anything dangerous….mostly Knives. Just because he HAD been in the plant room, didn't mean he was still there. He could be anywhere really. Meryl had to be ready.

Meryl took out one of her many guns. The slight smell of gunpowder and leather calmed her a little. The smell reminded her of Vash. 

She laughed softly.

Funny how I can't get Vash out of my head at a time like this. But then again…I'm here because of…no I'm here for Vash. So I guess it's not that strange. 

The 16th door. 

Meryl turned toward it…it was closed. 

"How do I get through? 

She couldn't see a doorknob, or anything kind of control panel. 

"Damnit, Fred didn't say anything about this."

Meryl placed her hands against the door. She tried pushing it, sliding it and even ran her fingers along the entire edge of it. Opening to find something…anything.

However nothing she seemed to do did anything.

She growled as her anger started to rise. There was no way in hell she had gone through all this to be stopped by a stupid door. She was not going to sit down and wait for Vash now. 

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK!!!"

Meryl suddenly screamed out, forgetting that Knives could be anywhere and might hear her. She didn't care. She was mad. She didn't want to fail now. She couldn't fail now. She had nearly been killed in the elevator. She could barely move her arm, and she was still bleeding from her two cuts.

"OPEN!!!"

She yelled out, kicking the door as hard as she could. 

Swooosh

And the door opened.

Blink blink

What in the world?

Meryl stepped through the door. Her toes hurt a little, but it was ok. She didn't break them on the door so it wasn't something to worry about.

"Why?…"

Suddenly it hit her. She had told the door to open. 

Voice activated then? I read about that, I didn't know you could do that to a door too. I can't believe that still works. This ship is amazing. In such amazing condition even after a hundred years.

She shook her head and once again took off in her fast walk. 

Fourth door on the left. There it is.

"Open…"

Meryl said with something less than confidence in her voice. True she thought saying open opened the doors. But what it if had been a fluke. Or worst yet, what if she had to kick every door. She didn't know if her toes could take that. 

However much to her relief the door opened with a loud whooosh. 

She looked down at her map. 

Once I get to the plant docking area, I have to find the right one. Fred said there were seven, not counting the main plants on the second floor. I'll have to be careful. Their so close together if I make to much noise in one, Knives will hear in the next. 

I have to hurry.

***

"Millie…" 

Millie stepped back slightly and looked down. Her face looked so sad as she crossed her arms around her stomach. Other than that she made no move to hide herself.

Knives blinked as looked at her. She was beautiful. She was perfect.

She was so much of what he wanted, and so much that disgusted him at the same time. Human flesh, but flesh nevertheless, something he wanted, but something he hated. He wanted to kill her, but he couldn't.

Millie was a contradiction to him. 

They weren't right for each other. In fact what he was doing now was tearing her apart. He could sense this. Through their connection he could see into her soul and see the turmoil within. 

Millie's arms dropped, and finally she looked up at him. 

A storm raged in her eyes. 

"I don't want to think. Make me forget….just for little while."

She was crying again. And Knives couldn't say anything about it.

After a moment he stepped forward again and softly touched her bare shoulder.

The skin shivered, but she made no move to stop him as he brushed his hand down her arm. 

Her skin felt so warm, so soft. 

He leaned and kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met. He felt her tilt her head giving him more of her neck. 

He closed his eyes as he let his hand run down her arm and then further to touch the side of her hip. He breathed onto her skin, feeling the pulse, her life force in her neck.

He shivered his breath starting to come out ragged. He couldn't believe what was happening now. It felt so good, so right to be touching her. He felt like he could stand like this forever and be happy.

A hand cupped one of her breasts. He marveled at its softness and at the intense heat of naked skin. 

"Millie…"

"I remember when we first kissed."

Knives froze as Millie's mind voice echoed through his head. He wasn't sure if she meant for him to hear. However he couldn't help but listen to her sad voice.

"It had been wonderful. So pure and innocent. How have we come to this Knives."

What did she mean by that. Knives paused, his lips resting against her skin. His mind raced. Something was wrong, something…he was forgetting.

Glancing up, Knives looked at Millie's face and saw…saw that her eyes weren't on him…but on the computer behind him. 

His eyes widened suddenly he…he remembered. 

"SHIT!"

He suddenly screamed.

"YOU BITCH!"

Pushing her away he ran to the screen. It was blinking red. 

To late, to late…I can't get the plant power level to overload now. Shit shit shit… 

Knives suddenly froze and slowly turned.

"You did that on purpose. You…you were distracting me."

Knives eyes were wide. He couldn't believe this was happening. Millie had…she had tricked him using his lust for her. 

He watched as Millie bent over and picked up her hospital gown. Without a word she put it back on, covering herself from Knives.

"You do what you have to do. I do what I have to do."

Millie paused as if unsure of her mind.

"I love you…but I can't let you do this."

Knives closed his eyes, his fists clenching in fury.

You think you can stop me! NO! I won't fail this TIME!! 

Suddenly Millie screamed as Knives eyes snapped open and started to glow. They glowed bright and harsh as he concentrated.

"There is more to me than my Angel ARM! Its time that the humans learned THIS!"

Millie screamed again, her voice sounding like broken glass as she clutched her head. She fell to her knees, unable to take the sudden terrible pressure that threatened to make her head explode. 

Stop it KNIVES IT HURTS IT HURTS SO BAD!!! 

Knives ignored her; he ignored her as he used his true power. The power that could very well leave him dead on such a grand scale. Human's….humans everywhere on the planet started to drop. Started to scream, started to die. 

Vash…my brother. You spent too much time with humans, and not enough studying your own body. We have other weapons. Weapons that don't need an outside source to activate.

His eyes shifted, shifted so he could see the place of colors, of the winds and the shifting worlds. The place where all went before passing on. 

He knew now…this was where his mother had stayed most of the time when she was waiting for him. She stayed in these winds, winds that could easily have swept her to the dark place. Stayed waiting for them, waiting to see if they had turned out like she had hoped.

Rem I hate you. I wish you had never existed. Even if that means I never would have been. You have done nothing but ruin my life, corrupting my people…my family. 

_Die you bitch._

_Cease to be!_

Knives choked, it felt like he was trying to breath under water. He almost fell, but caught himself on the computer desk. 

He could see everything, every breathing human, to the smallest child. He could also see the plants. 

They were screaming as well. 

They will hurt. Like Millie's hurting but they will survive. 

His eyes turned black, bottomless pits with no pupil and no whites. Just black, like that of the great white sharks on earth. Soulless eyes that saw nothing, yet missed nothing that passed them. 

He looked at Millie and saw what connected them. The tiny stream of power holding them together. It was glowing bright as it twisted and screamed at him. 

So small, so little energy. But it had been enough to make my life a living hell these past few months.

I think I understand now Vash.

_I understand what I felt when I saw you looking at Rem. You didn't lust after Rem like I do Millie. You're love was that of a child to a mother. And I hated that. I hated it to the bottom of my soul. Especially when she returned her love to you. _

_Only to you._

The colors began to change, began to thrash and shake. He was tearing everything apart, it was tearing him apart. A small trickle of blood dripped down from his nose….followed by a steadier stream from his ears. 

His eyes, still black and lifeless continued to kill. 

When Rem died, she was different than a normal human. The emotions of you Vash, and our mother…hell my emotions have kept her soul from moving on. That's why neither of us can forget her. She's still here, still just beyond our reach. So is our mother…

Knives fell to his knee's…he barely even registered that Millie had stopped screaming. 

They are dieing Vash. I am killing them. Killing by forcing the world they cannot see against them. Forcing their own energies against them. 

_They are literally being killed by their own bodies. _

Somewhere on Gunsmoke a child named Thomas fell. Not the first, and not the last…his mother a hefty woman, a woman that wouldn't buy her son a gun screamed out in sadness and pain as her life was taken as well.

In a small town…in a small house. A young girl with red hair clung to her grandmother. Praying that the pain would go away, and that Eriks would somehow save her now dead grandmother the same way he had once saved her. 

15 grandchildren and not one a girl…fell beside their parents. The grandfather closing his eyes peacefully for the last time. 

On the surface above him Vash withered in agony in his sleep. A red tear…stained with blood escaped his eye and fell down his cheek. He could feel what was happening but he couldn't stop it. Hell he couldn't even wake up.

Meryl…no please God. Let Meryl be all right. KNIVES!!!!! 

No one, not even Knives heard Vash's scream.

Oh god Vash it hurts. 

Knives slumped against the computer desk, but he did not stop. He wasn't finished yet…just a few more. Just a few more humans and it was done. He didn't care if it killed him. He had to do this. He wouldn't fail. This was his life's mission, this was what he was created for…whether his mother believed that or not.

He did this for the good of his brother, for the good of himself…but he also did it for Akako Hana and Rem. 

Even in his hatred, he wanted to free them. 

No one deserved that place, the place that frightened him. 

Knives closed his eyes as they shifted back to normal ice blue. He blinked sleepy as he felt unconsciousness beckon him. He wondered if he would ever wake up again. 

He hurt so much. His head felt like lead, and he could smell his own blood. 

…It's done. Millie…I did it.


	26. The last chapter but look for a epilogu...

_AN: Sorry for taking so very long to post this. I've had it forever, but I was being lazy._

_Not only that I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it like this. _

_ Well, to make a long story short. I'm ready now for what I've been thinking about doing. _

_I'm ready to write and I'm ready to get my website back up._

 Meryl slowly sat up. Her head pounded in her skull, feeling like a thousand hammers were going off all at once. She blinked, trying to clear the blurriness out of her sight. It hurt to open her eyes…the bright light of the hallway hurt.

She hurt…and she was so very cold.

Shivering she looked around, trying to remember where she was.

Metal…hallway… 

Leaning heavily against the wall Meryl tried to stand up. She slipped and fell, banging against the metal of the wall. Gritting her teeth she tried again, and this time was able to get a foothold. Shakily she stood up. 

I remember now. I was going to the plant room. Knives, Millie Vash. Then something happened.

She could hardly think. Her head hurt so much.

Something happened and I passed out. It hurt so much. I screamed…and I remember. I had heard someone else scream as well.

Leaning over Meryl tried to catch her breath. She stared at the ground, and at the huge pool of blood staining it.

I'm bleeding.

However that didn't seem important for some reason. Her hand felt cold and numb, but she could still shoot her gun. That was all that mattered. She had to…

_I have to…kill Knives. For Vash, I can't let Knives hurt Vash again_.

She only hoped she had enough in her to make it. 

There was too much blood, by far to much blood.

I didn't know a human body held so much.

Meryl made her way down the hallway. She could hear the tiny drip drops of her blood hitting the floor like explosions in her ears. They sounded so loud to her, yet the sound couldn't have been more than a pin dropping. 

Trying to get her mind off the blood, she tried to think. Think of anything and everything.

_I remember the first time I saw Vash totally naked._

That thought caused a slightly crooked grin to spread across her face.

He was so beautiful. Yet he had been so shy. Afraid I would reject him because of the scars. Afraid I would hate him because he wasn't human. 

_"Do you love me Meryl?"_

Meryl closed her eyes, forcing one foot in front of the other. 

How could you even ask me that Vash? I love you so much it hurts. An ache inside of me that no matter what I do it's never healed. The only thing that helps even the littlest bit is being with you, talking to you, holding you, loving you. 

Her body was shivering, legs quivering strangely in such a way it was beginning to make it hard to walk. She focused more on moving. She was close. Just a few more hallways. 

I remember when you first woke up after killing Legato. Oh god Vash. I should have stayed with you. But…

Meryl staggered, half falling but just managing to keep her self-upright. She remained still for a moment, before moving on.

"I'm still bleeding…hm surely I can't for much longer?"

Her voice sounded weak and pitiful. And although she felt she should be terrified at all the blood dripping out of her, for some reason she wasn't. She was past caring. 

She only had one thing on her mind. She had to save Vash. No matter what. She wouldn't let Vash suffer. 

I heard you scream and cry. I stood outside the door listening as you tore my soul apart. Yet I didn't go in. I didn't try to console you. I just cried silently with you just outside of reach. I'm so sorry Vash. 

***********

Knives shakily climbed to his feet. Leaning heavily against the wall he managed to get up. His head hurt so much. All his body wanted to do was sleep this hangover from hell off. However he knew better than to relax now. He had to make sure Millie was all right. And after that he had to hide from Vash for a while.

He won't understand. I'll wait until he cools down a little. That's my best chance. I don't think he'll try to kill me. But then again he might go mad with lose for a little while. 

The ground swayed dangerously as he finally stood to his full height. 

He felt light, and sick. But something was defiantly different.

I did it. The humans are gone. All but the two…

Knives smiled softly, as he closed his eyes.

It has come full circle, all my plans all my hopes…and all my dreams. 

Something tickled his face. Surprised he reached up and touched his cheek. Looking at his fingers he saw wetness.

I'm crying? 

Rubbing his fingers together lightly he then brought them up to taste the saltiness.

It was real.

His victory…this was his victory.

Looking around he noticed Millie. 

She's alive.

Walking over to her he dropped to his knees and gather her up in his arms.

Are you in pain Millie? Did I cause your soul to ache?

Carefully he checked her for wounds. 

She seems all right, will probably wake up soon. 

Shivering slightly he drew her closer to his chest. He felt so cold and empty for some reason. Not like he imagined he should. 

He didn't regret his decision to kill the humans. He wasn't sad over it. 

But he felt so terrible. 

Must be because I almost killed myself killing them.

"Millie, wake up. Millie?"

Gently he shook her and when that didn't seem to help he gently kissed her forehead.

"What did you do to her?!"

Knives felt his heart literally slam into his chest as he jerked his head up.

His eyes got very wide as he looked at something that couldn't be real.

Vash's pet…no this can't be real. I'm dreaming.

And not only that…but she was pointing a tiny gun at him.

"Get away from her you monster."

Her voice was soft, and very weak sounding. Confused Knives did as she said, slowing rising to his feet. 

His eyes flickered downward, and narrowed at the not so tiny splatters of blood behind her. Looking back up he studied her for a moment.

Not good, she's so white. Lost too much blood. Jesus what did she do to herself?

"Meryl…"  
He said softly using her name for the first time.

"Put the gun down. Its over…you two are the last left."

He didn't think it was possible, but Meryl got paler. However her gun did not tremble, she held it steady, pointed straight at his heart.

Can I dodge it? I'm exhausted, not only that, there's to many things she could hit that would cause the plant to explode. 

Trying his best to sooth the obviously distressed Meryl he continued to speak softly. She couldn't die, not now. She had been chosen to live in Eden with them. She was important.

"If you don't put the gun down now….you will die. You've lost to much blood."

A tear dropped from Meryl's eyes as for the first time the gun wavered.

"No…it's not to late. You're lying."

Knives shook his head, and took a small step toward her. Meryl reacted slightly but didn't pull the trigger.

"I won't let you hurt Vash again. He was coming here to kill you."

Pulling back the hammer she cocked the gun. Knives froze.

"I won't listen to his soul breaking again."

Knives swallowed hard, his eyes not leaving the gun. If she shot that gun, would he be able to dodge it? Or would she gun him down. From the reports Legato had sent him, he knew she was a crack shot. The only way she'd miss was if he got out of the way.

"And you bleeding to death right here and now will help him how? I'm not lying Meryl. You and Millie are the only two left."

"No…"

She breathed softly; the tears were now streaming down her face. 

"NOOOO!"

The crack of the gun was the only warning he got as she fired it at him point blank range. 

He moved, and what seemed like in slow motion he watched the bullet tearing at him.

"AHHHHH"

He screamed as it hit him in the shoulder. Actually it wasn't far from where his brother had hit him not long ago. 

Knives fell to the ground hard. His hand instantly went to where he felt this terrible sharp burning tearing pain. Pain that threatened to make him pass out. Blood swelled, wetting his fingers and his shirt.

Footsteps, soft and uneven slowly made their way to him. 

His face grimaced and he forced his eyes to open as a shadow fell over his face. He saw Meryl's boots. She was standing in front of him. 

Looking up he stared at her. She had another gun out and was aiming it at his head.

She's going to kill me. 

"Meryl don't!"

Both Knives and Meryl suddenly startled as Millie's soft voice broke the deadly silence that had fallen. 

"Millie…"

Meryl said uncertainly, the gun lowered slightly, although by no means put away.

"What he said is true. We are the last…killing him now won't do anything."

"NO! Its not true!"

Meryl screamed out, pointing the gun at him again. Grunting Knives slowly rose to his knees. 

She weak, I might be fast enough…even with my shoulder like this, to be able to wrestle the gun away from her. We got to get her to the med lab. Might be to late as it is.

"Mom, Father….my family…your family. It's not TRUE!! He's a monster! A FUCKIN MONSTER!"

Meryl cocked the gun and started to depress the trigger again. 

Knives sprung, grabbing at her wrist forcing the gun away, it went off…making Millie scream as she ducked the ricochet.

"BITCH!"

Knives yelled out as Meryl kneed him rather hard in between his legs. He grunted in pain but didn't let go of her wrist. He was stronger than her, but she was small and limber, and she could use both hands, even if one was injured. His own left arm, felt numb and heavy. He couldn't seem to make his fingers moved. 

"MERYL, Knives stop it please!"

Millie was suddenly in-between them, grabbing at them both trying to pull them apart. 

"FUCK Millie!"

He screamed as he was now forced to fight them both. With a savage growl he PUSHED her away…

**BANG!!!!!**

Knives jerked his eyes getting wide. He stared at Meryl, his face unbelieving as she stared at him.

Time seemed to halt…or at least it did in his mind. He stared at her for an eternity as she stared right back at him.

"I'm sorry Vash."

She whispered softly as a tiny dribble of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. 

Knives opened his mouth, but no words came out as Meryl slumped against him…a smoking gun clattered to the floor. 

She didn't utter any sounds as she died. Didn't cry, didn't seem the least bit afraid of death. The only emotion he could see as what little life had been in her drained away was sadness. A terrible sadness, that hung around her like a cloud, and even as her last breath rattled out of her lungs that black hazy cloud of emotion did not leave. 

Slowly he dropped to his knee's carefully holding his brothers wife.

She was dead.

She must have…or I…accidentally pressed the trigger fighting for the gun. 

Gently he set her down on the ground, and then with his good hand closed her eyelids. 

"I'm sorry too Vash."

For a moment he stared at the corpse, wondering what he should do. It didn't seem right to just leave her here.

"Millie? What…what should I do?"

He asked softly, and waited for her to answer.

"Millie?"

Turning around Knives heart stopped as the world stopped. For an instant he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Couldn't understand how or when.

But it was there, and it wasn't going away. 

And as the bloodstain on Millie's gown got wider, his face got whiter.

"No…"

His voice cracked as Knives got to his feet and scrambled over to her. His eyes flickered widely taking in every detail of the horror in front of him. 

Gently he touched the 3 feet of piping sticking out of his Millie's chest.

These…are the pipes I took out…to make the…oh god Millie…I took these out and left them here. I didn't think!!

His body shuddered as he pressed it against Millie hugging her to him. Tears flowing freely and without care stained his cheeks. 

"Millie! Please…no open your eyes. OPEN YOUR EYES!!"

Knives gently touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her lower lip. 

She wasn't dead. He could hear her heart still, and feel her breathe. 

Her eyes fluttered a moment, and then slowly opened. 

Knives stared at her…he wanted to believe she would be ok. She wasn't dead yet, she was conscious. 

But…looking into her eyes. Those dazed pain filled eyes…he knew it wasn't true. 

"Millie…"

Millie's eyes focused on him, and for a moment they cleared.

She smiled at him…and took his hand into hers. 

Her mouth moved, she was trying to speak. Trying to tell him something.

Knives listened as hard as he could, looked at her as hard as he could. But he couldn't understand her. 

Not even through their link could he make out what she wanted to say.

Knives opened his mouth to say something back. Some sort of ending words that would ease his pain and make everything better somehow. 

That's how it worked right? That's what was supposed to happen. No matter how bad it got, nothing is ever left totally open and unfinished.

Right?

Knives opened his mouth…

And it was over.

Knives shook violently closing his mouth, as her heart stopped beating. 

Millie didn't close her eyes, but he could literally see the life drain out of them. 

I didn't even…I could even say goodbye to her.

As gently as he could Knives took Millie into his arms. He didn't care that he blood was getting all over him. He didn't care that he was crying over a dead corpse.

All he knew was that it hurt. It hurt so bad. 

Nothing, not even his arm compared to the searing pain in his soul. 

GOD NO Millie wake up. Please just wake up. NO!!! Millie…you're more than a game, you're more than lust. Please just wake up!!

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, looking into the dead orbs.

Still blue…but not the same. They are so dark now. 

He tried to brush the tears off her face, but only managed to smear blood all over her cheek.

"No no no…please. This can't be happening. You can't leave me now! MILLIE!!!"

Knives buried his face into her neck. Already he could feel her body cooling. Her body turning stiff and cold. Soon it would be just a corpse. Just another corpse among the thousand of humans he had killed today.

"Knives…what did you do."

Knives turned slightly still not letting go of Millie. Vash was standing in the door. His face torn and bleeding. Whatever had cut Meryl up must have done the same to him. The cuts looked about the same. He was staring at Meryl, looking at her and the blood on the ground. 

Knives turned away from his brother. He couldn't stand to look at him.

"I tried so hard Vash. Did my best…but in the end. It fell apart. I killed the humans…and in return, fate killed Millie and Meryl.

For a long moment, nothing but the sound of their breathing could be heard.

He didn't see it, but he heard the thump as Vash fell to the ground.

Knives flinched as he brother started to scream.

He screamed, Screamed so hard. A ragged harsh sound, from the depth of his soul.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!! OH GOD KNIVES, MERYL WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!"

Vash's screams turned into a pathetic whimper as he fell down beside his wife. 

He drew her close, not feeling the blood of the cold stiffness of her body.

"I…"  
Knives pauses, unable to speak for a moment.

"I destroy everything I touch…just like she said."


	27. THE End

Butterflies,

Delicate warriors thrown in the wind.

Soft wings, easily broken, not so easy to mend.

Transparent, this Tissues and Veins.

Covered in a soft velvet grain.

Fragile, weak and delicate,

Yet strong.

On the air they entrust their lives upon.

They survive the elements, yet are harmed by a touch.

Fragile strength,

A loud song sung in a soft tone.

Forever and ever together alone.

                          Gloria Stone

Someone once told me that no matter what we do the future is our own. The future can't be destroyed or corrupted because we have the power to change it. 

If we have the fortitude to make right, and follow through then everything would be ok. 

The future is always open, it is unwritten, a blank sheet….right?

Rem…things are corrupted, things are destroyed.

Rem, you were wrong.

The tickets of the future…the ones you said were always open. Those tickets are dead. As dead as the humans that litter the planet now. 

My son, my first-born son has killed them. Destroyed them all using the powers given to him by his plant body.

Maybe I was wrong? 

Maybe somewhere, at some sometime I made the wrong choice, took a wrong path.

I don't know when though. I've tried so hard to do what's right. 

Yet…nothing I have done has helped. 

Maybe I was wrong to make life. After all plants aren't supposed to give birth to children in human like bodies. 

Children outside of time, yet in the same plane of existence as Humans

Vash…Millie and Meryl.

And Knives

Four souls destroyed in the blink of an eye. 

This place is so cold. I want to go on. I want to go into the void that is death. To finish my life and to be at peace finally.

But how…how can I have peace now. So many destroyed, so many killed.

And all because of me.

I made the choice to make life.

I made the choice to save the passengers…thus giving up my life as well as Rem's.

No matter what I do…I can't make the right choice.

It is so dark, and I hurt so much.

Outside of time. 

Outside of life.

Outside of fear…and outside of Light

There is a way…to make things better. Only one way…but I'm scared to do it.

Rem…what should I do. What if my son doesn't change? What if the bad things happen again? 

I am a being outside time. And with my life, with my SOUL…I can take back the strings of time. 

I have a soul. I know I do. Creatures without souls, don't hurt…they don't cry.

And my tears are drowning me.

But Rem…if I do this…you'll disappear as well. Nothing in the dark will survive. 

Our souls will be destroyed and we will never find anything but cold and dark. We will never know peace.

Do I throw away all I have left….destroy myself in the slim hope that Knives will be right the second time. 

Rem…the ticket to the future is dead. But the past…the past can be reopened.

I'm sorry…I've made my decision…and for once…I hope it stays the right one. 

******************************** 

The light was blinding. The light was burning.

It hurt yet was soothing in its extreme nevertheless.

Light was something, and burning was a feeling. So he knew he wasn't in the dark place.

But what was happening. The world was shaking around him. He could hear noises. Strange noises.

_Am I dead? I remember Vash. He looked so hurt…he was crying. He was screaming._

Knives felt his heart constricted. Despite everything he had done to hurt his brother…he loved him greatly. Hurting Vash was like hurting himself….or Millie.

Millie…no… 

Blood…

Millie looking up at him her eyes wide in shock.

She tried to tell him something…but she didn't have the breath to do it with.

Blood and death…

She died in my arms. And I couldn't speak. 

"Vash, take care of Knives."

_I know that voice…Rem._

"REM, what's happening?"

A young voice, scared and small sounding. He knew that voice.

_Vash? But he sounds…like a child._

"One of the plants exploded. It caused an error in the ships navigational systems. The ships are crashing."

The world came into focus a little more. The rocking…no the world wasn't shaking, he was being carried. 

"Get in the escape pod Vash."

"Rem?"

_"Its ok now Knives."_

Knives swallowed afraid to open his eyes. Afraid this was a dream…more terrified than he could imagine that it was not.

"But you were in the dark?"

"And now I'm in the light. You did terrible things Knives. But haven't I've always said the ticket to the future is open."

Knives blinked, trying to open his eyes and see.

"Is this a dream…Millie and the humans? They're all dead."

"No, they're not. It hasn't happened Knives. The ticket to the past is also open. You are one that lives outside time. You have seen the dark and have felt the cold."

Knives finally opened his eyes. He could barely make out a face above him. Slowly it came into focus. It was Rem…Rem as he remembered her…except. She was hurt. Her face was cut and she had a black eye.

"It's over Knives….and it has yet to begin. The ships are crashing again for the first time, but this time it's not your fault. Your mother Akano Hana is dead. Lost forever in the dark, yet past the void. She gave her exsistence so you could start anew."

Knives blinked and lifted up his hands to look at them. They were't his hands…or at least not as he remembered them. They were a child's hands. Small and delicate looking.

"What?"

Rem set him down, and he swayed dangerously before finding his new balance. He felt weird. Like he was in someone else's body. Hell he was in a different body…he was a kid!

"You know what I'm talking about. You know the truth."

Knives looked at his hands again and then looked up.

"Time has rewound…its repeating itself."

Rem nodded. 

"I m already dead Knives. Please…take care of Vash. He will recover this time. The connection that binds us has been severed. He will grow and he will love. Help him…"  
Suddenly Rem bent over and kissed his forehead. Knives startled, he never remembered Rem being like this to him…only to Vash.

"You are my son as well Knives. You're love awaits to be reborn…the connection is still there, can you feel it."

Knives touched his chest…his heart pounding.

"Yes…I can. And it hurts."

Rem nodded, she understood better than anyone.

"Fate has given you a second chance. This can only happen once Knives. You're mother is gone…and so am I."

Suddenly Rem pushed him into the escape pod.

"Knives…remember…take care of each other!"

Knives fell hard onto his backside. Hard enough to make his teeth rattle. 

"NO not again!"

Scrambling to his feet he joined his brother as they tried to force the door open. Vash was screaming, and was crying. He no doubt felt the emptiness of the severed connection.

"NO REM. Don't leave us!"

Knives was strangely quiet as he helped his brother.

A chance to change. The new yet old world awaits. The ships are going down, but I didn't do it. Millie will be born in a little over a hundred years. 

"I'm so sorry REM. It wasn't supposed to be this way!!"

A tear fell from his eyes as he felt the pain.

"REEEEMMMM!!!"

THE END 

_AN: Alas this is the end of Checkmate: A spiders Beauty. _

_I just want to thank everyone that has been with me since the beginning. (even the fangirl, you know who you are.)_

_I love every single review, and the comments you all made have made me feel so wonderful inside._

_I'm really sad to end this story….which I think is in part the reason I've taken so long to post the last two chapters._

_Checkmate has gone such a long way since its beginning. When I first started to write it, it was supposed to be nothing more than a 3 or 4 chapter lemon. Yet somehow it evolved into a 26 + epilogue thingy. _

_It is the end…but also the beginning of something new and shiny. _

_For a sequel is in the making. So Stay tuned for_

_Err…actually I haven't come up with a name yet._


End file.
